The Cicatrices Beneath the Veil
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Sasuke has had a crush on Naruko since their first day at the Academy. He wants her to trust him. To show him what lies beneath her mask. The mask she's worn since childhood. It hides the scars he doesn't know are there. They are best friends. Hopefully, they can become more, so long as no one tries to ruin Sasuke's plans. So long as Naruko lets him love her.-AU- NON MASSACRE.
1. Scars of the Past

**A/N: First chapter of an idea I got.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta, sorry.**

**Cicatrices- the plural form of the word, Cicatrix. Means, Scar left over from a flesh wound.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Scars are not signs of weakness, they are signs of survival and endurance."-Rodney A. Winters._

It had been a dark night when it had happened. Six year old Naruko was sitting in an empty park playing by herself.

She was always playing by herself, because none of the other kids were allowed near her. She didn't know why the parents glared at her and called her mean names. She didn't remember doing anything to them. Yet they were always so mean to her. And it was only her that they were mean to.

The only people who didn't call her mean names were the Hokage and the Ichiraku's. Teuchi and his twelve year old daughter Ayame, were nice enough to let her eat at their restaurant for free! Well, they told her it was free, but she knew that the Hokage was secretly paying for it.

He always did things like that for her. Especially after she was kicked out of the orphanage and he gave her her own place. It was a large apartment building that was vacant. She had free reign of the property and it was actually in her name. She planned to change some things when she joined the ninja Academy and learned cool things.

The sky was getting darker as she sat on a swing, using her foot to push herself back and forth. She wished she had a friend. Someone with whom she could go to no matter what. Who wouldn't say those nasty words and glare at her whenever she walked by. Someone who loved her.

Naruko knew that the Hokage and the Ichiraku's cared about her, but she couldn't disrupt their lives all the time just because she was lonely. They had jobs to do and they didn't have the time of day to be worrying about her all the time. She kept her sadness to herself, not wanting to be a burden to anyone.

It was that night, when Naruko had left the park and returned home, that it had happened. She had been walking down the empty streets as the sky got darker, when a man blocked her path.

She tried to go around him, but he just moved in her way. She looked up at the stranger, remembering what the Hokage had said about talking to people she didn't know. She wanted to ask who he was, but she didn't. Something in her, told her that something bad was about to happen.

The feeling grew stronger as the man stepped closer. Naruko was about to turn and run, when something hit her and everything went black.

She awoke to the smell of kerosene. It was heavy in the air and she coughed as she looked around. There were strangers everywhere and she could tell that there was no way for her to run from them! She was trapped.

The strange people laughed, but she didn't see what was so funny. Shivers were rolling up her spine and she could tell the whatever they were going to do, it was going to hurt. Worse than the glares and the name calling. This was going to be a physical pain and she wanted to cry.

The people closest to her were holding big knives and others had rope. She screamed when they lunged, but couldn't get away.

Her body was being held down as they tied her up. Then, the men with the knives stepped forward. Naruko screamed when a knife pierced the flesh of her thigh. Another knife was driven into her other thigh.

Two large swords were brought out, and each was rammed into her shoulders, pinning her to the ground.

As she cried and begged for the to stop, they just laughed at her pain. They called her names and spat on her when she screamed.

The called her a 'demon' and a 'monster' who didn't deserve to live. She was kicked and punched repeatedly. Someone had decided to lay a flaming torch on her stomach and they laughed when her wails escalated as the skin turned black.

When everything seemed to have stopped, Naruko was able to get ahold of her voice, hoping that they were done.

But they weren't. A man appeared, with a kunai in hand. He gripped her chin and jabbed the weapon into her cheek. Three times on each side and he smiled when she shrieked.

_**Child! listen to me!**_

Naruko briefly wondered where the voice was coming from, but was in too much pain to really care.

_**No! Listen to me! You will fall asleep. You will tune out the pain. You will come to me!**_

Naruko's vision got darker, until she was no longer conscious.

She awoke, feeling fine. Nothing was hurting. Well, nothing on her body was hurting, but she was sad and scared. Why did those people do those horrible things to her? What did she do to deserve that?

_**I can answer that Naruko.**_

The little girl turned to the voice and gasped. There was a huge cage in front of her and inside, sat a big fox. Looking closer, she could count nine tails. She stared at the creature for a minutes, before it dawned on her.

"You're the Kyuubi!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger.

The big head nodded. _**We are inside your mind Naruko. I brought you here, so you can't feel any more pain.**_

Naruto was confused, "Why are you in my mind? I thought the Yondaime killed you?"

The beast smiled, showing off its sharp teeth. _**He didn't kill me. He sealed me inside you. The children around your age are just told that he killed me, so that they don't hate you. The Hokage even made a law so that anyone who talks about it, will be put to death. That prevents parents from telling their children about me, but not from telling their children to avoid you. In the end, I think it was a pretty useless action, because it hasn't done you any good.**_

Naruko's world crashed in that moment. The Kyuubi was sealed inside her?! That was why they called her a demon and a monster! Because of the Kyuubi. They were being mean to her because they thought that she was the fox and even tortured her because of what the believed.

She began to cry. What had she done to deserve any of this? Why did they blame her when she didn't ask for it? She didn't seal the fox inside herself.

The Kyuubi sat in the cage and tried to comfort the girl. When she was finally coherent, they properly introduced themselves and talked. Kyuubi stating that she, yes she, was waiting until Naruko could awaken to the real world without any pain left from her recently acquired injuries.

Naruko was also informed that for some reason, the scars in her face, wouldn't heal, even though everything else did. This meant that Naruko would be scarred for the rest of her life. Nobody appreciated scars. They were ugly and made people scared to talk to those who were scarred. Naruko's future was pretty much destroyed in that moment and she swore that she would devote herself to becoming the best shinobi ever! So she wouldn't need to worry herself with the things that other girls worried about. So that the opinions of others didn't matter in the least.

Naruko woke up in the hospital two months after the incident. The Hokage was notified of her awakening and had rushed to her room. He apologised over and over for not getting there soon enough. He explained that all those who were involved were immediately sentenced to death and told her that she had a quick recovery, except for the facial scars.

When Naruko had looked in the mirror, she grimaced at the hideous creature she saw looking back at her. The scars on her face were discolored and jagged. Two on either side of her mouth, giving her an upside down Glasgow grin. The other four were on her cheeks, and looked hideous! She glared at the horrible image she made. Disgusting!

That day, she had asked the Hokage to help her get a new wardrobe to which he agreed. From that day on, she donned a mask, that hid her scars. That would keep her safe from the scrutiny of those who would judge her. The dark material gave her a sense of security and for it she was grateful. From that day on, she was a new Naruko, and refused to ever be pushed around by anyone ever again.

With Kyuubi's promise to train her as she went through school, she would come out on top and be the very best. Her life, from that moment on, was dedicated to becoming the best shinobi to have ever lived. Nothing else mattered.

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter. I got this idea and I wanted to see how well it was received. If it sucks, I'll just pull it and leave it where it is.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	2. Why the Mask?

**A/N: Hello people! Second Chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy! **

I think scars are like battle wounds - beautiful, in a way. They show what you've been through and how strong you are for coming out of it. - _Demi Lovato_

Naruko's first day at the Academy was an interesting one. Everyone had begun whispering about her and the mask she wore.

"_I_ think she's just trying to act cool," some girl said to her friends.

"Maybe she's really taking the ninja thing seriously. But most ninja don't really wear masks," a boy whispered.

It wasn't even the beginning of class yet! People were pointing and staring at her and she promptly ignored them. They were all wastes of air in her opinion. She'd seen some of them before and they had ignored her, so, she was returning past actions and no one seemed to like it.

More students walked into the room. Naruto took in their appearances. A chubby kid who was holding a bag of chips, was talking to a spiky haired kid that kept yawning. There was a boy with brown hair and red facial markings that was crowding around a girl who was stuttering badly.

Off to the side of the room, stood a boy in a long jacket, wearing a pair of sunglasses. Naruko noticed how some of the kids were pointing at him and saying cruel things. The boy ignored them.

A girl with short platinum blond hair and blue eyes ran into the room, towing a pink haired girl with green eyes along with her. They ran up to the chubby boy and talked for a bit.

The door opened again, and in walked a dark-haired boy. He turned to face the person behind him and smiled a small smile. The person, who looked a lot like him, patted his head and wished him a good day.

Naruko watched as the girls immediately looked at the boy. Every girl in the room was staring at him in a really weird way. Naruko felt a shiver of disgust run up her spine. They were fangirls. Bleck!

The boy noticed the stares he was getting and began looking around the room frantically.

Naruko did the same, to see all the girls were patting their seats and smiling like idiots. What was wrong with them? He was just a boy. She didn't see what was so important about him that they were acting like fools. Briefly, she felt a sliver of pity for the unknown boy. What a _great_ few years he was going to have.

The empty seat next to her moved and she looked to see the boy sitting next to her. Why?! She looked around to see the death glare of the girls fixed on her. _Wonderful_.

She decided to block them out and pulled out her MP3 player. Putting on the loudest music in her playlist, she sat back and waited for the teacher to arrive.

When he did, she had to hold back her laughter. He was pretty young, maybe seventeen or eighteen and looked a little embarrassed to be there. He tried to call the class to order, but no one heard him. He gave it another go and still they didn't hear him. Finally he couldn't take it and exploded on the students. He was so loud that Naruko could actually hear him over her music!

She sighed and put the MP3 away, intending to pull it out at lunch. The teacher introduced himself as Iruka Umino and stated that he liked ramen from Ichiraku's and that his goal in life was to be a great Academy teacher. He then took role by calling their names in alphabetical order and asking them to say something about themselves.

"Akimichi Choji!"

The chubby boy from earlier stood, "I like food!" The class laughed and he glared at them, "I also like to hang out with Shikamaru and I want to be the best clan head my clan has ever seen!"

Iruka nodded, "Very nice Choji." He then listed some other names that didn't interest Naruko all that much. "Shino Aburame!"

The coat boy stood, "I like insects." The girls all blanched at the admission. "I want to create a hybrid specie of beetle that can live extremely long and can perform jutsu with just natural chakra and not my own," said the boy as he sat down.

Iruka smiled, "I hope you can do that one day Shino."

The list moved on. Naruko was still staring at Shino, feeling a little bad for him. Everyone avoided because he liked bugs? Seriously? How petty can some people get?

"Sakura Haruno!"

The pink haired girl stood and twiddled her thumbs. "I like flowers and Ino. I, I want to be a good kunoichi." She sat down quickly.

Iruka gave a small chuckle, "Good. Hinata Hyuga!"

The stuttering girl stood, "I, I l-like pressing f-flowers and I w-wish to g-gain the c-confidence I n-need so that I c-can fight my f-father like an e-equal, and u-unite the Main and Side Branches w-when I b-become the clan head."

Naruko looked at the girl in a new light. She wanted to believe in herself and have her father view her as someone worthy. Since the girl was a Hyuga and the heir, she had a lot of expectations placed on her. Her goal was admirable.

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Yahoo!" the boy with red marks on her face jumped up. "I love dogs!" At his shout, a white puppy popped out of his coat and barked. Some of the girls squealed at how cute it was. "As the heir, I want to make my clan larger and well known in the ninja world."

"Good for you Kiba!" Iruka said, then called out some more names.

"Shikamaru Nara!"

There was no reaction and Iruka repeated himself.

Choji poked the boy sitting next to him several times. The spiky haired kid raised his head, "I like cloud gazing and hanging out with Choji. I want to marry a normal girl and have two kids, one boy and one girl. I'll retire when my daughter marries a respectable guy and my son becomes a successful ninja. Then spend the rest of days laying about watching the clouds. I think talking is a drag."

Choji laughed bit as his friend fell asleep and apologised to Iruka.

Iruka was a little shocked at how detailed the young Nara was concerning his future. He wasn't shocked to see the laziness though. That was a Nara trait.

A couple of names later, "Naruko Uzumaki!"

Naruko stood as a hush came over the room, "I like ramen from Ichiraku's. I plan to be the most powerful ninja to have ever graced the shinobi nations." She sat down and folded her arms, ignoring the looks she received from her speech.

Iruka seemed a little blown away with what she said. His eyes were wide as he nodded absentmindedly. He looked back at his list and called out, "Sasuke Uchiha!"

A roar of girlish squeals rang through the room. Naruko flinched at the loudness. How annoying!

The boy that had sat next to her stood, "I like some things and I hate fangirls. I long to defeat my elder brother in a spar."

With that, he sat down. Naruko smirked beneath her mask. He wasn't giving out much information to the fans and even said that he didn't like them. That didn't deter any of them of course as they cheered for the young Uchiha.

"Ino Yamanaka!"

The blonde girl who had dragged Sakura into the room, stood with a large smile, "I love shopping and flowers. I plan to make our family's shop much larger as well as follow in my fathers footsteps and enter the Konoha Intelligence Division."

"An admirable goal Ino!" Iruka placed his clipboard down. "Now that we know a bit about each other, let's get on with the first lesson. Who can tell me what chakra is?"

No one raised their hand. Iruka looked around the room, his eyes stopped on Naruko. "Naruko, do you know what Chakra is?" he asked looking worried.

Naruko sighed, "Chakra is the moulding of life, physical and spiritual energy. Once it is properly moulded, it can be focused through the Chakra Network by sheer will power or the forming of a hand sign to center the balance. There are five types of Chakra Natures. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each has an element that they are superior to and an element that they are inferior to. Chakra can be many different colors depending on the level of control one may have or what they are using the Chakra for. Chakra must be used in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Medical Jutsu and Dojutsu. There are some Taijutsu techniques that require chakra, but normally, it isn't needed. The kinds of Chakra are, Miko, Yami, Star, Senjutsu, Gift of the Sages and Bijuu Chakra, which each have a different method for usage. Everyone has a different Chakra Signature which makes them different from everyone else. No two people can possess the same Chakra Signature. I can go on, but that would take forever."

Everyone sat in shock and awe. Sure some of them probably knew the basics, but nothing like that. Iruka was beside himself. He didn't know that she would know that much! No child should know that much! "Yes, Naruko. You were spot on! Good job."

She smirked to herself. First day of school and she was already the smartest. Good.

_**Just think, five more years of this.**_

_I'll be top kunoichi all the way through. _

After lunch, they were taken outside and given a few tests. Just to see where they were. The obstacle course was pretty large and each student was timed. Then they had to test their aim and accuracy with target practice. Finally, they each had to fight Iruka and determine where they needed to do better.

The girls complained about everything, which got on Naruko's nerves! Why did they have to whine about everything? _She_ had no problem with any of it, so why did they?

_**They're more worried about their looks.**_

_What looks? They're seven!_

Kyuubi didn't answer and she just shrugged.

When it was her turn, she breezed through the obstacle course with no problem. The girls weren't happy and the boys were shocked.

"You're a girl right?" one of them asked.

Kiba had decided to answer for her, "She is! Akamaru says so!"

Iruka just watched them with wide eyes.

When it came to precision and accuracy, Naruto beat everyone again, which got varied reactions. Finally, she fought Iruka. Each kid had five minutes to get a hit in. She got him in one minute and the girls called her a cheater.

She turned to them, "If you took life seriously and trained like I do, you'd be able to do it too. But you don't and you're pretty much useless as kunoichi."

By the end of the day, she had made enemies out of all the girls. Except Hinata. But, she got along well with some of the boys, which was odd. Shino and Choji were immediately drawn to her, because she didn't insult or make fun of them. Shikamaru went along with what Choji said because he trusted his best friends judgement. And Kiba liked that she wasn't afraid to get dirty.

From that day forward, they became friends. None of them asked what was under her mask, nor did they try to pry into her private life. They skipped class every now and then, whenever they got bored.

Even with that, Naruko still remained top Kunoichi, because she actually trained and studied instead of worrying about her weight and hair and whether or not Sasuke liked her. In fact, she ignored the Uchiha, which didn't seem to sit too well with him.

He made attempts to get her attention, which he thought didn't work. He did succeed, but Naruko was good enough to make it look like he failed.

Months blended together. Soon, years went by.

Sasuke had started to tease her, with the hope of getting a reaction. She would make comebacks that would embarrass him and then he'd stomp off. It was a regular occurrence with them. He called her 'butch' because she was like him when it came to training, and she dubbed him 'ducky' because his hair defied gravity in the back.

They maintained the highest scores throughout their Academy days. The girls insisted that Naruko was just trying to get Sasuke's attention and trying to take him from them. When she had gotten wind of that, she laughed in their faces.

Ino and Sakura had joined the Sasuke fan club, which was also the, Let's Hate Naruko club. Any respect she may have had for them, went out the window. Especially when they spread around the school that the reason Naruko wore a mask, was because she was hideous. They claimed to have seen her face and that she had buck teeth, bad acne and a hairlip.

So, Naruko spread some rumors. Sakura had a disease that would keep her flat chested forever and Ino was using a Genjutsu to appear thin. Some of the best pranks she ever pulled. And no one knew that she started them!

Naruko was a prank master. She specialized in never getting caught. Not only did the authorities not know who pulled the pranks, neither did the Anbu or the Hokage. She was that good at covering her tracks.

When words got back to the 'Bitch Twins', as Naruko called them, about the rumors, all hell broke loose. They ran around screaming threats at everyone and even attempted to start something with Naruko herself. She had ignored them.

Sakura yelled insults, her sweet and innocent persona from year one had been gone for a while. She got right up in Naruko's face. The class watched the interaction, some placing bets on the outcome.

Everyone froze when Sakura actually _grabbed_ Naruko's mask and attempted to remove it. Sakura promptly found herself dangling from the three-story window of their classroom. Her red dress pooling around her neck, showing the world her flat chest that was wrapped in bandages. Everyone had laughed at her misfortune and she begged for Naruko not to drop her.

Naruko was unimpressed. The girl couldn't even save herself from a fall like that? How pathetic!

After that bit of drama ended, life at school went back to normal. Well, as normal as ninja school can get anyway. The days were counting down to graduation. Everyone was excited to get out of the Academy and become 'adults'.

Naruko snorted. She didn't believe that you were an adult just because you graduated. You had to _prove_ that you were mature in her book.

She didn't think it was right to allow Genin to drink. The whole, 'old enough to kill, old enough to drink' thing was a load of shit! Rookie Genin weren't responsible enough to handle alcohol. They'd imbibe themselves into oblivion just to show off! Their bodies were also too young to be consuming _any_ kind of alcohol.

"Hey Naruko, the exam is tomorrow. Are you nervous?" Choji asked as they sat around for lunch.

She shook her head, "No. I have a feeling that it isn't as hard as people make it out to be."

"Not hard for you. So aren't as smart though," Kiba said, petting Akamaru.

"I actually study. If you did, you'd be like me," Naruko stuck her tongue out.

The boys all shrugged. "Meh."

_**You're smarter than them because I'm here you know. I'm the one that trained you.**_

_They don't know that though. Bite me!_

_**Not interested.**_

Naruko sighed and looked at the school building. Tomorrow, she'd become a Genin and be one step closer to her goal.

_Tomorrow._

**A/N: Second chapter! The first did pretty good, so I made this.**

**Let me know how it is please.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Exam Day!

**A/N: Hello people! 3rd chapter!**

**This ch is dedicated to **_**Maximum Burst**_ **for being the 15th reviewer! Thank you!**

**TO THE DUMBASS GUEST REVIEWER, Hmm, WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER UNDER A GUEST REVIEW. FUCK OFF! THE EXPLANATION FOR THE SCARS IS IN CHAPTER 30, YOU ASSHOLE. I CAN EXPLAIN IT WHEN I WANT. HOW ABOUT YOU READ THE WHOLE STORY BEFORE MAKING AN 'ASININE' COMMENT! FUCKTARD! **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Wounds turn into scars and scars make you tough.- Aisha Tyler.**_

Naruko awoke early and went about her morning routine. She got dressed, ate breakfast and set off for the Academy after making sure her mask was in place.

_I wonder how many are going to pass this._

_**Who knows?**_

The classroom was full of young teenagers who were all excited about passing the exam and finally becoming ninja.

Naruko rolled her eyes when she heard the Sasuke fan club talk about who was going to be the best. How, the number one girl would get Sasuke because he only deserved the number one kunoichi.

Naruko sneered in disgust. There was no way she wanted Sasuke. He wasn't her type. Yes he was good looking but his personality was annoying. He thought that because he was an Uchiha, he was better than everybody else.

The Uchiha were into perfection and the best, and though she was the best, she was far from perfect. She had a demon sealed within her, had a face that looked like it was mauled by a wild animal and was hated by nearly everyone in the village. Even if she wanted to be with Sasuke, his family would never accept such a thing. No ones family would accept her. She came to grips with that realisation years ago.

Yet, even though she wasn't his biggest fan, she had to admit that he some good qualities.

She took her seat up in the back and waited for Iruka to show up. A couple of minutes later, Sasuke appeared and sat next to her. Even though they weren't friends or got along all that much, considering how much they argued and insulted each other, he still chose to sit beside her, for some reason.

"Hey, Ducky. How was your night?" she teased.

He scowled, "Well Butch, it was pretty good."

She snorted and folded her arms. "And what happened to the young Lord Uchiha to make him so happy this morning?" she asked with a hidden smirk.

"You don't need to know," he said, leaning his elbows on the desk and crossing his fingers under his chin in his normal _brooding_ pose.

She smirked evilly under her mask, "Did the almighty Uchiha finally get his first chest hair?"

Sasuke's face went red and he glared at her. "No!"

Naruko snickered, "Sorry. I guess you haven't hit puberty yet. I'll ask again in a couple of years."

Sasuke leaned in and opened his mouth.

"You offended pretty boy? Who knew that the great Uchiha was so emotional," she teased.

Sasuke backed off with shocked eyes. He finally smiled a little, "You're annoying sometimes you know?"

Her head tilted, "Huh?"

He shook his head and face the front and mumbled under his breath, "But I like that about you."

She was pretty sure that if her hearing wasn't so advanced she wouldn't have heard that, so she disregarded it. Especially since she didn't really understand what he meant by it.

Iruka showed up finally and announced the first test.

The were given an hour to finish a written exam that was fifty questions long. Naruko finished hers easily and sat fiddling with her ponytail for the rest of the time.

Iruka gave them half and hour of free time while he graded the tests. Naruko busied herself with her MP3 until he announced the highest scores.

"I'm going to tape this paper to the wall. Wait until I move before you crowd around it," Iruka said as he pulled some tape from his desk drawer.

Once the paper was up and Iruka was a safe distance away, nearly everyone rushed to see their grades.

Naruko and Sasuke remained seated, both knowing that they were the top students.

"Iruka sensei!" a girl whined.

Said man gave her a questioning look, "Yes Ayumi?"

"Naruko cheated!" the girl yelled. Every other girl backed her up and soon there was a whole riot over it.

Iruka folded his arms and asked, "What proof do you have of this?"

"She sits next to Sasuke and _obviously_ cheated off of him!" the girl screamed.

Iruka smiled, "You _obviously_ haven't learned yet Ayumi. I'm a Chunin and my eyes were all over this room. I know who cheated and who didn't. Naruko finished before everyone else. Long before Sasuke did. She never cheated. If you look at the paper closely, you'll see how low your grade is. That's because I caught you cheating off of Minako three times. So, before you try to convict someone of a crime, make sure you aren't guilty of the same crime, so you don't come across as a hypocrite."

Ayumi blushed as everyone laughed at her. She went back to her seat, stomping like child the whole way.

Naruko looked at Iruka with admiration and gratefulness. He was the only Academy teacher that liked her. When the other teachers tried to tamper with her grades, she'd tell him and he'd bring the matter to the Hokage, who would then deal with it.

Iruka gave her a wink and returned his attention to the others, "Any more false accusations?"

The teens shook their heads.

"Good. Now, outside for the Taijutsu and Precision tests!" Iruka said, heading for the door.

Naruko and Sasuke stood and followed the group the the Academy training ground.

Iruka's assistant Mizuki, arrived in time to help with the testing.

There, they were all tested on how good their aim was first. Each teen was given five kunai and five shuriken. They then had to hit the target in the middle of the bulls eye.

Many got between five and eight of the ten weapons on the actual dummy. Sasuke actually threw his all at once and they hit dead center. Shino got the second highest score for getting nine to hit the center and one on the head.

Naruko was embarrassed to be a girl, when nearly every girl missed the target completely! Only Hinata actually hit the dummy. And she got seven to hit the middle.

Finally, Naruko was up. Last as always. She took her shuriken and kunai from Mizuki, and took her position.

Naruto brought them all up and charged them with her Wind Chakra.

"What the?" she heard Iruka mumble when he saw the blue chakra running along the blades.

She let them all fly, smirking when they landed perfectly in the center of the target on the dummy's stomach. The stick that the dummy was tied to cracked in half and toppled to the ground, taking the dummy with it.

Iruka checked it over and marked her. "Perfect Naruko. But what did you do with your chakra?"

She smirked, "Well, I noticed how dull the weapons were, so I added some of my Wind Chakra to them so that they would stick." She was glad that her time to show off was easily covered by such a lame lie.

Iruka nodded with a bewildered look. She already knew her chakra nature. Amazing.

"Okay, next is the Taijutsu test. You will battle me! I suggest you get a hit in quick, because we are timing you. There is no _set_ time limit, we're just going to judge based on how fast you can get a hit in. Though I warn you, anything that takes too long or shows poor skill, will get you a failure," he told them.

The girls did poorly again. Hinata managed to get a hit in, two and a half minutes after the beginning of the fight, but started to apologize right afterwards. Sasuke was ferocious and landed a hard punch to Iruka's chest in twelve seconds. Naruko finished with the same time after chopping Iruka in the back of the neck.

The girls once again made a fuss over her and Sasuke tying. She ignored them and let Iruka deal with it.

They were taken inside and Naruko sat down. She felt something odd and rolled her eyes.

_Genjutsu._

She looked around at the other students who were all fast asleep.

"Hey sensei, how long is this going to take?!" she called out.

Iruka and Mizuki looked at her in shock.

"I mean, do I have to wait for them to snap out of it? How long will that be?" she asked.

The two looked at each other and Iruka pulled out his clip board, "Were you affected at all Naruko?"

"I felt the Genjutsu being placed on the room, but it never got me. Sorry sensei."

Iruka sighed, "Okay. You'll just have to sit there and wait for them to get it I'm afraid."

She nodded and pulled out the MP3 again.

_This thing is a life saver I swear. I'd be dead from boredom if it weren't for this._

_**Hey, what am I for then?**_

_Moral support?_

Sasuke was the next to show signs of breaking from the Genjutsu. He sat up and looked over to see Naruko jamming away. Her head bobbing to the music.

If only he had the Sharingan, he would've beaten her.

Naruko paused her motions to glare at something in the middle of the room. She took out an ear bud and said, "Hey Shikamaru, stop pretending!"

The lazy boy sat up and glared at her over his shoulder. "You had to say something?"

"Yeah, you noticed not long after me, but you faked at being caught in it too long!" the girl replied.

"What?" Iruka asked completely befuddled.

"Shikamaru's been pretending for a while. He woke up a few minutes after I asked you about the test," she told her favorite sensei.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "It's not a big deal. So I can see through a Genjutsu, so what?"

"If you weren't so damn lazy, you'd probably be tying with Ducky and I. Can't you just not be lazy for once and prove that you're better than what people think?" she asked.

"Underestimation can be a ninja's greatest strength," Shikamaru sighed. "I just wanted to sleep."

"Do that when you get home," Naruko insisted.

Shikamaru shrugged and stood up. He went and sat on the desk near the window and looked off at the clouds.

Sasuke leaned into Naruko and ask, "How did you know he was faking?"

"His breathing changed and his heart rate sped up, signaling that he was awake," she shrugged.

By lunch time, most of the class had finally woken up. Mizuki sighed and removed the Genjutsu from those who didn't get it, Iruka having already written up the scores.

Iruka taped the scores up again and waited for the complaining to start.

"Naruko cheated!"

"There's no way she got a perfect score!"

"Liar!"

"Bitch!"

Iruka looked at Mizuki who sighed, "You owe me."

Mizuki approached the fuming girls, "Sorry to disappoint you, but Naruko wasn't even affected by my Genjutsu. I have to agree with her and say that if you trained more, you'd be just like her."

The girls all grumbled. But let it go.

They were dismissed for lunch which went by pretty quickly. Iruka was starting the last test when they returned.

"You'll each come up and demonstrate three jutsu for the Ninjutsu test." Iruka sat down and pulled out the clipboard again.

The girls actually did _better_ in this exam. A lot better. Most of them got the Bunshin jutsu and the Kawarimi down without a problem. Henge, was still a little shaky. It was also annoying to see them try and turn into Sasuke.

The boys were whipping the girls and Naruko wanted so much to be a boy in that moment. Graduating as top kunoichi didn't feel so good when the other girls were useless.

Hinata was the only other girl to do Ninjutsu perfectly. She did everything with such skill and Naruko was flattered when the girl used her as her Henge. Hinata passed the Ninjutsu test with high marks, which had Naruko bouncing in her seat.

Sasuke and Shino were the best out of the boys. Sasuke produced three Bunshin, used the Kawarimi with Naruko who didn't appreciate appearing in the middle of the floor. He then transformed into his brother. A perfect pass. Shino did everything with good chakra control.

Naruko went last, again.

"Show us a Bunshin," Iruka said.

Naruko made the sign and sighed, knowing what was going to happen. Twenty Naruko's shimmered into existence.

Iruka and Mizuki gaped. "How?" they asked.

Naruko laughed nervously, "I have large chakra reserves."

They nodded in understanding. Iruka sighed, "Okay, Kawarimi next."

Naruko thought about it for a second, then smirked. She made the sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a training field with three other people who were looking at her in confusion.

"Uh….sorry. I thought that since it was Friday and TenTen usually works at this time, that I'd use her as a substitution for my exam. I didn't know that I was taking her away from training," Naruko bowed in embarrassment.

The pal eyed guy, whom she assumed was a Hyuga, just huffed.

The twins in green spandex said something about youth and how she was showing flames and something of that nature. They hugged in a creepy way, then wished her good luck on passing and she substituted back to the classroom.

Looking at Iruka, she laughed, "So, how was TenTen's reaction? I got to meet her freaky team. I have to say, I don't like green spandex."

Mizuki and Iruka shivered, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Very good on that. Finally, show us a Henge please?" Iruka asked with a smile.

Naruko smirked, getting a great idea. However, it wouldn't help her pass as top kunoichi and she had to leave it. She thought about someone who represented power, someone that she wished to be better than.

She made a hand sign and transformed.

Both Mizuki and Iruka shivered when they saw who Naruko transformed into. Orochimaru. One of the Sannin and current S Class criminal from Konoha. He was a very creepy man, who liked to kidnap little boys(pedophile), and use them as test subjects.

Orochimaru smirked, "Who should I experiment on first?"

"Okay okay! That's good!" Mizuki panicked.

Naruko returned to normal and snickered, "He _is_ a creep isn't he?"

"You passed with flying colors Naruko. Good job!" Iruka said as his heart beat went back to normal.

Naruko returned to her seat.

Iruka and Mizuki looked at each other and nodded.

"Is there anything else that anyone would like to show? It may raise your grade?" Mizuki asked the room and hands flew up.

Ino displayed her family's Mind Transfer Jutsu perfectly. Kiba and Akamaru used their newly refined Fang over Fang. Shikamaru actually got up the energy to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu on Iruka. Choji used the Semi Expansion Jutsu and rolled around the room a little causing some to poke fun at his weight.

Shino used a bug clone which freaked some of the girls out and made Naruko laugh. They were such wimps. Sasuke walked over to the open window and performed a large Fireball Jutsu, to save the room from destruction.

Naruko used Shunshin to appear in front of the sensei's.

They jumped back, "You can do the Shunshin?!"

She nodded.

"Okay, that's all we need Naruko. We don't want you giving anything else away," Iruka winked and wrote some things down on her test.

She teleported back to her seat and sighed. She was totally top kunoichi. The was no way that the glaring twit's could beat her in anything.

Sasuke was looking at her like she had taken her mask off.

"What?" she mumbled.

"You are something else," he shook his head.

By the end of the day, Iruka and Mizuki had finally tallied up the scores. Once again, he taped the paper to the wall.

Naruko and Sasuke watched as the teens rushed to see their grades. Both knew where they stood and didn't need to cause a stampede in the room.

The girls all shrieked in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruko was snickering at them. Even though she wasn't a part of it, it was still good to win their little contest. "I win bitches!" she yelled over the noise.

They all turned and gave her glares that cold freeze hell over.

"Win what?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko looked at him, "They had this contest, that whoever was top kunoichi, got the rights to Sasuke!"

He blanched and shivered. "Then I'm glad you won," he mumbled.

"We won't let you have him!" the girls all yelled in unison.

Naruko looked at the Uchiha, "Well, looks like it doesn't matter. Sorry Ducky."

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. Why couldn't she show more interest when things involved him? He wouldn't mind if she liked him. She wasn't a stalker and she didn't fawn over him. She was the very definition of shinobi.

He wanted to know what was below the mask, but didn't feel like prying. He wanted to know what her life was like. He knew that she was an orphan, but he didn't know anything beyond that. She was smart and strong. And so mysterious that he nearly died from the curiosity. Of course he never outwardly showed these things. That was not what an Uchiha did.

Iruka stood, "Congratulations Naruko, on being Rookie of the Year!"

Naruko thanked him and grinned when the bell rang.

_It's over!_

_**Finally!**_

"Come back on Monday to get your team placements!" Iruka yelled to the teens as they ran out the door.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	4. Genin Team, We're so Fucked!

**A/N: Hello people! Another chapter! **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Scars show us where we have been, they do not dictate where we are going.- David Rossi.**_

Sasuke walked into his home and was surprised to see his brother waiting for him.

"Itachi, what are doing home so early?" he asked, removing his shoes and placing them by the door.

His brother was watching his every move a slight smirk was in his face and Sasuke was beginning to feel uneasy. Something was going to happen, and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy it.

"Well Sasuke, I wanted to hear about how you did on your exam today," Itachi said, folding his arms expectantly.

"Yes! How did my little Sasuke do!" his mother said running down the hall.

"I was the best out of the boys. Perfect scores," he said, wondering what was going on.

"So you were Rookie of the Year!" his mother cheered.

"No."

The cheering ceased and the two looked at him in shock.

Mikoto looked at her son in shock. "How could you not be if you had perfect scores and you were the best out of the boys?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed, "Someone else showed more than I did when we were given a chance to raise our Ninjutsu grades."

Mikoto placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "And who managed to beat my baby for Rookie of the Year?!" she demanded.

Itachi was smirking evilly now and Sasuke was convinced that he already knew. He just wanted to tease him over it.

"Naruko did the Shunshin. When she was taking her Ninjutsu test, she made twenty Bunshin. She also substituted with someone who wasn't in the room. Finally, she Henged into Orochimaru and threatened to experiment on Sensei. She is Rookie of the Year, and I don't mind," Sasuke told them.

Mikoto gaped and Itachi was hiding his smile behind his hand.

"So, you like that your crush has done so well? Even better than you?" Itachi taunted.

Sasuke flushed, "I don't like her like that! I'm okay with her being the number one rookie because she actually deserves it! The other girls are ridiculous!"

His mother and brother were snickering at him.

"Ugh!" he glared and pushed past them to go to his room.

"Oh Sasuke!" his mother called out to him.

He turned slightly, showing that he was listening.

"If you want to pursue this young lady, I'd like to meet her! And your father will as well!" she smiled.

Sasuke shook his head and continued down the hall to his room. How dare they tease him about that! So he actually liked her, it wasn't a big deal!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko walked into one of the few stores that didn't kick her out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" a voice called out.

TenTen came running from the back room and stopped when she saw Naruko.

"You! You used me in your exam!"

Naruko laughed, "Sorry. I felt like showing the little girls what a real _kunoichi _was."

TenTen regarded her for a second before rolling her eyes. "Thanks I guess. So, you graduated?"

Naruko smirked, "Rookie of the Year!"

"YES!" TenTen cheered, throwing her arms up. "A girl _can_ make number one rookie!" she yelled.

Naruko snorted, "You're a little more excited than I am!"

"Naruko, this just proves that not all kunoichi around our age are useless! Some, like you and I, actually train! And _you_ being the best of your year, proves it!" the weapon lover smiled.

Naruko rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. Kunoichi these days were severely underestimated and demeaned because they didn't take shinobi life seriously. Instead, they devoted their time to fangirling over some poor boy and completely ruining the reputation of the few _notable_ kunoichi out there.

"So, can I get you anything?" TenTen asked after calming down.

Naruko nodded and requested some more shuriken and kunai. TenTen was quick about collecting what she needed. They chatted for a few minutes, before Naruko left to go and train.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On Monday, Naruko pulled out her new outfit. The one she would wear from now on. When she became a Chunin, she'd change her outfit again.

It was a black battle dress with a high collar. There were slits on either side that were outlined in white. The bottom of the dress and the pointed half sleeves had a flame design that seemed to wrap around her from every angle. Over that she wore breastplate that she herself created and painted. It was white, to contrast the black of her dress and also has flames coming up from the bottom. A large red silk cloth which matched the flames, wrapped around her waist to keep the breastplate in place. It also served as a weapon in case she needed it.

Underneath her clothes, she wore a half body suit that was also black in color. It stopped at her midriff and had a built in mask that she proudly wore. The arms cut off at the wrists. It was a special fabric that cooled when it was too hot and warmed when it was too cold.

Lastly, she wore fishnet knee highs and shinobi heels. Her colors were red black and white. A nice combination.(A/N: Think of the outfit Temari is wearing when she saves Shikamaru from Tayuya. Except with the colors I used and design I came up with. I _did_ draw a pic before hand so I could have a good description.)

Making sure she had all of her weapons together and everything was in order, she set off for the Academy.

_Time for team placement!_

The class was filled with excitement. Everyone who had graduated was there. Naruko took her seat in the back again and waited for Ducky to appear.

Like clockwork, the Uchiha sat down at her left a minute later.

She noticed that he wasn't looking in her direction. In fact, he seemed to be looking away from her.

"Hey Ducky!" she called, watching as he flinched a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Hn."

Well he was normal at least. She needed to break him from this weird mood that he was in.

"Are you sad cause you haven't gotten that chest hair yet?" she teased.

His neck went red and he turned to her and growled, "No!"

She started to laugh at him and he seemed to blush even more. "Are you okay? Did a fangirl see you in your skibbies or something?"

He glared at her, "No. Can we just sit here like usual and you not ask me questions?"

She nodded reluctantly when he seemed serious.

Sasuke was having a horrible morning. In fact, his whole weekend sucked! Yes, sucked!

His mother and brother teased him all weekend and he couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of Naruko. The things they said had him blushing so hard. Then, when he left for the Academy this morning, his mother told him to have fun with his girlfriend!

How could he look her in the eye when all these thought were running through his mind? There was no way! And then she was teasing him and he couldn't take it!

The silence between them was slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't bug him about it.

Something loomed in his right peripheral and he looked to see Naruko studying him closely. Her blue eyes were shining.

"What?" he muttered.

A loud shout caught their attention.

"Naruko, get away from Sasuke!" Sakura, the queen of the banshee's screamed and hit the blonde on the back.

Naruko lost her balance and fell…..on top of Sasuke.

The poor Uchiha just couldn't get a break it seemed. Now she was laying on him. Why did the universe hate him?

He laid there as Naruko stood up and began yelling at Sakura for making her fall, and that if anyone was to blame it was the, 'banshee bitch'.

He pulled himself off the floor and sat back in his seat, waiting for Naruko to stop threatening the pink menace. Once she sat, they muttered an apology to each other and went silent.

Iruka saved the morning by walking in the room. "Congratulations on becoming Genin!" he smiled at them.

Naruko zoned out as her favorite sensei started quoting some incredibly long speech that he probably gave to some other class before. It didn't really mean anything, to her at least. She already knew what being a ninja entailed. This speech was for those(fangirls), who didn't know anything about shinobi life.

He began announcing the teams when he finally finished.

The first six consisted of people that were pretty much nobodys. Fangirls and lame boys.

"Team seven will have Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha….."

The two straightened out of fear. It was most likely, that they would be paired with an idiot.

"...and Sakura Haruno."

The pinkette leapt from her chair and yelled, "Hell yeah!"

Sasuke and Naruko looked at each other in horror! Why _her_?!

Naruko raise her hand, "Iruka sensei!"

"Yes?" he asked.

Naruko fixed the Chunin with a hurt look, "What did we do?"

Iruka was confused and asked, "What?"

"Since we're the best in the class, I was wondering what we did wrong to be landed with _that_, instead of a _competent_ teammate," Naruko said, pointing to the sorry excuse for a kunoichi.

Iruka had to hide his smirk behind his clip board. Leave it to Naruko.

Sakura wasn't happy about the comment either.

Iruka cleared his throat, "Well, I'm sorry Naruko, but the top boy and girl….are always paired with the dead last."

Naruko leaned back, then turned to look at Sasuke. They gazed at each other, before Naruko snorted and turned away from the class toward the wall behind her to hide her laughs. Sasuke was smirking a miniscule smirk.

Naruko got control of herself, "Thanks sensei. Somehow, I feel better about this."

By now, the whole class was laughing at the pinkette. Naruko had a way with words. Even her enemies couldn't help but laugh.

Iruka continued on. Hinata, Kiba and Shino made up team eight. And Shikamaru, Choji and Ino made up team ten. No one else really mattered.

They were dismissed for lunch, in which Naruko decided to go to Ichiraku's. Sasuke chose to tag along for some reason, but she didn't really mind.

"I'll admit, that I'm worried about how this is going to play out. Especially with Banshee on our team," Naruko sulked.

Sasuke sighed, "I'm not thrilled about it either."

"I mean, you and I aren't friends, but we aren't enemies. We get along pretty well. But her! You don't like her and _I hate_ her! How is this going to work at all? Why do we have to suffer?" she grumbled.

Sasuke held back a grin. Naruko surely was something.

Teuchi welcomed them with open arms and immediately went to get Ayame. The eighteen year old came to the front with a big grin on her face. She took their orders and talked to them for a few minutes.

When they got their food, Sasuke was looking at Naruko with confusion. How was she going to eat with the mask in the way?

"You're Sasuke Uchiha right?" the server girl asked with a smile.

He turned and nodded his head.

"I didn't think an Uchiha liked ramen. Or did you come for another reason?" the girl smiled teasingly.

His eyes narrowed and he turned back to Naruko, not bothering to answer.

His mouth dropped when he saw Naruko's bowl was empty and she was sitting there, watching him. How did she do it? He was looking at her!

His eyes bulged. When he looked at the girl, she did it! She was helping Naruko keep her secret! Damn it!

When they finally left the ramen stand, Ayame and Teuchi were snickering. "The Uchiha likes our Naruko!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was four in the afternoon. The other sensei had shown up on time to collect their teams. Team seven though, was still waiting for their sensei.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Naruko demanded for the fourth time in the past three hours.

Sakura was trying to get Sasuke's attention and was failing miserably. Sasuke was ignoring her and looking at Naruko, and the blonde was pouting.

"Seriously, I have half a mind to prank guy!" Naruko said in frustration.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. If she did prank their sensei, Kami help the man or woman, it was a slim chance, but possible.

The door opened and they all looked up. A tall man with spiky silver hair that seemed to tilt to his left a bit, walked in. He was wearing a mask, like Naruko, and had his headband slanted over his left eye. He was dressed in the standard Jonin uniform and even though they could only see one of his eyes, he somehow managed to look totally bored.

Naruko shared something in common with the man. They both wore masks, and their left eyes were covered. His by his headband, and hers, because her bangs were in the way.

He cleared his throat, "Team seven?"

Naruko looked at Sasuke with a livid eye.

He shook his head and she sighed.

The man studied them for a moment. "I'd say, my first impression of you, you're lame."

Naruko looked at Sasuke again, nearly pleading. He shook his head again, though he _was_ glaring at the man. What Sakura did didn't matter.

"Meet me on the roof," he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruko looked at Sasuke, "Last one to the roof is a loser!" She then too disappeared in a puff of smoke, using her Shunshin to beat the other two.

The man seemed shocked when she appeared from a Shunshin right in front of him. Her attention wasn't on him though, she seemed to be waiting for the other two.

Naruko smirked when Sasuke flipped onto the roof, from the left side of the building.

"You used the window didn't you?"

"Hn."

They stood there, ignoring the man while they waited.

Finally, Naruko couldn't take it and said, "Where the hell is she?! Don't tell me she's lost!"

Faintly. footsteps could be heard from afar. The Genin looked at the door to the rooftop and then each other.

Sasuke frowned at Naruko, "And _that's_ out teammate."

"She sucks!" Naruko said, slapping a hand to her face in embarrassment. "Seriously! A contest to get to the roof first. One jumps out a window, another Shunshin's. What does she do?! She runs up six flights of stairs!"

They shook their heads.

"I swear, teamwork is going to be impossible with her following you blindly and not paying attention to anything else. Then I'll get pissed and choke her to death, unless you hold me back!" Naruko whimpered.

The footsteps got louder as they got closer. Naruko finished her tirade with, "We're fucked…...sideways."

Sakura burst through the door, panting heavily from running.

"She's the loser. _What a surprise_," Naruko mumbled rolling her eyes to the sky.

Turning to the girl she asked, "What took you so long? Aren't you a ninja?"

Sakura frowned, "I'm a kunoichi."

Naruko glared in annoyance.

Sasuke laid a hand on Naruko's shoulder to hold her in place. "Don't waste your time," he whispered.

She nodded silently and sat down next to him on the steps of the sitting area. Sakura joined them finally on his other side. They looked at the man, who had been watching the interaction between the two Genin with interest.

The man concluded, that the two had no confidence or positive feelings for their teammate. Which didn't pose too well for them.

"Well, lets get to know each other and introduce ourselves," he said in a cheery voice.

They just looked at him. The pink haired one frowned, "Like…...how?"

He drew a blank there. Momentarily, he could understand the other Genin's plight. _That_ was probably the dumbest question he had ever heard!

"Your name, likes and dislikes, dreams, hobbies, things like that," he explained.

The blonde huffed, "You first. You're the sensei. Set a good example!"

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like many things and dislike many things. My dreams, you definitely _don't_ want to know about those. My hobbies, I have a lot of them," he said, smirking under his mask.

The blondes eye widened, "You're the Copy Ninja!"

He felt surprise and pride that someone as young as her knew about him.

"You're also an avid porn reader."

He was brought back down to earth with that statement. How did she know that?

"Pinky, you first," Kakashi ordered, wanting to get off the subject.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like…" she paused to look at the only boy on the team, and giggled. "My dream is to….." she giggled even louder this time while watching him.

Kakashi took notice how he slid closer to the blonde, a small look of disgust on his face. The blonde was shaking her head.

"My hobby is…." this got the loudest squeal in the world along with the creepiest giggle ever!

Kakashi sighed, "And your dislikes?"

The girls face twisted, "I hate Naruko!"

The blonde snorted and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, "How shall I live on?!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. The blonde obviously didn't care what Sakura thought of her. Kakashi could guess the many reasons that Sakura didn't like Naruko.

She was Rookie of the Year. Seemed to be on good terms with her Uchiha teammate. Didn't care about what others thought. And quite possibly embarrassed the pinkette in the past. He sighed. Girls like Sakura were sorry excuses for kunoichi. It was sad really.

"Okay then. Blondie, you're up."

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki. I love ramen and training. I hate waiting for the ramen to cook, fangirls and those who judge others on something they had no control over," she paused as her only visible eye narrowed dangerously.

Kakashi felt shock. Did she know?

"My dreams, no my _goals_, are to find a way to do the Hiraishin without seals, and to become the most powerful shinobi to ever grace the elemental nations," she finished with nod of her head.

Kakashi nodded as well. _She's interesting. Much better than the pink one, but seems to have a pessimistic side. She also has a pretty foul mouth for someone her age. Had a fetish for ramen. And wears a mask as well. I wonder what that's about._

"Good to know. And last but not least," he said motioning to the Uchiha.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I have many dislikes and few likes. My goal is to defeat my brother in a spar. I train and go for walks, as hobbies," Sasuke said in a clipped tone.

Kakashi sighed inwardly, _A bit lackluster for an Uchiha._

Naruko scoffed, "You have a ton of likes."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and Sakura squawked. "There's no way you know more about Sasuke than I do!"

Naruko looked at the girl, "Oh really? What's his favorite food?"

Sakura flushed, "Uh…..natto."

Sasuke cringed and Naruko shook her head, "Wrong. Sasuke hates natto."

"Well, what _does_ he like?" Sakura demanded.

Naruko snorted, "I'm not telling you! You'll stalk him or something!"

Sasuke looked between the girls and stopped on Naruko. "What _is_ my favorite food?"

She leaned into him and whispered almost inaudibly in his ear, "Onigiri, Okaka and tomatoes. You hate sweet things."

He blushed slightly, shocked that she knew him so well.

"She got it," he muttered.

Kakashi cleared his throat to get the attention back on him. "Now that we know a little more about each other, I'll tell you that we're having a test tomorrow."

The Genin blanched.

"But we just took a test!" Sakura stated.

"Yes, but that was to weed out the one who had an actual chance of becoming ninja. Only twenty-seven students from a forty student class passed. From here, we weed the potentially good ones out even further by putting you through a survival test," he explained, for the fifteenth time in his life.

"We did survival training in the Academy!" Sakura yelled.

"Not this kind of survival. Out of the twenty-seven that passed the graduation exam, only nine will move on and become _true_ Genin. The others will be shipped back to the Academy for another year. This test has a sixty-six percent chance rate of failure, because you're up against me," Kakashi told the Genin.

Sasuke and Sakura's mouths dropped and he was sure that Naruko's did as well.

"So, you will meet me tomorrow morning at five, in Training Ground 7 with full ninja gear. I suggest that you don't eat breakfast, or else you'll be puking all over the place. See you then." he said and Shunshined away to a secret spot that gave him a good view of the rooftop. So he could view their interactions with each other.

Naruko and Sasuke stood and without a word to Sakura, leapt off the building and walked down the street together. It was almost as if they were a couple. But then it was like they were just friends. What were they to each other?!

Sakura frowned as she went back to the open door and ventured down the stairs after shutting it.

If they somehow managed to pass his test tomorrow, he would have _a lot_ of work to do with teaching them teamwork. Sasuke and Naruko seemed to get along and respect each other. But Sakura wasn't even within their realm of notice. Naruko even said that teamwork with the girl would be bad and actually gave _good_ reasons as to why.

Maybe tomorrow, he'd get a better insight to their feelings for one another.

_This will be interesting._

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	5. Meetings and Mayhem!

**A/N: Hello people! Another chapter for you! :D I drew the cover pic!**

**This chapter is dedicated to_ IHaveNoIdea_, for being the 40th reviewer! Thank you!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Just because the scars have healed, doesn't mean the pain has.- Unknown.**_

Naruko and Sasuke walked down the street in silence.

Naruko thought about their sensei and sighed, "You know, Kakashi Hatake is notorious for being late. I'm not going to show up at five. I'll try ten."

Sasuke looked at her. She seemed so at ease about it, that he decided he would do the same.

"I'm also eating. Because he _suggested _that we don't eat. He never said 'don't eat'." Naruko said, folding her arms.

Sasuke had to agree. Besides, they would run out of energy. Throwing up wasn't so bad.

"Hey Butch, my parents wanted me to invite my teammates over for dinner tonight, so they can meet them," Sasuke said as the embarrassment rolled off him in waves.

Naruko's one visible eyebrow quirked, "Not that I mind, but why didn't you invite Sakura?"

Sasuke immediately frowned. "They already met her," he stated in an emotionless voice.

Naruko hmmd. "But how? It's not like she- Oh my gosh she didn't?!"

Sasuke looked at the horror in Naruko's eye. "That depends on what you _think_ she did," he mumbled.

"She got into the Compound," Naruko stated simply.

Sasuke nodded, "Got past all of the Uchiha from the gate to my house. She then lingered outside. The problem, was that she got the wrong room to spy on. She didn't hide her chakra very well."

Naruko's mouth was hanging open. Sasuke was sure that if he could see it, it would've had him actually laughing.

"Who caught her?" Naruko asked as a smile stretched across her face.

"My brother, Itachi."

Naruko started to laugh. "What did he do to her?!"

Sasuke smirked at the memory of his brother dragging Sakura out of his room by her hair and out the front door. "He _escorted_ her to the police station where he told my father what happened. My father proceeded to call her parents in, but apparently, neither thought that what she did was wrong. With the assistance of the Hokage, my father successfully put a restraining order on her. If she is seen anywhere within three hundred meters of the Compound, she will be incarcerated for a month," he explained. By the end of it, Naruko was laughing maniacally.

"Wow! I think that has to be the best thing ever! Whenever I'm down, I'll just think of that story and I'll feel so much better," Naruko chuckled.

She hadn't noticed that she'd been following him to his house until they walked through the gates of the Compound. She whistled at the size. "Is this bigger than the Hyuga Compound?"

"Yes!" Sasuke nodded immediately.

The blonde nodded, "Good. Save for Hinata, I hate that clan."

Sasuke wanted to know why, but didn't want to intrude upon her personal life.

He was glad that she didn't like Hyuga's though. That made it easier for her to like him.

He led her down the streets of the Compound, past the curious members of his clan who wondered who the blonde girl was. She was getting odd looks because she was walking with the clan heads second son. She must've been important if he was leading her. And in a way, she was.

Naruko was amazed at the size of Sasuke's house! It was huge! It was probably the size of a mini shiro with red tiled roofing and fancy wooden pillars. Then there was this huge garden off to the side of it that just took her breath away.

When inside, she followed his lead and left her shoes by the door. She followed Sasuke into the large kitchen to see a woman who looked a lot like Sasuke, but with long hair. Naruko was sure that the woman was Ducky's mom.

"Hello there! I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother!" the woman smiled.

Naruko was shocked that the woman didn't glare at her. Remembering her etiquette lessons from Iruka-sensei, she gave a small bow, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. Apparently, he didn't know that she could be respectful. But Naruko had a select few who deserved respect in her book, so she rarely ever bothered.

His mother seemed shocked as well. She obviously knew who Naruko was, just by the way her eyes had lit up with realization when she laid eyes on the girl. Whatever she had previously thought about Naruko, was probably dashed in the second.

"No sama please? You can call me Mikoto and I'll call you Naruko." the woman smiled once more.

Naruko winced a little. She didn't like the idea of calling the woman by her name all that much. "Okay Mikoto…..san," she said.

Mikoto was impressed. The girl had just passed an important test. If Sasuke was serious in his feelings for her, she had to meet Uchiha standards.

She was intelligent if what Sasuke said about her perfect grades was anything to go by. She was strong if she had managed Rookie of the Year. She didn't stalk Sasuke like the pink one did. She didn't let others push her around and stood up for herself. Finally, even though she was used to doing whatever she wanted without having to watch her actions and speech, she still knew when respect was required. The fact that she was hesitant to call the Uchiha matriarch by her name so casually, showed it.

She nodded at the girl, taking in her appearance. Long bangs that hung in front of her left eye. A black mask that stopped right under her blue eyes. Long black sleeves that cut off at the wrists. A black battle dress, that was nothing like the pink ones, was the main piece. A white breastplate over that which was kept closed by a long red fabric wrapped around the girls waist. The bottom of the dress, which reach mid thigh, and it's half sleeves had a red flame design. Same with the breastplate.

The girl had good style. Mikoto was impressed once more. All she wanted now, was to see how Naruko was going to eat with that mask in the way.

"Dinner will be done within the hour. You can go outside, but keep an ear out," Mikoto told the Genin as she turned back to the food she was preparing.

Sasuke dragged Naruko out of the room and down the long hall.

He slid shoji open, to show the garden that Naruko was in love with. There was a pathway that led away from the house and into the greenery.

"Come on Butch."

"Sure thing Ducky."

They walked for a while, until they came upon a Koi pond. Naruko nearly squealed, but reigned it in. Sure she loved fish, but there was no need to get hyper.

Sasuke sat down in front of the water and Naruko did the same, placing a hand in the water and feeling the fish nip at her fingers.

What shocked her, was how big the Koi was.

"They're a special breed called Dragon Koi. Many don't like them because there are of a mixed breed and are viewed as inferior to other Koi. We named this one Yodaina, because she's very elegant when she swims. So much so, that's it's majestic," Sasuke explained.

Naruko nodded in understanding.

"So, what should I expect at this dinner Ducky?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They will no doubt test you. About what? I have no idea, because they've never asked me to invite someone over before. But I can warn you, make sure that you speak respectfully no matter what and think of what you say before you say it."

Naruko nodded, it couldn't be that bad. It wasn't like they were testing her to see if she was good girlfriend material. That would be crazy.

The Genin sat there for a while. Only Mikoto's shout broke the silence. Naruko looked at Sasuke and grinned, "Last one to the house is a loser?"

"No Shunshin," the Uchiha threw out quickly and she sighed.

The two stood and counted to three before taking off toward the way they came. Naruko pushed herself to beat him, but Sasuke wasn't having it. He was at least two inches ahead of her and that was unacceptable.

Mikoto stood on the veranda waiting for the kids. She could seeing them coming, at a ridiculous speed! They were racing to the house and she was shocked to see a smile on her sons face. He rarely smiled. Smirked yes, but smiling was a rarity.

Sasuke touched one of the pillars to the veranda first and Naruko groaned. "That's it Ducky! I'm winning next time!"

Mikoto hid her laugh behind her hand. Sasuke actually let the girl call him that?

"Sure you will Butch."

Mikoto was even more shocked. What was with these kids?! They gave each other insulting nicknames, but neither looked offended. She could only guess that this was going on for quite a while if they were both okay with it.

"It's time for dinner. Fugaku and Itachi are inside," Mikoto told them as she turned for the door.

Sasuke and Naruko followed at a much slower pace as they tried to catch their breath. Naruko's eyes glared at him and he smirked.

"So I'm a little faster than you. It's not a big deal," he shrugged.

She scoffed, "I highly doubt that if I beat you, you would've been all okay about it."

Sasuke shook his head, "Actually, you're the only person I wouldn't mind losing to. Because I know that you train. If I lost to Sakura, I think I'd die."

Naruko snickered, "If you lost to that Banshee, I'd kick your ass."

Naruko followed Sasuke into the traditional washitsu room. The tatami mats were black as pitch and the walls were white. The shoji had the Uchiha fan on them, to signify the family that lived in the house.

There was a very large chabudai in the center of the room, which was surrounded by five plush pillows. Two men occupied two of them, both were looking at them as they entered.

Mikoto was bustling about, setting the table. Naruko offered to help which was gladly accepted and she followed the woman from the room.

Sasuke was left with his brother and father who were smirking at him. He could tell that this dinner was going to be embarrassing for him. Naruko wouldn't understand what they would say, so she'd probably assume that they were weird or something.

Naruko and his mother came back with the rest of the food and sat down. Naruko was in between Mikoto and Sasuke and she gave a small bow to the head of the clan. "It's nice to meet you Uchiha-sama, I'm Naruko Uzumaki."

The mad regarded her for a moment, before nodding. She exhaled the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm sure you've heard about Itachi as well?" Fugaku nodded to his eldest.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you too," Naruko said looking at the Uchiha heir.

Itachi nodded back.

Mikoto smiled. "It's finished."

They each grabbed their chopsticks and chorused, "Itadakimasu!"

When everyone looked at their food, Naruko's hand flashed.

Fugaku looked up to ask the blonde a question and gaped when he noticed her bowl was empty. The yakisoba and vegetables that Mikoto had made was gone! He looked at Itachi to see him looking at the girl confusedly.

Sasuke was the one to break the silence, "How did you do that? You did it at lunch when I looked away, but there are three other people now."

Naruko started to snicker. "Okay, so I develop jutsu to help me prank people. And one day, I was thinking about this one I made and how I wished I could use it to make it easier to eat without taking the mask off. Then I got an idea and used it. Now, I can eat without removing the mask, because I can make the material around my mouth invisible in a way, so that the fabric is still there, but food can pass through it without a problem. I make it intangible, even though it's visibly there."

The Uchiha just stared at her in bewilderment. She had done such a thing?

"Impressive."

This compliment came from Itachi, and the other Uchiha were shocked to hear him say such a thing. Itachi didn't dole out compliments all willy nilly. He was a prodigy and therefore, saw many beneath his notice. Apparently, Naruko's jutsu intrigued him.

"That jutsu would be a great asset to the Hunter Ninja and the Anbu," the Uchiha heir added with a nod.

Naruko's eye widened at the thought. It was true. Such a thing could be helpful. "I don't get along well with other people Itachi-san. How about I show you the jutsu, and you teach your subordinates," she suggested.

The Uchiha nodded with a small smile and continued to eat his food. The others at the table following his lead, still blown away from the uncharacteristic response of the Anbu captain.

Mikoto cleared her throat, "So, did your other teammate have to go home?"

Naruko and Sasuke paused and looked at each other. There was some nodding of the head and flashing of the eyes before they turned to the Uchiha matriarch. "No," they chorused.

Her eyes widened, "You didn't even invite him?"

"No," was the answer again.

Naruko nodded, "Yeah, you can't blame him for not asking her. _She's_ ridiculous!"

The other Uchiha paused in their eating. Sasuke was on a team with _two_ kunoichi?! That was unheard of!

"How is she ridiculous? And do we know her?" Mikoto asked.

Naruko and Sasuke sighed, "Sakura Haruno."

Everything froze at the mention of that name.

Naruko nodded, "Yep! She's who we got stuck with, because dead last is always put with the top boy and girl to even out the team."

Everyone at the table shivered at the thought of the pink haired girl.

Fugaku sighed, "Well then, don't let that girls annoying tendencies get in the way of your training. Who is your sensei?"

"The porn addict," Naruko stated bluntly.

Fugaku choked on his food and Itachi smirked, knowing full well who Naruko was talking about. Mikoto just smiled.

Itachi looked Naruko in the eye and asked, "What are your goals in life Naruko-san?"

She laughed lightly, "I'm trying to develop a new version of the Hiraishin, that doesn't require seals. The Yondaime plastered seals on every building in the village, which _is_ rather helpful for the Hokage's personal guard so that they can perform it when necessary. I can do it, but mind tends to separate when I enter the dimensional void. If it's a small distance, I'll get a little dizzy, because my split consciousness is thrust back together immediately. Such a thing isn't helpful in the battlefield. If it's across the village, I'll regurgitate. I have a lot of work to do, because the Nidaime made a lot of steps when it comes to using the jutsu."

The Uchiha were impressed. The girl was taking on something that many had attempted and failed at. From the way she spoke, she had a good grasp on the jutsu and it's origins. The dynamics and fundamental as well. She said she could _do_ the jutsu, with some setbacks of course. But even with that, for someone her age to be able to do such a jutsu, let alone Shunshin, as they had all heard about from Sasuke, was incredible!

Naruko nodded to herself, "I also want to become the most powerful shinobi to ever exist. It'll take a lot of work, but that's what makes a great shinobi."

Fugaku and Mikoto looked at each other and nodded. She was acceptable. Sasuke most certainly didn't pick a useless person to fall in love with. Looking at their son, they could see the admiration in his eyes. Pride was there as well.

Mikoto sighed happily, thinking about beautiful blue eyed grandchildren. She only had to wait a few years. Just a few.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko looked at the clock and sighed. Time for the test. With Training Ground 7 in mind, she Shunshined, appearing next to the Memorial Stone. She looked around to see Sasuke in the distance, walking up to her spot.

"You two are late!" screamed the Banshee.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stopped on Naruko's left side, so she was at his right hand. Like she should be.

Naruko looked at her watch. It was ten on the dot. She looked at the pinkette, "Let me guess, you showed up at five and sat here ever since?"

"Of course! I actually follow orders unlike you! But how could you make my Sasuke break the rules too? Do you want him to get in trouble?" the Banshee demanded with a sneer.

Naruko felt the urge to hit the girl. "Yet you sat here for five hours all alone! I only explained to Sasuke my reason and he decided that he'd do the same. How? Because _he's_ his own person. He doesn't belong to anyone but himself. So shut up," she snarled.

Sakura squawked unattractively, "You're just jealous that you can't be like me! I'm the perfect example of a good student, and you're just a pathetic orphan that no one wants to bother with. Not even your parents could stand you!"

Sasuke actually gaped at what Sakura said. He looked at Naruko, to see her looking down. He felt his annoyance for Sakura increase. That was probably the worst thing to ever bring up to Naruko, or any orphan for that matter. He fixed the stupid girl his harshest glare. She, was worthless.

A puff of smoke appeared and Kakashi was revealed when the wind blew the smoke away.

"Hello!"

None of the Genin gave him their attention. Sakura was smirking at Naruko who was looking at the ground. Her bangs were blocking her eyes. Sasuke was giving the pinkette the famous Uchiha Glare.

What had he just Shunshined in on?

Naruko looked up, her eye trained on Sakura. "You have _nothing_ that I could be jealous over. You're a spoiled bitch, whose parents don't give two shits about you, because they let you become _this_. As for being a perfect student, I seem to recall that you are dead last. You are farthest from being even a _good_ student. As for my parents, they _died_ during the Kyuubi's attack. They didn't abandon me willingly you stupid bitch!"

Kakashi's eye bulged. What the hell had happened? The chill in Naruko's voice, showed him that whatever she felt for the other girl yesterday, had evolved into pure hatred. What she had just said, was filled with anger and distaste. And an underlying promise of death if the girl continued to piss her off. Naruko KI was coming off her in waves. And it was all directed at Sakura.

"Naruko, don't you think that was a little over doing it?" he asked hesitantly.

The blonde looked him in the eye and shook her head. "No Kakashi. You saw how we reacted each other yesterday. You probably assumed that Sasuke and I were being unjustly rude to her, but you didn't spend five years in the Academy with the brat."

Naruko returned her attention to Sakura, "Sakura became the biggest ditzy bitch between our first and second year of the Academy. She joined the group of Naruko haters and spread horrible things about me. So, in return I made it so that everyone in the Academy thought Sakura had a disease that would keep her flat chested forever. Even though she didn't know I did it, she tried to start a fight with me. She laid a hand on me and attempted to remove my mask, which resulted in her dangling out the window by her ankle."

Naruko snorted at the memory.

"You don't know what she's like. There's a restraining order on her, where she isn't allowed within 300 meters of the Uchiha Compound, because she's a creep. She's a disgrace to all kunoichi and shouldn't have bothered entering the Academy if all she does is stalk a boy. As far as I'm concerned, she's a waste of air," Naruko concluded with folded arms.

Sakura was gaping. She looked offended and fake tears came to her eyes. "Why are you so mean to me?" she whimpered pathetically.

Naruko scoffed, "Don't try to pull the innocent card. You're trying to come off as the victim because there is someone here who doesn't know what you're like and you want him on your side. There are a few sayings out there Banshee. 'Treat others the way you wish to be treated' and 'He who hath friends must show himself friendly'. You were never friendly to me and now I'm returning the favor. Some may say that I'm just lowering myself to your level, but I don't see it that way. You haven't earned my respect and until you actually do something productive with yourself, you will never be more than the dirt beneath my feet."

Kakashi watched as Sakura went from tears to the most unattractive scowl ever. "That's what _you_ think. Everyone else thinks that I'm a great kunoichi. The opinion of an orphan whose parents didn't care enough to stay with her doesn't matter to me."

_That_ was going _way_ too far! Kakashi cleared his throat, "Sakura, I knew Naruko's parents personally and they both loved her very much. They also _did _die during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. They were out saving the village and died admirably. To bring up something like that, which you will never understand, is low. And even though Naruko's didn't handle the situation the right way, you _still_ shouldn't have said that."

"I'm sorry sensei," the girl mumbled looking down.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, who had a hand on Naruko's shoulder. He and the blonde seemed to be having a silent conversation, which resulted in Naruko's shoulders going lax.

"Now then, I'd like to begin your test," Kakashi told them and held up two bells. "You need to get these bells from me."

_Well, this is going to be interesting, that's for sure._

**A/N: Another one bites the dust! Sorry if some don't like it, but Sakura is a major enemy in this one. It's not that I hate her, because I actually have a Kakashi and Sakura story that's doing pretty good and another story where Naruto is a girl and Sakura and she are on good terms. But for this to play out well, she has to be mega bitch. And that's the way, uh huh, uh huh, I like it.*smirks***

**How was it?**

**Let me know please?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	6. Testing the Genin, Pass or Fail?

**A/N: Hello people!**

**This ch is dedicated to_ Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night_ for being the 51st reviewer! Thank you! The 50th was a guest without a name. I went with the next on the list.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Scars speak more loudly than the sword that caused them.-Paulo Coelho.**_

Kakashi looked at his students. Sasuke and Naruko were standing next to each other which was a good distance from Sakura. Both looked pissed. Sakura looked like someone had kicked her puppy.

"You need to get these bells from me, that's all there is to it. You need a bell in order to pass," Kakashi informed them as he held up the bells.

Sakura gawked, "But there are only two bells!"

_Well obviously!_

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, whoever doesn't get a bell, will be tied to one of these three posts." He gestured to the posts, "And will go without lunch while they watch the others eat."

Sakura's stomach growled. Kakashi looked at Naruko and Sasuke who both looked fine. In fact, Sakura looked worn out, like she had lost some precious sleep while the other two seemed well rested. He could deduce that Naruko and Sasuke didn't arrive on time, nor did they take his suggestion to heart. _Finally_, some brats that could think for themselves.

"The one without a bell, goes back to the Academy for another year," he added.

He took notice of how Naruko and Sasuke glanced at each other, probably having decided that they'd make sure Sakura couldn't get a bell. He couldn't blame them. He'd only known the girl for a day, and he didn't like her. He was also going to bring the matter the the Hokage, if it got out of hand, and possibly have her dropped from the program.

"You can use any weapons you have," he told them.

"But we could hurt you!" Sakura bellowed.

Kakashi cast the girl a blank look. Seriously, what was wrong with the Kunoichi these days?

Sasuke actually spoke up, "He's an elite Jonin. He won't get hurt just by facing off against some rookie Genin."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, "Okay Sasuke-kun!"

The boy rolled his eyes.

Kakashi shook his head.

He placed a timer on the middle post and set it. "This will go off at noon. You have until then to get a bell. We will start on the count of three."

Kakashi looked at the Genin, "One."

Sasuke and Naruko tensed.

"Two."

Sakura looked panicked.

"Three."

The Genin scattered. Kakashi took notice though, that Sasuke and Naruko went in the same direction. He had a feeling that they were going to come out of this with the bells, which meant that he needed to make sure that it was hard as hell to get the bells.

He scanned the area, only feeling Sakura's chakra signature. He looked closely at the trees and the bushes, easily spotting the mob of pink.

Appearing behind her was easy. He whispered, "Sakura!"

The girl turned and he made a sign, using a low level Genjutsu.

He Shunshined to a nearby tree to watch the proceedings.

Sakura looked around frantically. Then, her eyes lit up and she smiled happily. Her joy went down the drain as a look of pure horror crossed her face. She threw her arms up and screamed bloody murder before collapsing, foam coming from her mouth.

Kakashi shook his head. _I don't feel the least bit sorry. She needs to learn to see passed these things._

He leapt off the tree branch and walked into the forest, keeping an eye out for the other two chakra signatures.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Naruko sat under a tree, trying to come up with a plan.

"I think it'll work! You just have to wait it out and wear this chakra suppressor." Naruko told the Uchiha, holding out a bracelet.

Sasuke frowned, "It could, but we need more. Can you do any jutsu?"

Naruko nodded, smirking under the mask. "I can make Kage Bunshin, a couple of wind jutsu. The Shunshin and the Hiraishin, which I will only pull out as a last resort. I'd need to get a seal on Sensei first though."

Sasuke nodded, "I can do some fire jutsu, so your wind jutsu will help. I'm good with weapons as well."

"So, can we try my idea?"

Sasuke gave the girl a look and finally nodded.

Naruko jumped up and created a Kage Bunshin who went off after she handed it something, knowing what to do.

"Let's go."

Sasuke and Naruko followed the Kage Bunshin to an open area. Sasuke out on the suppressor and Naruko masked her chakra. They waited.

The Naruko Bunshin sat on the ground, legs folded and put a hand to her face. A minute later, tears were pouring from her eyes.

Kakashi walked into the area and their attention was drawn to him. He approached the Bunshin cautiously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi looked at Naruko, who was sitting on the ground, looking anywhere but at him.

"Naruko, something wrong?" he asked, wondering what kind of scheme she had planned.

He expanded his senses, not feeling Sasuke anywhere. He knew that neither Genin was good enough to hide their signatures, which meant that Sasuke had left, for some reason.

Naruko looked absolutely depressed.

"I'm fine Kakashi."

He could tell something went wrong, because she had called him by his name with no honorific.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying," the Jonin pointed out.

Naruko scoffed, "I haven't cried in years. Naruko Uzumaki doesn't cry."

Kakashi remained ten feet away from the Genin, but still asked, "Really? What's that shining in your eye then?"

She looked away from him, "Nothing."

There was a silence. Naruko refused to look at him and he was wondering still if it was a trap. He was pretty sure it was.

"Hey sensei?" Naruko mumbled.

Kakashi, who had pulled out his Icha Icha, looked up, "Yes?"

"Did my parents really love me?"

He was shocked to hear that and briefly wondered if what Sakura had said actually affected the girl.

"Yes, why? If you're worried about what Sakura said, don't listen to her."

Naruko snorted, "The Banshee doesn't matter enough in my world, for me to care what her opinion is."

"Then, what the matter?" Kakashi asked as he turned a page.

Naruko sighed, "I had come up with a good idea for getting the bells and Sasuke didn't agree. He said that 'Uchiha's wouldn't stoop to that level', in regards to my plan. I told him that his reputation as an Uchiha wasn't at stake and it wasn't as if you were going to tell everyone in the world about it, but he denied and called it a stupid plan."

Kakashi could believe what she said. The Uchiha were very proud and held high standards. Yet, with the way Sasuke reacted around Naruko, he was sure that she was lying.

"I got mad, because Sasuke has never talked to me like that before. He was the one that I would never expect it from. I insulted him and he retaliated." She looked down.

"And then I said something and he said something."

Kakashi cocked a brow.

Naruko huffed and folded her arms, "He said that I was acting like Sakura!"

Kakashi dropped his book. The way Naruko's chakra was fluctuating and the depression surrounding it, he was pretty sure that this wasn't an act. If what he could tell from Sakura and Naruko's relationship, they hated each other. So, telling Naruko that she's acting like the person she hates most, was probably a sin.

But then, he knew from what he had heard, that Naruko was a master at deception. So, he'd let this all play out, and see what happened.

"Then," Naruko began, "he tells me that if I continue with how I'm acting, I'll only prove her right! Like that pink twig could ever be right about anything!"

Kakashi didn't know how to respond, even if it was a trick. Naruko was a skilled shinobi. Obviously if she was Rookie of the Year. But she was still a girl and they tended to get more offended than men did. Men had the tendency to be blind to the things that women could easily pick up on and he had no idea how to comfort an offended Kunoichi. The damage a scorned Kunoichi could bring, was momentous and he really didn't want to piss her off any more.

What to do?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The real Naruko watched from the treeline as her Bunshin coaxed their sensei into her lie. Though Naruko would admit to herself that if Sasuke ever talked to her like that, she would act exactly how her Bunshin was acting.

The thought of Sasuke even treating her like that, was despicable.

Sasuke looked at her and whispered, "You really know how to layer it on thick. When can we attack?"

Naruko watched as the Jonin got closer to her Bunshin, "When he lets her hug him."

Sasuke pointed to the bracelet, "Will this hinder my jutsu at all? Where did you get it anyway?"

He received a shake of the head, "At a place."

He shrugged it off, not really caring.

They watched as Kakashi finally let the Bunshin hug him. Her arms wound around his neck, far from the bells. He hands sliding across the back of the Jonin's neck.

The Genin nodded to each other and Sasuke made the hand signs necessary as he rushed from the cover of the trees. Naruko following with her own jutsu.

Kakashi noticed their appearance and tried to move, only for the Bunshin to hold him in an unnaturally strong grip.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" "Fuuton: Reppushou!"

Kakashi and the Bunshin were caught in the enhanced flames. Naruko and Sasuke watched as the Bunshin poofed from existence and Kakashi was replaced with a log.

"Well, it was a good try," Naruko mumbled.

"It certainly was," a voice whispered in her ear.

She jerked a Shunshined out of the way.

Appearing on the other side of the clearing, she eyed the Jonin.

"A pretty good plan Naruko, but I wasn't unprepared. I knew something was up and was ready to get out of there," Kakashi teased, putting his porn away.

Naruko looked over to Sasuke and nodded. The Uchiha began throwing shuriken and kunai like mad. Kakashi dodged, while still keeping an eye on her.

Sasuke paused in his attack and Kakashi realized that he was surrounded by ninja wire.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"

The flames erupted from his mouth, following the wires. Kakashi used the Kawarimi again and Naruko moved, using the Hiraishin to appear with a hand on her sensei's neck from behind, holding him in place. She felt the dizziness settle in, and shook herself out of it.

Kakashi froze in place. How had she done it? How had she caught him? The only person that could do that, was his sensei, and the Yondaime was long dead.

"Give us the bells sensei," her voice rang out as a kunai appeared at his neck.

"How?" he choked out.

She snickered, "You'll know once you give me the bells, and I know you're the real Kakashi. You can attempt to move again, but I'll just follow you at a faster pace."

Kakashi sighed in defeat. He pulled the bells from his waist and handed them to the blonde. She grinned beneath the mask and Shunshined next to Sasuke, tossing him a bell.

Kakashi regained his bearings and stood. "So, how did you do that?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Naruko sighed, "I can do the Hiraishin." She held up a hand to stop his next question. "I am trying to create a better version of it without the use of seals, because I get very dizzy when I use it over short distances. I puke when it's a large distance. It's not perfected yet and will probably take a while."

Kakashi was gaping, though neither Genin could see it. "But the Hiraishin requires the use of seals and there are no seals on me."

Naruko smirked, "There was another part to the Kage Bunshin I used on you. You suspected that it was a trap from the beginning. You didn't _know_ that I could do Kage Bunshin and expected a sneak attack from Sasuke. But when both of us appeared, you realized that something was off and got out of the way. But, you hugged the Bunshin and she placed the seal on the back of your neck."

Kakashi was shocked, "But anything a Kage Bunshin uses disappears when the Bunshin is destroyed."

Naruto nodded, "Exactly, so I gave her one of my seals, so that it would work."

Kakashi was stumped. He had gotten caught in such a detailed plan, by a Genin. Damn!

_**RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG!**_

Sasuke smirked in a superior way and Naruko snickered. Kakashi sighed, "Let's head back to the Memorial Stone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi finished tying Sakura to the post. The unconscious girl didn't move at all.

Sasuke and Naruko were talking in hushed tones, waiting for the girl to awaken.

He sighed, wondering how this was going to turn out.

When Sakura finally woke up, it was half past noon. She looked around, noticing how she was tied to the pole and screamed.

"You didn't get a bell Sakura," Kakashi told her.

Naruko stepped forward, "So what happens now? There is no history of a two man Genin squad _ever_. Your plan about teamwork," Kakashi jerked in surprise at that. "worked for _us_, but not her. We got the idea, but she didn't. It may seem rude, but I'm not forking over a bell just to show that I can take care of my teammate, because I don't think she deserves it if she was taken out so easily."

Kakashi sighed when Sakura screamed, "WHAT?!"

"Sakura, your infatuation with Sasuke, is a very big disadvantage. You can give the enemy, the means to destroy you because of how obvious you are. I defeated you with a simple Genjutsu and if I was your enemy, I would have killed you the moment you fell for it," Kakashi explained.

"This test was about teamwork. There were only two bells, which are used as a catalyst to start a fight between team members. With the possibility of only two people passing, dissension amongst the ranks is supposed to occur. Sasuke and Naruko worked together perfectly with no problem. They displayed Jutsu I never thought possible for Genin, because they didn't give anything about their abilities away. You let your major weakness get the better of you and you were taken out," Kakashi finished.

Looking at the Genin, he thought about his next course of action.

"I'll pass you all, mostly because of the promise Sasuke and Naruko showed. Sakura, you need to train, _a lot_. You need to watch your attitude as well. You all don't need to be best friends, but you need to improve your teamwork together. That means _all_ of you. If this doesn't work out, I'll be forced to do something that rarely ever happens in the shinobi world. Please make it so that I don't have to?" Kakashi told them all.

Sasuke and Naruko nodded in appreciation while Sakura glared at Naruko, as if it was all the blonde's fault.

"Thanks, Ero-sensei!" Naruko cheered.

Kakashi sweatdropped at his nickname. "Meet at the missions office tomorrow at seven," he said with a sigh.

"That means after ten," Naruko supplied as she brought up a shuriken and whipped it toward Sakura, who squeaked in fear.

The ropes tying her to the pole went slack and Naruko rolled her eye.

"See you tomorrow," she waved, turning and leaving.

Sasuke grunted and followed after her, the two of them disappearing from view moments later.

Kakashi did the same and Shunshined from the area, leaving Sakura alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko and Sasuke walked along.

"Ero-sensei was talking about shinobi replacement. If Sakura proves to be absolutely useless, he'll petition the Hokage for a replacement. We can only hope," Naruko told the Uchiha.

He nodded, "True."

Naruko stopped, "Well, see you tomorrow Ducky."

"Sure thing Butch," Sasuke mumbled as they parted ways.

Naruko sighed, hoping that being on a team with Sakura wasn't going to be as big of a drag as it seemed.

_Dear Kami, have mercy on us!_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	7. On a High Note, Special Mission

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I'm not ashamed of my scars. I'm ashamed of the world for not understanding.-Unknown.**_

Naruko glared at the feline. The damn cat was a demon! A _real_ demon! Spawn of the devil and all that.

The damn thing had landed some good scratches right across her cheek, tearing her mask slightly. Her team was a little interested to see if she was going to remove the mask.

She gave a sigh, and grabbed it. Surprisingly, even Kakashi seemed curious as to what she was doing. She smirked. Such nosy little people these days.

Naruko pulled the mask down…...to reveal another mask under it.

Kakashi coughed into his hand, trying to hide his laughter. Sasuke and Sakura both looked ready to lose it.

"How can you be wearing another mask?!" the pinkette demanded.

Naruko looked at her like she was stupid, "I'm wearing another mask. Layers and all that, you know?"

Kakashi led them into the missions room. Naruko having dumped the cat off on Sasuke, who had somehow managed to get it to calm down. Inside were a few Chunin, Iruka included, and the Hokage. In front of the long desk stood a heavyset woman decked out in fancy clothing and jewels. Madam Shijimi, wife of the Daimyo of the Land of Fire.

"My wittle Tora!" the woman squealed, taking the cat from Sasuke.

The demon, that had been calm and purring loudly, immediately lost its mind. Naruko smirked at the beast, feeling a strange amount of pleasure at its misfortune.

Naruko sighed. That was the forty-fourth D rank mission in the last month. That damn cat, making up for a good percentage of them.

The woman handed her pay over to Iruka who thanked her kindly. This time however, she didn't leave.

The Hokage looked at team seven. "I have decided to assign you a C rank," he said.

Naruko felt a jolt of excitement run through her, "Thanks Jijii!"

Kakashi inhaled slowly, "Are you absolutely positive about this Hokage-sama?"

The man nodded. "This is a mission that only team seven can pull off at this time. It requires someone who can play an instrument and only three of my ninja can do that. The other two are out on separate missions at the moment," he explained while pulling out a scroll.

Kakashi seemed shocked at the information. "I can't play any instruments Hokage-sama," he mumbled.

The Hokage smiled, "I know! Naruko can though."

Naruko looked away when her teammates turned their questioning gazes to her.

"The Daimyo is having a celebration tomorrow night. He requests that we send a ninja team to guard it and that one of the ninja be the pianist. He offered a generous amount of money for this, because it's a very important gathering. He considers having a ninja that can play the music a money saver and is putting a lot of faith in Konoha because of how well we accomplish any mission he gives us," Sarutobi told the team.

Naruko nodded in understanding, "I think you should give us Tokubetsu Jonin just in case. Someone with good aim, that can fight from a distance without any trouble."

Sakura scoffed, "Hokage-sama wouldn't use that idea! It's stupid!"

The Hokage ignored the girl and smiled at Naruko, "I'm already ahead of you Naruko. Your team will be taking along Shiranui Genma."

Naruko nodded, satisfied. "He's good. Him and his senbon ways."

As if he was called, said senbon master walked in the room. Naruko raised her hand and caught the senbon he spit in her direction. "How do you that?! With your mouth no less?!" she asked looking at the weapon in wonder.

He smirked, "It's nothing really. I'm just good with my mouth."

Naruko snorted and chucked the item back at the man. "I'm sure you are, you perv."

The Hokage laughed at the two. The same thing every time they saw each other.

"So Naruko, do you think you can handle this mission?" he asked the blond.

Sakura decided to interrupt, like she did with everything else. "Naruko would have to take her mask off and she _refuses_ to do that!"

The ninja in the room looked at the girl in wonder. How did she graduate? They turned to Iruka who blushed and looked away.

"It's called a Henge," Naruko pointed out, completely annoyed.

The pinkette snorted, "But if someone hits you, you'll go back to normal."

Some of the ninja had to agree. How could Naruko pull it off without being hit?

The blonde laughed. "I can do a different kind of Henge that allows me to retain my appearance no matter how many hits I take. It'll only break when I release it."

She didn't tell them, that it also lets her transform into objects and such. She didn't like that though, because blocking her mouth could happen at any moment. So, she mixed the jutsu with the Kage Bunshin. Let the Bunshin choke.

The Hokage grinned, "Very good Naruko. You will be leaving within the next hour, so please go home and prepare yourselves for a three day mission. You'll also be escorting Madam Shijimi home. Keep her safe."

Team seven and its addition bowed, and left quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko sighed as she looked at a magazine full of beautiful women.

"What are you doing?" the voice of Sasuke asked from beside her.

"Trying to find a good face to use. It has to be beautiful, but not overdone, because I refuse to wear makeup. A natural beauty is good. Also, the body has to have the right definition and shape. With slightly calloused fingertips, from years of piano playing, but a soft body that doesn't look like it's been working out. I think I'll make the hips larger than normal to make it more realistic," Naruko said as she flipped through the pages.

She paused on a picture of a woman whose face was quite beautiful. High cheekbones, a small pointed nose and full lips. Naruko decided to use her for the facial part of the Henge. Flipping some more pages, she found the hairstyle and finally, the body she needed. The woman had a thin waist, but huge hips that flared out with saddlebags and a large posterior.

Putting the magazine back in her bag, Naruko paused in her step and made a handsign. "Henge."

There was no smoke for this jutsu like there usually was for the other ones. In fact, Sasuke watched as Naruko _grew_, in many ways.

Her small height of four feet eight inches, increased more than a foot. Her clothes changed into a fancy silken dress that filled out, the more Naruko changed. Her chest was of medium size, but the hips were a standout against the dress, stretching the fabric, making it rise. The blond hair turned black, with no highlights that was styled into a bun. The mask blended into pale skin with ice blue eyes.

There was no jewelry or makeup. Nothing else to try and enhance the appearance. But Sasuke had to admit, It was fine the way it was. Though, he would've preferred it if Naruko had showed him the real her and not the amazing Henge. But, such was life.

They hurried to catch up with the procession. Naruko argued with Genma about her appearance, when he commented that she looked girly.

"Hello! Civilian women aren't really into working out! They watch their weight yes, but they don't exercise! Why bother with that when you can throw it all up?!" was the blonde response.

"Besides, I know for a fact that you like feminine partners. Be it a girly girl or a girly guy," the Genin added with a huff.

Genma just snickered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko looked around the room. It was decorated in a fanciful way, with lavish purple silks and gorgeous antiques that were meant to catch the eye. Possibly to start a conversation about how they were acquired.

The Fire Daimyo was an interesting man. Naruko wondered how he and his wife found each other amongst the sea of weird. They were so odd on their own, but together, they seemed to be the perfect couple.

The ninja were given a room to stay in. All except Naruko, because she was a 'guest'. Sakura wasn't too pleased about it and of course, voiced her opinion.

Genma, who was not used to the Banshee, kept asking Kakashi what the hell was wrong with for keeping her on the team.

The Copy Ninja had no legitimate answer to that, so he pretended that he didn't hear.

"I'm not Gai, Kakashi," Genma frowned.

Kakashi looked up at him, "Did you say something?"

The elder Jonin glared at the smart answer that came from the prodigy. "Ha ha."

The next day, all kinds of people showed up for the fancy get together. Elites, officials, and even some of the Konoha civilian council. Naruko rolled her eyes at the sight of them. Bastards.

The party, is you could call it that, started around five. Naruko, began playing the piano in the far corner of the room. She had nothing in mind, and just payed what came to her. The music varying from soft and gentle, to more upbeat and cheerful.

A few hours into it, she was asked by some girl if she knew Mikado?

"For the traditional Parasol Dance?" the disguised girl asked.

"Yes. We have a Koto and it would be nice to add the piano to the dance," the girl smiled happily. A creepy kind of happy.

Naruko sighed, wishing she had had time to practice for it. "I can. When the Koto begins, I'll add the proper key to accompany it when the time is right."

The girl thanked her and merrily skipped away.

Naruko shook her head. _They are __**so**_ _lucky I know what I'm doing._

_**True. You play very well for someone your age.**_

_Prodigy, hello!_

_**Whatever Kit.**_

The seven dancers lined up in the front of the room, with their parasols. The kimono's were beautiful and the parasols were equally so. The Koto began, playing the soft tune of Mikado in the perfect fourth. Naruko joined in with a perfect fifth, which always complimented each other. The two sounds blended in a melody that just seemed to make the dance even more beautiful.

Naruko was impressed with the dancers. They were in perfect sync. Their steps were light and quick. No mistakes whatsoever. Not even a stumble. How strange for a civilian group to be so good in balance _and_ performance.

Strange indeed.

They had to be between the ages of twenty and thirty. All in perfect condition for their respective ages.

Something wasn't right. Naruko continued to play as she focused her eyes on them. Thank Kami she could play without looking! _That _was talent!

One of the women was frowning, she noticed. Her frown seemed to be one of anger when her eyebrows tilted accordingly. Naruko noticed how the girls movements were more on point than the others. She was doing perfectly, but had an edge that the others didn't have.

Naruko watched as the woman's eyes roamed the room. Her gaze freezing of the Daimyo, and intensifying.

_What's her problem?_

Naruko looked around the room to the various shoji screens around the room. Looking at the black one closest to her, she made eye contact with her sensei, and nodded her head toward the dancers.

She received a nod in return.

So there _was_ something off about them! Naruko watched as the dance came to an end. The dancers all bowed as the music drifted off.

She began playing a dark tune. One that seemed announce that something bad was about to happen. That seemed to do it, as the woman Naruko had been watching for most of the dance, moved at a speed that a civilian just didn't possess.

The others jumped into action and that was when Naruko stopped playing, dropped her Henge and created dozens of Kage Bunshin, who began escorting people out of the building.

Kakashi and Genma were attacking the 'leader' Naruko guessed, while Sasuke was defending Sakura from four enemy ninja all on his own. The useless girl was just cowering there. Doing nothing!

A high pitched scream grabbed her attention and she flashed over to the ninja, who was threatening Madam Shijimi, cutting his head off in the process. his red clad body fell to the ground in a heap. Naruko made another batch of Kage Bunshin to escort the Daimyo and his wife to safety.

"Protect them at all costs!"

She moved onto Sasuke, who had taken out one of his assailants with his fireball jutsu. Sakura was still doing nothing!

Naruko threw a collection of kunai at the enemy, diverting the attention one, which gave Sasuke enough time to use another fireball on him. All that remained were ashes.

She Shunshined behind the one and aimed a kick for her head. The girl dodged and backed away, leaving Sasuke to fight the remaining one by himself.

Naruko and the girl exchanged blows. Naruko cursed at the chicks flexibility. It was getting _really_ annoying!

"What does a Genin like you think you can do to me? I'm a Jonin!" the woman boasted.

Naruko smirked from under her mask, "All the better for me when I chop your head off like I did to the one in red."

The girls eyes widened as she looked over to the decapitated head. An enraged shriek met Naruko's ears. "Kisuke! You bitch!"

The woman's movements became jagged. Undisciplined. Before Naruko could comment, something pierced her back and she grunted. She glanced back to see two ninja, behind her and two sword protruding from her stomach.

The woman laughed, "Now you'll pay you bitch!"

Naruko looked around, wondering how she'd get out of it. The sword swung toward her neck, just as her eyes landed on Kakashi. That was it!

Naruko disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi with a hand at his neck. She briefly noticed that she felt no dizziness, but ignored the questions that popped into her mind. She looked over to where she had been. The sword that had been aimed at her head, instead ran through the necks of the two who had been behind Naruko. Who didn't expect her to disappear. Who never noticed the sword removing their heads.

Naruko moved away from Kakashi who had turned slightly to see what she was doing. She waved a hand, ignoring his worried look when he saw the swords rammed in her back.

Naruko walked toward the kunoichi who had just killed her teammates and pushed one of the swords from her gut. Pulling it out from behind, she got into a stance and charged.

The kunoichi noticed her and screamed in anger. "How did you move so fast?!"

Naruko didn't answer and swung her sword. The kunoichi blocked and aimed a kick for the blondes face. She rolled away and threw a shuriken.

The woman dodged, spinning her body at a ridiculous angle. Naruko took the chance to make some Kage Bunshin who charged the kunoichi.

Naruko watched as they fought, trying to think of something to use to beat the annoying bitch. Something that would stop her.

Naruko remembered the reaction to the news of her comrades death. Maybe they were more than that.

"Are you mad that I killed your friend? Pathetic!" Naruko taunted, looking the kind of reaction that would give her what she needed.

"Yes bitch!"

"Aw! Too bad! He was so weak too! Quite a looker though," Naruko laughed.

The kunoichi destroyed the last Kage Bunshin and ran at Naruko who stood still. "He was mine!"

The blonde made a hand sign, hoping that her idea worked. "Oiroke no Jutsu to Otoko!"

The woman froze as an image of her dead love appeared before her, naked. She jerked as blood poured from her nose. Her body was thrown back by an invisible force.

Naruko took the chance and rushed forward, still looking like the man from before and stabbed her opponent through the heart.

"Minako!" a voice wailed.

Naruko returned to normal and sighed. The only enemy left was the one Kakashi and Genma were fighting. Naruko felt a small bit of pride, that the strongest enemy, was a woman. A kunoichi. A ninja.

She looked over at Sasuke to see him walking toward her. Sakura was unconscious on the ground.

"Are you okay Butch?" Sasuke asked, looking worried.

Naruko nodded with a wince. She turned her back to him and asked, "Can you pull this out? My advanced healing will heal around it and then I'll have a permanent hole in my gut."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed the sword, pulling it from her as fast as possible. She gasped. "Fuck that hurt!"

She looked down and growled, "Bastards ruined my best breastplate! Dammit! They really pushed those fucking swords in hard!"

Naruko ignored Kyuubi who was snickering at what she said. There was no time to be perverted. That was for later.

She looked at Sasuke, "Let's go help the Jonin. They seem to need it."

Kakashi and Genma sighed as Sasuke and Naruko joined their fight.

The kunoichi was pushed back and surrounded. With Sasuke's superior weapon mastery and Naruko's clones, they had made the outcome easy. In the end(A/N:I tried so hard, and got so far!XD), she was drained of chakra and tied up in special ninja wire.

Kakashi asked Sasuke and Naruko to detail their fights and they could tell he was angry about Sakura's lack of participation.

Genma actually voiced his opinion, "You need to replace her immediately! Has she ever done anything on your missions?"

"Only when we paint fences. other than that, she finds some excuse to not do anything," Naruko grumbled, toeing the floor.

"Kakashi, if you don't bring this to Hokage-samas attention, I will," Genma threatened.

Kakashi sighed, knowing that he was right. "Let's just finish the mission."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi and Genma waited for the Genin to leave the room before they spoke to the Hokage.

"So you defeated the A rank missing ninjas Miyabi and Minako Kosuke of the Senshi Daihachi? You know the interference of them and their group makes this an A rank mission?" the Hokage asked with a sigh.

The Jonin nodded in sync.

"Well, the mission was completed and I have to say I'm impressed with how your team did so well Kakashi," Sarutobi smiled at the Jonin.

Genma nudged Kakashi's arm and Kakashi grunted. "Hokage-sama. I, Hatake Kakashi, Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato, would like to petition you for the removal of Haruno Sakura from the ninja program."

Genma cleared his throat, "And I, Shiranui Genma, Tokubetsu Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato second the motion for the removal of Haruno Sakura."

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed. He was going to have so much work ahead of him.

_Damn you Minato!_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**So, the body Naruko took on. Think of Nicki Minaj from the waist down. A C-cup. Really pale. Dark black hair and BRIGHT blue eyes.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D **


	8. Pest Removal

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_From every wound _there is a scar_, and every scar, _tells a story_. A story that says__**, I survived.**_-Unknown.

"Why does _my_ daughter have to be removed?!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi heaved a sigh. This was what he wasn't looking forward to.

He had brought it to the Council's attention, that for the first time in ten years, someone was going to be removed from the ninja program. The shinobi part of the council were shocked, while the civilians didn't really care.

Sakuro Haruno was informed that his daughter, Sakura was being dropped, and the man lost it.

"Haruno-san, I have team seven's Jonin sensei here, as well as a Tokubetsu Jonin who accompanied the team on their last mission. They are prepared to give reasons to the _entire_ council, should they be required," the old Hokage explained.

"Then bring them in!" the civilian man demanded, folding his arms in annoyance.

Sarutobi nodded toward the Anbu guarding the doors to let the two shinobi in.

Kakashi Hatake and Genma Shiranui walked in and bowed to the Hokage, before facing the council.

Kakashi stepped forward, "I am Jonin Hatake Kakashi, and I am Haruno Sakura's sensei. I have to report that she has made no improvements within the month since graduating. She spends her time following Uchiha Sasuke around and trying to get him to date her, instead of training."

The shinobi part of the council all cringed and rolled their eyes. This was what kunoichi were becoming. Kami help them all.

"She has no skills in anything. Even her chakra reserves are unnaturally low for a Genin. She lets her weaknesses known and is easily defeated because she isn't subtle. She has no respect for her superiors or her fellow Genin. The girl has no hope in becoming a respectable shinobi," Kakashi finished and took a step back.

Genma stepped up and cleared his throat, "I am Shiranui Genma, a Tokubetsu Jonin who was assigned as help to Team Seven's last mission. We were hired to watch the Fire Daimyo's special party because of all the important political figures attending. There was an attack by a band of rogue shinobi. Two of them being A rank shinobi. As expected, Uchiha Sasuke did exceptional in his fighting."

Fugaku straightened a little, in pride for his youngest.

"Uzumaki Naruko did exceptional as well. Unfortunately, Haruno Sakura, fainted from fear, forcing the young Uchiha to protect her from four shinobi at once. One of them being an A rank. Uzumaki, saved the Daimyo and his wife from a ninja and then rushed to the Uchiha's aid just as he had successfully killed one of his attackers. With the distraction, Sasuke was able to kill another ninja while Naruko took on the A rank on her own. Two more shinobi appeared and injured her while she was fighting, but she was smart enough to trick the enemy into killing them. She then delivered the final blow. After that, she and Sasuke joined Kakashi and I in defeating the last ninja," Genma explained to everyone.

The reactions were interesting. The shinobi were impressed that a Genin could take out an A ranked shinobi on her own. The civilians weren't all that thrilled about hearing Naruko's success.

Genma decided to finish with, "I was only with the team for three days, but that was enough to notice that Haruno is a spoiled brat that has never lifted a finger a day in her life. She complains about everything and puts Uzumaki down all the time. I found out from _both_ Naruko and Sasuke, that when they have missions, Sakura never does anything and just makes up excuses to why she can't do them. She's weak, and put Sasuke in danger because of it. If she had been at least _partially_ like Sasuke _or_ Naruko, Sasuke wouldn't have had to take on four enemy shinobi on his own. Her intelligence level is mediocre and she, in my opinion, isn't worthy of being a ninja."

There was silence. The shinobi council were looking at Sakuro in disgust. They were appalled with the information. What was the man thinking letting his daughter become like that? Did he care about her at all?

Hiruzen sighed, "I have something else to add."

All attention was on him in that instant. What else could there be?

"Haruno Sakura has stalker like tendencies regarding Sasuke Uchiha. Two years ago, she was escorted to the police station by Itachi Uchiha, for sneaking into the Uchiha Compound and trying to spy on Sasuke. She got the wrong room though and instead, was discovered within Itachi's room. A restraining order was drawn up when Sakuro refused to punish his daughter for her actions. She cannot go anywhere near the Uchiha Compound, for the rest of her life," he told them all.

Genma's mouth had dropped, his senbon hitting the floor.

The others in the room were horrified. What kind of parent was Haruno Sakuro? Even the civilians were creeped out from the information.

"I'm sorry about this Sakuro, but I'm putting this to a vote. All those in favor of the removal of Haruno Sakura from the ninja program," Hiruzen announced.

All of the shinobi hands went up and half of the civilians raised their hands.

"All opposed?"

Sakuro's hand shot up, along with a few others.

Sarutobi looked at his advisors and Danzo. "You didn't place a vote, care to share your thoughts?"

Homura and Koharu looked at Danzo, who cleared his throat. "I would like to see the other members of Team Seven, in order to properly give my vote." The other two nodded in agreement.

Sarutobi sighed and ordered an Anbu to fetch the Genin.

A few minutes later, Naruko and Sasuke walked in the room, side by side. They bowed to the Hokage and continued to hold a very silent conversation with each other, ignoring everyone in the room. Sakura showed up ten minutes later.

Everyone took notice of how she didn't bow to the Hokage. She even had the gall to ask, "How long is this going to take?"

"As long as needed brat!" Tsume Inuzuka snarled.

The pinkette just rolled her eyes, ignoring the clan leader. Tsume growled at the disrespect.

Danzo spoke, "We have called you here, to clarify something. Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped to attention and looked at the War Hawk.

"Give us your opinion of your team," Danzo ordered.

Sasuke nodded and sighed, "Kakashi-sensei is good, though he has a horrible habit of being late. His hobby is a bit unnerving, but not something that really disturbs me. I trust him with my life. Naruko was Rookie of the Year. She has proven to be an exceptional ninja in my eyes, and even the eyes of my family. I don't have to worry when she'd around, because I know that she pulls her own weight. Even more, if it's necessary."

He stopped and took a deep breath, "Sakura is useless." He continued, pretending not to hear the offended squeak from said girl. "She does nothing to help. She drags her feet and whines all the time. I'm disgusted that she calls herself a kunoichi when she's an embarrassment to the _real_ kunoichi out there," he finished, with a glare in the girls direction.

Danzo nodded his head and looked at Naruko. "Uzumaki, please tell us what you think about your team?"

She nodded, "I think Kaka-sensei is awesome! He's smart and definitely lives up to his title and stats in the Bingo Book. His views on teamwork and camaraderie are inspiring to me. I'd like to be like him some day. Without the porn addiction."

The shinobi in the room laughed. All of them knowing the lazy ninja well. Kakashi just waved a hand, pulling out the very object that had everyone laughing at him.

Naruko inhaled, "Sasuke is, as expected from an Uchiha, the perfect teammate. He trains hard every day and has proven that the Uchiha _are_ the best. But he doesn't let his family name puff his head up. He isn't a fool, and has all of my trust."

Naruko's mouth went from the smile it had taken on when she spoke of the Uchiha, to a frown. Though the mask covered her face, everyone could tell how unhappy she was. The hard glare just proved it.

"Sakura should've never been entered in the academy. She has nothing going for her. She's a whiner, stalker and a spoiled brat. She doesn't do anything _ever_, and she thinks that she's the best, even though she is the dead last. I personally don't like her for many more reasons, but they don't pertain to teamwork. I _can_ tell you though, that she puts everyone in danger, by having such a weak constitution. She also lets too much about herself known. Kaka-sensei took care of her easily on our Genin test, with just a Genjutsu that was centered on a bloody Sasuke, whereupon the girl fainted from fear. She doesn't belong in the ninja world, for she's a liability."

Danzo looked to Sakura who huffed, "Kakashi is lazy. Sasuke-kun is perfect in everything!" She looked at her crush with hearts in her eyes. She turned to Naruko, "Naruko's a bitch, who is jealous of how great a kunoichi I am. She tries to come off all cool with her mask as a way to get _my_ Sasuke-kun's attention, when really, she's just a waste of space."

The occupants in the room looked at the blonde who was rolling her only visible eye. She was looking at the wall, as if it was interesting.

"She's just a pathetic orphan whose parents didn't even love her."

"Sakura!" Kakashi snapped, "What did I say to you about that?!"

The girl just shrugged.

Many noticed how Naruko had looked at Sasuke for a good moment. They were shocked to see him place a hand on her shoulder.

They had thought it was in comfort. But when Naruko started walking toward Sakura, Sasuke's hand pushed down as his other hand wrapped around her waist. Keeping her still.

Even the civilians knew that Naruko wasn't abandoned by her parents. The Hokage had explained that her parents were killed when fighting the demon that was sealed within the girl. Sure, they hated her, but they could tell that the Haruno was petty and they weren't impressed. To leave their lives in the hands of such a pathetic shinobi would be disastrous! They trusted the demon container more, even if it wasn't by much.

They couldn't really go against the girl anyway. If the blonde was backed by the Uchiha clan, she was then out of their reach. They could still hate her, but that was all they could do.

As for the pink haired brat, many of the people in the room were appalled by her behavior.

Danzo wasn't impressed. He'd been hoping that the girl was actually something that he could shape into a weapon, but she was worthless. He could tell that almost everyone in the room was for the removal of the girl. Only her father seemed to want her to continue being a kunoichi.

"Hatake, what say you?" he asked the young prodigy.

"I think Sasuke and Naruko have perfect teamwork. They fight well together and are apt pupils. Sakura, I tried to get them to work together, but she isn't working. I was hoping that it would all work out, but it didn't. She'd disrespectful and arrogant. I'm disappointed that she learned nothing in the past month when I was able to successfully teach the other two the tree climbing exercise and how to walk on water. I have to agree with Hokage-sama, and say that she needs to be removed from the program," the Copy Ninja said.

Danzo looked to Koharu and Homura, who both shook their heads frantically. "Hokage-sama, we have decided that the girl should be dropped."

Sasuke and Naruko both let out sighs. They gave each other a relieved look. The Kami were on their side.

Sasuke released the girl from his arms, slightly sad at the loss of warmth.

"Then by the power vested in me, as the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I hereby remove Haruno Sakura from the ninja program and therefore strip her of her Genin status. This meeting is adjourned," Sarutobi announced, much to everyone's delight.

Naruko and Sasuke were the first ones out the door.

"She's gone!" Naruko cheered.

Sasuke nodded, just as glad, but better at hiding his emotions.

"Now let's just hope that her replacement isn't inept," she added with a concerned look.

Sasuke shrugged, "Anyone is better than Sakura."

Naruko nodded, "You're right."

_Free from the pink! Yes!_

_**Congratulations Kit!**_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**They're getting a new teammate! Guess who it is!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	9. Learning New Things

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I typed this chapter in an hour! Yay! The 100th reviewer will get a special request answered! Something added to the story.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_NEVER be ashamed of a __**scar**__. It simply means that you were stronger than whatever tried to hurt you.-Unknown._

"Okay, so you need to have certain qualifications in order to perform this jutsu. First you must either, be an Uchiha, a Hyuga or have perfect chakra control. Second to accompany the first, you need to have a high rank in my book. I don't count because I'm the creator. And third, you must have high, strong and flexible chakra reserves in order to properly achieve the effect necessary for it to work."

Itachi watched as Naruko walked back and forth. She repeatedly smacked her right hand into her left as she rattled off the rules for her jutsu.

"You need to have great skill at multitasking. If you lose focus on the jutsu, it can damage your face and you don't want that. Now, when I first developed the jutsu, I had to make sure my speed was up to snuff, because I couldn't hold it for that long. I still use that speed, because it's fun to mess with people. For beginners, high level speed in a necessity so they don't have to try and hold the jutsu for too long. Permanent damage to the face can have bad repercussions, especially in our profession. Building your endurance takes a couple of months, so long as you dedicate time every day to perfecting the technique."

She paced back and forth, telling him everything that was needed. He was internally shocked at how much concentration one jutsu required. To think that a child had come up with it at such a young age too. Once again, impressive.

"Uchiha and Hyuga will have an easy time learning this jutsu. Hyuga can see the chakra and naturally have perfect chakra control. An Uchiha can watch someone perform the jutsu and gauge the amount of chakra used, then replicate it on the first try. The speed is really only necessary for non Uchiha and non Hyuga. Still, having good speed is always a plus. Now, I'll show you the hand sign."

Naruko formed a seal that he had never seen before.

"I must confess to never seeing that particular hand sign before," he admitted, slightly annoyed.

She nodded, "That's quite understandable. It isn't taught to humans."

His head tilted slightly to the left to betray his confusion. Not taught to humans?

She nodded to his silent question, "You're an Anbu captain. You know about the Kyuubi being sealed inside me. Well, lets just say that Kyu and I train together often."

His eyes widened uncharacteristically. "You know?"

Naruko sighed. "I was ambushed when I was little. Let's just say, that the event was so bad, Kyu knocked me unconscious so I wouldn't feel anymore. That was when I met her and we've been friends ever since."

Itachi was surprised. The greatest of all the Bijuu was a female? Not something he expected.

"Anyway, Kyu taught me some demonic jutsu, which requires demonic seals. So, I use one to perform the jutsu. This is Kitsune," Naruko said, making the very sign.

"How apropos right?" the blonde asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Itachi let a smirk grace his lips. She was definitely interesting.

"Memorize the seal. Now, focus your chakra into a thin covering over your face. Your mask and your chakra will blend and become one. The chakra _must_ be thinner than the mask. Imagine reaching through the mask as if it wasn't there. Imagine your hand passing right through, even though the mask is still clearly there. This _isn't_ a Genjutsu, though to anyone watching, it may seem that way. To stop the jutsu, just stop your chakra flow."

Itachi slipped a childs mask on. One that he had had for years, but couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. Mimicking the sign she had used, he activated his Sharingan to monitor the chakra required. It was actually a small amount, but many ninja had trouble shaping such small amounts of chakra because of high reserves. This jutsu required skill and precision. Multi functional brain capacity and skill.

He was able to mimic her movements perfectly and was finally able to move on to the envisioning part.

Naruko stood before him, holding out some Onigiri. "Eat it," she ordered.

He took the item and brought it to his masked lips. He was shocked when the riceball entered his mouth with the mask on.

"See, it's cool. Just do all that I've told you, and you'll be good. Oh! I don't have a name for it. If you can come up with a name, by all means, do it."

She turned and walked toward the large house.

Itachi was a little sad. He had hoped to get something to tease his brother with. But Naruko Uzumaki was all about business during their time together.

She paused in her gate and looked at him over her shoulder, "Do you know where I can find Ducky?"

What?

"Sasuke," she clarified.

He gave her a questioning look.

She shrugged one shoulder, "He's the only person I know to have the butt of a duck on the back of his head. And it's natural too!"

Itachi had to hold his composure, at least until she left. "He may be in the kitchen. Sometimes he like to assist mother in cooking."

"Thank you!"

When she was finally gone, Itachi allowed himself to snort out a chuckle, _out loud_.

"What has you in such a good mood?"

Itachi looked over at his best friend. "Shisui, I have something new to tease Sasuke with."

His fellow Uchiha smirked as his eyes widened, "Ooh! Do tell!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko and Sasuke stood beside their sensei in front of the Hokage's desk. Jiji was about to assign them a new teammate.

"This person was selected by a high member of the council. Because I have nothing negative about this man, I can't argue with his decision, so I decided to agree."

The Hokage gave them all a smile, "He will meet you at Training Ground Seven in an hour, don't be late."

Naruko and Sasuke took their time walking to the usual training field. It wasn't too far from the Hokage's office and they had an hour.

Naruko was trying to get a clip to hold back her bangs. But for some reason, femal things didn't like her and she couldn't get it to work.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed the clip. Sweeping her bangs off to the side, he maneuvered the clip through them with expertise. Stepping back he found himself assaulted by large beautiful blue eyes.

Gorgeous pools of sapphire that just seemed to draw him in. The golden hair just making them pop even more.

"Thank you!"

Those eyes twinkled in that moment. So lovely. He had to fight off his blush. He didn't even know what her whole face looked like and he thought she was the most beautiful person in the world. How pathetic!

But she was more than looks. She had a wonderful personality and a great drive to do anything she set her mind to. She was an amazing person and he just liked everything about her. Now, he had 'the most beautiful and expressive eyes', to had to his list. His list that consisted of her most admirable qualities.

"Am I interrupting something?"

They both looked over to see Kakashi. He was looking at them expectantly.

"Sasuke helped me pin my bangs back, because girly things hate me," Naruko informed the Jonin.

Sasuke looked away with a huff. "Hn."

Kakashi wanted to giggle at the embarrassed look on Sasuke's face. Naruko wasn't too bright in the romance department, so she didn't notice the strange things Sasuke did. Very strange. Teenage boys never did what Sasuke did. If Naruko didn't find it strange, then that meant he'd been doing it for a while. Like how their nicknames for each other sound like insults to others, but to them, it's a sign of friendship.

Sasuke was a little romantic at heart and Kakashi planned on using it to embarrass the young Uchiha even further.

They made it to the training ground a few minutes later, after finding out that Sasuke knew how to do hair, because he was the only one home to help his mother in the mornings and he had to learn when he was young. Enter Naruko's giggle here.

Naruko and Sasuke stopped walking when they noticed someone sitting on the ground in front of the Memorial Stone, drawing.

It was a boy, about their age. He was extremely pale. Paler than Sasuke, who could practically glow in the dark. He was wearing a grey high collared midriff shirt that had a zipper in the center. Over that was a short black jacket with the left sleeve stopping at his bicep and the right, reaching to his wrist. Black pants, sandals and gloves accompanied the look. His thumb and forefinger were exposed though. A tanto poked out from his right shoulder.

He looked the very definition of goth. Without any make up. When he looked up at them, she was surprised to see that he had black eyes.

She briefly thought that he and Sasuke looked kind of similar, but then dismissed it.

He stood and bowed, "Hello, my name is Sai."

Naruko nodded, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

Sasuke grunted, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi waved, "Yo!"

Sai studied Kakashi for a second. He looked at the man's appearance and the book in his hands. "Homo."

Naruko snorted as quietly as she could. _That_ was great!

Sai looked at Sasuke for a second, "Emo."

Once again Naruko snorted. Sai had said it with such a deadpanned expression. It was _so_ great!

Finally, she was the object of Sai's attention. She wondered what kind of insult she'd get. And hoped it was funny.

"Beautiful."

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, who immediately glared at the boy. This wasn't going to end well, especially when Naruko seemed so flustered over the compliment.

_Sensei, help me!_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	10. Testing the Newb

**A/N: Hello people!**

**Sorry about this being late. I had the idea of what was going to happen, but I couldn't form the words. It's all G now!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_**It has been said, that 'time heals all wounds'. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens. But is never gone.-Rose Kennedy**_

Sasuke hated him! _Hated_! The damn bastard just came in from nowhere and decided to call _his_ Naruko 'beautiful'! Sasuke wanted to rip the pale asshole apart. How dare he!

Sasuke looked over at Naruko and nearly fainted from horror and shock. The only parts of her that were visible, were a dark shade of fuchsia. She was blushing! **Blushing**! Naruko Uzumaki was blushing over a simple word that a _nobody_ had uttered.

Sasuke had always complimented her skills. He always made sure to push her when she trained and to give her much encouragement. He had never said anything like _that_ to the girl! He knew that she didn't care about her looks, having seen her once chop all of her hair off in school just because a fan girl put gum in it. She then said that it was only hair and it would grow back eventually. And eventually was pretty damn fast too.

She insisted on their last mission, that she not wear makeup and even stressed to having an abnormal body. Still beautiful, but not by normal standards.

Though Sasuke admired everything about her, he had never said anything like that! What would she have done to him if he did?! And he couldn't just _start_ doing it otherwise, she's think that there was something wrong with him.

He wanted to tell her what her thought of her hair and her eyes. How he had admired her for so long, but he just had a feeling that she wouldn't understand him.

He saw the way she acted around the villagers. They hated her, for some reason and she smiled like nothing was wrong. Of course he knew that it was all an act. She'd been alone her whole life. While some may think that that's the greatest thing in the world, she for one didn't.

She got to watch as families with little children went to parks and laughed and played with each other while she stood by wishing that it could be her. She got along with the Hokage, but didn't want to bother him with every little thing that went on. The Ichiraku's were also her friends, but she refrained from dumping her load on them. Even the boys in school didn't know the depth of her sorrow.

Shikamaru, being the smartest probably picked up on it, but if he did, he never approached the issue.

Sasuke had watched her for all of those years. He knew the girl like the back of his hand. She loved ramen. _All_ ramen. She despised veggies. She had a hobby of watering plants when she was down. The girl hated her birthday and refused to tell anyone what day it was. Of course Sasuke knew.

The way he found out wasn't the greatest but he still knew. He once caught Shikamaru pulling Naruko aside and handing her something while muttering, "happy birthday". Naruko had told him she hated her birthday but accepted the gift anyway. Whatever it was, she loved it and actually jumped up and down. He made an effort to get her something ever since.

Naruko loved to stand atop the Hokage monument and watch the sunset. Setting impossible goals for herself and then achieving them in record timing was a stress reliever for her.

The only things he didn't know, were, what she looked like beneath the mask, why she wore the mask at all and how she felt about relationships. Naruko never once mentioned a crush on anyone ever. She never spoke of guys like that.

Sasuke had pretty much laid claim to the girl and every other boy in the Academy knew to stay away. Most were too afraid to approach the blonde anyway. Sasuke had successfully steered off all other males for the last five year, with complete ease. Only to have this, this douche come in a try and wreck all of his hard work!

And now, said douche was smiling at Naruko in a creepy way. Like he was painfully constipated, but was trying to put on a happy face. It was so fake.

Sasuke vowed in that moment. He vowed to win this contest. To pound this new teammate into the ground. This Sai, was dead meat!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi watched as Sasuke's face went through a myriad of emotions. The boy went from down right pissed, to contemplative, to nostalgic and back to pissed again. Except this pissed, was a lot more malicious and was accompanied by a devilish smirk.

_Oh no!_

Kakashi watched as the three talked. Naruko was trying to get Sai's whole background and Sasuke was making condescending grunts at every answer the new boy gave.

"Do you like drawing? How long have you been drawing? Are you any good? Do you have a favorite artist? What inspires your art? What kind of pencil do you prefer to use? Is that summoning ink? Can you summon with it? Can I see?"

The questions went on and on.

Sai looked lost on how to answer. Kakashi took pity on him and decided to come to his rescue. "Naruko, let the boy breathe. One question at a time."

She managed to look bashful and embarrassed even with a mask obscuring most of her face. "Sorry Kaka-sensei."

Sai looked between them with a somewhat confused expression. It was almost as if he was confused over being confused.

"I do draw, since before I can remember. It is something I do in my spare time. I'm efficient at it. I draw what I see. I tend to use graphite pencils for my works. Yes, it is summoning ink and I can animate my drawings with it," Sai said, answering all of the blondes questions to the best of his ability.

He bent down and picked up a scroll. He whipped it open with a flourish, a calligraphy appeared between his fingers. His hand blurred across the white of the scroll and he made a quick hand sign, "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll."

The ink pulled away from the scroll and formed next to Naruko in the shape of a large lion.

"You drew that _that_ fast?!" the girl asked in amazement.

Sai just nodded.

Kakashi found it odd that he didn't try to brag about his skills. In fact, the boy looked completely emotionless. He didn't seem to understand Naruko's fascination with his abilities nor did he seem to notice Sasuke's scathing glare.

"Well kids, we're going to have a test today! As a way for you to get used to each other for teamwork purposes, you have to get these bells from me."

Kakashi held up three silver bells and gave a carefree laugh. "And Naruko?"

The blonde gave him a 'what?' look.

"No Hiraishin."

She grumbled and folded her arms at the injustice. _So...not...fair_!

Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock. From where? The Genin had a feeling that they would never know.

"This is set for noon. You need to get these bells from me. That's all. Any weapons are allowed. If you don't strike to kill, you'll fail. Now, on my mark," Kakashi said, putting his porn away.

"Ready, set, come find me!"

The Genin watched as he disappeared using Shunshin.

Naruko got serious, "Okay, we need to give each other a good idea of our skills s that we can come up with an idea. We have about an hour, so this has to kick his ass and soon too."

Sasuke and Sai nodded.

"Sai, what can you do?"

"I can create a variety of animals with my ink. I can write messages that form into small animals as a way to pass secret information. I'm skilled in Kenjutsu and a certain level of Fuuinjutsu, which I can use to seal my enemies in my paintings, so long as I have competent comrades that can watch my back. It takes time to draw the specific animal for the sealing, and I can't pull my brush from the scroll once or else I lose chakra and I'll have to start over because of a failed attempt. I'm proficient in Taijutsu, though I prefer to stick to my painting and I'm good at Shunshin."

Naruko nodded absentmindedly. "I'm also good at the Shunshin. I can finally do the Hiraishin without throwing up now, but sensei said not to use it, cause I have one of the seals on him and we have to work together. I can do the Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the Kawarimi, the regular Henge, plus my special one. A handful of wind jutsu. I can mix each of the previously stated jutsu in many ways. I also have tons of weapons on me. My Taijutsu and Genjutsu are perfect."

Sasuke sighed, "I know several fire jutsu. My Taijutsu and Genjutsu are perfect as well. I have a knack for weapons and wire. And, this." His eyes changed, becoming bright red in color, with a single tomoe.

"You got your Sharingan! When?!" Naruko asked, feeling impressed.

"Our last mission. When Sakura collapsed, I had to fight four strong ninja on my own. The stress and combined fear for our safety pushed it forward. You were busy on taking care of the enemy, so you didn't notice. I want to keep it secret though, so maybe we can try winning without it," Sasuke informed her.

Naruko nodded, "Okay. I'm going to create several Kage Bunshin and Henge two of them, to look like you two. We need an explosive jutsu to make a big bang. My others clones that can be hiding out, can rush in and Henge into rubble. We need a good attack. Sasuke and I can combine attacks well enough, but we need to get Kakashi cornered. Sai, I'll need you to create as many fast animals as you can and have them jump Kakashi. Then we can use our attack to get him. He'll probably use Kawarimi, so we'll need to get him back in the area where my Bunshin will be. They'll poof back to normal and get a good hold on him. I'm pretty good at pickpocketing, so I'm going to try and get Icha Icha from him. With that in our possession, we can blackmail him into giving us the bells. But we need to prove that we can work together. Are you guys willing to do this?"

Both nodded. She found it interesting that neither disagreed with her plan nor complained that she took the reins.

"Let's do it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi lounged in a tree, reading Icha Icha. He was sure that the three Genin were coming up with a plan to take him down. He would just wait and see what they were up to.

"**Caw**!"

He glanced at the sky. _Birds._

He looked back at his book and turned a page, ignoring the weird looking birds.

_Wait! Weird looking- OH SHIT!_

The birds dive bombed him and he jumped away in time. However, he wasn't planning on them moving so fast! Tied to their legs, were several exploding tags and Kakashi realized that this was Sai's jutsu at work. He couldn't let any of those birds hit him, or he'd be done for.

He dodged every which way, throwing kunai and shuriken at his assailants. More kept on coming though.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" "Futon: Reppushou!"

He twisted his body, dodging the ridiculously huge balls of fire. They connected with the ground along with the birds and everything exploded.

Kakashi waited for the smoke to clear before making a move. When it was finally gone, he could see the debris from the large explosion everywhere! The ground was ruined.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Kakashi jumped forward whilst spinning mid air to avoid Sasuke's attack.

He had a feeling that the young Uchiha was a pyromaniac with the way he threw those damn jutsu around.

He landed in the wreckage and sighed, wondering where the other two were.

"Hi Kaka-senseI!"

Pillars of smoke burst around him as hundreds of Naruko's appeared and jumped at him. She had disguised the clones in the rubble. Tricky little Genin.

He dodged, punched and kicked the clones. Creating poofs left and right.

Something glomped onto him from behind, "Nice to see that the seal is still here."

He grabbed her arm and threw her away, while expertly kicking another clone.

Naruko rolled over, rubbing her side. Despite the pain, she grinned as Sasuke and Sai dropped down from Sai's bird transport.

They waited for Kakashi to finish off the clones.

"So, now what?" the masked man asked.

"You're going to give us those bells sensei," Naruko stated triumphantly.

"Oh ho ho! I am?" the Copy Ninja laughed.

"Yes." the three Genin nodded.

Naruko held up and orange object and Kakashi felt his world freeze. How did she get it? He patted his pouch and found it considerably lighter than it should've been.

Sasuke began the make the seals for a fireball and Naruko held the book out, "Give us the bells, or the porn gets it."

Kakashi watched as Sasuke's cheeks puffed up.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I'll give them to you!"

Sasuke turned away and shot his jutsu at the ground.

Naruko held out her other hand, making a 'come hither' motion.

Kakashi sighed and pulled the bells from his waist. He tossed them across the way, just as Naruko threw Icha Icha at him. Both parties had what they needed.

**RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!**

Kakashi cursed, "Damn it!"

His addiction caused him to lose. How pathetic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We'll meet at the Missions Assignment Desk at nine tomorrow. See you then!"

The Genin watched as Kakashi Shunshined away.

"Hey guys, lets go for ramen! I'll pay!"

Naruko didn't give either boy a chance to answer as she grabbed their hands and dragged them off to her favorite ramen bar.

_I think this'll be much better than with Banshee._

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it?!**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	11. A Traumatic Experience

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_Scars are signs that you survived something painful. The physical pain may be gone, but the mark left behind, will always remind you of what you faced. Sometimes the worst pain is that which can't be seen. So, even though a scar is the end of your physical pain, it doesn't mean that the emotional pain is gone.- H. M. L.(Me. I seriously came up with that off the top of my head!)_

The lunch at Ichiraku's was, different. Sai was quiet the whole way through. Sasuke was glaring at Sai and not really listening to Naruko. Naruko was wondering what was wrong with Sasuke because he looked annoyed.

When they said goodbye to Sai, who disappeared in a Shunshin disguised as ink, she turned on him.

"Do you not like Sai?" she asked as they walked.

"Hn."

"Come on Ducky! Was it the nickname? You have to admit, you're a little emotionally constipated," Naruko told him.

"He isn't like Sakura. I respect that he has some useful skills and that he isn't useless. But he's a guy," the young Uchiha grumbled.

Naruko snorted, "So. Our original team had two girls. Having two guys on a team is the norm. We have to get used to it. Besides, I think he's even more constipated than you!"

Sasuke glared at her half heartedly. "Tch!"

"Come on Ducky! He's a lot better than Sakura. He isn't hanging all over you and calling you 'cute' names," Naruko noded to herself.

Sasuke didn't care about that. Because the pale douche was calling _her_ cute names!

"Look Sasuke, do you prefer him to Sakura?"

He gave his crush a 'duh' look.

"Well, then make an effort to be nicer to him. He isn't a stalker. He seems to not understand how to express himself. Especially with the nicknames he gave us. I would've called Kakashi Lecher and you Ducky. Me…...I'd be….well, I don't know what I'd be, but it wouldn't be 'beautiful'. Anyway, maybe, if we work together, we can get him to open up. Plus, we work well together, so I know that we can do this!" Naruko said as she pumped a fist in the air.

Sasuke gave her a confused look, "You seem unusually optimistic today."

Naruko's eyes tilted upward, "I'm just glad that we have a _real_ teammate."

"Fine. I'll be nicer. Especially since he seems so out of it," Sasuke sighed.

Naruko's hand connected with his back, "Atta boy!"

"Let's go train."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How can we get your Sharingan to evolve?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know. Itachi achieved one of the highest levels of the Sharingan, which was previously thought to be impossible. In order to acquire it, you need to kill your best friend, or something like that. But Itachi didn't kill Shisui, so, I don't know."

Naruko created a Kage Bunshin, "Okay. I can make these pretty durable, as long as it's a small number of them. A few hits won't get rid of it."

Sasuke gave her a 'what?' look.

Naruko pointed to the Bunshin, "Kill me!"

Sasuke back peddaled. "No!"

Naruko scoffed, "Dude, it's a clone! Not the real me! Now kill it!"

"I can't!"

Sasuke glared at the ground and refused to look at her.

"Why not? It's only a clone Ducky. Besides, this'll help you when we actually have to do a mission and we have to kill. So kill it!"

"I can't kill my best friend!"

Naruko's eyes widened. "Aw! The Uchiha finally admitted his feelings!" She giggled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Especially since he didn't admit his _real_ feelings.

"Hey! Come on Sasuke! It's only a clone. I'm not going to die for real. If you don't buck up, I'll create a ton of clones and have them kick your ass! Friend or not!"

Sasuke frowned and grabbed a kunai. He then attacked the clone with ferocity. She was pretty good at dodging. Missing the swipes of his kunai and landing hits of her own. He still landed hits as well. Sasuke managed to get a good slice to her neck and watched as _actual_ blood poured out of the wound. A move like that should've deactivated the clone. But it didn't.

_Oh no!_

He watched as Naruko sunk to the ground. More blood coming from the wound. Did he attack the wrong one? He looked over to the other Naruko and paled when she exploded in a puff of smoke.

He had attacked the real one!

"NARUKO!"

The ripped material of her mask was drenched in blood. So much blood, and it was soaking her battle dress. Her hand was clutching her neck as she gasped for air.

He dropped to his knees beside her and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me you switched?!"

"So….you...would….fight…..for…..real."

Sasuke placed his hand over hers as he tried to stop the blood flow. "You idiot! Breath! NO! Don't close your eyes! Naruko!"

"I'll be fine Ducky," she mumbled as her blue eyes dulled in focus.

Sasuke could feel his heart pounding. Her eyes were closing and he could feel her pulse slowing. The blood kept coming, covering his pants as he pulled her closer and tried to stop it from coming out.

Why was there so much blood?!

He began to hyperventilate. Her eyes closed finally and her body went limp.

"Naruko! NARUKO!" _NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

His hands began to shake as tears came to his eyes. She had no pulse.

No pulse.

No pulse.

No Pulse.

NO PULSE!

NO PULSE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke's eyes burned and his head was aching! But he didn't care about that. He just accidentally killed the girl he was in love with! How could she do it?! Why would she go through such a thing just to help him?! WHY?!

The tears overflowed and he hated himself. He was so weak he didn't even notice when she used the Kawarimi with her own clone! She was dead because he was weak. Because he wasn't like Itachi! It was all his fault.

She was dead.

Dead.

He gripped his head as he panicked. He just killed his best friend! The person he loved most! Why was he so damn weak! WHY?!

"Sasuke."

Now he was hearing her voice!

"Sasuke!"

The guilt of his actions crept over him. He was a murderer! He should be locked away!

"SASUKE!"

"WHAT?!"

He looked up to see Naruko standing there, like nothing was wrong. He looked down at the Naruko in his lap ands gaped when it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How?"

Naruko shrugged, "The one you were arguing with was a clone as well. I was over there the whole time." She pointed to the trees.

Sasuke looked at his bloodied hands and the blood on the ground. He was shaking horribly and his tears were coming even faster. He didn't kill her?!

Naruko sighed, "Look, I'm sorry that I had you believe that I was dead, but I wanted to test something-"

She was cut off when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. "Never do that to me! Ever again! You don't know how horrible that was! I thought I had killed you Naruko! Something like that can mess with your mind! I was horrified. I thought I had killed my best friend!" _My love,_ he added silently.

Naruko patted his back as he calmed down. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it?"

He pulled away slightly, watching her eyes.

"A good reason, I promise." She pulled something out of her pouch and opened it. Holding it out to the Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced at it. It was a mirror and staring back at him, was a pair of black eyes with three red intersecting ellipses, making an almost star like appearance. A small black dot was in the middle.

The Mangekyou Sharingan!

He collapsed, taking the blonde with him. "You did all that, just to see if I'd get the power?"

She nodded, "Sorry Sasuke. I didn't think it would effect you that much."

"Naruko, you are my best and only friend. I'm on pretty good terms with the other guys from our class, but they aren't my friends. To watch your only friend, die right before you and know that you're the cause of it, is horrible. It's the kind of trauma that can screw you up inside," he explained as his heart calmed down. "I was terrified and I felt the deepest of hatred for myself because of it. Please Naruko, never do that again, even if it's for a good reason?"

Naruko sighed, "Okay. I'm really sorry."

He sighed as they laid there. "Just give me a few moments to get over this, I'm still shaking."

They lay there for a few minutes as Sasuke finally relaxed. "I think I'm good."

"That's a relief. Can I get up now?"

Sasuke flushed, realizing that he'd been holding Naruko to his chest for the past several minutes. "Yeah." He moved his arms and she sat up.

"How about you go home and rest for the night. We have a mission tomorrow anyway."

Naruko offered him a hand and accepted. They both stood, "I'm going to back to Ichiraku's, so I'll see you tomorrow. I'm really sorry Sasuke."

He shook his head, "It's okay. Thank you for helping me get the Mangekyou. Just promise you won't do that again."

She raised a hand, "I promise. If I break it, I'll never eat ramen again."

He smirked. She'd definitely keep that promise if she brought ramen into it. "Oaky. I'll see you tomorrow, Butch."

"Sure thing Ducky!"

He watched as she ran off.

That had to have been the worst day ever!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi walked into the family garden. A nice place to go when he needed some time to himself.

Coming to the pond he noticed Sasuke was kneeling by the water, watching the water. He looked depressed.

Upon closer inspection, Itachi noticed that Sasuke was covered in blood. His shirt was stained a horrible brownish/red and his white shorts were reddish/brown.

"Sasuke, are you well?"

His little brother looked up, and he could see that pain and fear in those eyes. "Something happened today Itachi."

Itachi took a seat beside his little brother. "What was it?"

"Naruko."

Itachi looked at the boy, who in turn, was looking at his hands. At the blood that was dried on them. "Is she okay? Did you train too much today?"

The boy shook his head and sighed, "On our last mission, when I had to protect Sakura, I finally got the Sharingan."

Itachi quirked a brow. It had finally happened? That was good news, but it didn't explain why Sasuke was so depressed.

Sasuke sighed once more, "Naruko knew about making the Sharingan stronger and asked about how to do it. I told her about what was supposed to happen, but that you didn't do it, so I didn't know if it was true."

Itachi listened intently.

"She created a clone and told me to kill it."

Understanding overcame Itachi then. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to kill the girl he loved, even if it _was_ a clone. His little brother was too sweet for his own good.

"She then threatened to make a bunch of those that would 'kick my ass' if I didn't fight the clone. So I did, but something went wrong."

Itachi jerked when Sasuke voice shook. He looked over Sasuke's appearance again. The blood, the fear in his eyes, the small, barely noticeable shaking. He didn't?!

"There was blood everywhere! I lost it and started screaming and crying while she's telling me she'd be fine. Then, her pulse was _gone_ and there was this horrible pain and it burned."

Sasuke looked into Itachi's eyes then, and Itachi reeled back. Sasuke sported the Mangekyou Sharingan. Which meant he had actually killed the girl. Shit! How was this going to turn out? Especially with how Sasuke was acting.

"I lost it! And the tears came even harder than before. Just then, I heard her voice."

The kid was hallucinating too!

"Naruko pretended to let me kill her. She used a special version of her Bunshin that can withstand more hits than normal and did it to try and activate the Mangekyou. She was standing there. No blood and looking perfectly fine. Itachi, I was never so scared before. It was horrible! I thought I had killed her! And then, there she was!"

Sasuke was shaking even more as tears feel from his eyes, "I know she's alive, but the whole thing really scared me! I killed my best friend only to find out it wasn't real."

Itachi let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. She was alive. A horrible way to awaken the Mangekyou, but surprisingly effective. Sasuke was just suffering some severe PTSD.

He reached out and poked the boys forehead.

Sasuke froze and looked at him, "Did you just poke me?!"

"If she's alive, then you don't have to worry. Go inside, get some rest before dinner. Clean up. Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to use the Mangekyou."

As expected, Sasuke's mood brightened and he nodded before running to the house.

"So, he really likes the girl huh?"

"Shisui, he's in love with her. What she did had quite a negative effect on him, but I think he realized his true feelings now. The drama surrounding Sasuke's life is quite entertaining," Itachi stated.

Shisui nodded with a snicker.

"So, any new dirt?"

"But of course."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	12. Backup in Nami no Kuni

**A/N: Hello people! Another chapter!**

**I really want to get to the Chunin exams, because I have it all planned out. But I need some more things in here before I do that. It's killing me!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_If you are reading this, you have survived your entire life up until this point. You have survived traumas, heartbreak, devastation, the different phases of life. And here you are! __**YOU GO MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'RE AWESOME!-**__Unknown._(I loved this one! XD)

"I'm going to kill that cat," Naruko grumbled in annoyance. "Skewer the damn thing!"

Sasuke, who was holding said cat, sighed, "Unfortunately you can't, or else we don't get paid and we could have the Daimyo angry with us."

Naruko glared at the demon. _Some day, you damn cat. Some day, you'll suffer!_

They entered the Mission Assignment Room and were greeted by the Hokage's kind smile.

"Well done Team Seven! You have just beaten the record by twenty minutes! I'm very impressed with how you've progressed," he said.

Kakashi laughed and the Genin didn't do anything. Sasuke and Naruko hated the cat and weren't particularly affected by the news. Sai didn't show any emotion, but they'd venture a guess that he didn't like the cat either.

Sai was actually very emotionless. He didn't show any emotion except confusion. Usually he was quiet and didn't speak, but he did actively participate in missions and pulled his own weight.

Sasuke's dislike of the boy was no longer a problem. He had taken Naruko's suggestion and tried being nicer. The boy had no reaction whatsoever. When they had asked the Hokage if there was something wrong with Sai, he had explained that Sai was from The Foundation, or Root. A place where those with a lot of promise and usually no families, go through specific training methods that tend to leave them emotionally stunted.

That was all they could get from the old man. He himself didn't know much about Root since it was controlled by someone else. He knew of their basic training regiment and some of their duties apparently, but not everything.

The Hokage had asked them to try and help Sai with his emotions. Naruko literally gave the boy a test to answer and most of the answers ended up being, 'I don't know'.

When they spoke of ambitions and dreams, Sai didn't understand and went out and purchased a book all about emotions. He carried it with him everywhere, and referenced it every time something that he didn't understand happened. Which was quite often with Naruko's ever changing emotions and Sasuke's odd reactions to the blonde. Even Kakashi had his fair share moments of confusing the boy as he would tease his students, but blush over a simple statement made by Naruko.

"Any other missions for us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke passed the demo- cat off to Madam Shijimi.

The man was about to speak when a Chunin ran into the screaming, "Hokage-sama!"

"What is it?"

"A request for backup has been made by Maito Gai! His mission wasn't a normal C rank as it should've been. It turns out that the bridge builder his team was assigned to protect, withheld information. _The_ Gato, has hired several high ranked missing ninja to do away with the bridge builder. If the man finishes his bridge, it'll open Nami no Kuni up for trade, which will eventually take Gato's powerful hold of the small country away!" the Chunin explained.

The Hokage frowned, "Who are the enemy ninja?"

The Chunin bit his lip, "Momochi Zabuza, The Demon Brothers, another we don't know of, but works for Zabuza, and the last is Aoi Rokusho, sir!"

Hiruzen's browed raised, "This mission had been raised to a high A rank or a low S rank." His attention swung to Kakashi, "You and Gai work very well together, despite your competitiveness. Naruko is also friends with one Gai's students. Team Seven, I am sending you to assist Team Gai in Nami no Kuni! Protect the bridge builder Tazuna, and his family. Defeat the enemy, but Kakashi, I want you to get information from them," he ordered with a light in his eyes.

Naruko snorted, "You want him to bring the heads back so that we can learn of any possible secrets, right?"

The man was gobsmacked, but nodded anyway. The others in the room were affected the same way. She was so nonchalant about it, it was slightly unnerving from someone her age.

Kakashi bowed to the Hokage, "We'll leave as soon as possible Hokage-sama!"

The Genin followed his lead and left the room.

"Okay you three, go home and pack for a possible two week trip. Meet at the gate in an hour!" Kakashi told them.

"Are you actually going to be on time Kaka-sensei?" Naruko asked skeptically.

The Jonin sweatdropped, "Yes Naruko. We can't let or comrades and friends down. One thing I will never be late for, is helping a friend or a comrade."

She nodded in approval. At least the man could be serious at certain times. Whenever it was needed.

The team split off to go to their respective houses.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, is this Gai the dude who wears the horrendous green one piece spandex suit and orange leg warmers, with a bowl cut?" Naruko asked casually as they flew over the land. Sai's animal drawings were really helpful.

Sasuke looked at her in horror at the picture her words had drawn.

"Yes. I've known Gai for a long time. Out of all the Jonin, we work best together, so it was a very good idea for Hokage-sama to send our team to help his team," the porn addict said, turning a page.

Naruko sighed. She'd have to be assaulted by the spandex twins on this mission. Not a pleasant thought! "I wonder how many times we're going to her the word 'youth' on this mission," she mumbled.

Kakashi still heard her and laughed, "An innumerable amount no doubt."

"Boo!"

They rode on in silence. No one had anything to say, and it was pretty comfortable not having to run all over the place.

After several hours of nonstop flight, Naruko sensed something. She looked to Kakashi, seeing that his eye wasn't on his book, but instead, looking somewhere to their left. She focused in the same direction and muttered a curse.

She grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him off the bird, just in time, as a large sword cleaved the animal in half, spraying ink everywhere. The Genin landed with ease, Sasuke mumbling a small thanks for getting him out of there.

Kakashi and Sai dropped down as well and took up a defensive position alongside Naruko and Sasuke.

The sword had flown in a circle, returning from where it had come from. A man dropped down and landed on the hilt when it embedded in a rather thick tree.

Naruko recognized the weapon. "Kubikiribocho! The legendary Executioner's Blade of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu. Which means, that this man is-"

"I see Konoha shinobi are becoming smarter these days. You actually know about my blade and probably know about me, girl. The other kunoichi from the other Konoha team knew what it was as well," the man laughed.

Naruko glared at the missing ninja, "What did you do to TenTen, Zabuza?"

The man, now known as Zabuza, laughed at her threatening tone and jumped off the enormous sword. He pulled it from the tree and slung it over his shoulder. "The other Konoha brats got away from my subordinates, though not without injury. But then I heard the older green one say that they were calling for back up. The thought of fighting some more piqued my interest, so I let them go. And I wasn't disappointed either! That wimpy little village _actually_ sent Kakashi of the Sharingan! I'm very happy now!"

Kakashi sighed and put his book away. He grabbed the edge of his hitai-ate, "Well, since we know of each other so well, we can fight without holding back. Naruko, Sasuke, Sai, stay here for now. I may need your help later."

Kakashi pulled his hitai-ate up and open his left eye, revealing the Sharingan.

"An honor to see the famous Dojutsu so early on," Zabuza mocked.

"Let's do this."

The two men rushed each other and began and Taijutsu battle. Kakashi was defending from the sword with a simple kunai, but he didn't look to be having any problems. He dodged a swing of the massive weapon and landed a hard kick to Zabuza's stomach.

Zabuza exploded in a shower of water. The real one was rushing the group of Genin.

Naruko reacted instantly and Shunshined in front of the man, landing a harsh kick to his solar plexus. Zabuza poofed, revealing a log. Naruko cursed and jumped her body twisting in midair as the large blade swung across the area where she had been.

"Pretty impressive brat. You can actually use the Shunshin at your age," Zabuza said with an impressed tone.

Naruko threw some shuriken at him, which he easily knocked out of the way. That wasn't her plan though. Sasuke had done the same as she and thrown shuriken. Both had wires attached. Naruko caught the projectiles and held them still and Sasuke used the Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu. Naruko added her Futon: Daitoppa to fan the flames. Zabuza used Kawarimi to disappear again.

"Damn brats, you're pretty good for Genin."

Naruko landed with ease and she face the swordsman. Kakashi rejoined the fight and got Zabuza's attention.

Naruko returned to Sasuke and Sai's side, "What should we do?"

Before they could say anything, someone appeared from their left and Naruko whipped out a kunai to defend herself, catching the attacker of guard. Sasuke ran around her and launched a kick to the man, who jumped away. Two more ninja popped in out of nowhere and stood beside the newcomer. The Demon Brothers.

Naruko recognized the sword the first man was holding, "Raijin no Ken."

The green haired man grinned, "Ah! So you know about my blade."

Naruko scoffed, "You mean the Nidaime's blade, which you had a Genin steal for you. I wonder why you couldn't do it yourself. If you needed the help of a Genin to get it, then you're probably no actual threat without the damn thing. Aren't you, Aoi?"

Aoi just smirked, "Quite knowledgeable for a Genin. Quite attractive too." His voice got lower as his eyes trailed over her figure.

"I wonder what's under the mask. I'll defeat you and find out!"

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Sasuke, Sai," she said patting their backs, "I have your backs."

Sasuke frowned, "Did you just-"

"Yep."

Sai looked at Sasuke's back and saw a seal. "Is that for-"

"Yep. I _literally_ got your backs."

She took a step toward the three in front of them, "I call Aoi. If I see you in trouble, expect me to help. Don't fight back to back. I don't feel like getting caught in between a man sandwich."

She then ran for Aoi, ducking under the arms of the Demon Brothers. She pulled out a tanto and swung at Aoi.

"You look very familiar girl," Aoi said as he brought up the Raijin to block. The cackling of the blade filled the air.

"You were once a Konoha shinobi. Jonin, if I recall. Of course I'd look familiar," she mumbled, delivering a swift kick to his shin.

He grunted and pushed her away. She tossed her tanto in the air and moved a hand behind her back just as he slashed at her. Bringing her hand around, she pulled the red silk from her waist and caught the Raijin with it. Letting her chakra flow into the fabric, she smiled when it wrapped around the blade on its own and ripped from Aoi's grip. The tanto came down, causing Aoi to back away or else get hit.

The bundle attached itself to Naruko's back and she smirked beneath her mask. "The sword will return to Konoha. If you attempt to touch the Kasai Shiruku, your hand will be burnt off."

Aoi's eyes narrowed, "I'm still a Jonin girl. When I defeat you, I'll have my sword back and have gained a nice little prize with it."

"Don't you know who I am? You don't want me as a prize, believe me." Naruko told him in all sincerity.

"Oh come now, I'm sure that a lovely kunoichi such as yourself, who shows such fire in her eyes, would be the perfect playmate," Aoi smirked as his voice went deeper.

Naruko made a hand sign, "You must really not remember me then. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Four other Naruko's appeared. "Now, I'll remind you of who Konoha's Demon is."

Aoi's eyes widened at her words as he was assaulted by five Naruko's, each throwing moves of all kinds. He took out two quickly, but the remaining three weren't so easy. One even managed to land an open palm thrust to his neck. He disposed of the others and sent the real Naruko flying with a solid punch to the face.

She bounced off the ground and rolled over, pulling herself up.

"I remember now. I was a Genin when the Kyuubi attacked. I didn't hear about you until I became a Jonin three years ago. A little bit before I left the village. So, you're the Jinchuuriki that everyone hated so much. That means you have power and that's okay with me. You'll be mine when this is over!" Aoi grinned.

Naruko stood, and touched a dark spot on her mask. A sign that she was bleeding. "Sorry, Aoi. Though you don't seem to hate me like the other Jonin, you're still an enemy. And even though you _are attractive_, I'll admit, you'll have to die, by order of the Hokage."

Aoi smirked at her words and wiggled a finger, "You're welcome to try Koibito. If you don't though, be prepared to never walk normally again."

Naruko rolled her eyes at the innuendo. No one had ever talked to her like that before, but she wasn't going to worry about it at the moment. She had an enemy to kill.

"Your funeral," she shrugged.

Naruko appeared beside Aoi, with a kunai digging into his neck, causing blood to pour out.

His gasp turned into a gurgle, "H-how?"

"I can use the Hiraishin and when I hit you earlier, I placed a seal on you. Good bye, Aoi."

Naruko looked away as she removed the missing ninja's head. Kyuubi had taught her to never look into the eyes of the person you kill. Seeing all those emotions could really affect you. Naruko didn't like the idea of death and she didn't want to feel guilty.

"Dammit Kakashi! What the hell did you teach these kids?! They took out three of my best men!" Zabuza's voice called out.

Naruko looked over to her teammates to see Sasuke standing there and Sai was sealing the heads of the Demon Brothers into a scroll. Naruko grabbed Aoi's head and brought it over, "Here you go. Sasuke, can you burn the body?"

He nodded and went to do that.

Kakashi and Zabuza broke apart. "Three of my men are gone."

A heavy mist began to cloud the area. "I'll return with my best within the week. Meet me at the bridge Kakashi, and don't disappoint me."

Kakashi sighed when Zabuza's chakra faded away. He moved his hitai-ate over his left eye again and turned to his Genin. "Good job you three! I'm very proud of you! Now let's get going, we're nearly at Nami no Kuni."

He started to walk toward them, but froze. His body sagged and he hit the ground.

Naruko let out a curse, "He over exerted himself. Because he wasn't born with the Sharingan, it uses up his energy too fast!"

She lugged him over to Sai, who was creating his birds again. "If we fly straight, we'll get there, right?"

Sai nodded, "I believe so. It's a small island nation if I recall. If we see a partially finished bridge, then we know where we are."

They took off, Naruko and Sasuke on one bird and Kakashi and Sai on the other.

"So," Sasuke said quietly. "You thought he was attractive?'

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Yes. I _am_ a girl you know?"

Sasuke knew that all too well in fact.

"I know an attractive man when I see one. I just don't go fangirl over them."

Sasuke frowned. So Naruko _did_ notice men.

"My kind of attractive would be, you and your brother. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Iruka-sensei. Once Choji goes through the 'Akimichi Faze', he'll outgrow his cuteness and chubbyness. I don't really have any others to add," Naruko shrugged. "Sai maybe," she mumbled lowly.

Sasuke looked away as he flushed. He was the first to be mentioned on her list. The first. He was _her_ kind of attractive. He was actually the kind of attractive for a lot of girls, but only _her_ opinion mattered.

The only problem was, that she had listed some other guys as well. She even admitted to thinking the enemy was was attractive! Now that he knew that she wasn't against the opposite sex, he had to step up his game. To make sure that he was the _only_ one she found attractive.

He nodded to himself. That was the plan. He could only confess when he was sure that he had her interest as far as intimate relationships were concerned. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it if he told her how he felt, and she couldn't answer because she didn't understand. That would the ultimate disappointment. Because it would mean that she didn't feel the same way.

They rode along in silence for a while. Every now and then, Naruko would ask Sai a question that she hadn't gotten to and when the boy couldn't answer she'd prod him for more information.

Sasuke shook his head. Same old same old.

He went over what she had said and his eyes bulged, _Did she add Sai in that list?!_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Koibito- lover.**

**Kasai Shiruku- Fire Silk. Had metal like properties that activate when filled with chakra.(I came up with it)**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	13. Team Gai and Training

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta!**

**Enjoy!**

_Scar tissue is stronger than regular tissue. Realize the strength, move on.- Henry Rollins._

_Oh come on! You are totally a cuddly fuzzball!_

_**I am the most powerful Biju ever! I am not cuddly nor am I a fuzzball!**_

_Psh! Sure you are! Your fur is really soft too!_

_**No it's no-, well, it is. But I'm not the other things! Are you trying to emasculate me?!**_

_No. But there's nothing wrong with being cuddly. Sometimes the hulking strong personality needs a softer side and I wouldn't mind being cuddled._

_**Hmph!**_

_Oh grow up! You're like, a thousand years old aren't you?_

_**Hmph!**_

_Fine then! __**You**_ _started the this whole thing anyway!_

_**Me?! I just commented that your taste in the male species wasn't very good! **__**You**_ _**got all defensive, especially over the Uchiha friend of yours!**_

_Because you insulted him! Sasuke isn't a sissy! And I know for a fact that he isn't a wimp!_

_**Fine whatever! But then you said that if he was a sissy, he was better than 'ball of fuzz', like me. No one is better than me!**_

_You didn't deny that you are a fuzzball though! And then you got mad and that's when you argued about whether or not you were a fuzzball and it escalated further._

_**Shut up!**_

_And __**I'm**_ _the thirteen year old! Psh! Yeah right!_

_**Bite me!**_

_You aren't my type._

"Naruko!"

The blonde was drawn from her argument with Kyuubi, to look at Sasuke.

"Do you think that's it?" he asked, pointing down below.

She leaned over him, never noticing his blush at her action, and nodded. "I think so, if the huge ass unfinished bridge is anything to go by. Sai, can we land over there?" she said pointing to the edge of the enormous structure.

The pale boy nodded and they made a smooth landing. Sasuke then situated Kakashi on his back and they set off into the small town nearby. Naruko asked some random man where the bridge builder lived and they were pointed in the right direction.

About half an hour later, they approached a small house and Naruko knocked on the door. A woman with dark brown hair and of medium height opened the door slowly. "Can I help you?"

Naruko nodded, "We're the backup team from Konoha, per request of Maito Gai and the Hokage. We're here to assist in the protection of Tazuna, the bridge builder, from any other threats sent by Gato."

The woman opened the door a little bit more, "Tell me something about this Gai. Something that an enemy wouldn't know."

"Gai and Mini Gai, tend to get so wrapped up in their training and emotions of the particular moment, that they start spouting, "Youth!" over and over, while jumping up and down in their green spandex."

The woman smiled and opened the door all the way, "It seems that you know sensei very well. I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, nice to meet you! Please come inside!"

Naruko and her team thanked her and stepped in, removing their shoes along the way.

"Oh my, what happened?!" Tsunami gasped when she saw Kakashi's condition.

"Sensei used too much chakra and energy in his fight with Zabuza and exhausted himself. Is there somewhere we can put him?" Naruko asked as Sasuke began to wilt under the grown mans weight.

Tsunami nodded and led them upstairs, telling them to place Kakashi on the futon she had set up. "Are you sure he's okay?"

The Genin all nodded.

"Where is TenTen?" Naruko finally asked as they went back downstairs.

Tsunami smiled, "She and her team went out to train. They said they wanted to be prepared for anything and more training was needed."

The front door opened and in walked Maito Gai along with three others.

Mini Gai noticed Naruko and bounded over, "It is you! How did you fare on your exam?!"

Naruko snorted at his speech, "I'm the Rookie of the Year."

The boy pumped a fist, "That is amazing! I would be honored if you would battle me in a Taijutsu spar one of these days! Your youth shines brightly! May I know your name?!"

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki. You?"

The boy assumed a stance and held out a thumbs up, flashing her a blinding smile, "_I_ am Konoha's most handsome devil. My name, is Rock Lee! It is the utmost pleasure to meet you Naruko!"

TenTen rushed on over and glomped Naruko into a tight hug, "You're here!"

Naruko laughed and patted the girls back. She then looked over to Gai, "Your eternal rival is unconscious upstairs."

Gai's eyes sparkled and he ran from the room.

TenTen laughed, "That was evil Naruko!"

"Dynamic Entry! My rival! Why are you sleeping?! You should be showing your Genin the almighty flames of your youth! Come on Ka-ka-shi!"

They could hear some more shouts and loud crashes before Gai ran into the room holding Kakashi's limp form. "Who has taken the youth from him?!" he asked in a panicked voice.

Naruko laughed slightly, "We ran into Zabuza and his gang on the way. He used the Sharingan for way too long and now he's out of it."

Sasuke grunted with a nod. His eyes locked with pale ones that were glaring and he glared back. Damn Hyuga's. They were worthless!

"What happened in your encounter. We were overtaken and had to get away in order to protect Tazuna-san," Gai asked, as he tried shaking Kakashi awake.

"I defeated Aoi," Naruko shrugged.

Sai gave a fake smile, "I defeated one of the Demon Brothers."

Sasuke smirked, "As did I."

Team Gai was surprised. Three Genin manage to take out such strong opponents!

"Anyway, Zabuza said that he'd be back with his strongest subordinate within the week. I think the reason we did so well, was because we didn't have to protect anyone. If we had Tzuna with us, I think the results would've been the same as your battle," Naruko explained trying to dumb down her teams obvious skills, as to not appear snobbish.

It didn't really do much. The fact that the original team got their asses handed to them, despite having to protect someone and a backup team each took on someone and came out without any injuries, said everything they needed to know. These rookies were strong!

Naruko and TenTen started to talk and the boys all looked at each other. Gai smiled and got an idea, "How about we go and do some more training?! Nothing like training to help you get to know each other!"

TenTen and Naruko looked at each other and nodded, before running out the door. Naruko made sure to create some Kage Bunshin to leave at the house.

The boys followed them out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what do you have wrapped in the silk? I didn't think you'd be using it already," TenTen asked as they sparred.

Naruko stopped and pulled the bundle from her back. Focusing her chakra into it, she watched as it unwrapped on its own, revealing Raijin no Ken.

TenTen squealed as she began to inspect the hilt. "I can't believe you won it! Are you going to keep it? Cause I can teach you some Kenjutsu if you do."

Naruko sighed, "I'll ask Jiji if I can keep it. It originally belonged to the Nidaime and was stolen three years ago. Just because I won it in a battle, doesn't mean I should keep it, since it technically belongs to the Hokage."

TenTen nodded, "I guess you have a point. I hope he'll let you keep it!"

"Alright, gather around youthful students!" Gai yelled, catching everyone's attention.

Naruko wrapped the sword up and placed it at her back.

"Lee will face Naruko! Neji will face Sasuke! TenTen will face Sai! I shall referee! Lee, Naruko, take your places!" the green man said.

Lee got into the main stance for Goken, whereas Naruko stood perfectly still, taking no fighting stance at all.

Lee seemed confused, but didn't say anything.

"This will be a Taijutsu only spar. Hajime!"

Lee was off! Naruko blinked in shock! How the hell was he so damn fast?!

She barely dodged his first attack, "Konoha Senpu!"

His leg slammed into the ground, leaving a big indentation. She whistled. He was very good. She decided to use her 'special' Taijutsu style for this battle and took her stance.

"Impossible!" Gai shouted from the sidelines.

Naruko smirked beneath her mask.

"What is it Gai-sensei?!" Lee asked as he got into a Goken stance.

"She's a user of the Jinsokuna Ken, Lee! Don't let her hit you! Not even once!" Gai yelled.

Lee nodded and attacked once more.

"I don't get it sensei. What's so bad about Naruko's Taijutsu style?" TenTen asked, completely confused.

Gai sighed in worry for his student. "Lee is up against someone who had mastered the Jinsokuna Ken. A style that is a combination of Goken, Suiken and Juken. It possess the same speed as Suiken, with the ability to injure like Goken and Juken. By adding the correct amount of chakra to the technique, you can do severe damage to your opponent. So much that while you're breaking their arm, you can completely rupture their chakra network. Not just closing the tenketsu like with Juken, but destroying the chakra points altogether. It's a dangerous martial arts style, because you need massive chakra reserves to use it. On top of that, you need perfect chakra control. I fear the outcome."

Lee listened to what his sensei said as he made consecutive attacks on Naruko. She didn't move to attack him at all. She just batted his kicks and punches away. At one time, she had grabbed his outstretched leg and swung him around, flinging him across the field they were using.

He flipped over and landed perfectly.

"Lee, take 'em off!" Gai called out.

Lee frowned, "But sensei, you said that was only for special cases!"

Gai gave a blinding smile, "And this is one of them! Go ahead Lee! Show her what you're made of!"

The boy smiled and gave a salute, "Yes sensei!"

Lee then sat down and removed his orange legwarmers, revealing the the other Genin his leg weights.

_Quite an old fashioned method._

_**Don't underestimate him! You'll need my eyes for this! and remove your breastplate and silk now!**_

Naruko did as ordered and placed the silken wrapped bundle on the ground. She then removed her breastplate.

Lee threw the weights behind him, making them crash into the ground and shake the earth. Naruko did the same with her breastplate, enjoying how everyones eyes went wide as it took down several trees in its flight and created a large crater.

Naruko made a hand sign, "Kichikugan." Her blue eyes, mixed with Kyuubi's red eyes, creating a dark purple eye with a black slit in the middle.

She locked onto Lee as he approached her from the left. His speed had multiplied by dozens. She was certain that if she hadn't listened to Kyuubi, she'd would have lost.

Everything was slowed down drastically. She ducked under Lee's kick, grabbing his leg once more and flinging him around.

"Amazing!" Gai gasped. The Genin were fighting at a ridiculous speed! He had never thought anyone, except maybe he and Kakashi, would be faster than Lee.

He could tell that the girl was a better Taijutsu user than Lee. She was only blocking the attacks, she didn't use any attacks herself. Somehow, he had a feeling that she didn't want to hurt Lee in any way. In order to utilize Jinsokuna Ken attacks properly, you _had_ to use chakra. If she even punched Lee once, he would have to stop being a ninja due to the damage one hit could cause.

Naruko defended herself. She was impressed with how well Lee was fighting. But, she could see that he was getting tired. He had landed harshly from her last dodge and had yet to move.

Taking his ever waning strength as an opening, she disappeared. Her body twisted as she moved to kick him in the face.

Lee froze with a gasp. Her left hand and leg were on the ground, keeping her balanced, while her right leg was extended, foot an inch from his face.

Gai let out the breath he was holding. "Thank Kami," he muttered.

"Shousha, Naruko Uzumaki!" he announced, wanting the battle to end immediately.

Naruko stood slowly and offered Lee a hand. He accepted and they smiled, shaking hands.

"You were spectacular, Naruko-chan! Your flames of youth will never die!"

"You were a great opponent as well Lee! Didn't you only graduate last year?"

He blushed and nodded.

"Impressive. It took me years to attain my level of speed. But you got yours, which is close to mine, in only a year. You'll definitely become a Taijutsu specialist. I look forward to our next match," Naruko said, bowing to her opponent.

He mimicked her action and agreed to another match.

Naruko then turned and went to find her breastplate.

_**Good fight! Now hurry up! I want to see your Uchiha fight the Hyuga!**_

_He isn't __**my**_ _Uchiha. He is my teammate though. And I do too!_

Once everything was secured, she returned to the field to see Sasuke send Neji flying with a kick. Their Dojutsu's were activated. Naruko grinned, knowing that the Sharingan topped the Byakugan easily.

The Byakugan let the user see their enemy's chakra and a near three hundred and sixty degree field range. However, the Sharingan allowed the user to see chakra as well, let them mimic whatever they saw perfectly, remember everything they see and so much more.

Sasuke had only activated the regular Sharingan. Probably saving the Mangekyou for the Chunin Exams, which they were sure Kakashi was going to enter them in.

Neji and Sasuke threw kicks and punches. Dodging when needed and taking hits when they weren't fast enough.

In the end, both were lying face down. Not moving at all.

"There is no winner, this is a tie!"

Naruko helped Sasuke over to a tree where he could rest. "Well Ducky, you really gave the Hyuga a run for his money. Especially since we was all 'I'm destined to win this' and crap. I knew the Sharingan was better," she whispered.

Sasuke blushed and looked away, "Hn."

It was goods that she had faith in the Sharingan.

"Naruko?"

She looked at him, "Yes?"

"Did you use a Dojutsu during your fight with Lee?" he asked, remembering what she had done.

Her eyes moved slightly, "Yes. It gives my eyesight the ability to slow down everything around me, allowing me to react in time. So, because I can see an attack in slow motion and dodge it effectively, it seems to others that I'm moving at an unrecognizable speed."

"Wow."

She nodded as they both watched TenTen lose to Sai.

"I'll go help her," Naruko muttered.

"I can't believe I lost," TenTen muttered as Naruko helped her up.

"Don't worry about it. Sai is from some organization called Root, that takes in promising young children and trains them. He was assigned to our team after our last teammate was booted." Naruko whispered.

"Wow!"

"Yeah. Good job Sai!"

The boy just gave a fake smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. Briefly, he thought he was in the hospital again, but when he looked around, he could tell that it wasn't what he originally thought.

He sat up, noticing that his vest was gone, but that her had a kunai in hand and his pouch was beside his head. He looked at the door and strained to hear something.

"Let us eat with vigor! Then, we shall train our flames of youth even harder!"

Kakashi sighed. They had made it to Nami no Kuni it seemed. Gai's loud voice ringing through the house. He felt worn out just from sitting upright.

The door opened and he held his kunai up just in case.

A young woman came in and she smiled when she saw him, "Sensei! You're awake!" She turned and shouted down the hall, "Sensei's awake!"

There was the sound of a stampede. The woman moved out of the way of the door just as Gai came flying in with a cry of, "Dynamic Entry!"

Kakashi took the full brunt of the kick and groaned in pain.

"Ka-ka-shi my eternal rival, I must say I am impressed with your Genin! They train amazingly well and have good heads on their shoulders!" Gai smiled.

Kakashi let out a moan of pain as he tried to pry himself from the floor.

"You've been out for three days Kaka-sensei. I was beginning to worry."

Kakashi looked up to see Naruko, Sasuke and Sai standing there, arms folded.

"Three days? Looks like I need to up my training with my Sharingan. Can't be passing out for such a long time, every time I use it," he sighed, finally upright once more.

"We have about three days until Zabuza gets here. Gai-sensei helped us perfect water walking, and we've been doing a lot of chakra control exercises. Then we spar. You can finally join in!" Naruko cheered giving him a thumbs up.

"Yay," Kakashi said in a weary tone, not at all excited about training with Gai.

"Well Ka-ka-shi, let's go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why did _I_ have to come along?"

"Because you know the area better than anyone else, that's why?"

"But Nami no Kuni is such a pathetic place to be in. Why would Gato be here?"

"He's terrorizing a small village and has offered a large sum of money to us if we kill a few people for him."

"Tch! Not everything is about money Kakuzu."

"Money talks and everybody walks. So yes, everything _is_ about money."

"Whatever. I just hope that I can kill someone that's actually a threat. Samehada is hungry for more chakra."

"Yes yes, you'll have your battle. I'm just interested in the money."

"Like always."

"Hn."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Seriously, every time I typed for Gai of Lee, I found myself speaking the way they did! I cracked up so much! XD**

**Kichikugan- Demon eye.(I came up with it.)**

**Juken- Gentle Fist.**

**Suiken- Drunken Fist.**

**Goken- Iron(Strong) Fist.**

**Jinsokuna Ken- Rapid fist.(I came up with it.)**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	14. Mission Within a Mission

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**flamingpen18 did the beta work for this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Thoughts could leave deeper scarring than almost anything else.- J.K. Rowling.**_

"I'm going into town for a bit!" Naruko called to the house.

"Okay!" was the reply from nearly everyone.

She was on a mission. One that was far different from bridge builder protection. She needed info and the only way to get it was to go into town.

She frowned at the state of things. It was sad that there were so many starving children, and the adults were overlooking them, like they weren't even there.

The stores were bare. And she literally watched someone walk in and steal. They weren't secretive or anything. They just walked in, grabbed something, and left.

She looked around and sighed. Gato had to have men somewhere around here. With the way everything looked, she was sure that some fools would try and take advantage of a small island nations fear and use it against them.

She was right. Not too far away, there were three guys picking on a woman. From the bag in her hand, Naruko could guess that she had some food that the men wanted.

"Come on, We're just collecting taxes. Give us the bag, and you don't get hurt!"

Naruko growled in annoyance, and Shunshined in front of the woman.

"Back off!"

The guys jerked in shock but grinned when they took in her short stature.

"Don't try and play hero, little girl, or we'll kill you!" the first guys said as he threw a punch.

Naruko caught his fist and gave a sharp jerk. The pop coming from his wrist and his cry of pain, gave her much satisfaction. "I said back off."

The two behind him moved, pulling out swords.

She snorted and pushed the first one away. Ducking low, she grabbed their wrists as well and broke them just as easily. The swords fell to the ground. "Anyone want to try again?" she taunted.

When the leader ran forward, Naruko used her foot to pick one of the swords up. Flipping it expertly, she drove it through the man's chest. His lackeys froze in fear as the blood of their boss stained the ground.

Naruko pushed the body away and rested the sword on her shoulder. "Do either of you know where Gato is?"

Both shook their heads. She sighed, "What good are you then?" Before they had time to react, their heads were rolling on the ground.

Naruko turned back to the woman, who by now was crying from fear. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Naruko replied blandly. "Are there any other groups like these three roaming about who decide to 'pick up taxes'?"

The woman became confused. "Why are you looking for Gato?"

Naruko sighed once more. "I'm one of the ninja assigned to protect Tazuna."

The womans eyes sparkled with recognition.

"However, who's to say that this Gato won't just hire someone to destroy the bridge once it's finished? A good jutsu, and that bridge will fall. So, I figure, why not take out the problem at its source? One of these guys, knows where Gato is, and I'm going to find out where."

By the time Naruko had finished speaking, the woman has stopped crying.

"You would do that for us?" she whispered in shock.

The blonde nodded, "Now do you know about any others?"

"Yes! They rotate every half hour. If you wait here, another group will come. Thank you, ninja-san!" With that, she ran off.

Naruko sighed. She had a few minutes to get rid of the bodies. Then, she'd question the next group.

She didn't have to wait long before she saw five men walk into a store and threaten the owner to give them his money. Naruko stepped inside as well and shut the door.

They all turned to her. "Get lost, girly! This is no place for you!" the smallest man ordered.

"Yeah, you heard the boss! He's one of Gatoi-sama's best men, so do as he says!" one of the bigger ones yelled.

Naruko grinned beneath the mask. "Perfect! You have the info I'm looking for!" She held up the sword she had taken from the other group. "Where is Gato?"

The men burst into laughter. Naruko rolled her eyes and flashed forward, decapitating the four larger men before they could blink.

The leader and the shop owner screamed. Naruko turned her blade toward the small man. "You don't know how to use your sword. I can tell. Now, where does Gato live?"

He backed up, screaming when he hit the wall. Naruko threw the sword, enjoying as it landed next to the man's face. "Please don't hurt me?!"

"Tell me what I want to know."

"He'll kill me!" the man cried.

"And you think that I won't? Look around. Your thugs are dead, and if you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll kill you or worse," she threatened in a deep tone.

He didn't say anything until she advanced. "Okay! He lives in the center of the island! But he's planning on moving soon and letting someone else handle this place for him! The building is huge and white! Guards everywhere!"

Naruko nodded, "Thank you!"

She turned to the owner of the store and handed him the sword. "Do as you wish with him."

A horrified "WHAT!" met her ears, but she ignored it and walked out.

She froze when she saw Sai, standing in front of her. He looked to be confused.

"Hello, Sai."

"I looked in the book, because I was unsure of my thoughts, and I confirmed that you are acting suspicious. What are you doing?" he asked as he held up his book.

Naruko looked at Sai closely. Then, she got an idea. "Did they teach you infiltration in Root?"

Sai's eyes went wide, but he schooled his features quickly and nodded.

She grabbed his hand and began tugging him along. "Good. You can help me then."

"What exactly is it that we are we doing?" he asked as he tried to keep up with her.

She looked back at him. "We're killing Gato."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So we're getting paid to kill an old man, a group of brats from Konoha, and my old colleague? This sounds so boring."

"Kisame, stop whining. Not only are we getting paid twenty-five million just for killing some weaklings, your old friend is worth twenty million in Kiri. We hit the jackpot. You do the killing, and I get the money. Then we're both happy," Kakuzu growled out.

Kisame snorted, "Whatever! I hope Zabuza hasn't gotten weak over the years."

"Let's just go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't understand. Our mission is to protect the bridge builder. Why are you doing this when it isn't required of you?" Sai asked as they flew above the island.

Naruko sighed, "Okay, I'm going to tell you something."

Sai was looking at her, paying absolute attention to everything she said.

"I grew up, much like these people did, living in fear and wondering when my next meal would be. They have one man doing this to them, while I had a whole village. I know how they feel. I've been where those children were, except I wasn't ignored. I was looked down upon and hated. I know poverty well. And these people, when it comes to poverty, make me look like a Daimyo. I can connect with these people. And I'm angry at Gato for putting them through this," Naruko glared at her hands.

Sai frowned, "You are angry? But this has nothing to do with you?"

She nodded, "You're right, it doesn't. But, if I can get rid of the problem and make it so that these people don't have to suffer any longer, then I will, because It's the right thing to do."

It was silent after that. Sai was trying to understand what drove Naruko to do this. He didn't really get why she would through all the trouble when it wasn't in the mission description.

She seemed completely fixed on doing it though. The way she spoke about how she wanted to help the people of Nami no Kuni made him feel strange. She had such emotion in her voice. The look in her eyes and the way she tensed. She was serious about this.

For some reason, he felt that he wanted to help her. He couldn't understand why though. He pulled out his book and began searching, trying to find out what it was that made him feel like this.

The book described it as desire. He wanted to help Naruko remove this Gato from power. That _want_ was a desire. A desire to see something happen.

He looked over at Naruko. He couldn't see most of her face because of the mask, but he had a feeling that she didn't need her face exposed in order to express herself. Her eyes were filled with hidden emotions. But he could tell that she was unhappy.

The book said that when people smile, it could be a form of happiness. Their eyes would light up and their eyebrows would rise slightly. If they were angry, then their eyes would narrow, almost suint and their eyebrows would turn downward, creating a dip as their mouths would purse or form an upside down U.

From what he could see, she was angry. She was angry over something that didn't have anything to do with her. Was that a normal thing? He looked back at the book to find the answer.

Naruko sighed. Sai was so out of it emotionally. She wondered if he could ever go back to normal.

They flew in the cover of the clouds for a while, before they noticed the huge building.

"Why would he live in the very area he's terrorizing? Does he not fear that someone is going to grow a backbone and attempt to attack him?" Naruko muttered.

They landed pretty close to the building, Sai's bird dispelling immediately.

"He hired several samurai but no ninja. This dude is stupid."

They watched the door for a an hour and memorized the rounds on the outside of the building. Every five minutes, a samurai would walk by. They recognized the one samurai, noticing that had come by every half hour. There were sentries stationed on the roof. Two of them that rotated every half hour.

Naruko picked up the pattern and found the proper time to attack.

She turned to Sai. "I'm going to have my Bunshin take care of this."

She created several Kage Bunshin. With their orders already in mind, they split up. Minutes later, one of the Bunshin waved from the top of the building and gave a thumbs up.

"Shunshin to the roof."

Both appeared next to the Bunshin, who saluted Naruko.

The rest of the Bunshin jumped onto the roof and awaited further instruction. "We're going in. You will find the boiler room and in half an hour, I want you to use whatever jutsu you can to destroy it. Go!" They nodded and headed off to the door.

Naruko created one hundred more Kage Bunshin. "You guys have half an hour to collect ever expensive looking item from this property and seal them into these scrolls." She handed over ten scrolls. "In groups of ten, you'll carry this out as well as killing all who you come into contact with. Go!"

Naruko looked at Sai. "Can you do anything special with your drawings? Something that can tie Gato up for me?"

Sai nodded, "Just get me to where he is."

"Good. My jutsu usually destroy, and we can't afford for him to call for help. Lets go!"

They crept through the mansion, Sai creating several snakes and mice to scout the area. They found that Gato had his office on the third floor. Directly in the middle of the building. Sai let his snake travel under the door.

They waited for the sound of a struggle before entering.

Inside was a chubby little man and four samurai. All of them were captured, tangled up in the ink snakes.

"Hello!" Naruko gave a false cheery greeting.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the fat man screamed.

Naruko tsked and waved a finger. "Now now, no need for the language."

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"Never in your life," she mumbled.

Sai stood by the closed door, watching what she was doing with interest.

"You see, Gato, you've gotten too full over yourself. You hired the Demon of the Bloody Mist to kill my charge. You have a previous Anbu Captain now Jonin, another Jonin and several Genin pissed at you. Then there's me. Unlike them, I'm not nice and considerate to assholes who deserve death," Naruko said as she moved forward.

"You will give me everything you have. All of your money will be in my possession by the time this is over."

The man actually had the balls to laugh at her. "I can get my men to take care of you, no problem."

Naruko shook her head, "I have over a hundred people in this building collecting your valuables and waiting for the cue to blow this place sky high. I'm not some person from that town. I'm a ninja, and I have nothing against killing you. Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know, or do I have to show you something horrible first?"

Gato's eyes looked worried, but he didn't say anything.

Naruko grinned, "Yay! I get to have some fun! Sai, could you step out of the room for a moment?"

Though he looked confused, Sai nodded and left, waiting outside.

Naruko looked at Gato and pulled her mask down. "I'm going to let you meet my good friend Kyuubi."

A reddish/orange light came from Naruko's body. It wrapped around her person for a second before traveling down to the floor. This was no longer Naruko. It was Kyuubi.

The once blue eyes were now blood red and the KI flooding the room was enough to choke the men.

"What are you?!" Gato screamed in fear.

"**A real demon**," came the demonic reply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sai stood outside the door, wondering what Naruko was going to do.

He gripped his chest when an unimaginable amount of KI came from the room. A red light was coming from under the door. Something horribly cold rushed down Sai's spine, and he shivered. His heart was beating rapidly, and his palms began to sweat.

He knew what this was. This was fear. Whatever the blond was doing, she had unleashed so much evil energy, that it had scared him! The first time he had ever felt fear. He didn't like it at all.

Is was gone as quickly as it came, and Sai let out a sigh as he slumped to the floor. Relief, he realized. So many emotions he was feeling today and all because of Naruko. How strange.

"Sai, you can come in!"

He stood slowly and opened the door.

Inside Naruko was sitting at Gato's desk, writing something. Gato was shaking and sweating as he gave her instructions on what to do.

"He decided to do as I said. I think I just have this way with people, you know?" Naruko said in a cheerful tone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the end, Naruko was able to get Gato to make a transaction, forwarding everything he owned to Naruko's account. Naruko sent a message to the Hokage with one of Sai's ink birds to explain the situation. The fact that she was now the CEO with Gato's express permission. She asked him to set up a meeting with the Fire Daimyo. Since Naruko was on pretty good terms with the man after that A rank mission, she was pretty sure he wouldn't be opposed to any of this.

Gato then sent a letter to his Vice President that he was giving over his holdings to Naruko and naming her the new CEO of Gato Company and Holdings. He made a very believable story about how he had hired a missing ninja to take care of something, but when they failed, he hired more missing ninja to kill the original, but got caught up in a dangerous situation and had a feeling that he didn't have much time left.

Naruko was supposedly a ninja who had the connections to make the business grow and therefore, he trusted her to expand the company's reach throughout the elemental nations, even further than it already was.

Naruko let the building live as they waited for the replies to come.

It wasn't until early the next morning that she received a reply from the Hokage, who was completely startled about everything but wished her good luck. He even gave her the permission to do what was necessary. The Fire Daimyo having agreed to meet with her when she returned to the village.

A reply from the Vice President came much later that day, who was a little reluctant about everything but agreed and asked to meet Naruko in Tanzaku Town in three weeks. The V.P. wished Gato well and said that he hoped Gato was safe.

From there Naruko and Sai got moving, taking Gato with them. The samurai were left in the room.

When they reached Tazuna's house that night, Naruko had Sai stay outside with Gato as she went in to break the ice.

Kakashi was at her side in seconds, "Naruko! Where did you go?! You said you were going into town and then Sai disappeared, and I couldn't track you, because your scents stopped in one place!"

Sasuke was right with Kakashi in that moment and they bombarded her with questions.

"Well, I was going to do something. Sai felt that my behavior was strange and found me in town. From there, well, I did something."

Kakashi went quiet. "Something?" he asked in a deadly calm voice.

Naruko gave a nervous laugh, "Well, I decided to deal with this whole Gato problem and I went into the town to get information from his men."

Kakashi's head leaned to the side. "What did you do Naruko?"

She held up and hand and called Sai in. Sai walked in the door, holding a tied up Gato.

"What did you do?!" Sasuke was the one to ask this.

Naruko laughed again, "I'm the new CEO of Gato's many companies. It's legalized and everything!" She reached into Gato's suit pocket and pulled out an official paper, stating that she, Naruko Uzumaki, was the new CEO of Gato Company and Holdings, along with many other smaller companies. Gato's and her own signature were at the bottom.

"So, I have to meet the V.P. in three weeks at Tanzaku Town and when I return to the village, Jiji got me a conference with the Fire Daimyo," Naruko trailed off, waiting for it.

By then, everyone had come to see what was happening. Tazuna, Tsunami and Gai were gaping and the Genin all looked to be shocked.

Naruko turned to Tazuna, "The people of this village view you as a headman, and as such, I decided to have you deal with what happens to Gato. Then I will be speaking with Tsunami-san about the welfare of Nami no Kuni. When we deal with Zabuza, you'll no longer be in danger."

Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Kakashi pulled her upstairs to talk to her more.

"Was this all just on a whim?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "I was originally going to steal everything he owned and the kill him. But then I thought, that could cause problems for Nami in the future, so I forced him to sign over everything to me. At first he laughed, but then, I let him meet _someone_ and he had a change of heart."

Kakashi got what she meant immediately, "You know?"

"Ever since I was kidnapped and tortured eight years ago. So, I let Kyuu have some fun scaring him. Now, Nami will decide what to do with him."

Kakashi let out a loud sigh, "Wow! The Hokage knows?"

"Mhm. Sai's messenger birds are fast! On our way back to Konoha we can stop in Tanzaku Town. I'll even pay for us to stay the night. But I will need to talk with the V.P. and name a new V.P.," Naruko told him.

"Okay then. Just don't go off again. Zabuza will be around tomorrow and I don't want to worry about you anymore. Next time you decide to do something like this, give me a heads up. Now go calm Sasuke down. He's been a wreck ever since you didn't return last night."

Naruko nodded and went off to find the Uchiha.

_**Thanks for letting me have some fun, Kit!**_

_We both benefitted from it, so why not let you? _

_**Now, go and make you Uchiha happy again.**_

_He's not **my** Uchiha!_

_**Sure!**_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**I had to talk to my mom about transactions and all this crap so that I could get everything right. So much talking! UGH!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	15. Major Conflict on the Overpass

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_Not all scars show, not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't see, the pain someone feels.- Lisa French._

The next morning, everyone was awake and ready. The teams followed Tazuna to the bridge in silence.

Naruko could feel that something was going to happen. Something big. She was also very sure that Zabuza wasn't going to be the cause of it.

The morning started off normal. Tazuna and the men of the village got to work on the bride while the ninja stood guard. Occasionally they would help though, if someone looked to be carrying a load too heavy for them. All in all, the morning was boring.

Everything heated up during the lunch break when a thick mist rolled in out of nowhere. As previously planned, Neji, Sai an TenTen took to defending Tazuna as the others didn't particularly have the defensive abilities to guard the man. It just worked out better this was.

An eerie laugh surrounded them. Coming from everywhere at once.

"Well, if it isn't the Konoha brats. I see you remembered my threat."

A figure stepped from the mist. It was Zabuza and beside him stood a masked ninja. Probably the same age as the rookie Genin, if they were judging by height.

"Haku, get ready to take on some Genin." Zabuza said.

The person beside him straightened and pulled out some senbon, "Yes Zabuza-sama!"

Naruko stepped forward, "Just to let you know, Gato is dead."

Everything stopped right there as the missing ninja muttered, "What?"

Kakashi patted Naruko's head, "It seems my little Genin wanted to get rid of the problem for good. She took everything he had before letting the village have him last night."

Naruko shrugged off his hand and sighed, "It really wasn't all that hard. He had samurai and they have nothing against ninja unless they are a veteran with more than fifteen years of experience. Scaring him into signing everything over to me was easy as well."

Zabuza and Haku looked at the blonde in shock. The girl, no, the kunoichi had defeated Gato and his men? Then took over the mans post?

Naruko turned to look Zabuza in the eye, "There is no money for you now. I suggest you leave since there is nothing for you here."

Zabuza stared for a good moment, before he broke into uncontrollable laughter. "I could care less about Gato! I came here to fight you!"

The blonde wasn't expecting that and actually took a step back from shock. "What?" she mumbled.

Zabuza locked eyes with her. He hefted his sword from his shoulder and pointed it in her direction, "I decided I wanted to fight the girl who took Aoi on without a problem. He was no slouch and the fact that you killed him without batting an eyelash, sparked my interest."

Her eyes held confusion. Why would he be interested after that?! She didn't do much in that battle. She dodged, took the guys sword and then slit his throat. Not much at all.

"I know you have the Raijin no Ken girl. Pull it out and lets fight!"

Naruko sighed a removed the bundle from her back. Unwrapping the silk, she pulled the Raijin out. The hilt gleamed and she grabbed it. Upon meeting her hand, the blade came to life. The crackling yellow energy she had seen coming from it when she had fought Aoi, wasn't there. No, _this_ energy was dark orange. Probably having something to do with Kyuubi.

She held the sword in a firm grip.

Kakashi spoke before she could move though, "You know you're holding that like a tanto?"

She raised a brow and sighed, "I've only ever used a tanto. TenTen has yet to teach me Kenjutsu."

"But I saw you decapitate several men the other day!" Sai's voice called out from behind her.

She turned slightly and glared. "That was me putting a lot of strength into a wild swing. I knew that I needed speed and strength on my side because each of those guys had a sword. What if one of them actually _knew_ how to use it? An experienced swordsman can cause trouble for anyone and I really didn't want to take my chances," she groused.

"Anyway, I'm holding it the way I want to, so you can all fuck off!"

With that, Naruko charged the missing ninja.

Zabuza cheered and brought his sword down in a quick swing. The blades connected and created sparks as the grinded steel. She gave a shove and pushed him off, running forward as he lost balance and trying to swipe him across the middle.

"You're pretty strong for a Genin. I would say girl, but I don't feel like hearing whining."

Naruko scoffed as she blocked another swing, "I know full well that the kunoichi coming from Konoha in the past ten years have been pretty lackluster. In fact, they're ridiculous! I can name on one hand _real_ kunoichi that come from Konoha, and half of them are twice my age!"

Zabuza laughed as he dodged her attempt at a kick to his gut, "Like who?"

"Tsunade of the Sannin, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, TenTen Hakoda and me, Naruko Uzumaki."

They parried for a bit.

"You're an Uzumaki? No wonder you're such a good ninja then!" Zabuza made to swing, but stopped at the last minute to deliver a kick to her arm. She flew back, bouncing on the ground slightly.

"I don't see the big deal," Naruko mumbled as she rolled away from the large sword that almost cleaved her in two.

Kubikiribocho slammed into the spot she previously lay, leaving a large crater.

"The Uzumaki clan, was like the head clan of Uzushiogakure. They were exceptionally skilled in Fuuinjutsu and were known for having abnormally large chakra reserves. _That_ in fact, allowed them to live much longer than what is perceived to be normal. Going past one hundred without a problem. They were also related to the Senju clan, which helped them gain an alliance with Konohagakure. The swirl that Konoha ninja wear on their attire, is the clan symbol for the Uzumaki." Zabuza explained as he waited for her get up.

She stood and shook herself off. She was part of a clan?

"Wow! Never learned about that in the Academy!"

She rushed forward, swinging the Raijin at Zabuza's face. "So, where is this Uzushiogakure?"

Zabuza laughed as he sidestepped another one of her attacks. She glared, knowing full well that he was barely fighting at all. He was just playing with her. She didn't know why he didn't just try and kill her and get it over with.

"Because they were the best in the world at Fuuinjutsu, they garnered a lot of negative attention. Eventually, Uzushiogakure was destroyed in a massive war, that Kirigakure gladly took part in. There is nothing left. The survivors, spread across the elemental nations. If you meet a ninja, with flaming red hair, the likelihood of them being an Uzumaki, is high. I wonder why you didn't know any of this," Zabuza said as he her arm. halting her attack.

Naruko rolled her eyes twisted her body, kicking him in the head and knocking him over.

She back flipped a good distance and waited.

Zabuza just laughed, "You definitely have spirit. I've decided to defeat you and take you with me!"

Naruko faltered in her stance, "What?!"

What the hell was he talking about!? An idea hit her and she could only hope that it was wrong.

"You don't mean like, what Aoi meant do you? Cause I'm too young and not interested."

"You're old enough," Zabuza stated with a shrug.

"Well, yeah, since I'm a Genin I am. But I didn't say I wasn't old enough. I said I was 'too young'."

"You've lost me," he said as he charged.

She brought her sword up to block, "I believe in waiting for marriage. And I know _that's_ a long time off. So, as I said, I'm really not interested."

Zabuza laughed, "I'm pretty sure I can get you interested Uzumaki!"

"To think the day would come where you would be propositioning a child. Shameful really."

Zabuza's body locked up and he got into a _real_ Kenjutsu stance. He turned to the voice. "It's been a long time Kisame. What are you doing here?" he asked the man who materialized from the mist.

He was blue and wore a large black cloak with red clouds on it. There was a large sword wrapped in bandages in his hand and he was sporting a sharp toothed grin.

"Well Zabuza, I've been hired to kill you, these brats and the bridge builder. I hope you can give me a good challenge," Kisame answered. "Samehada is itching for a good fight!"

Naruko decided to through her two cents in, "Gato is dead. I am now in charge of his companies and money. As it stands, you aren't needed. So get lost."

Kisame actually blinked at the audacity of the girl. Did she not know who he was?

"Well that is unfortunate. But, when one door closes, another door opens," came Kakuzu's voice.

Kisame looked over at his partner, who had appeared beside him, "Kakuzu."

"Even though Gato is out of the picture there are three cash cows here. Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, worth fifty million. The Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai, worth thirty-five million and your old comrade who is worth twenty-five million. Losing twenty million because Gato is gone, isn't a big deal anymore. Another good thing, is that there is a Jinchuuriki in our midst," he explained, eying the blonde kunoichi.

Naruko was immediately on the defensive, "How do you know that?"

"You fit the description. Young blue eyed blonde haired kunoichi wearing a black face mask and a breastplate with flames. This is our lucky day," Kakuzu answered.

"Go deal with your opponent Kisame, I'll get the Jinchuuriki."

Kakuzu took off in that moment. Nearly too fast for Naruko to see. Gai interfered in that moment with a kick to the man's outstretched arm. "Konoha Senpu!"

Kakashi was right behind him, using a Suiton jutsu.

Naruko jumped over to her friends. She laid Raijin no Ken in the Kasai Shiruku and let it wrap around the blade.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" she asked the Genin.

"Why are they after you? What's a Jinchuuriki?" Sasuke hissed with a glare.

"I'll tell you later. This isn't the place," she murmured.

Haku stood there, waiting. He didn't jump into the fights, he was just waiting for the moment when he was needed.

Naruko watched as Kakashi was thrown in her direction. He rolled before he was on his feet again. "Sensei!"

She dashed to his side and handed him something, "Get this on him."

Kakashi looked down and nodded, before running to help Gai.

"What did you give him?" TenTen asked from her position.

"Something that'll get me close if need be."

Over with the Jonin, Gai was getting ready to use the Hachimon, while Kakashi was trying to sweep Kakuzu off his feet, literally.

"Kaimon kai!"

Chakra began swirling around around him.

"Kyumon kai! Seimon kai!"

A green light seeped from his body as his skin took on a reddish hue. The vein more prominent than ever!

"Shomon kai! Tomon kai!" The energy began to build, causing the air round to Gai to become distorted.

"Keimon kai!"

Gai took off after that, using a drop kick on Kakuzu's face. He then swept around his opponent before he could go anywhere and kicked him under the chin, sending him upward. He used Kage Buyo to follow the movements exactly. Then, with unparalleled speed, released a volley of punches upon his enemy.

The speed of the attacks moved faster, causing Gai's fists to catch fire. "Asa Kujaku!"

When he backed off, Kakuzu fell to the ground. Kakashi was on him like white on rice with his Raikiri plunged through the mans heart.

Everything froze in that moment. "You've….done this before…..I presume?" Kakuzu gasped.

Kakashi's Sharingan glowing in the light of the electric sparks, "Only a few times. You're done."

Kakuzu fell to the ground and Kakashi returned to Gai's side.

"He's dead?" the Taijutsu specialist asked.

Kakashi nodded, "There is no way he could get up from that. I even felt his heart stop."

"Yes you did."

Both men gaped as Kakuzu stood slowly. "You did feel my heart stop. One of them that is."

Kakuzu discarded his cloak, revealing his body for all to see. There were large grey stitches all over his body. His face was stitched in a certain way, giving him a glasgow smile. His long brown hair and green eyes adding to the creepiness of it was a hole in his chest where the grey material was bulging.

The stitches all over Kakuzu's body came apart and more of the grey stitching came from the open wound. The grey thread expanded, surrounding Kakuzu's body. Five masks appeared on the thread and one of them was cracked.

The mask separated from Kakuzu, each forming a black mass. The one with the cracked mask sank to the ground.

"Yes, you got one of my hearts. Good luck with the rest," Kakuzu said as another mask compressed its black form and entered the area where Kakuzu's heart was supposed to be.

Kakashi gasped, "This is the Jiongu! It's a Kinjutsu from Takigakure that gives the user supposed immortality so long as they replace the hearts on a constant basis. Every user is said to have a rag-doll like appearance and unlimited amounts of chakra, because each heart holds the equivalent of one Jonin ninja's chakra reserves."

Kakuzu nodded, "Correct. You destroyed my earth mask. This puts me at a slight disadvantage, now I'll have to make sure I don't get hit."

Naruko watched as Kakuzu straightened. He didn't know that Kakashi had gotten her seal on him. She had to act fast. Focusing her wind chakra into her right hand, she waited.

Kakuzu went to move, but froze as something pierced his heart, again. He glanced back to see the Jinchuuriki, with her hand plunged in his chest.

"Kaze no Yaiba," she said simply as his heart stopped.

She Hiraishined behind Kakashi and watched as Kakuzu discarded the heart he was using and replaced it with another one of the masked forms.

"You destroyed my lightning heart. A brat like you, actually took out one of my hearts. And you used the Hiraishin to do it. But how?" Kakuzu growled.

"Kaka-sensei put a seal on you when he ran you through with his Raikiri. You can never be too careful and that was a just in case moment," Naruko explained. "As for the Hiraishin, well, I studied it and finally mastered it. Like how you learn other jutsu. Practice."

Kakuzu's partner Kisame was impressed by the speed of the Jinchuuriki. Especially if she was only a child.

"I can see why you are interested Zabuza," he said he charged his old friend.

Zabuza chuckled as they met head on. Their swords slashing at each other and clanging. "She took out Aoi Rokusho in three moves. Taking his sword on the second move. Of course I'm interested."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but we need to capture the Jinchuuriki, so, you won't be having her. Especially since Kakuzu is bitching about having the bounty that's on your head."

Zabuza glared and slammed the butt of his sword into Kisame's face. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Naruko used the Hiraishin to appear beside Sasuke. "Okay, I think we should get Tazuna away from here. It's about to get messy," she said.

Sai and TenTen nodded. They pulled Tzanua away after wishing the rest good luck. Neji remained, "I'll stay here. I already know my clans jutsu."

Naruko shrugged, "Whatever." She created some Kage Bunshin and sent them off with the others.

"If we're getting involved, let me put a seal on you. I have one on everybody on my team," Naruko said, placing a seal on his back.

"He's got three hearts left. Think we can get them?"

The others nodded.

Gai and Kakashi moved away from a fire jutsu before they could be burned to a crisp.

Sasuke and Naruko countered with a combination of Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu and Fuuton: Reppushou. This gave them a cover to get to their sensei's side. Rock Lee jumped into the action my landing a swift back kick to the mask that shot out the fire jutsu, "Konoha Goriki Senpu!" Neji followed, using a chakra filled open palm thrust on the very same mask, shattering it.

Kakuzu was anything but happy. "You brats!"

The remaining mask that was still out, opened its mouth. A ball of light formed and Naruko gasped. "That's a wind jutsu! Get away now!"

Everyone scattered and Naruko took a moment to admire the size of the bridge. The thing was pretty damn big.

Kisame and Zabuza noticed the large attack and jumped away while still swinging at each other.

"Fuuton: Atsugai!"

Everyone was blown back. Naruko groaned in pain as her body slammed into the bridge. "You bastard! That hurt like hell!"

Zabuza took advantage of Kisame's split attention and disarmed him. Samehada, clattered to the ground, right in front of Naruko.

_**Kit, pick up the sword.**_

_What? Why?_

_**It's calling for you to pick it up. Now pick it up!**_

_How do you know?_

_**Can you not feel its call? That sword is sentient. It longs for you to pick it up and feed it my chakra. Now do it!**_

_Okay geez!_

Naruko reached out and grasped the handle of the weapon. The white bandages that were wrapped around the blade began to move. The long hilt pulsed and Naruko could feel it begging for chakra.

_**Well, give it what it wants.**_

Naruko nodded and focused Kyuubi's chakra into the sword, watching in amazement as the bandages tore away to reveal purple scales. There was a mouth on the tip and a skull at the bottom of the hilt. Kyuubi's chakra filled the blade, changing the color from purple to red. The mouth grew wide as the size of the sword increased immensely.

Naruko stood slowly, marveling at how light the enormous weapon was! It was seriously three times her size, but seemingly weighed nothing.

_**Go kill the masked idiot now. This sword absorbs chakra and can even transfer it to you.**_

_Okay!_ Naruko shot off toward Kakuzu, who was waiting for an attack.

Kisame was horrified at the sudden turn in events.

Zabuza snickered, "It seems that Samehada has found another master. How sad for you."

Zabuza made to swing at Kisame, when Kubikiribocho jerked from his grip and sailed through the air toward the blonde kunoichi.

"Ha! I'm not the only one who got abandoned by my sword! Now Zabuza, let's finish this!" Kisame laughed, running through some hand signs.

Zabuza glared, but did the same.

Together they called, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

Naruko paused in her attack as Zabuza's blade blocked her path.

_**That sword is also sentient. It has decided to serve you instead. Take it!**_

_Where am I going to put it?!_

_**Just attach it to your back and it will cling to you on its own!**_

_You are bossy today!_

_**I don't want to die any time soon. Besides, none of my other vessels were masters of any of the seven swords of the mist. Now go and kill Stitches!**_

_Fine!_

Naruko swung the large sword onto her back. She moved toward Kakuzu once more, who was dodging consecutive attacks from Kakashi and Gai.

Naruko came in and slammed Samehada into Kakuzu's stomach with a wild swing. The mouth quickly latched onto the man's arm as the body of the sword began to glow.

"It's draining my chakra! Get off me!"

With his left hand, Kakuzu was able to knock Naruko away with a punch to the face. Samehada didn't budge though. "Damn it!"

Naruko flipped over, just as Lee used his Konoha Shofu to launch Kakuzu into the air. She pulled Kubikiribocho from its place on her back and charged. With chakra pumping through her legs, she was able to jump high enough and use her sword to cut off Kakuzu's left arm.

Kakuzu fell to the ground, were Neji stood calmly. Neji looked up, his Byakugan activated. He took a stance and began to spin, "Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

Kakuzu bounced off the sphere and Gai took the chance to use his Asa Kujaku again.

They all watched as Kakuzu's body collided with the ground. He grunted as Samehada continued to suck the chakra from his body. The last mask, returned to Kakuzu's body as he threw away another destroyed heart. His left arm then reattached to his body and he glared at them.

"I'll destroy you all!"

Kakuzu made a series of hand signs and his chakra level skyrocketed. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

Kakashi and Sasuke were on it with Katon jutsu.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!"

Two gigantic flaming dragons shot at Kakuzu. Naruko decided to help by adding, "Futon: Daitoppa!"

The large waterfall and the speed enhanced fire dragons clashed, creating steam, that covered everything. It was worse than the mist.

Naruko used Futon: Daitoppa again the blow it away.

Kakuzu stood, breathing raggedly. "I can't believe….that I lost...to a bunch of brats...like you!" He collapsed onto his back. Samehada was still clutching onto his arm.

Kakashi charged up his Raikiri for the final time and quickly plunged it into Kakuzu's chest, making sure that his heart stopped before moving away.

Naruko looked over to the other side of the bridge where Zabuza and Kisame had been fighting. Both were laying in puddles of blood. Neither of them were moving. Haku was kneeling beside Zabuza, holding his hand.

Naruko approached slowly after collecting Samehada from Kakuzu's dead carcass. "Are they dead?"

Haku nodded as he removed his mask.

Naruko was stunned at how attractive Haku was.

_Even a boy is prettier than I am! Life is __**so**_ _not fair!_

"I had used my jutsu to intercept the attack, but Zabuza-sama pushed me out of the way and took the hit. I was so angry that I finished off the blue man," Haku laid a hand against Zabuza's face. The wrappings had come undone sometime during his fight, revealing his face.

"Zabuza-sama found me, when I was very little. I was an orphan, with the Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki clan of Mizu no Kuni. There had been a war, and anyone with a Kekkei Genkai was slaughtered, for they were thought to be demons. My mother hid her ability, because my father was one of the ones who hated Kekkei Genkai. When I discovered my ability, she slapped me and told me to never do it again because it was for my safety. But father had seen it all and had assembled a mob to kill me. I watched as he killed my mother, who tried to protect me. Then, in my fear and anger, I used my abillity to kill him and the mob. No one wanted an orphan. I was cast aside as I tried to survive. I had to reason to live. Then, Zabuza-sama found me, and he gave me purpose again. I dedicated my life to him and now he's gone. What else do I have now?" Haku sighed as he teared up.

Naruko frowned, knowing full well how Haku was feeling. "Were you ever part of a village? Are you in the Bingo Book?"

Haku shook his head.

Naruko pondered the possibilities. "Well, you aren't an enemy if you aren't listed anywhere. I'm pretty sure Jiji can let you come to Konoha. Especially if you play the Kekkei Genkai card. Konoha is not only the largest and most powerful hidden village, but also has the most Kekkei Genkai assembled in one place. The council loves Kekkei Genkai. They probably put you on a probation to make sure you're loyal to the village, and then you can join the ranks."

Haku looked at Naruko in shock. "You would really take me with you?"

Naruko nodded, "Yes. You didn't do anything that is against us. I think I can get you in. What do you say?"

Haku looked at Zabuza and then back to Naruko, "I'll go. May I burn his body first? I don't want anyone knowing his secrets."

"So long as I get the blue one."

Both nodded to each other and Naruko dragged the heavy body over to Kakuzu. "We need to seal these and take them back to the village with us. Haku is coming along."

Kakashi was skeptical, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yep! And all we have to do, is mention Kekkei Genkai. Haku is one of the surviving members if the Yuki clan. The council will love it!" Naruko assured him.

Kakashi sighed, knowing that Naruko spoke the truth. The Konoha council was famed for their greed and a new Kekkei Genkai would bring the village more power. "Only you Naruko. Only you."

Haku joined them a moment later, standing beside Naruko, as stiff as can be.

"You okay?"

Haku nodded and took a deep breath, "I will be alright soon."

Naruko patted his back, "I hope so."

Naruko collected her new swords and the Raijin. She then created several Kage Bunshin.

Two grabbed Kisame and two more grabbed Kakuzu. Just when they were about to leave, Kakashi collapsed again and Gai followed suit. Sasuke was sidled with carrying Kakashi and Lee and Neji had to carry Gai.

"Let's get back to Tazuna's."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Naruko now owns Kubikiribocho and Samehada. Kubikiribocho isn't a sentient sword, but in my story it is. Samehada doesn't change appearance or color when it absorbs others chakra, but in my story it does. Same with the Raijin.**

_**I don't want to hear any whining about how Naruko seems too all-powerful. It took 2 Jonin(one previously an Anbu Captain), and four Genin to take Kakuzu out. Kisame and Zabuza were once part of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu, so it only makes sense that they were of EQUAL power. Hidan isn't with Kakuzu in this. He and Kakuzu made a good team because he couldn't die and he enjoyed pain. So when they attacked together, more damage was done. Kisame can be killed. He and Zabuza are of equal rank as S class Missing Ninja! They fought and killed each other if you didn't notice while you were reading. That was why all the Konoha shinobi ganged up on Kakuzu. Again, it took six shinobi, 2 being Jonin, to kill one man. **_

_**I don't want any whining. So don't bother if that's all you're going to review for. I'm sick of hearing people complain that my other story is too Mary Seuish, and I'm putting this out here now. Naruko is powerful in this one. She's probably high Chunin level. Just to let you know.**_

**Anyway, how was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	16. Change of Heart and a Return to Old Ways

**A/N: Hello people!**

***NOTE*This story is what we call fanfiction. It is also an AU. Zabuza is an S ranked shinobi in this, and if you don't like it, tough! I changed a lot of things around to fit my purpose, so stop informing me that I got something wrong. My story, my rules.*NOTE***

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.-Kahlil Gibran.**_

For the next five days, Sai and TenTen had to watch over their teams. As soon as they had returned to the room, they had all dropped. Tazuna had helped carry the men inside and Sai and TenTen had to haul the other Genin in by themselves.

Naruko had woken up the next day and had insisted that she go help repair the now destroyed bridge. Everyday, she would leave with Tazuna and return with Tazuna. With the help of her Kage Bunshin, the repairs were taken care of in a few days. Then, they really cracked down to get the enormous structure finished in time.

Naruko was praising Kami after Kami that Tazuna had been three quarters finished before they had showed up for the mission. With the help of the newly invigorated villagers and a couple hundred Kage Bunshin, the bridge building went by a lot faster.

Once everyone was finally awake, they got back to training. Since not everyone was needed to guard Tazuna at once. Kakashi and Gai were still pretty out of it though. Kakashi having used his Sharingan for a _very_ prolonged period and using his Raikiri twice, was drained! Then Gai, who had opened _six_ of the Hachimon and had worn himself out as well as overusing some muscles.

Naruko herself had some lingering pain. TenTen explained that it was from her fight with Zabuza. Since she wasn't used to Kenjutsu and swinging such large swords all the time, her muscles were overworked. Naruko had been lost, because she was pretty sure that her training was strict enough to keep her in top form. But, TenTen insisted that when using Kenjutsu, one uses a whole new level of skills and muscle mass. That was why her shoulders and back hurt so damn much!

TenTen taught Naruko the basic katas for Kenjutsu, so that she could practice and not have the same pain again if the situation ever came for it. She then told Naruko to look for a Kenjutsu specialist named Hayate Gekko when they returned to the village. Apparently, he was the best in the village and came to TenTen's family's shop every month to get his sword cleaned and buffed.

Haku had decided to take TenTen and Naruko aside and teach them basic Medical Jutsu. Something bout just incase you need it. He had said that emergency first aid could save a life. When Naruko heard about what he could do with senbon, she had begged him to teach her. Learning about killing an enemy with one senbon before they even know they're dead, was just too awesome to pass up!

TenTen had jumped on the wagon, wanting to become a better kunoichi. So, in their spare time, they got to learn about the pressure points and the chakra points in the body. Haku demonstrated by using Naruko's hand as his test subject. He showed them how to disrupt chakra flow and how to strike a pressure point, to either cause pain, or make your opponent lose all feeling in that area.

Naruko recognized some of what he was saying and had asked if she could incorporate it into her Jinsokuna Ken. Haku was shocked to hear that she knew such an advanced fighting style but had nodded nonetheless. If she could learn to fully understand the human anatomy, them she could learn how to make her Taijutsu more effective without so much chakra.

With the prospect of getting stronger in mind, Naruko gladly let herself be used to demonstrate the many different actions one could take in order to defeat their enemy. Naruko found a new love for senbon after that.

When the bridge was finally finished, Naruko pulled Tazuna aside and told him that the mission was elevated to an S class which was a lot of money that a barely standing country, that was just getting back on its feet could pay for. She then pulled out a scroll and released the contents, telling him to sell everything for the best possible price when he got the chance. Finally, she told him that she would be paying for the mission in order to help Nami no Kuni out.

The man had cried as he thanked her, but she just shrugged. "You need the help."

The day they had left, Naruko was shocked into speechlessness by Tazuna naming his bridge after her. _The Great Naruko Uzumaki Bridge_, was to remind the people of Nami no Kuni of the girl that helped their country. He even asked for a quote to put under the name of the large structure.

So, Naruko chose one that the Hokage had always loved. One that inspired her. Under her name lay a quote that inspired her.

_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. __**The fires shadow will illuminate the village**__, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew__.- Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._

"A very good quote Naruko," Kakashi complimented as they went on their way.

"Jiji can be very inspirational when he wants to be," she shrugged. "Now," she started. "Onward to Tanzaku Town! Jiji's okay with it! Besides, I'm paying for it."

There was a simultaneous, "Yay!" from everyone and she just rolled her eyes.

All she had to do was sell all of the objects she had taken from Gato's mansion and there would definitely worth a lot of money. Since Tanzaku was such a big gambling attraction, they had a lot of money and Naruko was positive she'd get a good price for her items.

She was right. With some fancy wording and swift thinking that would have even the best con man groveling at her feet, Naruko sold everything in her scrolls. By the time she was empty of things to sell, she had made over twenty million Ryo. Enough to pay for Nami's mission and for several nights stay at the best resort in Tanzaku Town. Plus extra.

When the day of her meeting with Gato's V.P. came, she had dragged Kakashi with her as, 'hired muscle'. She had also seen him talk circles around one of their missions once. A man with a bad attitude had insulted their team and Kakashi somehow put the man in his place in such a way, that he felt proud, important, remorseful and apologetic all in one. He was definitely someone to take along, just incase.

The V.P. was a tall man, with long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and bright green eyes. He seemed to be the quiet type, but as soon as he spoke, it was hard to shut him up.

"Okay, here it is. We are stopping all illegal trading."

The man gaped at her statement. "But!"

She held up a hand, "No! I plan to be powerful. The strongest ninja to ever exist to be exact. Somewhere along the way, I _may_ have to take the seat of Hokage, and I refuse to have anything illegal tied to my name. You will stop _all_ illegal action, and we are going to spread this company across the nations in a respectable way. I have a meeting with the Fire Daimyo when I return to Konoha and since he is good friends with the other Daimyo, I will be trying to get him to put in a good word for Gato Company and Holdings."

She then looked him in the eye, "I am also changing the name of the company to something better. _Shadow's Fire_ will be the new name. I trust you can handle all of this as well as you did when Gato was in charge?"

The V.P., Hitoshi Magaru, gaped in silence, but he did nod.

She nodded, "Very good then. I'll contact you once I have met the Fire Daimyo and we will discuss the new objective of _Shadow's Fire_ then." She stood and walked to the door, "It was nice to meet you Hitoshi!"

"You as well…..Naruko-sama," the man stuttered out as she and Kakashi left.

"Well, you are going to be quite the boss aren't you?" Kakashi asked as they left the building where the meeting had taken place.

"Yep! I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this is going to be a lot of fun!" She cheered, making him laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko and Kakashi returned to the Moeru Ryu in good spirits. Kakashi left for his, Gai's and Haku's room and Naruko went to hers and TenTen's.

She removed her breastplate and her swords that she had brought along as a show of strength for Hitoshi. A sign to not mess with her.

TenTen came in and announced that she and her team were going out to check the town.

Naruko waved and told her to have fun. She then set off to find Sasuke and Sai's room.

Their room wasn't too far down the hall from hers and she was glad she didn't have to hunt them down. Both were just sitting there, not doing anything!

"Come on! You guys want to go and do something?!" she asked as she plopped on Sasuke's bed.

Said Uchiha looked away and mumbled something incoherent.

"How about we talk?" she suggested.

Sai paused in his sketching and looked up, "What about?"

"I said I would explain what a Jinchuuriki is. I think this is a good time," she replied, rolling over, onto her stomach.

"Oh. I already knew. But Sasuke doesn't," Sai informed her as he went back to drawing.

Naruko gave him a confused look, "They teach you about Jinchuuriki in Root? You know about me?"

Sai looked at her and nodded slowly. "I cannot give you much information because I have been restricted like all the others to not really speak of it. We each have a cursed seal that keeps us from saying much. Since you already know about Root, I didn't break any rules," Sai explained, before sticking his tongue out, showing them the seal on it. "I cannot explain anything further, my apologies."

She waved it off, "Not your fault. But thank you for telling us that."

She then looked at Sasuke, "Okay. You've heard of the Biju, correct?"

He nodded, "The Kyuubi was one. The strongest if I recall, since there are only nine."

"Exactly. Well, the Biju aren't actual beings. They were created from high amounts of chakra. They can't be killed, because they are chakra itself.

Sasuke frowned, "But we were told that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi?"

Naruko shook her head, "That was a lie. Biju can't be killed. And the Kyuubi is the strongest of all Biju, so a human wouldn't be able to kill something that can't be killed. They can, however, be sealed."

Sasuke watched as she spoke, waving her hands about to get her point across. Where was this going?

"A Jinchuuriki is a vessel. A person chosen by another to be the _host _for a Biju. The Biju is then sealed within that chosen person, making them a Jinchuuriki."

So they couldn't be killed, but they could be sealed?

"A Jinchuuriki tends to have abnormal reserves of chakra and extra abilities given to them due to the Biju sealed within. People tend to have a dislike for Jinchuuriki and treat them as if they are monsters with no right to live. They are hated and persecuted for just existing."

The men from the bridge had called Naruko a Jinchuuriki. They wanted her for something. The only Biju to ever be around Hi no Kuni, was the Kyuubi.

Sasuke understood so many things in that moment. Why the villagers looked at Naruko in such a way. Why they insulted her even when she did well. She was a Jinchuuriki. The holder of the Kyuubi. People hated her because they thought that she was the fox in disguise!

"I see you get it. _I_ am the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. That is why I'm hated so much. I'll understand if you're hesitant about being around me from now on."

Sasuke frowned, "All the adults know, right?"

She nodded.

"And my family is okay with you even though they know. Which means that you aren't bad. Besides, I've known you for five years and a little thing such as this wouldn't change how I feel about you. You are Naruko Uzumaki, and that's all." Sasuke folded his arms, looking away. _You are also mine. End of story._

Naruko for once wished that she wasn't wearing a mask so that he could see her beaming.

She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thanks Ducky!"

Sasuke fell off the bed, with Naruko landing on top of him. On top of him!

"Okay, okay. You're welcome! Can you get off now?!" he panicked slightly. Especially since she wasn't wearing her breastplate, so he could feel everything under her dress. _Everything_!

She snorted, "I'm not that heavy Ducky."

"Trust me, you aren't," he mumbled, while sitting up.

Naruko was in a considerably better mood now. "Do you guys want to go and do something?"

Sai declined politely and she promised to bring him some Tofu later on. She had found out that he liked Tofu and would use it as a way to get him to open up, even a little.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need more sake."

"Lady Tsunade, don't you think you've had enough tonight?"

Tsunade looked at her apprentice Shizune and frowned. "There is no such thing as 'enough' Shizune. More sake!"

The brunette sighed and ordered another bottle for Tsunade.

"Shit!" Tsunade hissed. "Konoha shinobi!"

Shizune looked up to see two young looking ninja approaching the bar.

"Maybe they aren't here for you. Can we at least wait before we leave? Please?" Shizune begged with puppy eyes.

Tsunade sighed, "Fine. We'll see."

Shizune was practically praying to every Kami she knew of. Praying that the children weren't there for them.

The two women watched as the kids sat two seats away from them. A boy with dark spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity and a girl with sunny blonde hair done in a high ponytail. The weird thing was, she was wearing a mask over her face, so they could only see her blue eyes.

Tsunade found herself intrigued with how they walked. Their gait spoke of experience. Meaning that they had already had their first kill.

Both women decided to listen in on what the kids were saying.

"Are we even allowed to be in here?" the boy asked with apparent worry on his face.

The blonde snorted, "Is the almighty Uchiha scared?"

The Uchiha scoffed, "Of course not. I _do_ however, have a high respect for the law. In case you didn't know, my father is the head of Konoha's Military Police Force."

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other. He was part of the Head Uchiha family. Son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

"Really? I wondered why your family's clan symbol was on the building. Well, anyway, we _are_ allowed to be in here. We're Genin and there's like this, unspoken rule. If you're old enough to kill, which we both have, then you're old enough to drink, gamble and _many_ other things," the girl explained.

Tsunade had to hold back a giggle at the simple explanation. Sure, she hit it right on the head, but it was funny how she skipped the other parts of the 'rule'.

The Uchiha sighed, "Fine. But I want no part in whatever it is that you are doing."

The blonde shrugged, "If you miss out, it's on your head. Hey, can I get a bottle of Tanzaku's Famous Fire Sake?"

The bartender froze and gave the girl a look. Tsunade and Shizune were in a similar state. Both wondering if she was going to remove her mask.

"Are-are you sure you can pay for it?" the bartender asked hesitantly.

The girl nodded and slapped the money down, nearly giving the man a heart attack. "Yep!"

He placed a fancy bottle and a small saucer in front of her as he took the money. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" she cheered, grabbing the bottle and popping the top. She poured a little in the saucer and pushing it toward the Uchiha. "This is incase you want to try it. I'm drinking from the bottle, and once I've put my mouth on it, you won't be getting any. I'm really big on spreading germs."

Tsunade watched as the girl made something that looked like a hand sign. She then grabbed the bottle and took a large drink. With the mask on! But it looked like the bottle had passed through it! Strange.

"Woo! That is great!" the girl said as she shook her head back and forth.

Shizune snickered at the reaction. It was always fun to watch someone taste the Fire Sake for the first time!

"Sasuke, I've decided to do something," the blonde said as she patted her friends arm.

The Uchiha, which was revealed to be Sasuke Uchiha, gave her an odd look. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to paint the Hokage Monument!"

Sasuke's mouth dropped, "You can't! You'll get in so much trouble! Then you'll be taken to my father, and everything will go down the drain."

"I won't get caught."

"Yes you will!"

The blonde looked at Sasuke, "Want to make a bet?"

He leaned away and looked at the bartender who was listening to the conversation. The man had on a large smirk. As if challenging him to back down.

Sasuke looked at his friend, "What kind of bet?"

"Heh heh heh! I bet that I can paint the Hokage Monument in great detail within an hour, without using Genjutsu, and never get caught! If I win, you have to do me a favor. Same the other way around. And we can't back out, no matter what it is."

There was silence. She looked at him, waiting for a response.

"Naruko, you're really sure you can do it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko nodded, "Don't tell me the almighty Ducky is scared?"

Sasuke growled and clasped her outstretched hand, "Fine!"

"Yes! You are going to owe me a favor soon!" Naruko said, throwing her hands up in excitement.

Sasuke smirked, unable to help himself. Her cheerful disposition was just so captivating. "What makes you so positive that you'll win?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

Tsunade elbowed Shizune, who was giggling silently. The way he was looking at his friend, was definitely _more_ than friend would normally look at someone they considered a friend.

Naruko sighed and leaned on the bar. "Remember two years ago, when someone rigged the Hyuga Compound with all sorts of paper bombs and flash bombs?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That was me. I was still in the main building when they went off. I even put them all over, with people in the room with me and they never knew!"

Silence once more.

Tsunade and Shizune couldn't hold it in and began laughing so hard, it hurt. The bartender even gave a low chuckle.

Sasuke was gaping and Naruko was looking at them oddly.

"I'm sorry for listening in." Tsunade smiled at the children. "I used to be a Konoha shinobi and I was trying to make sure that the Hokage didn't send you to bring me back."

The Genin looked at her and Naruko's eyes immediately went wide. "You're Tsunade of the Sannin!"

The busty blonde nodded with a smile. "And you are?"

"Naruko Uzumaki!"

Tsunade looked at Shizune. Both knew who she was. Minato and Kushina's daughter.

Tsunade looked to the Uchiha, who had finally regained control of his facial muscles. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Shizune and this is Tonton," the brown haired woman smiled, gesturing to the pig in her arms.

"Nice to meet you!" Naruko said, shaking Tsunade's hand.

"So, what brings two Genin to Tanzaku?" Shizune asked with a smile.

Naruko looked at Sasuke who just shrugged. "Well, we just got over a S rank mission and needed a break."

Tsunade's head whipped to the side so fast, she almost got whiplash! "S rank?! You're only Genin!"

Naruko nodded, "Yeah, but, S rank missing ninja were hired to kill our charge, so the C rank escalated."

"H-how did you survive?" Shizune asked, completely baffled.

"We were the back up for another team. Zabuza and his group were after the mission under orders from Gato and we were were sent to assist Gai-sensei's team. Jiji said that because Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei worked so well together, it was best to send us to help. But then, Gato, hired more S class ninja to take care of Zabuza, our mission and us altogether. It was all a big mess," the younger blonde sighed, remembering all the crap that went on in the past month.

"Kakashi actually took on a Genin team? I heard that he never passed anyone," Tsunade remarked as she drank her sake.

"Yeah, Kaka-sensei said that he only passed us because Sasuke and I worked together. Our old teammate was the most pathetic kunoichi ever and she ended up being removed. Our new teammate is so much better!" Naruko explained as Sasuke nodded vehemently.

Tsunade whistled, "She was that bad?"

Sasuke and Naruko gave her blank looks. No joking whatsoever!

"How did the council take it?" Shizune asked in worry.

Naruko began laughing, "Pretty much, after all evidence was given, only her father wanted her to remain a ninja. But, she was a stalker, whiner and lazy as all hell. No one wanted her to be a ninja. Even that Danzo guy was repulsed by her."

Tsunade looked at Naruko closely. This was the Jinchuuriki of Konoha. Minato and Kushina's daughter, and distantly, her relative. The girl seemed to be in good spirits, but Tsunade could tell that something more was there. Something that she was hiding very well.

Naruko looked around the room and then to Sasuke, "I'll be right back. Try some sake while I'm gone."

Sasuke watched as she walked away and sighed.

"You've got it really bad kid."

He looked over at the blonde woman. "I know," he said softly.

Her eyes widened. He actually admitted it! She decided to fish, "How long have you liked her?"

Sasuke sighed again. "Since the first day at the Academy. She was the only girl, other than the Hyuga, that wasn't begging me to sit next to her. She wasn't screaming my name over and over and batting her eyelashes. In fact, she never even looked my way until I sat next to her. The first year, I teased her in an attempt to get her attention and then she joined in. We still tease each other, but it isn't the kind where we're trying to hurt each others feelings." He looked down at his hands. "It's fun talking to her, because she's different. She studied and trained. She was Rookie of the Year. Naruko has always been the one I notice. She doesn't wear makeup, because she doesn't care, nor do I think she needs to, even though I've never seen her whole face. She treats me like a person and not the son of the Uchiha Head. And she knows more about me than anyone! My family even likes her! She's my first friend. The only problem is, she's a little slow in the relationship department. And she doesn't seem to understand comments I make every now and then. How can I confess when she wouldn't understand? That would break my heart and I know I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Tsunade and Shizune gaped. This young Genin was head over heels, in love with his blonde teammate. He didn't deny anything and blatantly admitted his feelings. But he also admitted how he couldn't work up the courage to tell her how he felt, because he knew she wouldn't understand what he was talking about. The thought of spilling your heart to the person you love most, only to have them not understand, would be shattering. Because then you would then know, that they didn't feel the same way.

Shizune had tears in her eyes, that she dabbed away with the sleeve of her kimono. Tsunade smiled at the Uchiha boy. He was alright.

"The soaps in the bathroom are shaped like poker chips," Naruko said as she sat in her seat.

Sasuke stood, "Where is the bathroom? I drank some of that sake and I think I'm going to lose my dinner!"

Naruko pointed , "Over there, you lightweight."

She watched as he left, he eyes shifting toward his saucer. "He never drank it," she said quietly.

"So Naruko," a voice caught her attention.

She turned to Tsunade. "Yes?"

"What is your goal in life?"

Naruko's eyes glittered with happiness. "I plan on being the most powerful ninja ever. Also I want to create a better way to use the Hiraishin without seals. Having to slap a seal on my opponent is really difficult, so a sealless Hiraishin would benefit so many people!"

Tsunade choked on her sake, "You can do the Hiraishin?"

Naruko shook her head, "Yep! I finally got it down. Before I would get sick from using it, but now, I can do it just fine."

"Impressive. Why do you want to be the most powerful ninja ever Naruko?" Shizune asked with interest.

Naruko looked away for a second, and both women could see a pain enter her eyes, before it disappeared.

"Something bad happened when I was little. I was left severely injured and scarred from it. In many ways. I realized that no one would ever like me, in _that _way, especially with who I am. So, I dedicated my life to becoming stronger. This mask gives me strength in many ways, so I wear it all the time. It's also my cover. A way for me to hide while in plain sight. I trained to become stronger, because I thought strength and power was all that I needed, in my situation. Later, I made a couple of friends, and I decided, that I'm going to change things. To protect my friends and change the world from what it is, into something better. To change my village. I can't hate them even though they hate me, because I know they don't understand me. So, I'll change it all and make Konoha a better place. That is why I want to become strong," Naruko said with such conviction, it shook Tsunade to her core.

This little Genin, who obviously had a terrible past, was aiming high. Even though she had suffered something that quite possibly ruined her life, she was still fighting for her dream. She was doing it for her friends. The people that mattered to her. She was doing it for her village. The village that most likely gave he hell since day one. She didn't run and drink her worries into oblivion. She didn't try to brush everything aside and pretend that everything was okay. She faced her problems head on, and decided to get over them by becoming stronger.

Tsunade could feel something building in her chest. It was heavy and her eyes began to tear as her throat closed up. One little Genin, who had suffered horribly was doing better than she was. She had lost two people very close to her, but this little girl, was abused, whether it be physically, emotionally or both and had lost more than Tsunade ever would. But, even though all of this happened, she was taking it like a grownup and not blaming anyone for her problems.

Tsunade took a deep breath, "You'll do it kid. You'll be the best, I can tell." She grasped her Grandfathers necklace, before pulling it off.

Naruko blinked in shock as the Slug Sannin placed the beautiful necklace over her head. "Good luck kid."

Tsunade picked up her bag and hightailed it out of there, before she bawled in front of everyone.

Shizune smile at Naruko, "You made her realize something very important Naruko-san. That necklace belonged to the Shodaime, and it's Tsunade-sama's ultimate way of saying, 'I believe in you'."

She stood slowly, "Where are you staying, if I may ask?"

"Uh….The Moeru Ryu." the girl mumbled, still in shock.

Shizune patted her head, "So are we. Maybe we'll see each other before you leave then! Thank you for sharing your good spirit with us Naruko-san!"

Shizune left quickly as well, after placing the money for the sake on the table.

Sasuke returned a moment later, and his eyes immediately locked onto the necklace. "What happened?"

"She wished me good luck," Naruko said casually. "Nothing big."

He nodded, and sat down.

"What should we do now?"

Naruko drank the rest of her sake in one shot and motioned for Sasuke to drink his, "_I'm _going to do some gambling."

Sasuke steeled himself and swallowed the drink. He began coughing, which made Naruko and the bartender laugh. "You really can't handle alcohol."

Naruko, having already gotten her chips, found something to play.

The game they went to, Naruko had to pick a number and hope the ball landed on it. So, she chose, "9 Red." and placed all of her money on it.

_**Good choice Kit!**_

_Oh shut it!_

"9 Red."

The people who had gathered around in hopes of winning all gave a simultaneous, "Shit!"

Naruko laughed as all the money on the table, went to her. So, to be a prick, she placed all of the money of the same number again, spurring people on to bet more.

She won again. She snickered as people began to curse. Winning two times in a row with the same number, was unheard of! So, she did it again.

After winning nine times in a row, Naruko had already more than quadrupled what she had come in with and left, happy with her winnings.

Sasuke shook his head, "Wow. You must have the best luck ever."

Naruko nodded, "Apparently, I do. I'll cash this in. Then we'll go outside. I need to get Sai some Tofu and you some tomatos."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, The group left the resort in high spirits. They got to rest in a relaxing place for a couple of days, and were finally going home!

"Wait!"

The group turned to see Shizune running up. She was holding a large bag in one hand, and Tonton in the other. "Tsunade-sama asked for you to wait a moment," she said to Naruko.

Said woman appeared a moment later, holding two bags herself. "Well, let's get going!"

They all watched as she walked on ahead of them, back straight and head held high.

Naruko turned toward Shizune, "She's coming back?"

The apprentice nodded, "You inspired her. And rekindled an old flame she once had. Quite an amazing feat Naruko-san."

"Just Naruko."

Shizune giggled, "Okay then, Naruko."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he gazed at his council. He adamantly hated meetings of any kind, because they took forever! _And_, there was always some kind of _drama_ involved!

Naruko's recent adventure in Nami no Kuni, had to be brought to the council's attention. Because the mission was an S rank, the council became involved. Something that he completely detested. Then, Tsunade's sudden announcement of her return all because she met Naruko, and had a change of heart. It was better to inform them all now, instead of waiting and having it bite him in the ass later. He was just dreading the reactions to Naruko's little Mission.

"Why are we here Hokage-sama?" Fugaku Uchiha in a respectful tone.

The room silenced and Hiruzen looked them over. Well, it was now or never.

"Recently, Team seven, consisting of Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, under the teaching of Kakashi Hatake, went as a back up team to Nami no Kuni, where they were to assist Team Gai in the protection of the Master Bridge Builder Tazuna. Team Gai encountered Momochi Zabuza, the Demon Brothers of the Mist and Aoi Rokusho. Their appearance, elevated a simple C ranked mission to a high A, low S rank mission. These missing ninja were hired by Gato, to kill Tazuna, and stop him from building a bridge that would free Nami from Gato's clutches. Team Gai was overwhelmed by Zabuza and his men and had to rush ahead while sending for backup. Zabuza, was interested in seeing what backup we'd send, and let them go. Team seven had the same encounter as Team Gai, but Naruko, Sasuke and Sai had managed to kill the Demon brothers and Aoi. Zabuza decided to return later to have a real battle."

The council burst into conversation.

"Of course the Uchiha did well."

"We wouldn't expect less from Sasuke-sama."

"That damn brat probably got in his way."

The shinobi part of the council stayed silent as the praises for Sasuke kept flying around. Fugaku was staring at the Hokage, waiting for the rest of what he was saying.

"SILENCE!"

The room calmed down immediately.

"As I was saying, Sasuke and Sai each killed one of the Demon Brothers, while Naruko killed Aoi Rokusho."

"WHAT?!"

"There's no way the Kyuubi brat could do that!"

"That monster isn't good enough!"

On and on the insults went. Hiruzen sighed and motioned for an Anbu, "Take Hidei to Ibiki."

"What?! Why?!" the man demanded as Neko grabbed his arm and towed him away.

"For breaking my law," was the answer. "Anyone else want to go and see Ibiki?"

The civilians were quiet.

"Now," he continued. "Kakashi collapsed after his fight with Zabuza, because he used his Sharingan for too long. Naruko took charge and led the team the rest of the way to Nami. Once there, they joined Gai's team in training and guarding Tazuna until Kakashi awoke three days later." He then sighed, "The day after Kakashi awoke, Naruko took a walk around the village and after seeing the state of everything, she made a decision. With the help of Sai, who transported her to where she needed to go, she went to Gato in person and scared him into signing everything he owns, over to her. When everything was taken care of, between telling me, and Gato's Vice President, she returned to Tazuna's place, which was the next evening, with Gato as a prisoner. The people of Nami no Kuni are putting him to work as retribution for what he put them through."

He shuffled through the letters he had received, "Naruko, is now in Tanzaku Town, talking with the V.P. of Gato Company and Holdings about the future and she will be speaking with the Fire Daimyo when she returns. She expects the council to keep their noses out of her business when it comes to running her new company, and suggested that you don't attempt to remove anything from her possession. Or else, she will hire the best lawyer in the world and claim your meddling is a 'hostile takeover'."

Before anyone could speak, he also added, "Naruko is also paying for Nami no Kuni's mission as a way to help them get back on their feet."

When he was finished, the insults began to fly.

"How dare that fucking brat threaten us!"

"She doesn't deserve such financial prosperity!"

"Monsters aren't worthy of such wealth!"

On and on. The shinobi were shocked. Naruko had gotten the richest and most feared man in the world to give her everything he owned? She then, gave him over to a land of people he had wronged as punishment for his crimes?

She was now, the richest person in the village. In the world!

The civilians weren't thrilled with the news.

"She in not mentally mature enough to handle such a high position! _I_ say that the control of the company is given to us as a council until it is proven that she can handle it!" Sakuro Haruno demanded, many people nodding along with him.

Shikaku Nara spoke in her defence, "She's put up with you people her whole life and has never retaliated against you for what you have done, when she very well could have. She graduated this year as Rookie of the Year and ultimately proved that she is intelligent enough with her advanced grades. She was kidnapped and tortured when she was six, but her test results from when Inoichi took a tour through her mind, say that she is mentally fine and has no issues with her sanity. She is mature enough in all ways, to handle such a job. Try again."

Sakuro growled and glared at the Nara clan head. "She's too young to handle such things and since she has no family to take care of such for her, the right immediately falls to the council."

"Actually," Shikaku began. "She is a Genin. In our world, the laws for ninja are different. If she wasn't a Genin and was just a normal, thirteen year old, then yes, it would probably fall to us. But in the ninja world, once someone becomes a Genin, they are considered an adult and are free to handle their own affairs. She is legally in the right to keep her business away from the council. And even _if_ she was a normal teen, the right of all her belongings, would go to Hokage-sama first, before anyone else. Want to try again?"

By now, Sakuro was burning holes into Shikaku with his eyes. His points were being shot down like they were nothing! Damn the Nara and their intelligence!

"The Kyuubi can take over and ultimately ruin the world," he said, trying to come up with a good reason to take everything from the brat.

The Hokage actually stepped in for this. "Jiraiya, informs me, that the seal the Yondaime made, is special. It allows Naruko to use the Kyuubi's chakra and power whenever she so chooses. But the fox cannot escape ever or even take over Naruko's mind. Also, Naruko has been in contact with the Kyuubi for years and has never shown any signs for loss of control. Inoichi gave her another test under my orders and even spoke to the fox itself."

Inoichi nodded and took that as his turn to speak, "Yes. I entered Uzumaki's mind to see if she was mentally stable, a year back and I encountered the fox. It was locked away in a red cge, covered by a large seal. The fox warned me about roaming around Naruko's mind and that I better not damage anything while I was there. She also told me that Uzumaki was a good child and that if she found out that Naruko was ever injured like she was when she was six, she'd find some way to make the village pay for it. Of course she admitted to not being able to leave because of the seal, but she stated that an almighty Biju could find a way."

The councils was left in shock once more. Naruko Uzumaki had been in contact with the demon that was sealed within her? For such a long time?! The horror some of them felt, was terrifying. She hadn't done anything to them yet, when she had the power to all along? Crap!

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "Well then, now that that is taken care of, I have to say that I agree with Naruko's decision. You all will keep away from her and anything that has to do with her company. Now, onto another matter of business. Toward the end of their mission, Naruko fought Zabuza, because he wanted to battle her in a Kenjutsu spar. During their fight, two more S ranked missing ninja joined the fight. Kakuzu from Takigakure and Kisame Hoshigaki. Their bodies will be brought back to Konoha for testing. Naruko is also bringing Zabuza's apprentice/son back. The boys name is Haku and he was an orphan from the persecution of the Kekkei Genkai several year back. He isn't listed anywhere in the Bingo Book and was never a registered shinobi, so he isn't an enemy. He also, has a Kekkei Genkai."

He couldn't help but be proud of Naruko for adding that to the list. That would mostly ensure that the boy would be allowed admittance into Konoha.

The council ate it up too. "What Type of Kekkei Genkai, Hokage-sama?" Danzo asked.

Hiruzen smiled, "Haku is the last survivor of the Yuki clan, and can utilize Hyoton."

The council was abuzz, completely forgetting about Naruko for the moment. The thought of adding another powerful bloodline to Konoha was just too good to pass up!

"We would only need to put the boy on a probation to make sure he is loyal to the village. I propose a month," Danzo said.

The whole council agreed and looked to Hiruzen who nodded, "Then that is what we shall do. Eventually, he will have the C.R.A. placed on him, but that can come later."

He lifted a piece of paper, "I received some shocking news. Team seven and Team Gai are on their way back from Tanzaku. But it turns out, that Naruko and Sasuke met someone while there. The way Naruko spoke of the village, inspired this person to return and take up their old post. They will be coming back with the teams."

Everyone looked confused and wondered who it was.

"Tsunade says that Naruko's goals for her life and how she feels about the village, inspired her to return and take over as the head of the hospital once more."

The shinobi were awestruck that Naruko could pull off such a thing! The civilians were elated that the power was returning to the village!

"Now that I have informed you of everything, this meeting is adjourned."

Hiruzen smiled to himself. Thanks to Naruko, the village would gain another Kekkei Genkai. She had also managed to change Tsunade, to the point where she was coming back after so long!

He stood and left for his office. For once, all the paperwork that he had ahead of him, wasn't such an unwanted thing.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**So, how was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	17. Resolved

**A/N: Hello people!**

***NOTE* This is called **_**fanfiction**_**. I changed some things round to fit my purpose. Deal with it!*NOTE***

**I did the cover for this story. That's my drawing! ;)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_**"People have scars. In all sorts of unexpected places. Like secret roadmaps of their personal histories. Diagrams of all their old wounds. Most of our wounds heal, leaving nothing behind but a scar. But some of them don't. Some wounds we carry with us everywhere and though the cut's long gone, the pain still lingers.-Unknown. (from the show, Grey's Anatomy)**_

"I am very proud of Team Seven and Team Gai. You successfully completed an S rank mission and came back alive and well, with no injuries. A very remarkable things to have on your records." Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled at the people gathered in front if his desk.

"As for young Haku, the council has decided upon a month of probation, wherein you will be watched closely to ensure your loyalty to the village. Then, you will be given a Shinobi Assessment to determine your ranking in Konoha," he smiled at the young teen standing beside Naruko.

The boy bowed, "Thank you Hokage-sama. You are most gracious."

"Think nothing of it my boy! Now, everyone except Naruko, Shizune and Tsunade are dismissed."

The others nodded and bowed respectfully before heading out. Sasuke gave Naruko a look that she didn't understand, before he closed the door.

"Naruko, I must extend my gratitude. I have been trying to get Tsunade to return for a long time."

Naruko waved it off, "I really didn't do anything. She chose to return on her own. I didn't say anything _that_ heart warming or thoughtful. I just spoke the truth of my goal."

Naruko pulled out her Gama change purse that Sasuke had gotten her for her tenth birthday. "Now, how much was the mission to Nami no Kuni?"

"Exactly one million Ryo," the Sandaime answered.

Naruko reached into Gama and pulled out a scroll. She had separated all the money she had gotten when in Tanzaku Town into different scrolls. Each scroll contained one million Ryo. She felt relief at not having to count.

After her 'good luck' at the casino, she had separated all of her money into scrolls of one million in order to keep better track of them. She then placed a Containment Seal on Gama so that he could hold all the scrolls. With over eighty scrolls in there, she didn't have to worry about the loss. Her 'good luck' had won her four times the amount she had started with when she entered the Town, so giving away one scroll wouldn't hurt.

"Here. All you have to do is release the seal. Best to do it in an open space if you know what I mean," she advised, when his eyes bugged.

"V-very well then Naruko."

"How does she have so much money?" Tsunade asked after watching the exchange in shock.

Hiruzen smiled, "Naruko had a nice talk with Gato on her mission. She is now the owner and CEO of Gato Company and Holdings. The reason the teams were in Tanzaku, was because she was meeting the V.P. of the company. While there, Naruko sold all of the possessions she had taken from Gato's mansion. Then, quadrupled the money when she and Sasuke went to the casino."

Tsunade gaped at the younger blonde, "How many games did you play?"

Naruko shrugged, "I have no idea what the game was called, but I played it nine times. I just kept putting all of my money on 9 Red and kept getting everyones money. I stopped after the ninth win, incase I was only meant to win nine times due to Kyuubi. Then, Sasuke and I left."

Naruko didn't register the bewildered look Tsunade was giving her. She was instead, focused on the Hokage. "When am I to meet the Fire Daimyo Jiji?"

"You will be expected at his home within the week."

Naruko nodded, "Okay, I'll request that a team be sent with me. You can make it a C rank mission. I'd prefer my own team though, if you don't mind."

Hiruzen pulled out a scroll and began writing, "An escort mission I presume?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. You will leave in five days."

Naruko sighed, happy that all that was over. Now, it was time for the heavy.

"Okay Jiji. Care to tell me why I had to find out from an S rank missing ninja who was one of the Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu, that I'm part of a clan that was decimated over pure jealousy?" she asked with a glare.

Hiruzen, Tsunade and Shizune all paled. "Which one told you?" the Sandaime asked.

"Zabuza and I played a little game of Cat and Mouse. He talked while I tried to use Kenjutsu against him. We started a conversation over there only being a few respectable kunoichi coming from Konoha. How I only had five I could list, that I considered to be worthy of respect and _I_ myself, was on the list. When he heard my name, he said it was no longer a shock that I was so good. He then gave me a history lesson on the Uzumaki clan. Going as far as telling me that the swirls that we wear on our clothing, is actually the clan symbol that we honor as a way of remembering the treaty between Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure. I also found out that the Senju were brought to Konoha with the help of the Uzumaki. So many things Jiji, and I'm not happy about never being told."

Hiruzen looked completely stunned to his core. He never thought that this would come up so soon.

Tsunade sighed, "Sensei, I think you should tell her."

The Hokage nodded. "Okay Naruko. As you know, you are the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. What you don't know, is that you are actually the third Jinchuuriki to ever hold the Kyuubi and that the two previous vessels were also Uzumaki women. Mito Uzumaki, who was the wife of Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime, was the first. Then, Kushina Uzumaki, a war orphan who survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure, was the next Jinchuuriki, being the only one with the chakra strong enough to handle the sealing. Mito-sama was her Great Aunt. You, are her daughter."

Naruko looked over to Tsunade, "We're related?"

The busty blonde nodded, "Distantly. Mito was my grandmother and is your Great Great Aunt. I don't know the exact relation though. The whole problem of family trees is a pain."

"Do you know if there are any other Uzumaki's that survived?"

The adults frowned and shook their heads.

"All I can say, is, if they have flaming red hair, it's best to ask them what their surname is," Hiruzen told her.

"Why wasn't I told this?"

"We we going to wait until you turned sixteen. That is when you were going to be given your inheritance, from both of your parents."

Naruko looked at the two women. Neither of them looked surprised in the least. "You all know who my parents are? What about my father?"

Hiruzen, "I don't know if I should tell you yet. He was a great man, with many enemies. You'll be a massive target. I was also supposed to wait until you were sixteen before any of this came up, but Zabuza kind of ruined that."

"You should tell her sensei. If she survived an S rank, unscathed, I think she's mature enough to handle it. Besides, the title could possibly help her new company, since it's such a well known name. And if you don't tell her, I will," Tsunade told him as she sat on the couch in his office. Shizune plopping down beside her.

Naruko nodded along with Tsunade, "I'd like to know. You and Kaka-sensei both say that my parents were great people. I want to know what made them great."

Hiruzen sighed, "Naruko look at the pictures on the wall. What do you see?"

Naruko turned, "The Hokages."

"Does anything seem to catch your eye?" the man asked.

She studied the pictures, "Well, they're all attractive men. Even you Jiji. The Yondaime was the most attractive though, sorry."

Shizune and Tsunade snorted/coughed. Hiruzen blushed slightly, but shook off his embarrassment.

"Why do you say that Naruko?"

She shrugged, "He's a blue eyed blonde too. I'm a bit of a narcissist I guess. Blue eyed blondes are the best. No way around it. In fact, he looks a lot like me. He could pass for a girl."

Naruko looked at Tsunade who was smirking evilly. "What does this have to do with who my father is?" she asked after a couple of silent seconds.

Tsunade pointed to the Yondaime's picture, "You said that you and Minato looked alike right? Wonder why?"

Naruko was completely lost and Hiruzen sighed. "Naruko, Minato Namikaze's wife was Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruko stared at the picture of the Yondaime Hokage. They had the same hair color. Their eyes were identical and both had a cat like shape to them. Kushina, her mother, was married to the Yondaime.

"No way," she gasped.

_**Yes way.**_

_You knew?_

_**Yes. but, I didn't know when to tell you.**_

_My father was the Yondaime? He sealed you in me?_

"Why me?" she finally asked aloud.

"When your mother went into labor, the seal over the Kyuubi was weakened. Minato had created a barrier in order to properly watch the seal, so that it wouldn't break. A masked man attacked as Kushina was giving birth and extracted the Kyuubi from her just after she had you. Kushina didn't die immediately, like the other Jinchuuriki did when the Kyuubi was removed. She was still alive, but only had a few moments before she would pass on. Minato left to fight the beast that had gone on a rampage and attacked Konoha, while I stayed with you and your mother. As you know, Biju can't be killed, so Minato created a seal that would seal the Kyuubi in you, and give you all access to its power. The reason being, was that you had showed, even in the womb, to have your mothers special chakra and would be able to contain the Biju. You're mother and father sacrificed themselves to save this village. Minato had to give his soul to Shinigami-sama in exchange for using the seal, while Kushina was already dying. They had prepared ahead of time and made sure that everything was to be revealed to you when you were sixteen. But that didn't work ou,t as you can see."

Naruko was looking down. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, so none of them could see her tears.

"You were the only one Naruko. The only one that could save the village. And Minato would never use anothers child. He had faith that you would change Kyuubi and grow to be good friends, as his seal would allow you contact with the Biju. The previous Jinchuuriki, never spoke to it and therefore, he wanted you to change it's feelings. He believed in you and asked for you to be seen as a hero. But the village didn't see it that way, and disregarded his dying wish. Naruko, your parents loved you very much. Never think otherwise. They truly loved you."

"Jiji, can I be excused from missions tomorrow?" Naruko asked quietly.

"Of course. Your team won't have any missions until your requested C rank as a way to get back on their feet."

Naruko nodded and pulled her Kasai Shiruku from her back. Unwrapping it, she placed the Raijin no Ken on his desk. "This one belongs to you as the Hokage. I'm keeping Kubikiribocho and Samehada though."

Hiruzen looked to Tsunade who nodded, "Actually Naruko, you won in fairly in your battle. You can keep it."

"Thank you Jiji."

She wrapped the weapon up again and left the office with a bow.

The three adults gave a simultaneous sigh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko lounged about the next day, completely bored out of her mind. She had finally come to grips with her parents and birth and such. Now, she was bored as all hell and needed something to do.

_**I seem to recall you making a bet with your Uchiha.**_

Naruko's eyes lit up at the memory. She didn't notice was statement of ownership in the slightest. _I did! Time to put it into action!_

She rolled off her bed and ran to her closet door where she removed several cans of paint that she had stored away for any possible pranks and her collection of brushes.

Naruko changed into a brown outfit she had. One that matched the color of the Hokage Monument. The idea of what she was about to do, only half a mile above the Hokage's office, made her grin. This was going to be one of the biggest and most difficult pranks ever!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke walked along the streets of Konoha. He was hoping to run into Naruko somewhere, but he had been out of luck for the past half hour. She was nowhere to be found!

He spotted Ichiraku's up ahead and decided to try there. She loved ramen. It was only logical that he would find her there.

He was right. She sat at the noodle bar, surrounded by ten different bowls of ramen.

He sat down beside her, "Where've you been all day?"

She looked at him, and finally noticed what she was wearing. It was a brown one piece suit that was baggy on her figure. Her mask was still present, but there was a new light to her eyes. One that she got whenever she did something bad.

"Oh, I decided to show my artistic side today."

"Huh?"

Naruko's eyes tilted upward, which led him to believe that she was smiling. "Yeah. _Someone_ will appreciate my hardwork eventually. It took me an hour and over five hundred Kage Bunshin to complete."

Sasuke frowned, wondering what she was talking about. Artistic? Five hundred Kage Bunshin? One hour?

Then his eyes, bulged as he remembered their bet.

_No way!_

He stood and exited the stand and jumped to the roof, giving himself a good view. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

The Hokage Monument had been painted over. A _very_, voluptuous nude painting of a woman with large breasts covered the stone structure. She was in a lying position on her right side with her left pointer finger crooked in a 'come hither' fashion, while she winked. Her blue eyes were wide making her look innocent, as her blond hair covered her private areas. Everything was properly positioned so that her most important parts weren't visible, but was still quite obviously naked.

"Do you like it? I had to make sure her nipples and vagina were covered, so that it wouldn't be so bad for the younger generation." Naruko asked from beside him.

He couldn't answer. All he could do, was stare at the naked blonde woman laying on the Hokage's faces. Briefly, he realizes what a sick thought that was, but didn't care. He was wondering if Naruko would look like that when she was older, and couldn't help but _really_ hope so. Blood ran down his nose and he wiped it away before she could see it.

"Yeah. My greatest prank yet. That is, until I do my next one, which will be soon. You owe me a favor!" she sang.

Naruko pulled him back down to the street and they re entered the stall.

"Ho-how long before people notice?" he finally found his voice.

She gave a shrug and began shoveling rame in to her mouth.

Sasuke ended up ordering a bowl for himself as he waited for her to finish.

Once they were done, the decided to go train, right after Naruko went and changed.

Sasuke didn't like the building Naruko lived in. It was oddly shaped, too far from the Uchiha Compound, and she lived there by herself. It was also too far from the Uchiha Compound. He didn't like the colors or the shapes of the doors. Or the fact that it was too damn far from the Uchiha Compound!

He'd have to travel to the other side of the village just to see her! Ridiculous!

"Okay, I'm good."

Naruko now wore a simple black cattle dress that reached her knees, but had slits up to high thigh. Underneath, she wore fishnet leggings. He had to admit, he liked the dark colors on her. It was very….sexy. Especially since she was more developed than the other girls her age.

"Let's go kick each others asses Ducky!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko decided to visit the Hokage after her training with Sasuke. Her dress was torn in several places. Her hair was disheveled, and she looked like she'd been through war. The secretary tried to give her a hard time, but she brought up something that would be better left forgotten and was granted access to the office.

"Naruko are you okay?!" came the worried voice of Shizune.

She looked over and nodded, "Sasuke and I were training. This happens a lot."

Tsunade and the Hokage were watching her with worried looks as she approached the desk.

"Jiji, does the council know, about me being the Yondaime's daughter?"

The man shook his head.

"I want to take on his name. I'll even pay for it. I'm a Genin, so I'm considered an adult. I now have the financial backing to keep me tied over, for a very long time, without help. I'm about to regroup the largest company in the world and with a name like Namikaze backing it, I can get rid of the illegalities and expand the reach faster. I want my birth certificate, and blood tests proving that I am their daughter, because I know the council will raise hell over this, and I want to shut them up quickly. I also want anything my parents left for me. Life as a shinobi is incredibly short. I could die tomorrow. My parents would then be rolling in their graves because their daughter was denied her rights concerning them before she passed."

There was a stunned silence. Naruko's demand was detailed and thoughtout. She was legally within her rights as well.

Hiruzen sighed, and opened the bottom drawer on their right side of his desk. "I keep your folder in here, because there wasn't anyone in this village I could trust besides Iruka, that wouldn't try and use this against you."

He opened the folder and shuffled through some papers. Naruko was surprised by how thick it was.

He pulled out two papers. One was her birth certificate and the other was the blood test that had been done to prepare for the day the council would find out Naruko's heritage and would try to deny it. He held them out to her and she looked at them, before nodding.

"How much will it cost to add his name onto mine?"

"Ten thousand Ryo."

"Okay," Naruko said as she pulled out Gama again. "I know this will be a lot of work Jiji, but it has to be done. If I'm going to change this village and become stronger, I'll do whatever I can. Making the people see the error of their ways, will be a good start. Once they know who I really am, I will have a better shot at changing their hearts. It'll take time, but every little bit helps. You might as well tell everyone about the Kyuubi while you're at it. Sasuke and Sai already know because I wasn't going to hide it from them. Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Shino are my only other friends and they would never turn on me for it. Everyone else, I don't care about their opinions at all."

The whole new change in attitude was so abnormal, that Hiruzen could only nod. He had no words to speak. Nothing could convey what he was feeling at the moment.

Naruko placed the amount of money needed to the addition to her name on his desk and handed him the papers. "Thanks Jiji. See you One-san, Oba-chan!"

Tsunade watched the door for a while and asked, "Am I more of an Aunt or a Grandmother?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko smiled to herself as her 'guards' escorted her to the Fire Daimyo's mansion/castle.

"So, are you getting paid for this?" Sasuke asked as they walked.

"Nope! I'm paying you guys. But I still get mission credit, so, yeah." she shook her head.

"Why did you need an escort?" Kakashi asked, nose buried in his book.

"Well, Jiji would definitely not let me leave the village without someone. And I'd prefer to be in the company of people I like. Besides, it gives us a better chance of team bonding," she replied.

Kakashi gave an eye smile and went back to his book.

Ahead of them, the Daimyo's castle came into view. They were brought inside and Naruko and kakashi were taken to the Daimyo's personal meeting room.

"Hello there! I take it you are the one I'm meeting young lady? I remember you . You saved my wife and I from those rogue ninja. Many thanks," the Daimyo smiled as he fanned himself.

Naruko and Kakashi bowed.

"It was nothing Daimyo-sama. And you are correct. I am the new CEO of Gato Company and Holdings, now known as _Shadow's Fire_. I am Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, and it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Sandaime sighed as he waited for the room to fill. Another meeting and not even a week had passed from the last one! He hated meetings! The only good thing, was that Tsunade and Shizune were apart of the Shinobi council once more. Tsunade representing the Senju clan and Shizune representing the Kato clan.

When members of the council finally all arrived, he cleared his throat.

"I have called you all here, to announce something. I have been taking care of our beloved Yondaime's legacy for the past fourteen years."

Everyone was shocked. "He had a child? Why didn't we know?" one of the civilians asked.

"This child wasn't safe. Being the child of Minato Namikaze, would earn them many enemies and death threats. I wasn't supposed to reveal this until the sixteenth birthday of the child, but certain events, have pushed this ahead of schedule. I will inform you, that you have severely wronged this child and have shamed the Yondaime greatly."

The civilians looked deeply offended and horrified at the same time. They had wronged their beloved Yondaime's child? Dear Kami have mercy.

"I have the birth certificate and blood tests to prove this. As well as forms stating that Jiraiya and Tsunade are this child's Godparents. They left the child in my care for personal reason though."

"Who is it Hokage-sama?" Danzo asked in a quiet voice.

"Naruko Uzumaki."

Dead silence. Hiruzen could tell that the civilians didn't believe it. The shinobi weren't fazed, many of them probably having already figured it out years ago. The resemblance between Naruko and Minato was uncanny.

"I don't believe it. There is no way, that that _demon_, could be Yondaime-sama's child!" Sakuro Haruno screamed.

Hiruzen glared at the man, "I have all the proof here. Besides, I was there when Kushina gave birth, because my Biwako was her midwife."

No one could argue with him on that point. Because it was straight from the Hokage's mouth.

"May I?" Danzo asked, gesturing to the papers in Hiruzen's hands.

He passed them over and everyone waited for Danzo to speak. "These are real. No forging of any kind. I did know Minato-sama had a child, I just didn't know that it was young Uzumaki."

He returned the papers to the Hokage and ignored the betrayed looks of the civilian council members.

"The Yondaime had a feeling that something would go wrong during Naruko's birth and he prepared his seal, just incase. Kushina was the previous Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi."

Everyone gasped. They had never known that! Such a loveable young girl was a Jinchuuriki?!

"When a Jinchuuriki goes into labor, the seal weakens. Minato was holding up a barrier to keep the seal strong, when a masked man attacked and released the Kyuubi, just seconds after Naruko was born. That was why the Kyuubi appeared that day. Minato left to fight to beast while I stayed with Kushina. Eventually, Minato and Kushina gave their lives to save the village, by sealing the greatest of all Biju, inside their only child. Naruko, was the only one who could've done it. Before she was born, she had developed the amazing chakra that the Uzumaki clan is known for. The only chakra in the village that could handle the Kyuubi's power. So, the burden was put on their child so save all of our lives. If Naruko wasn't there, this village wouldn't be here today. The Yondaime asked that I not reveal who she is until her sixteenth birthday. But that the village should know who saved them and regard her as a hero."

They took in what he said. So many things that they never knew. The greatest Hokage in the history of Konoha, had made his own child a Jinchuuriki.

"The civilian council, completely disregarded Minato's dying wish and even led hunts to kill the 'demon brat'. Did you really think the Yondaime to be so weak? His seal, will never break. It allows Naruko to access the Kyuubi's power without letting the Kyuubi take over. The Kyuubi cannot take over, ever! Naruko is just a girl, who was given a very difficult task. She is not a demon. And the fact that you have been calling the Yondaime's legacy a 'demon' and have even tried to kill her, more times than can be counted, shows that you had no real faith in his ability as the Hokage. If I seal a kunai in a containment scroll, does that kunai immediately become the scroll?"

The hard facts were staring them in the face. Even the civilians knew the difference between a kunai and the scroll it was sealed in. Unfortunately, some of the people didn't care about the facts or the harsh truth. They still hated Naruko and wanted her dead. The others though, felt horribly guilty for not believing in their Yondaime. They claimed to love him and adore him, but didn't think that he could successfully seal a demon. Shameful.

Hiruzen secretly enjoyed the looks of sorrow that filled the room. Guilt tripping was so much fun! "Naruko has already paid to add Namikaze to her name, and intends to use it as a way to branch Shadow's Fire, the newly named company, all over the world. She gave the permission to tell the village everything while she is away. Including the secret of the Kyuubi. Naruko has a plan to change things, and she refuses to have anything stand in her way. I just thought I'd tell you all before I announce this tomorrow. This meeting is dismissed!"

"Well well. I have to admit that I like how I'm being welcomed back sensei!"

Everyone turned to see Jiraiya lounging against the door frame of the room. He had a wicked smile on his face.

"Jiraiya! You're back!" Hiruzen said in surprise.

"I heard that Tsunade-hime returned, so I came to see if it was true." Jiraiya's eyes latched onto Tsunade's form and he gave a lecherous smile.

"I love the mural by the way. I'm so glad that you're embracing your inner pervert sensei," he said, turning to the Hokage with a devious grin.

Hiruzen was confused, "What mural?"

It was Jiraiya's turn to be confused, "The one painted over the Hokage Monument of course! I noticed it as soon as I walked in the village."

The room burst into activity as everyone rushed from the room. When they all reached a good distance from the Hokage Tower, things happened. Most of the men fainted and some of the women got nosebleeds. There, painted over their beloved Monument, was a naked woman!

The ones who were still awake, had to wonder how long it had been there. And blind they were for not noticing it!

Tsunade and Shizune stood far behind everyone, snickering to each other.

"I can't believe she actually did it!" Tsunade grinned.

"She really pulled it off," Shizune smiled, impressed with the young blonde work.

"You two know who did it? Who do I have to congratulate and possibly thank?" Jiraiya asked as he stood beside them.

Tsunade gave the pervert a smile, "Our Goddaughter."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	18. Chibi-maki and Plans

**A/N: Hello people!**

***NOTE* This is what we call **_**fanfiction**_**. I am changing things, and doing things my way. If you can't handle it, then leave!*NOTE***

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_**The scars you can't see, are the hardest to heal.- Astrid Alonda.**_

Naruko stretched her arms as she yawned. "I can't wait to get back to the village! I'm going to the hot spring and no one is going to stop me," she sighed.

Sasuke looked away as his face flamed. Naruko in a hot spring. Without clothes. He knew she had a nice body from being squished by it more times than he count. Naruko surrounded by steam as she lounges in the water. Naruko in the spring without clothes, surrounded by water as is slowly drips from her-. Stop! No more!

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's embarrassment and laughed lightly to himself. So the Uchiha _could_ be a pervert. He couldn't wait to tease him about this.

Sai was just quiet. He didn't react to Naruko's plans, which made Kakashi sigh. He had so much work ahead of him. Maybe he could get master Jiraiya to help turn the boy into a pervert. Yes, that would be great. There was no way, that _that_ could fail.

Naruko looked off to the side and frowned.

"Something wrong Naruko?" Sai asked, noticing her movement.

"Yeah. Someone's been following us since we left the Fire Daimyo's castle."

Everyone froze. Kakashi was shock, because he couldn't feel anyone following them at all.

Naruko turned to the trees and said, "Come on out. You've been tailing us for hours!"

A girl, slowly came out from behind a tree. She had bright red hair and equally red eyes. In those eyes, Naruko saw a familiar look, of terror. The girl was obviously younger than them, and she was too thin.

"Why have you been following us?" Naruko asked in a demanding tone.

The girl flinched and mumbled something. Naruko heard it just fine, but wanted her to repeat it.

"Your chakra is warm."

Naruko gave the redhead a close look. Her shoulder length hair was spiky towards the bottom. She was shaking and she refused to make eye contact.

"What's your name?" Naruko asked, wanting to see if what she was thinking was on the mark.

"Karin….Uzumaki."

Every head whipped to Naruko who was nodding. "I thought so. You match the description I was given about Uzumaki's." She then looked at Kakashi, "Can we stop here for the evening? I'd like to make sure this is real."

Kakashi sighed, but nodded. "Boys, make camp."

Naruko held out a hand to Karin, who stepped forward gingerly and took it.

"Come, tell me what happened."

Karin followed Naruko through the trees and sat when told to.

"My parents, survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure and sought refuge in Kusagakure. In a small village named Hoin. I was born ten years after their settlement in the village. All my life, I could see the blue light inside people, and I finally asked my mother about it when I was five. She told me…...that the blue light was chakra and that I was a chakra sensor. She and my father were also sensors…...so they taught me how to expand my range, and to differentiate between chakras." Karin explained.

She frowned as she explained her past to Naruko, "One day…...a bandit broke into our home, and killed my parents while I was out playing in the fields nearby. I came home to a blood covered house. The villagers…...didn't care, and insisted that I not get in their way. Later the same evening, I could feel a large group of chakra signatures coming and I tried to warn the Headman, but he called me a liar and hit me. So….I ran away, and watched as a large group of thieves burned the village to the ground. I then noticed that the bruise the Headman gave me, was gone, so I cut myself and watched as it healed instantly. So…..for the past four years, I've been going from place to place, using my healing chakra to help people in exchange for food and somewhere to stay. I keep away from the evil chakra and I try to follow the nice ones. And then, a couple of weeks ago, when I was in Kirigakure, I felt your chakra flare. It was warm and inviting and it made me feel safe and happy. So, I tried to find you, by following your chakra. You stopped in a big town and then went to Konohagakure. So, I waited around the village hoping you'd come back out."

Naruko watched as the girl fidgeted. She had looked so sad at the beginning, but seemed more comfortable towards the end, when she spoke of Naruko's chakra.

"You're chakra is so bright and cheerful. Even with the scary orange chakra beneath it, that is dark and depressing, it doesn't fade. It's warm and comforting. I can tell by your eyes that you haven't had the best life, but even with that, your chakra is pure and kind. You've somehow managed to stay good, even though you've been through so much. And I…..I was hoping to follow you without you knowing, because for the first time, in a long time, I felt safe."

"Karin, you aren't a ninja, right?"

The girl shook her head. "I want to be a ninja though."

"I can do something with my chakra, that will allow me to see some of your memories in order to verify what you have said. May I?"

Karin started shaking even more, but nodded anyway. Naruko scooted to her side, and placed both hands on either side of her face. Naruko's chakra covered her hands as Karin closed her eyes. Naruko did the same and she waited.

The memories, were brutal. The blood dripping from every inch of her small home. The bodies of her parents, in pieces all over the place. The pain of the headman as he hit her. The fear of seeing the men burning the village. The traveling from place to place and the strange way of healing people. By letting them bite her arms, they could suck of her chakra and it would heal even the deadliest of wounds. The feeling of recognition and the searching for the strange chakra that made her feel safe. Naruko saw all of this, and believed what Karin had said. That was too much for a ten nine year old to go through.

She backed away slowly. "You're legit. Let's go back to camp."

Karin stood slowly, "Who are you?"

Naruko gave the girl a wink, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiruzen looked at the girl that was trying to hide behind Naruko. He just couldn't believe that Naruko had found _another_ Uzumaki. Or that she was a sensor. Sensory type ninja were very rare to come across. And to teach someone who wasn't a sensor, sensory techniques, took too long. Especially when a ninja's life is so short.

"So, you wish to have her join your newly revived clan?" he asked.

Naruko nodded, "Yep. If I come across more Uzumaki, I'm just going bring them back. The more people I find, the less chance I have to be put on the C.R.A.."

The Hokage snorted. What a way to go around a law. "I'll send her to Inoichi just incase. Meanwhile, you can give me a full description of her abilities and we'll go from there."

He leaned back in his chair, "I take it, you want the Namikaze mansion?"

Naruko nodded, "Yep. It'll serve as the home for the Uzumaki clan. It would be best if we just combined the two, because being the Uzumaki clan heir and the Namikaze family heir will be, forgive me for this, a drag. Just joining the two, is good enough. But I'm keeping both names."

With a sigh, the Sandaime nodded. Oh the paperwork that lay ahead of him!

"You okay Jiji?"

"Well, the public announcement of your heritage, was an interesting, situation. My advisors, Homura and Koharu, really laid it on thick about the village disgracing the Yondaime. They explained that you are now the head of Gato Company and Holdings, as well as the fact that you convinced Tsunade to return and now, we have a treaty with Nami no Kuni because of you. Your plan may move faster than previously thought. I'm curious about your time with the Daimyo. How was it?"

Naruko gave him a thumbs up, "He approved of my idea. He is also putting a good word in for me with the other Daimyo. He mentioned that the Wind Daimyo was having trouble finding someone who could construct a bridge that was torn down between Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. So, I suggested Tazuna and he said he'd pass on the message. The fact that a Namikaze had faith in this man's abilities, must mean that he's good apparently. What did the Namikaze do to gain such respect?"

"They were known for being good at everything. With intelligent minds, they were some of the best ninja too. Too small to be a clan though, but that didn't stop them from branching out and becoming famous. I warn you, your father had many enemies. Taking on his name, will put you in danger."

Naruko shrugged, "If they want to start an international incident, then go ahead. By law, if I am attacked unjustly, I have the power as a clan head, to kill anyone who attempts to harm me in a hostile way. A spar or a fight in the Chunin Exams, won't warrant death though."

"I'll call Inoichi and have him give Karin a mental examination. Then, you'll take her to the hospital and Tsunade will give her a medical examination. Her papers for citizenship will be drawn up by tomorrow and you can take her home. This is the key to the Namikaze Mansion. It isn't too far from here. It's the house with the Genjutsu over it. The one you always wanted to explore, but weren't allowed to."

Naruko's eyes sparkled. That was where she was going to live? The Kami must've really felt bad about her predicament as a Jinchuuriki and decided to pay her back. This was great!

"Now, if you'll wait a moment."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke removed his shoes as he entered his home. He moved to the kitchen, where he knew his mother was cooking. She bustled about, humming a merry tune.

"Sasuke! You're home! Your father told me all about your girlfriend's recent jump in status! They announced her lineage while you were on your mission!" she said as she embraced him.

"Lineage?"

"Naruko is the daughter of the Yondaime. Some of us were able to put two and two together. Your father and I were good friends with Minato and Kushina, and we knew she was their child. That is why we didn't view her as the others in the village did. We knew the truth. She only found out a few days ago though."

Sasuke was shocked and horrified, "So, her own father sealed the Kyuubi in her?"

Mikoto frowned, "Did she tell you about that? You weren't home to hear it being publicly announced."

"Naruko told Sai and I when we were in Tanzaku Town, because the two guys who interfered in our mission were after Jinchuuriki."

Mikoto smiled, "The fact that she told you, means that she trusts you, and that's a start. I know that you really like her Sasuke. Just keep being yourself. She's had a very rough past and will have a difficult time understanding love, when she herself was never shown any."

Sasuke didn't even blush. He had admitted his feeling to a Sannin. He was no longer embarrassed about it.

Mikoto turned back to the food. "You should also know, that she is now the Uzumaki clan head."

Sasuke shook his head. How was she going to handle all of these things being thrown at her? Well, she'd have him beside her, and he'd help in any way he could.

"Sasuke."

He turned to see Itachi, standing there with a smirk. "Come ototo, let's talk."

Sasuke nodded and followed him from the room. They entered the garden, where Itachi then led him to the pond.

"So, the love of your life is the head of the Uzumaki clan and the head of the Namikaze family. She's also the richest person in the world. You know how to pick them Sasuke."

He glared at his brother, "I was in love Nauko _way_ before any of this happened!"

Itachi gave a laugh, "You finally admit it. Good. Now, how do we make her fall for you?"

"Itachi, that is going to take forever. Mother said that I just need to be myself and everything would be fine," Sasuke sighed.

Itachi smiled lightly, "So? It doesn't matter. Any sort of help works. Now, what sort of things does she like? Use that to your advantage. Her birthday is coming up soon. Get her something she'll like. Something that maybe only _you_ know she likes. It shows that you understand her on a personal level. Get a better nickname for her."

Sasuke scowled at that. He hadn't called her Butch in a month. He

d been calling her Naruko and she hadn't been calling him Ducky as often.

"I can't just start doing something out of character. She'll think something is wrong with me."

Itachi slapped a hand to his forehead, "Come up with a nickname and wait for a situation where it can be used. Tease her about it. You're an _Uchiha_ Sasuke. Take charge!"

The younger Uchiha huffed. "I'll try okay?! She's just so dense that I worry if she'll ever be interested. She told me herself that she finds a lot of men attractive and raffled off my name and then yours and many others right off the bat as examples. But then, she says things like, 'that'll never happen', or 'not likely'. I can't tell if it's because of the fox or something else. But I don't want to pry. She told me about being a Jinchuuriki on her own, and I'd prefer it if she came to me by herself, without my pestering her."

"We're going to help you."

Sasuke looked up in shock, "'We'?"

Itachi nodded as Shisui appeared beside him,"You need a lot of help apparently."

Shisui smirked, "Itachi's right Sasu-chan! And we're going to teach you all we know!"

Sasuke could feel the horror that would soon follow. He could tell that it was going to be painfully embarrassing. Dear Kami, why him?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Karin rubbed her eyes. She rubbed them again, hoping that what she was seeing was real. She didn't want to be insane. Insane people weren't treated nicely and she was too young to lose it.

Her new guardian and only clansman, Naruko was everywhere! There had to be at least a hundred if not more.

How had she done it though? Was it a jutsu?

"Hey Karin, come here!"

She turned to the Naruko that was waving her hand and walked over.

"You said you want to be a ninja, so how about we go shopping while my Bunshin move everything it the mansion?"

Karin nodded and followed Naruko, wondering where they were going. Konoha was a big village and even though there was a lot of happiness there, she didn't want to get lost, or be stuck on her own. Sure, she could find Naruko's chakra, but being anywhere without the blonde in sight wasn't something she wanted.

Naruko led her through the village, to a store that sold ninja weapons.

Inside, she watched as Naruko was, what looked to be, assaulted by a girl her age or older. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that!"

Karin watched as Naruko patted her friends back, "It's okay TenTen. I'm fine now, and as they say, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'. Thanks for understanding and still caring."

The TenTen girl nodded as she wiped her eyes. "You're my best friend Naruko. Of course I care. Now, who is this?"

Karin blushed when the attention was placed on her. She was introduced to the bun haired girl, who immediately gave her a hug and told her how cute she was.

Karin was fitted for clothes and allowed to pick her preferred weapons. She decided on senbon, because they helped in medical jutsu, and she had always wanted to be medical ninja and help people. She could heal with her chakra anyway. Why not train for it?

Naruko said that she had a friend who was the head of the hospital. If she asked nicely and played the cute card, she may be able to get this friend to teach her. Naruko had gotten the person to teach another friend named Haku, who was also interested in the medical field. Karin could honestly say, that she was excited about her new life.

Naruko was mysterious, but very kind. She wore a mask that covered half her face, but was very open and expressive with her eyes. Karin loved how her chakra seemed to calm when Naruko was close. She _did_ feel safe. Naruko was like the older sister she always wanted. The cool one who was powerful and kind, and treated other with respect.

Karin really liked Naruko. She just hoped that Naruko would think she was weird when she found out.

Someone walked into the store, "There you are."

Karin recognised the cute boy from Naruko's Genin team. His name was Sasuke. She could tell that he liked Naruko, but could also tell that Naruko had no clue. Even though he was cute, Karin wasn't going to try and move in on her sister's man. Even if her sister didn't know the man was hers.

"Hey Sasuke! TenTen and I are getting Karin some ninja tools. She wants to be a medic!" Naruko waved at him, her eyes tilting upward, in an eye smile.

Sasuke looked at Karin, who blushed.

"She needs a hair cut. One side is longer than the other. It looks weird."

Karin couldn't help herself. Her mouth just opened and the words came out. "What the fuck would you know, you duck ass bastard?! At least I don't have the ass of a bird for a hairstyle!"

There was silence following her exclamation. Karin shrunk back in fear. She had done it! She lost control of her mouth again! Now they think she was weird!

Karin waited for the insults. But none came. Instead, the store was filled with laughter. She looked up to see Naruko and TenTen holding onto each other as they laughed. Sasuke looked unimpressed, which only seemed to make the girls laugh harder.

"She's right Sasuke! You're hair naturally does that! You can't make fun of her hair when yours looks like the butt of an animal that goes, 'quack quack'!

Karin watched as the girls made fun of Sasuke. They didn't seem to mind her outburst. They weren't making fun of her.

Naruko patted her head, "I knew you were too shy. There had to be some fire in there somewhere, and that was it!"

Karin grinned widely at Naruko. She was the best person Karin had ever known!

Naruko leaned down and whispered in her ear, "When we're done, we'll go to the hot springs. They're great!"

Karin nodded happily, "Okay, one-chan!"

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Again, I changed things. Check the note at the top. To the douche bag who reviewed chapter eight, 3 councils dumb ass. Sakura is from a civilian family, and her father is of the civilian council. All 3 councils have a say in_ my_ story you prick, so fuck off if you don't like it.**

**I decided to have Zabuza and Kisame be at the same power. Fuck you if you don't like it!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	19. Birthday Surprises!

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Ripped apart, **_

_**Limb by limb,**_

_**Shattering bones,**_

_**Heart caving in,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Scar after Scar, **_

_**Empty and hollow,**_

_**Worn like tar.-Unknown.**_

"Team seven will undertake the D rank mission of removing the ahem, mural from the Hokage Monument. We can't have such a thing displayed when the Chunin Exams are next week. For dignitaries will be arriving soon and we can't allow their opinions of Konoha to be dashed."

Sasuke looked at Naruko, whose eyes looked perfectly blank. How could she be so good at hiding her emotions? He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Very well Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed and turned to leave.

"And Naruko?"

The blonde regarded the old Hokage silently. Her eyebrow raised slightly in question.

"Refrain from such pranks when we have important international events happening."

Kakashi and Sai's heads snapped to the blonde Uzumaki. She gave the Hokage a blank look.

"I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about Jiji."

The man grinned, "I know you did it. Even if you're so good that there's no proof. You were also behind the Hyuga Mess two years ago. Normally I don't mind, but the Chunin Exams are coming soon."

Naruko still remained impassive. "Have you any proof?"

"You're not in trouble Naruko. But why did you do it? Was it because of the Chunin Exams?"

Sasuke spoke before she could say anything. "We had a bet. She said she'd do it in a hour without Genjutsu and I said she'd get caught. The winner gets a favor. It wasn't because of the Chunin Exams."

The Hokage stared at Naruko who had turned to smack Sasuke's arm. "Are you trying to get in trouble?"

"I didn't want him thinking you did it to be spiteful or anything. Besides, he said you aren't in trouble," the young Uchiha shrugged, rubbing his arm.

Hiruzen, "Just make sure you get it off. It was a good prank though, seeing as it took nearly a week for us to notice it."

Naruko started to snicker, "Thanks Jiji! Well, let's go clean the damn thing!"

Team seven stared at the monument. "Naruko, how did you paint it in an hour?" Kakashi asked, dreading the upcoming work.

Naruko made a hand sign and a thousand other Naruko's appeared. "Kage Bunshin of course! Ready ladies?!"

"YEAH!"

The girls all bent down and made some hand signs. They all leapt into the air with a shout of, "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!"

One thousand shots of water soaked the large monument, causing the paint to run and disappear. All the Bunshin disappeared and Naruko dropped back to the ground. "Let's go tell Jiji it's done."

Her team was left in shock. "How?" they all asked.

She shrugged, "Special paint. Only a little bit of water and it comes off immediately. I'm awesome, I know."

They returned to the Hokage's office ten minutes after receiving their mission and the old man blink, "You're done?"

"All it took was some Kage Bunshin and a water jutsu. Anything else for us today?"

The Hokage shook his head, "You have the rest of the day to do what you wish. You can pick up your pay at any time."

"Training ground seven everyone!" Kakashi ordered. The four of them disappearing with the Shunshin.

The three Genin stared at their sensei, waiting for him to tell them what to do.

"I thought I'd tell you guys, that I'm nominating you for the Chunin Exams. You can choose whether or not you want to do it. The decision is up to you. I just thought I'd tell you so you can think about it," Kakashi said, flipping a page.

"But Kaka-sensei, three man teams have to enter, so if one of us decided not to go, then none of us could go!" Naruko yelled.

Kakashi sighed, "Your knowledge scares me sometimes. She's right. You all have to decide on your own, whether to participate or not."

Sasuke and Naruko looked at each other and nodded. Sai nodded, "Many thanks. I'll be sure to get more summoning ink later on."

Kakashi looked at them over the top of his book, his gaze approving, "I suggest you be prepared in everything. Today, we'll work on your teamwork. Tomorrow will be Ninjutsu. The next day will be Genjutsu and the day after will be studying. The two after that will be Taijutsu. The day before the beginning of the exams will be a day for you to rest and get your strength, because I can honestly say, I don't know what is planned, but being prepared never hurts. Expect to get home late every night. Bring lunch, because you won't be leaving the training ground for any other reason."

The Genin nodded and committed his schedule to memory.

"Now, let's start with simple trust falls!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For Ninjutsu, the Genin had been run ragged. Naruko was forced to create five Kage Bunshin to practice alongside her, because she had more chakra that the other two. She could barely move at the end of the day.

Sasuke was leaning against one of the three poles, breathing heavily. He had to keep standing, or else he'd collapse. Sai surprisingly, had the most energy when all was said and done. They all chalked it up to his training in Root.

Kakashi was all eye smiles. His little Genin were definitely stronger than normal Genin and he couldn't wait to see their performance in the Chunin Exams.

Sai was the only one able to get home on his own and he bade kakashi a farewell. Naruko and Sasuke needed help moving. Kakashi created a Kage Bunshin to take Naruko home, while he decided to have a talk to Sasuke.

"So, do you have any plans?"

"Eh?" came the mumbled voice of his student.

Kakashi looked down at his worn pupil. "About Naruko? Have you any plans to win her heart yet?"

The boys still managed to become a tomato, even though he was so worn out.

"Itachi and Shisui gave me 'the talk'."

Kakashi couldn't hold in his laugh. That must have been the most embarrassing moment of Sasuke's life! If only he could've been there for it!

"And? Has anyone else given you any helpful advice?"

Sasuke frowned slightly, "My mom told me to be myself. That Tsunade woman found me walking home a couple nights ago and said that I should challenge Naruko to a spar and the loser would have to treat the victor to dinner. I should let myself lose, so that I have to take Naruko out to a fancy restaurant and stuff. Itachi suggested easing into it slowly while changing how I act. Shisui said that I should lock us in a room together and seduce her to which I replied, 'no'. Iruka-sensei said that I should come up with something physically challenging for the two of us to do, because Naruko like to train. I really don't know what to do. I think mom's advice is best."

Kakashi chuckled when he heard of Shisui's idea. That was one way doing it. Tsunade-sama's plan was detailed. As if she'd been thinking of it for a while. Sasuke had quite a lot of people trying to help him get with Naruko. Maybe they could all ban together and come up with something that could work. He'd have to check into it later.

"Well, besides the Hokage and TenTen, I'd say that you know Naruko better than anyone. Use your knowledge to your advantage. If you see someone trying to make a move on her and they're doing it wrong, let them continue. They make a fool of themselves and then you come in a make her happy. Don't set up anything though. Kunoichi are smart and will realize an act when they see it. I would advise you to give her a better nickname though," Kakashi explained as he helped the Uchiha along.

Sasuke scowled. Again with the nickname!

"Don't get angry Sasuke. I know you've been calling each other Butch and Ducky for a long time, but if you're going to have a deeper relationship, reminding her that she's more like a guy than a girl, isn't going to help you. Don't outright call her beautiful, like Sai did. Just, find something that works."

He rolled his eyes. The way Kakashi had said it, made him feel stupid. He _had_ been calling her Butch because she was tough like a guy. But he knew very well, that nothing about her was masculine at all. He heaved an annoyed sigh.

Naruko's cluelessness had him running in circles, not knowing what to do. Maybe he could ask her what she thought about marriage. Maybe he would get to understand her better.

Kakashi laughed to himself as Sasuke dozed off. He pulled the boy closer and carried him into the Uchiha Compound. Itachi was the one to open the door when he finally got there. He and the Anbu captain shared a pleasant greeting and brief laugh over Sasuke's predicament with a certain blonde. Itachi then took Sasuke inside and bade the Copy Ninja a goodnight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next four days, were, terrible! The Genjutsu's Kakashi had put his little Genin in, were horrible! The Taijutsu training left all three teens, bruised messes. The studying had been boring and they had opted out of it for more Taijutsu training.

The three Genin had never been worked so hard before. Naruko had whined that her training with Kyuubi wasn't as demanding. Kakashi had earned a bit of Kyuubi's respect after Naruko collapsed from severe exhaustion.

Sasuke had fallen unconscious and Sai was worn out, but still awake. Once again, his training in Root made his endurance and stamina better than his teammates. Sasuke had actually admitted to being jealous and has asked Sai for tips on his training. Naruko grumbled to herself, but listened to everything Sai had told Sasuke. You'd never know when it would come in handy some day.

Naruko had woken up the day for the Exams, feeling like she'd fallen off the Hokage Monument and didn't bother to save herself. Kyuubi promised that she'd be fine by the next morning, but the pain wasn't something she wanted to focus on. Painkillers didn't work very well. A normal dosage would last about an hour before she'd have to take more, and she hated dragging a bottle everywhere just for that and wasting it in a day.

Karin was at the Academy. She wouldn't return till three, so Naruko had time.

She had gone to Ichiraku's for lunch. Well, she was on her way to Ichiraku's for lunch when Sasuke had intercepted her and asked her to go to some restaurant with him. He even offered to pay! She didn't really know why she said yes, but seeing the small smile that came to his face, made her happy.

Getting Sasuke to express himself with a smile was difficult. He normally smirked, his way through his life. But a real smile from him, was rare, and she couldn't back out when he seemed so happy over it. She didn't know _why _he was happy, but just chalked it up to being a friendship thing.

The restaurant they went to, was very upscale. She froze inside the doorway. "Sasuke!" she whispered urgently.

He turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"I'm not allowed in there!" she whispered again.

He snorted and grabbed her hand, "I highly doubt that."

Naruko looked down at their laced fingers and back to Sasuke's head, which was turned forward. She didn't take her eyes off him, even when he asked for a table and they had taken their seats,

Only when let go of her hand, did she blink and look around. Sasuke had never done that before. Usually it was reassuring hand on her shoulder, that would calm her down. But he had held her hand. That was first time anyone had held her hand. It was…..nice in a way.

Naruko was pretty subdued for the first few minutes, letting Sasuke order for her. She was shocked when he ordered simple onigiri as an appetizer, with Jasmine Tea. Then, for her actual meal, he ordered Red Bean Soup. For himself, he ordered a foreign dish that consisted of a _lot_ of tomato product.

"Why are you so surprised?"

She looked at him, "How did you know I like Red Bean Soup? And Jasmine Tea?"

Sasuke gave another small smile. The second one within an hour! "I know a lot about you Naruko. Just like how you know a lot about me."

She didn't understand what his hooded gaze meant. Sure she knew him better than anyone, but did that mean _he_ knew _her_ better than anyone?

"Why did you…...ask me to come here?" she struggled to word it correctly.

He pulled something out the bag that was on the floor beside him. How had she overlooked that?

He handed a large box to her.

She opened the lid to see a large detailed painting of her parents. Her father was holding her mother from behind and her mothers stomach looked huge! They were both smiling, like they were happiest people in the world. On the bottom was written their names and a quote from each of them.

"_Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive._"- Minato Namikaze.

"Naruko, it's a beautiful name."-Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruko could feel the tears coming.

"Happy birthday," Sasuke said softly.

She looked from him to the painting and back again, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

He remembered her birthday! He even gave her the perfect gift!

"Thank you…...Sasuke."

She placed the cover back on the box and sighed. "How did you come across that?"

Sasuke gave a laugh, "My mother was best friends with your other. I wanted to give you something meaningful. You've never cared for money, or titles. It had to be something you'd use. Like Gama. You use him all the time. Getting you a frog change purse was the perfect gift for you. Because you love frogs and toads."

Naruko never really paid much attention to how well Sasuke knew her. But now, she all eyes and ears. He was displaying his amazing ability to remember even the smallest minutia. It made her happy, she realized. That he actually knew so much. It proved that he really was a friend. Maybe even as good a friend as TenTen. If he proved to be like TenTen, she'd show him her face. Because then she'd know, that he wouldn't care about how hideous she looked. Because he was what a true friend should be.

Naruko looked at him. "You're awesome, Sasuke Uchiha!" she winked.

His face went a surprising shade of fuschia as he looked away. "Don't mention it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! Hey! Iruka! Come here! Look at this!"

Iruka Umino, Chunin instructor of the ninja academy had been looking for Naruko Uzumaki for the past hour. It was her birthday and he wanted to take her to Ichiraku's. So, when the Uchiha Matriarch spoke to him, he was floored by the request. What did she need? And why was she here of all places?

He approached cautiously and she looped her arm through his, "Look over there!" She pointed to a restaurant that was in perfect view. Right through an open window, which gave them the perfect view of Sasuke and Naruko!

"Did he finally ask her out?!" Iruka asked in an excited tone. His little Naruko was growing up!

"It was a simple, 'Will you have lunch with me'. But in his mind, it's date. He just gave her her present, and she loved it!" Mikoto smiled as she watched the teens interact.

"What was the gift?" Iruka asked as he settled down a little.

Mikoto grinned, "Sasuke always gets her something personal. Something that she'll have continual use for. This year, he asked if I have any pictures of Minato and Kushina together and I gave him a painting that they had done. He even paid me for it! Anyway, he just gave it to her, and she loved it! Tears and everything!"

Iruka smiled, "That's so cute!"

"Well, hello Iruka, Mikoto. What are you doing?"

Mikoto and Iruka looked over to see Kakashi, reading his Icha Icha.

"Kakashi!" Iruka whisper yelled. He pointed over to the restaurant with a broad smile.

Kakashi followed the path of his finger and smiled as well. "So _that's_ where she is. He finally asked her out? Or is this a disguised date?"

"Disguised." the two watchers answered simultaneously.

Kakashi took a seat on the ground beside Iruka. Mikoto was in a chair that she seemed to have brought along.

"Does he know that you're here?" Kakashi asked, flipping a page.

"Nope!" Mikoto grinned happily. With that, they commenced operation; Watch Sasuke and Naruko's Date!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Karin looked up at the blonde lady that was talking to the white haired guy. They were talking about Naruko. About _her_ nee-chan.

"She likes Tanzaku's Fire Sake. Shizune has been sent to get some." the blonde woman told the guy.

"I heard that she likes toads. I can let her sign the Toad Summoning Contract," the guy said.

"Um, why are you here?" Karin asked the two people. She really wanted to know why they were in Naruko nee-chan's house.

They looked at the redhead. The blonde sighed, "It's Naruko's birthday. We're planning to get her something."

Karin's eyes widened. She knew just what to get! "Thank you for telling me!"

She was gone before either Sannin could do anything.

If it was Naruko's birthday, then she knew of the perfect gift. Ramen! Nee-chan took her there every night! So, if she got her something special that had to do with ramen, then Naruko would love it!

"Ayame nee-chan! Do you know where I can get special ramen bowls for Naruko nee-chan's birthday?!"

Ayame ran to the bar of the noodle shop and smiled. "I see you found out! Here! Go to this address and tell them what you want!" she said, writing down directions for the little girl.

"Thanks nee-chan!"

Karin had to pretty much ask everybody and their brother where the place was, but she was finally able to get there!

There was an old guy, sitting behind the counter of a small shop. It wasn't a very well known store, but it was still on it's way to recognition.

"What can I do for you, little lady?" the old man asked in a gravelly voice.

"Do you sell ramen bowls? Ayame nee-chan told me told come here!"

The man laughed, "She did, did she? In the back, last isle!"

Karin felt like she was at Ichiraku's in that moment. All the bowls piled up reminded her of when Naruko would order. And half an hour later, she'd be surrounded by empty bowls.

Karin's eyes zoomed in on the three enormous orange bowls sitting off to the side. She grabbed them and went back to the old guy.

"You want _those_?!" he queried.

"Naruko nee-chan loves orange! She loves ramen! She loves the bowls at Ichiraku when they're filled with ramen!"

The man got a knowing look in his eye. "Now I understand. Ayame says that she is their best customer! Very well then. Would you like them inscribed?"

Karin's head tilted to the side. "What?"

He laughed, "Do you want me to put her name on them?"

"Oooooh! Sure!" Karin smiled.

Karin got to watch as the man pulled out some fancy paint brushes and black ink. He was holding the brush weird and she about to tell him he was, but then he began to write. 'Naruko' came out in fancy calligraphy and Karin gaped. She wanted to write like that!

When he finished the last bowl, he placed them all together and wrapped them in bubble wrap. Then put them in a box and put the box in a bag. He gave her a smile, "That'll be 2,500 Ryo."

Karin frowned, "But the price was at least twice that much!"

"Just a little discount for your nee-chan's birthday," the man winked.

Karin grinned, "Thank you!" She handed him the money and grabbed her gift. "See you Jiji!"

Karin was off again! She ran down the street, focusing on Naruko's chakra. When she found it, she took off in the direction. What she came upon though, was enough to freak her out.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and lady, what are you doing?"

The two looked up from their position behind a bush with a dark haired lady. The lady turned to give her a smile, "Sasuke and Naruko are on a date!"

Karin was beside them in seconds, "Really?! He finally asked?"

The adults laughed. "He suggested they have a contest. So, she's been trying to beat him at poker. So far, she's lost every game and has had to give him something for losing each time. With her mask on, she's kissed his cheek five times, made him blush like crazy. She's given him _two_ five minute long back massages. Let him braid her hair _and_ play with it. This is the tenth game. She hasn't asked to play another game yet, so maybe she likes what he's doing. I have to say, this is a little devious of him," Kakashi explained, watching as Naruko lost again and had to kiss Sasuke's cheek for the sixth time.

Karin smiled. Sasuke was trying hard to get nee-chan to like him. "He should let her win one, just to see what she'd want."

The adults looked at each other. What _would _Naruko want?

They watched some more, and laughed when Naruko threw her hands in the air and screamed, "YES!"

The funniest part, was that Sasuke was smirking, because he had let her win! Now they waited for her demand.

"Do something that you've never done before! Something shocking!" the blonde said, pointing her finger in the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke's smirk grew. He caught the hand and turned it over, planting a kiss on her knuckles. He looked up, catching her blue eyes, with his dark ones. She froze and he gave a good yank on her arm, pulling her closer, before placing his lips over her mask covered ones.

The hidden spectators were in shock. Mikoto had to hold Karins mouth shut before the loud 'aw' was heard.

Kakashi was snickering softly and Iruka was holding down the urge to gut the Uchiha. It was sweet yes, but that was his little Naruko!

Naruko couldn't believe it. Sasuke was kissing her! Sure she said something shocking, but she didn't think he'd do this! Why would he kiss her?

_**You're a powerful female that he's close to. You don't care about his money, or his name, just him. He admires you for that. Why else would he take you out on your birthday and kiss you when you ask him to do something he's never done before. If it was a kiss, that means you're his first. Even for males, that's a big deal. Why else does he watch you all the time, when he thinks you aren't looking? Or mumble things he thinks you can't hear, that sound strange to you**_

_**?**_

_What are you saying?_

_**Your Uchiha likes you. A lot! Plain and simple.**_

_Even if you were right, he wouldn't once he saw what I really look like._

_**You aren't giving your male enough credit. You are his first friend. Even when there were girls on your class with wealth and looks, he chose to spend time with you. There's more to mate than just looks Kit.**_

_I don't want to risk it Kyu. True, Sasuke is different than others, but I really don't want to get my hopes up. And he isn't mine!_

_**Yes he is. You just don't see it. Now, it's been nearly a minute and your lips are still locked.**_

Naruko came back to reality and blushed as her eyes connected with Sasuke's. He pulled away slowly, removing the hand that he had holding her arm. He gave her a smirk. One that gave a weird feeling.

They stared at each other for a moment and she decided to break the ice, "So, you've never kissed a girl before? And why did you choose _that_ of all things?"

Sasuke's smirk never left his face, "I've wanted to. For a while now. One day, I'll do it when your mask isn't on."

She thanked every Kami she knew of when he said that. Her face became hot and she knew she was blushing like a flipping fangirl!

"Why would you want to?" she asked.

"I like you."

_That_ floored her. "W-what?"

Sasuke didn't look away as he became serious. "I've liked you for a while now."

Naruko started, wondering what to say. He couldn't mean it!

_**Yes he does!**_

"Sasuke, are you sure you aren't overthinking this?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No. I've had a crush on you for a long time. Only recently did I finally admit it. From your 'never give up' personality, to your intelligence. The fact that you aren't like fangirls, and that you take your career seriously. There are many more reasons, but I know you don't understand how I feel, and you don't feel the same way. I'm not going to let that stop me though. I plan to know everything about you. And I want you to know that while you're chasing your dream, I'll be right with you, making sure that you succeed. And then, maybe someday, you'll feel the same way I do."

Everyone was stunned into silence.

Sasuke had _finally_ admitted his feelings! Kakashi briefly took notice of the camera in Mikoto's hands, but it wasn't enough to get him to speak. He was still caught up on the scene in front of him.

Naruko was gaping. "You really feel like _that_? For me?!"

Sasuke nodded and leaned forward, so that they were close, "I'll get you to feel the same Naruko. It'll take some time to build your confidence, since you don't seem to believe that _anyone_ will like you, even though you're amazing. But I will have you. You're my best friend, and the only person that I want to marry. I promise you Naruko Uzumaki, that you'll agree to marry me within the next four years. I swear by your eighteenth birthday, you'll be mine forever. And I keep my promises."

Naruko gulped. He was serious!

_**Yes he is! Prepare to be wooed Kit. Uchiha never to anything half assed and he promised to have you. I look forward to his efforts!**_

Naruko looked Sasuke in the eye and asked, "You're serious? You _really_ want to marry me? Even with what I am and the other possibilities?" He just nodded. "Prepare for a long four years then. I don't plan on falling in love, because for a person like me, it isn't possible."

Sasuke's eyes sparkled, "I'll take that as a challenge. You'd better be prepared Naruko. I won't lose."

The Genin went back to their game. The air around them returning to normal. The only difference in this game, was that Sasuke made it a habit to brush Naruko's fingers more. Naruko seemed to ignore the actions, but Sasuke could see the miniscule stiffening of her body as he did it.

He'd done it! Now he had a lot of work ahead of him. She knew how he felt now. Couple that with her determination to not fall in love, the difficulty level was just raised. But then again, Sasuke Uchiha _thrived_ under extreme pressure and stacked odds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko returned to her home after six. Iruka-sensei had found her after hers and Sasuke's 'date'. He then bought her as many bowls of ramen that she wanted like he did every year. He seemed a little too chipper, but she didn't ask. He had a girlfriend, that was infatuated with snakes. So, maybe she'd done something _nice_ for him.

Inside, sat an innocent looking Karin. Naruko was immediately on guard, "What did you do Karin?"

The girl gave her a smile. "I got you something for your birthday! It's better than what your boyfriend got you!" She shoved a box into Naruko's arms, bouncing up and down and asking her to open it. Naruko didn't have a chance to deny the 'boyfriend' comment.

She opened the box to see three extra large ramen bowls! They was orange and had her name written on them. Naruko bent and gave the little midget a hug, "Thank you Karin. I can't wait to use them!"

"My gift is better!"

Naruko looked up to see Tsunade rushing toward her. "Happy birthday brat!" she said, tossing something.

Naruko caught it and grinned, "Sake!" From Tanzaku Town!

"Mine is much better than yours hime!"

Naruko looked at the old man that walked up beside Tsunade. "Do I know you?" she asked him.

He looked at Tsunade who made a 'go ahead' gesture.

"Well, Tsu-hime and I, are your Godparents. You weren't supposed to find out until you turned sixteen, but that isn't exactly going to happen."

Naruko ignored the annoyance bubbling up and looked at the large scroll in his hands, "What's that?"

He grinned, opening it to reveal a bunch of names and then a blank place. In the space before the blank was a signature she was shocked to see.

In a fancy sort of script lay her father's signature. _Minato Namikaze_.

"You're father signed this summoning contact when he was your age. I heard that you liked Toads, so, how about you become the next Toad Summoner?!" the guy smiled.

"Really?" Naruko asked, staring at her fathers name.

"Sure thing kid. I'll even teach you personally, _if _you prove yourself in the Chunin Exams. I'll make you my apprentice and I'll teach you all the ways of the Gama Sennin! Imagine, being the first female sennin in history?!"

Naruko regarded the man. He was Tsunade's teammate, Jiraiya. A Sannin, only Gama Sennin to date and world renowned 'super pervert'. When she had asked if she knew him, it was more of a, 'why are you in my house, cause I don't know you personally'.

If she showed her skill in the Chunin Exams, he'd teach her. And there were Toads involved! Becoming a sage would make her stronger and bring her closer the being the most powerful shinobi to ever exist!

"Sure!"

"Use your blood to sign it and I'll show you the hand signs."

After that was finished, Tsunade handed her a couple of bags. "A Hyuga, Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame and an Akimichi left these for you. They had to go home though, but all wished you a happy birthday," she smiled.

In the end, Naruko received a strategy guide for battle, a Make Your Own Ramen kit, a fancy butterfly necklace, a scroll on chakra points, and how to close and open them and a large box of beef steak jerky. Jiraiya handed her something, saying it was from Kakashi.

It was Icha Icha Violence; Special Titanium Edition. With five extra scenes and an alternate ending. It was also signed by the author, Jiraiya himself. Jiraiya told her to good while reading it and she had joined Tsunade in smacking him over the head.

"You also got mail nee-chan!" Karin said, handing her a three fancy scrolls. Two had indigo tassels and the last was bright red.

The red one was from the V.P., Hitoshi Magaru. Her ideas for adding weapons creation to _Shadow's Fire_'s many branches was gladly accepted and he needed to know what the new emblem for the company was, so that they could begin hiring and manufacturing.

The first indigo scroll she opened, was from the Wind Daimyo. He thanked her for her suggestion and it seemed that Tazuna and his best men were already there and working on the structure. He also agreed to allow _Shadow's Fire_ to become a major trading unit for Kaze no Kuni, since it was the best in the world when it was Gato Company and Holdings.

The last scroll was from Shibuki, head of Takigakure. It was a letter of appreciation, thanking her for killing Kakuzu, whom they had been after for years. She was shocked that the information of his death was spread so fast. She was blown away by the fact that she got the credit when it took five other peoples help to finish him off. The scroll offered an alliance with Konoha and requested that _Shadow's Fire_ become a trading unit for them. The first one for Takigakure.

Naruko handed the scroll to Jiraiya, "Take that to Jiji. I think he'l be happy. Also, have him remind this Shibuki that five others took down Kakuzu with me and that it wasn't all me."

The Gama Sennin nodded and took the scroll, "So, any good news. Tsunade and Sarutobi-sensei informed me of your most recent jump in the world."

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to make Shadow's Fire the number one weapon producer in the elemental nations. And the Wind Daimyo is allowing the company to be a major trading unit for Kaze no Kuni! Takigakure wants _Shadow's Fire_ to be their first trading unit! This is great!"

"Seems like you had a good birthday then?" Tsunade asked with a grin.

Naruko nodded thinking over the events of the day. It was a good day. Even Sasuke's confession seemed to make it better. She was still on the fence about it, but it was a sweet thing to hear anyway.

"Karin, bath time!"

The child jumped up and ran down the hall.

Tsunade and Jiraiya shook their heads. "We'll leave you to it," Jiraiya said as he dragged his teammate out the door.

Naruko followed the miniMaki and grinned. "Best birthday she ever had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya opened the door to his sensei's office, letting Tsunade enter first. Both Sannin stopped dead when they took in the occupants of the room. Sensei, Iruka, Kakashi, Mikoto, Ayame and Teuchi from Ichiraku, and a few others they recognized when they had dropped off Naruko's gifts.

"What are you all doing?" Jiraiya asked, gaining their attention.

Mikoto giggled, "I recorded Sasuke's confession! We're about to watch it!"

"Let us see!"

**A/N: Another one bites the dust! Some fluff. Sasuke finally confessed. Naruko knows how he feels and puts up a fight, and this just gets better from here on out. Chunin Exams next chapter and no! They **_**are**_ **different than the canon! :D**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	20. Chunin Exams and Painful Hickeys

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta!**

**Enjoy!**

_Every day you either see a scar or courage. Where you dwell will define your struggle.- Dodinsky._

"Now Karin, I want you to behave while I'm gone. I don't know how long these exams will take. In case I have to go somewhere overnight, I'm leaving a Kage Bunshin with you."

The little nine year old nodded and gave her a hug. "Good luck nee-chan! Kick ass!"

Naruko and and miniMaki pounded fists and bumped hips.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Another Naruko poofed into existence.

Naruko situated her weapons in their proper places. Kubikiribocho and Samehada were criss crossed on her back. Raijin no Ken's hilt was strapped to her Kasai Shiruku, ready to use at any time. The inside of her breastplate had a containment seal, holding different things, ranging from weapons to food.

"Tell Ducky I said 'hi'!"

Naruko waved a hand and left. She met up with Sasuke and Sai and The Bridge. The one that Team Seven always met on. They then walked to the Academy, where the first exam were being held.

"Boss!"

Naruko looked over to see three midgets waving at her. She stopped walking and let them come over.

"What wrong Konohamaru? Moegi? Udon?"

The kids blushed and fiddled with their thumbs. Konohamaru grinned though and gave her a thumbs up, "Beat everyone Naruko! My rival has to be the best!"

Naruko ruffled his hair and winked, "Sure! Be good today, there are lot of foreign shinobi in Konoha."

"Okay!" they chorused and ran off.

Sasuke frowned, "Who was that?"

Naruko watched as the kids went to turn a corner, "Konohamaru is Jiji's grandson, and his two friends follow his lead in everything. I met him a little after the graduation exam when he tried to surprise attack Jiji and claim the hat. He stalked me for the rest of the day, begging that I teach him because his worthless, yes I said worthless, teacher sucked! I was able to get him to realize that the title of Hokage was a difficult job and that there were no shortcuts when achieving such a goal. He straightened up after that and actually trains more and listens to his teacher. Of course that doesn't stop them from stalking me and asking me to teach them something 'cool'."

Sasuke smirked, "You're good with children as well. Good to know."

Naruko looked away, meeting Sai's questioning gaze.

"Are you two together now?" he asked.

Naruko sputtered and Sasuke smirked, "Not yet."

Sai nodded, "I was wondering when you'd say something."

Naruko gasped. How many people knew of Sasuke's feelings?!

"Boss!"

Naruko looked ahead, where the distressed voice come from.

Moegi and Udon were standing at the corner and Moegi was shaking. Naruko Shunshined to their sides to see Konohamaru being held by the lapels. The guy holding him looked like a joke with his purple makeup and kitten ears.

"Hey, drop him!" she ordered.

The guy looked up and smirked. She saw his Suna hitai-ate and frowned. Already causing trouble in a foreign land, wonderful.

"Why should I? This little brat ran into me and it hurt," he said with a smug smirk.

Naruko snorted, "Wow. You must be weak if an eight year old can hurt you without trying. I wonder what you'd look like when he actually attacked." This earned a laugh from the blonde girl behind him.

The guy glared and gripped Konohamaru's shirt tighter.

"Kankuro, _he_ could show up at any moment! We don't have time for this!" the blonde girl with the spiky hair panicked, looking around.

Kankuro waved a hand, "Temari, we have a few minutes before _he_ shows up. I can mess with this little brat if I want."

Naruko sighed and pulled Raijin no Ken from her hip and let her chakra flow through, letting the sabre come to life, glowing an eerie orangish/red color.

"Put him down now, or I cut off your little puppeteer hand."

He snorted and raised a hand to punch the kid in his grip. Sasuke intervened with a well placed rock to the hand. Konohamaru fell to the ground and he moved behind Naruko for cover.

"Shouldn't you be at the exams right now? Or are you so weak that you needed to pick on a kid to make yourself feel better about how weak you really are?" the Uchiha taunted with a glare as he jumped down from his place in a tree beside Naruko.

Sai dropped from the sky, landing silently and nodded, "It would be most astute of you, to leave before you start an international incident."

Kankuro glared and pulled the bundle from his back, "Great more brats to come and piss me off! I'm the son of the Kazekage. If you start anything with me, I can have you arrested for assault."

Naruko snorted at him as she put her weapon away. "And when you visit another country and decide to bully that country's inhabitants, remember to find out who their parents are, before you do anything. Picking on a child who is half your age and a third you size, is pathetic. It can also start a war because the child you threatened, is the grandson of the Hokage. That goes for you up there, as well!"

The two ninja froze.

"Kankuro, Temari, lay off now."

The Suna ninja jumped back when a redhead sand Shunshined beside them.

"G-gaara! W-we didn't do anything! T-they started it!"

"How the fuck old are you?!" Naruko asked with a raised brow.

Gaara glared at Kankuro, "You're pathetic and you give our village a bad name." He turned to Naruko and said, "My apologies. My brother and sister are embarrassments."

Naruko sighed, "Just watch who you decide to threaten. Seriously, the Hokage isn't called the Shinobi no Kami for nothing!"

Gaara nodded, "What are your names?"

"Naruko Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sai."

He nodded, "I'm Sabaku no Gaara. I look forward to seeing you in the exams." He turned away from them, "Let's go. This is no time to be fooling around."

The other two nodded vigorously and followed him.

Naruko turned to look at the Konohamaru Corps. "Go home. Be good. Don't go outside without an adult."

They all nodded, "Yes boss!"

"Now move out!"

The kids hightailed it out of there, after saluting her.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "If I run into the Kankuro, I'll kick his ass."

Sasuke smirked and Sai gave a fake smile.

"Let's just Shunshin there. We've been to the Academy before."

They all agreed. Sasuke disappeared in swirl of flame, Sai was surrounded by ink and Naruko in a flurry of rose petals.

They all appeared beside each other and started off for the doors.

Inside, there were countless ninja, walking all over. They each handed their slips and moved to the third floor. On the second floor there was a bit of a riot forming. Several Genin were demanding to be let into 'room 301' but two other Genin weren't letting them go anywhere.

"Please let us through?!"

Naruko looked over to see TenTen getting knocked back. Lee was laying on the ground beside her. Naruko walked up to the two who were causing such problem and slung her arms around their shoulders.

"Any reason why the two Chunin gate guards are here instead of guarding the gate?" she asked in a casual tone.

Both stiffened under her grip. She applied more pressure and some chakra to her hands, breaking their Henge. Everyone gasped at the revelation.

"You wouldn't let us get in the room!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Naruko rolled her eyes and stepped away from the two flabbergasted Chunin. She offered Lee and TenTen her hands, helping them up. "The stairs are over there, lets get going. If they don't notice it, then that's on them."

Neji materialized out of nowhere beside his teammates and Sasuke and Sai joined Naruko. "Let's just get this over with."

When they made it to the door where the exam was being held, they all froze in their tracks. Kakashi and Gai were waiting outside, doing some weird wiggling thing. Then they both spun and held out a hand. Gai broke down in tears.

"I have lost again! Ka-ka-shi my rival, you are still as hip and cool as you were back when we were in the academy!"

Kakashi rapped the knuckles of his 'rock' over Gai's 'scissors' and laughed. "Better luck next time Gai. Our students are here."

"Ah! My youthful students! I must say that I am very proud of you!"

Naruko and her team turned to their own sensei. "I'm also proud of you. I know that you'll show them all how awesome you are!"

The two sensei stepped aside, letting their Genin enter the room.

Naruko was surprised at how many Genin there were. Over one hundred teams. That was three hundred people crammed into the largest room in the Academy!

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruko snickered when Ino appeared and glomped Sasuke. He looked ready to kill her and slightly betrayed that Naruko was laughing at him.

"Where's Billboard Brow?!" the Yamanaka asked, looking for her rival.

"She was booted. Sai is her replacement and he's so much better," Naruko said, pointing to the artist.

"Hello," he said with another fake smile.

Ino actually blushed a bit and muttered a 'hi'. She glanced at Naruko, but then looked away quickly.

"This is going to be a drag!"

"Yahoo! I'm so ready for this! The Rookie Eight are together again!"

Shikamaru, Choji and team eight walked up. Naruko waved, "Thanks for the birthday presents. For once, I didn't hate my birthday!"

They all gave her smiles.

"Hey! You might want to calm down! Rookies aren't really well liked by a crowd like this!"

Everyone looked over to see a silver haired guy with glasses. He was smiling at them.

"And you are?" Naruko asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi. I'm a sort of veteran to these exams," he smiled.

Ino placed her hands on her hips, "So what, is this your second time?"

He gave a nervous laugh, "Actually, it's my seventh."

The Rookies and Team Gai gave him incredulous looks.

"But don't write me off yet. I've gathered information on everyone here during my time. I even have some things on you guys. Anyone you're curious about?" he pulled out a deck of cards.

Sasuke stepped closer, "Sabaku no Gaara."

Kabuto stuck his tongue out, "You already know his name! No challenge!"

He swiped his hand over the deck, and one card stuck to his hand.

He placed the deck on the ground as he knelt down to show the Rookies the blank card. He put a finger on the center and focused his chakra into it. A picture appeared, with some stats next to it.

"Let's see. Sabaku no Gaara. Third child of the Yondaime Kazekage. Has been on 8 C rank missions and 1 A rank. Wow! The only other thing I have on him, is that he's come back from every mission without a scratch."

That kind of news ruffled most of the Rookie Eight. Team Gai seemed interested in the information and Team seven was impressed.

"What about Naruko Uzumaki?" Ino asked in a shaky tone.

Naruko glowered at the girl. Why couldn't she just ask the very person who was right there beside her? Ino refused to meet her gaze.

Kabuto ran a hand over the cards once more and pulled out the correct one.

"Here it is," he said.

With some chakra, all the info he had gathered on Naruko appeared. "Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze is the only daughter of the Yondaime Hokage. Head of the Uzumaki Clan and Namikaze family. She is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. She's been on 68 D rank missions and two C turned A rank missions. She is now the CEO of _Shadow's Fire_, previously known as Gato Company and Holdings and is the richest person in the world. She was Rookie of the Year, having graduated only two months ago. Every one of her stats are a perfect score and she is considered a high level threat. She killed the business tycoon Gato and freed Nami no Kuni from his grip. Supposedly killed three S class missing ninja when in Nami and came back with Momochi Zabuza's and Kisame Hoshigaki's Zanbato's. She's in Kiri and Iwa's Bingo books going for fifty million Ryo dead or alive. I don't have any information on her skills or what jutsu she uses though. Something strange, is that she's worn a mask over her face for eight years. No one knows what she looks like beneath it."

The attention was on Naruko instantly.

"Okay, Zabuza and Kisame killed each other. Their swords, which are sentient, abandoned them and came to me. As for the other S class ninja, it took _six _people to take him out. Two being Jonin, two each having a doujutsu and the other two with great speed. It wasn't just me!" Naruko huffed in annoyance. "And half of the stuff you said was already public knowledge. The rest wasn't very informative."

Kabuto laughed, "Sorry, that was all I can get on you. It's as if all information on you is either gone or hidden. You weren't in the shinobi library. I found you in the Bingo Book though and your name was there. That's where I learned the other things. The rest was already known by Konoha ninja. Your records are nowhere to be found."

She nodded, "Yeah. It's all in the Hokage's possession. No one but him is allowed to see my file. He personally carries it with him. People don't really like Jinchuuriki and may try to use my personal information as a way to 'rid the world of another demon', if you know what I mean." She fixed him with a daring look.

Kabuto coughed into his hand, "Yes. I understand you."

Naruko promptly ignored the hundreds of eyes that were looking at her. Her gaze did lock with Gaara's who seemed excited about her information. Another person, a girl with green hair and orange eyes seemed to find her interesting as well. The last person that was showing interest, was a blond haired woman with dark eyes. Everyone else either looked murderous or terrified of her.

_**There are other Jinchuuriki here Kit. They want to fight you to see who is better.**_

_Me obviously. I've got the strongest Biju inside me._

_**Thanks Kit.**_

The other rookies, besides Ino, weren't phased by any of this information. Being Konoha shinobi, they were made aware of her condition.

Team Gai didn't care. Lee thought she was a hero, Neji had an ice spear crammed up his ass and TenTen was fine with it.

Kabuto pulled out another card, "This year, we have the highest amount of participating shinobi within the past twenty years. One hundred and twenty teams. The number of teams from the villages are as follows; Konohagakure 60, Sunagakure 20, Amegakure 20, Kusagakure 5, Takigakure 5, Iwagakure 5, Kirigakure 3, Kumogakure 1, Otogakure 1. Oto being at the bottom because it's new and relatively small."

Naruko whistled. Sixty teams from Konoha?! That was like half of the people there!

Something caught her eye, and she grabbed Kubikiribocho from its place on her back, deflecting an attack on Kabuto with it. The Sound ninja looked at her in surprise. She glared, "What's you're problem?"

"He called us small."

Naruko added some more pressure to her blade, making him move back, "Are you two? You're from a new village that could only afford to send one team to the exams and you're acting like a brat because someone spoke the truth? If he had said something like 'they're so small they won't get far' or 'small village, small power', then I'd get your anger. But you're acting like a baby. Grow up!"

The ninja backed away in shock. He turned and went back to his seat.

"Thank you," Kabuto smiled, letting out a loud sigh.

She shrugged and returned the zanbato to her back.

An explosion in the front of the room, caught everyone's attention. A man, whom had a severely scarred face, stood with his hands in his pockets. Several Chunin standing beside him, with clip boards. The Chunin from outside were with him.

"Alright, everyone! We're going to start the first part of the Chunin Exams! I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor."

Whispers rose all over. About his he was scary or really hideous. Naruko glared, annoyed with people. They would never understand what it was like until they were tortured and left with horrible markings that served to remind you of what you suffered through.

"You will all go outside to the back of the Academy. There are 120 tents set up. One for each team. There are 3 people in each tent. Each person has a clue which you need to get in order to find out what your test is. Put the clues together and finish your task. However, you cannot touch the people and they cannot be injured. You have an hour to complete the test and get back to this room. And even if you complete it, it doesn't mean you are guaranteed to pass. You'll have to answer a question when finished. Your answer will determine whether or not you pass. Now, OUTSIDE!"

The Genin scrambled and the more skilled ones Shunshined outside. Team seven was given tent number nine, which Naruko found ironic. Their names were written down and they were ushered inside.

Naruko eyed the three men who were sitting in their chairs. None of them looked familiar and they didn't seem to recognize her or Sasuke.

"May I know your names?" she asked.

The one on the right said, "Mi."

The one one the left said, "Do."

The middle man mumbled, "Re."

Her eyebrow quirked, "Do, Re, Mi? Really? What kind of names are those? Did your parents have a music fetish?"

The men looked at each other, frowning.

"So, we can't touch them and they can't get hurt. We have to get the info with such odds stacked against us and even if we finish this and get back to the room, we still have to answer a question that will decide if we pass. Lovely," Naruko sighed.

"So, I guess just asking nicely isn't going to help huh?" she asked the guys. They all grinned and shook their heads.

"Well, fuck!"

Sasuke and Sai watched as Naruko paced back and forth for a moment. She froze in place. "You two, leave the tent for a moment. I don't want either of you to get the full brunt of this," she ordered.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

When they departed, Naruko looked at the guys. "So, you guys aren't from Konoha."

They looked startled.

She snorted, "When I walked in, you didn't call me a demon or beg for forgiveness for calling me a demon my whole life. You didn't even recognize the Uchiha with me. So, I'm guessing that those pretty bracelets you're wearing are chakra suppressors and that you're all prisoners who aren't scared of some kids?"

The men smirked and nodded.

"Good luck," Re said.

Naruko nodded, "Well, then Do, Re, Mi, you have one shot to tell me what I want to know, or I do something most unpleasant."

They broke into laughter. "Yeah right!"

Outside the tent, Sasuke and Sai were waiting to be let back in. Both felt something ominous and evil coming from inside the tent. They clutched their chests as a cold feeling enveloped them. As soon as it was there, it was gone.

They stood and ran into the tent to see Naruko writing on a small notepad.

She looked up and waved. "They decided to help! I just have this _way _with people. Don't you think?" she asked in a happy voice, giving no indication that she did anything.

The men though, didn't look happy. In fact they looked horrified.

"Okay. I got the info. The three one word clues are; pitch, chromatic and play."

Both boys looked at her with blank expressions. She rolled her eyes. "You two would be screwed if I wasn't here. You're lucky that I'm a virtuoso."

She placed the swords on the ground and unwrapped the Kasai Shiruku from her waist. Finally, she removed her breastplate. Laying it on the ground, she showed them the seal in the inside. With some blood and a hand sign, Naruko reached into the seal with both hands and pulled out a medium sized keyboard.

"I keep this on me. You never know when you'll get bored and I unfortunately don't have a hobby that's small and easy to carry around. This thing takes some big ass batteries too!"

She turned it on and went on to explain what the test was, "In the Musical world, chromatic is a type of scale, consisting of twelve pitches, that are played starting from the lowest to the highest and back down the scale the same way you came. Starting with the lowest and ending with the lowest. If I play the scale we pass the test."

She trailed her fingers over the keys quickly, creating a beautiful sound that built and then lowered. She turned the keyboard off and put it back in the seal. Readjusting her clothes and swords, she looked at the men who were still frozen in fear.

"Did we pass the test?"

They all nodded quickly and she gave them a thumbs up. "Thanks!"

The Genin left the tent and told one of the Chunin that they were done. The man went into the tent and came out a moment later, handing them a slip of paper. "Give that to the Proctor. Do _not_ read it."

They nodded and Shunshined back to the room.

"Wow. You're the second team to make it," Ibiki stated with a smirk.

Naruko handed him the paper and he read it over, "I see. Very well then. You must answer a question. You can choose whether or not to take it though."

"What happens if we don't take it?" Sasuke asked.

"You all fail."

"Then we'd take it," Sai insisted.

Ibiki smirked, "If you fail though, you can never become Chunin, and will be forbidden from entering the exams ever again. Do you choose to take it or not?"

Naruko regarded him with a glare, "Are you really the head of Konoha's Interrogation? Because your scare tactics leave a lot to be desired. We already passed."

Ibiki blinked at the audacity of the girl who was obviously the leader when sensei wasn't around. "You're right...you passed."

Naruko rolled her eyes, "That was lame. Come up with a better test."

She stalked over to a chair and placed her swords on the floor before sitting.

Sai and Sasuke took the seats near her and they began a conversation about what the next exam would be like.

The third team to show up was Team Ten. Shikamaru immediately noticed that the question was a trick and abruptly sat down, saying something about already passing.

The hour was too slow as they waited for the rest to show.

Naruko sighed in relief when the hour was up.

"Alright maggots! You are the ones who will pass on to the second exam."

The window beside Ibiki exploded and a purple ball rolled into the room. A large banner appeared. The writing said, 'Second Exam Proctor: Anko Mitarashi!'.

"Alright brats, no time to be happy, we have to get the next exam on!" a purple haired woman grinned.

Ibiki sighed as he walked around the banner that was blocking his face, "You're early."

She laughed it off and let her eyes roam the room, "40 teams? Ibiki, you're getting soft!"

He shrugged, "It was originally 120 teams. These were the only ones to make it in an hour."

Anko rolled her eyes and planted her hands on her hips, "I'll have them in the single digits when my test is over!"

Ibiki handed her a box and she grinned, "Everyone come up and get a number!"

By the time each Genin had one, fifteen minutes had passed.

"The next Exam is a survival test, but I changed it a bit this year. We are separating the teams and creating new teams. I will be placing two numbers together and they will make up a two man cell. I'll tell you more when we get to the destination. Right now, I'm pairing up numbers. I'll call out two numbers, you'll come up here and get acquainted."

Anko announced the new teams.

"1 and 9!" The first team ended up being Sasuke and Naruko. Ironically, Naruko had the number nine.

The other important teams ended up being, Sai/Ino, Neji/TenTen, Temari/Fu, Kankuro/Kisuke, Kiba/Choji, Lee/Yugito, Shikamaru/Shino and Gaara/Hinata.

Hinata looked ready to faint when she saw who she was paired with and Naruko put a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder. "You'll be fine."

When everyone was paired up, Anko told them all to follow her, if they could.

"Let's go kiddies!"

Naruko and Sasuke were hot on her tail the whole time. They were the first to arrive out of the new teams and stood there waiting for the others.

When everyone was assembled, Anko spoke.

"The Second Exam consists of a three day survival test inside Training Ground Forty-four or as _I_ call it, The Forest of Death! There is a large tower in the center, exactly ten kilometers from every gate. Each team will be given an elemental scroll. Each team must collect two more elemental scrolls! When you reach the tower, you have to be injury free. Any bumps or bruises etc.. and you'll will be denied entrance! This is harder than any other Second Exam I've hosted, because I decreased the day count by two days and added another scroll to the mix. With so many participants, I _really_ want to lower your numbers! Also, do _not _open your scroll _ever_!"

Everyone was pretty shocked at the objective.

"You'll all sign these consent forms, because the battles will be brutal and death _will _occur. I don't want to get blamed for your shitty ninja skills if you get killed," Anko said, passing out some forms.

When she collected all the signed forms she smiled, "Some advice for you, don't die!"

The Genin just stared at her, and she sighed. "Each team will receive their scrolls in that tent over there. Team 1, get in there!"

Naruko and Sasuke collected a fire scroll. Naruko placed in inside her containment seal on her breastplate.

Minutes later, each team was in front of a gate. When the gates opened, they all dashed inside.

Naruko and Sasuke paused when they reached the shade of a very large tree. She created a couple dozen Kage Bunshin and sent them out to ambush any teams. Naruko then placed a Hiraishin seal on Sasuke again and told him to hide while she checked something out. The large tree they were hiding by, was the perfect way for her to gain the vantage point she needed. After a moment of running, she finally reached the highest point she could get to.

It was high enough, that she could see the tower in the far distance. Focusing on the building she threw caution to the wind and Hiraishined. To her immediate pleasure, it worked! For once, the fact that the Yondaime put a seal on every building in Konoha, was a good thing! Her hand was resting against the door and two Chunin who were standing guard, jumped at her presence.

"How did you?!" the one asked.

"I'll be back."

She focused on Sasuke and Hiraishined to his side.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"My father put a seal on the tower door!" she squealed.

Sasuke smirked, "So when your Bunshin get the scrolls, we can just get there without traveling the whole forest! Nice!"

Naruko nodded and they sat. She watched as the memories of some clones made it back to her, but only a few.

During the time they waited, Sasuke had taken to holding her hand. She sighed at the contact. It felt nice yes, but then it reminded her of his promise the day before and then she got all emotional thinking about it.

Most of her clones returned and then dispelled, eaving the original with six scrolls. Naruko grabbed Sasuke's hand, "Hold on tight."

He took it quite literally as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a nice squeeze. "Cozy," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and Hiraishined them to the tower. Once again, the guards were shocked.

"How the hell did you do that?!" the same one from before demanded.

Naruko ignored him and made a hand sign, "Taju: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A thousand Naruko's appeared, all awaiting instruction. Naruko set aside her swords and silk and reached into her containment seal again. She pulled out a large bag and set it on the ground. She then put everything back in order.

"What's in the bag?" Sasuke asked in wonder.

Naruko's eyes sparkled mischievously as she turned to her Bunshin. "I want a mine field surrounding the building and any other traps you can come up with!"

She turned back to Sasuke and the guard when the Bunshin set to work.

"Well, one of the rules says you can't enter if you're hurt. So a team makes it, and just as they get to the door, BOOM! they lose a limb and can't continue! Isn't it great?!"

No one answered as she and Sasuke entered the tower, the guards having collected their scrolls.

The first person they saw, was Iruka. He rushed over.

"You completed the test in half an hour! That blows the last record out of the water by six hours! I'm so proud of you!"

He then wrapped his arms around Naruko and spun her in a circle. "My little Naruko!"

"I'll puke on you!" she yelled. Suddenly, the spinning stopped.

"Sorry, I'm just so proud!" he laughed, placing her feet back on the floor.

She shook herself, trying to make the room stop spinning. When she finally saw only one Iruka, she knew she was good. She patted his back, slapping a seal on it, like she did with others.

"What do we do now?" she asked her favorite Academy sensei.

"Well, you can go find a room. Teams have to share though. Which means," Iruka fixed Sasuke with a warning glare, "hands to yourself!"

The Uchiha gave no indication that he heard and just pulled Naruko away from the Chunin. He then dragged her off.

They decided on the first room on the second floor and relaxed. Naruko got the bed by the window, so she could watch the poor saps that came to the tower and got blown up. Sasuke preferred to be closer to the door, so that he could get it quickly if anyone made a late night visit. One thing he knew about Naruko, don't wake her up. She wakes herself up. He pitied the fool that pissed her off and had to suffer her wrath, just for waking her up.

Naruko started slapping seals on the walls and the floor for emergencies.

She went through the process of removing all important items. Resting the swords against the wall and laying the breastplate on the floor. She stretched out over her bed and sighed. "This is comfy. It's like a hotel!"

Sasuke shook his head as he lay on his own bed. "Want to see if there's a place to spar?"

She sat up suddenly, "Yes!"

Before they could get off their beds, a cloud of smoke appeared, revealing a man sized snake!

"Do you see what I see?"(A/N:said the night wind to the little lamb XD)

Sasuke nodded and they stared in worry at the reptile.

The snake raised itself up and opened its mouth, which was angled toward the ceiling. Two hands came out of the opening, then a head and finally a man literally pulled himself out of the snake.

Naruko gasped, knowing who it was, "What the hell are you doing here Orochimaru?"

The snake Sannin smirked, "I've come for you two."

Orochimaru's body started stretching and his neck got longer. It charged at Sasuke. Naruko was by his side and had him across the room with the Hiraishin.

"Sen'ei Tajashu!"

Naruko once again Hiraishined, getting away from the many snakes.

_Damn limited space!_

"Not good enough," a voice whispered in her ear.

She screamed in shock and then pain as something sharp pierced her neck. She fell to the ground, dropping the Uchiha.

"And one for Sasuke," the same voice whispered again, attacking Sasuke as well.

"What the hell do you want?!" Naruko yelled as she clawed at the pain in her shoulder.

"To take you with me. You want power no matter where it comes from and Sasuke wants to kill his brother. I'll give you that power. You'll come with me and we can work on making you stronger," Orochimaru said, letting his long tongue move passed his lips in a creepy way.

"Fuck you pedophile!" Naruko yelled over Sasuke's screams.

"I'm not a pedophile!" the Sannin glared.

Naruko snorted the best she could. The burning was getting worse! "You have a history of going after kids Pedo-hebi!"

She remembered something then. "I'll let everyone know you're here," she threatened.

Orochimaru laughed at her, "You can't escape me!"

It was her turn to laugh as her arms wound around her friend. "Sasuke isn't the only person in the tower I put a seal on." And with that tidbit, she thought of Iruka and Hiraishined to his side.

Dropping Sasuke as she rolled over and screamed, "FUCK!"

The Chunin, Tokubetsu Jonin, Jonin and Anbu that had been in the room with Iruka, were shocked to see two Genin appear out of nowhere, screaming their heads off! Anko and Ibiki being among them and wondering what was happening.

"Naruko! What happened?!" Iruka panicked when he saw his little Naruko lying on the ground beside him, screaming in pain.

"OROCHIMARU! PEDOPHILE! GAVE US HICKEYS! FUCK IT BURNS!" the girl shouted, rolling around. Sasuke's screams were getting louder.

Anko knew what was happening immediately and grabbed the nearest Anbu and ordered, "Tell Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama to get here now! This is an S class level emergency!"

She then made some hand signs and the two Genin fell unconscious.

Anko looked down at the Genin. The Uchiha's shoulder was covered by a black mark. A mark she was all too familiar with and she clutched her own shoulder at the memory of it.

The blondes collar was in the way, but she was pretty sure there was the same mark on her as well. Why was Orochimaru attacking Genin? What could he possibly gain from it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Kit! Bare with me!**_

_It burns!_

_**I know it does, but try to deal with it! I'm trying to override the seal and make it disappear!**_

**That will do you no good Kyuubi.**

Both Jinchuuriki and Biju looked over to see Orochimaru leaning against the door of the room.

_**You pathetic mortal, get over here and let me tear you to shreds!**_

**If that's the case, then no. I'm good right here!**

Naruko and Kyuubi glared at the Sannin.

He was standing there with a smug look on his face! They both wanted to pound him!

His smirk abruptly vanished, **What's happening? No one in the village has enough mastery in Fuuinjutsu to destroy my seal!**

Naruko snorted through her pain, _Someone must've called Jiraiya._

Orochimaru hissed, **What's he doing in the village? I thought he was out with his spy network!**

_He came back to see Tsunade-ba-chan and I! _

The look that came to the Sannin's face would've made her laugh if she wasn't in unholy amounts of pain.

Kyuubi smirked, _**His seal is weakening! I can remove it now!**_

Orochimaru glared as red chakra began to curl around his body. It was burning every inch of his skin and he couldn't breathe!

**NO! **

_**You failed, you disgusting hebi!**_

_Thanks Kyu._

**Dammit! Just when I had a good body!**

They watched as the rest of Orochimaru melted into nothingness.

Naruko collapsed forward into darkness, briefly wondering what Orochimaru had meant by 'body'. Even the sanctuary of her mind wasn't enough to keep her awake.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Okay so, Orochimaru is saying and doing things that resemble canon, but **_**not **_**what's happening in my story. I didn't forget, FYI. Orochimaru is getting outside 'assistance'. This 'assistance', isn't very helpful. Or rather, they **_**think**_ **they are and Orochimaru believes them. However, they think they're right, when actually they're very wrong. Orochimaru's plans aren't going to work because he has false info.**

**Obaa- Grandma**

**Oba- Aunt**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	21. Clarifications and Clashing Genin

**A/N: Hello people!**

***NOTE* So someone decided to leave a stupid/ridiculous review/flame. This idiot attempted to flame me, but make it seem not so bad by adding a compliment at the end. I checked out this persons profile, and I have to say, they don't seem to like anything. Flamer all the way through, I'd say. BTW, I made it so Naruko got a cursed seal, but with Jiraiya weakening the seal, Kyuubi was able to get rid of it. Sasuke won't have such luck, cause he doesn't have a Biju. Another thing, learn to read the Author's Notes. Everyone else did and got where I was going.*NOTE***

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_Want to know how I got these scars? Good for you, it's none of your business.-H.M.L(Me!)._

Naruko sat up in horror at the memory of what had happened.

She looked around at the people in the room. Jiji, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka and Anko.

"Naruko! Are you alright?! Can you tell us what happened?" Iruka asked in worry. HIs hands were checking her temperature, making sure she was okay.

Naruko looked over to see Sasuke laying on a bed. Looking around, she noticed that they were in their room. She pointed to a spot on the floor and said, "A large snake appeared over there and Orochimaru slithered out of it! He attacked Sasuke, and I used Hiraishin to get him away from the creep. I then used it again, but Orochimaru must have some experience with it, cause he got me, then Sasuke."

The adults looked at each other. Jiraiya stepped forward, "Did he say anything?"

Naruko nodded, "Yeah, he said that he came for us. That he was taking us with him because he was going to give us power. Power because, I wanted to get power as soon as possible and Sasuke because he wants to kill his brother."

"WHAT?!"

Naruko shook her head, "I have no idea where he got it from! When I decided to become the most powerful ninja to ever exist, I knew that is was going to take a lot of work! Like I told Konohamaru regarding the seat of Hokage, there are no short cuts! Right now I'm at Chunin level, maybe a Tokubetsu Jonin, which for fourteen years and only graduation two months ago, that's pretty good. But I have a long way to go. Short cut my ass!"

The Hokage smiled at her conviction. "And what he said about Sasuke?" he asked.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Not true. Sasuke's only goal in life is to best Itachi in a spar. He doesn't have anything else planned."

Jiraiya coughed out something that sounded like, 'marrying you', but she decided to ignore him.

She continued, "Orochimaru seemed sure of what he was saying. I was trying to divide his attention so I could think up something, so I called him a pedophile, which he wasn't happy about and then explained how he had a history of kidnapping children. With that I threatened to tell everyone he was here and Hiraishied to Iruka-sensei, because I had put a seal on him when I entered the tower."

"This is bad. What could that damn snake want here?" Tsunade frowned as she folded her arms.

"It's not good, I can tell," Jiraiya said. "The Fuja Hoin is used to seal a technique induced marks. For a weak seal, it can suppress the power completely. But, Ten no Juin is too powerful to seal away completely. Instead the Fuja Hoin converts itself while weakening the seal so that it can't overtake the victim easily. It allows the seals power to rely on the will of the person marked. If they decide not to use it, the power of the mark won't affect them. That is why Anko isn't affected by hers. She doesn't have the bloodlust and hunger for power to use such a seal."

Naruko huffed, "It was painful, even in my mind. Orochimaru was there, when Kyuubi was trying to get rid of the seal. Some part of him was in the seal and he was all proud. But then Kyuubi felt the power of the seal drop and she said she could get rid of it. Orochimaru's smugness changed and he was all, 'there's no one in the village with enough mastery of Fuuinjutsu to destroy the seal'. When I told him Ba-chan and Ero Sennin were here, he got worried. As Kyuubi destroyed he rest, he began screaming about how he had found a 'good body'. Then he was gone."

The adults sighed. Jiraiya shook his head, "He wasn't using you as an experiment. My spy network told me that he perfected his seals years ago. So, he needed you and Sasuke for something. What did he look like?"

"Well, all I can say, is that you, Ero Sennin, are the only Sannin to grow old gracefully. Ba-chan looks twenty and so does Orochimaru. The difference is, Orochimaru wasn't under a Genjutsu. So, he's done something to appear so young," Naruko explained.

She sat up, realizing that she was only in her sports bra and the top part of her mask, that reached from the middle of her neck to the bridge of her nose. The material of her top was bunched up around her neck and she shivered at the coldness in the room.

She ignored her lack of clothes in favor of Sasuke, "Why isn't he waking up yet?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Unlike you, he doesn't have a demon inside him, so his recovery and healing rate isn't like yours. Also, his seal will remain, unlike yours, because he doesn't have a demon to destroy it once it's weakened. He'll wake up by tomorrow, don't worry."

She frowned, "So, I'm hickey free?"

They all nodded and Jiraiya smiled, "You're lucky. From what I know of the seal, it's designed to give the bearer an increase of chakra and a foreign power. Apparently, part of Orochimaru's soul enters the body with the seal. That was what you saw in your mind. It was to slowly take over your mind."

Naruko was disgusted, "So, the pedophiliac hebi's soul is molesting Sasuke's mind right now?"

Everyone cracked a smile at the question. Anko even laughed, but they all nodded.

"Basically," Jiraiya nodded.

"Gross! So, there's no way to get rid of it?" Naruko asked, eyeing Sasuke's shirtless form. He was pretty well built for a fourteen year old. She shook her head and frowned. Now she was being a pervert.

The adults frowned, "No."

She sighed. Orochimaru just had to come in a fuck everything up! She wondered where he got his info. Whoever told him about she and Sasuke, obviously weren't as smart as they thought they were.

"How long has it been since we got here?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Five hours," Anko answered.

"Anyone else show up yet?"

"Nope! You killed the record. If anyone ever beats 29 minutes and 34 seconds, I'll drop dead."

Naruko snickered, "I'm lucky my father put a seal on the tower door. Otherwise, it would've taken too long."

BOOM!

Ankos eyes widened and she ran to the window, Naruko was right with her. They peered outside to see a gaping hole and debris everywhere. Some limbs scattered over the area.

Naruko started to laugh, "It worked! I can't believe it worked!"

Anko backed up and looked the blonde in the eye. "What just happened?" she asked.

Naruko took a deep breath, "When we got to the tower, I created a bunch of Kage Bunshin and gave them a bag of ninja wire and explosives. I then ordered them to make it a minefield out there and to make as many traps as they could. Someone just suffered because they weren't vigilant."

Anko grinned, "That was a great idea. I just hope i wasn't someone you know or are friends with."

Naruko waved her off, "All of my friends are smart. Hinata and Neji would see them with the Byakugan. Kiba would smell the explosives. Shikamaru and Shino would notice the dug up earth. Sai would use his paint birds to get here and with his previous training, he's good at spotting detail. Lee is fast. His speed would most likely get him over without a problem. Everyone else is on their own because I could care less what happened to the other participants."

Everyone but Iruka was grinning at her explanation. Iruka was praying that no one else got hurt.

The bedroom door opened and a Chunin ran in, "Anko, another team just made it!"

Anko grinned, "Maybe they took great care where to step if they saw that explosion!"

The man nodded, "Yes, the boy used his sand to fly him and his partner over the area."

Naruko looked up at that. Boy with sand? It was Gaara and Hinata!

"Can I get dressed now?" she asked.

The adults filed out of the room and she gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom. After she was dressed, minus the breastplate, and put Kubikiribocho at her back just incase, she turned the light in the main off and left to find her friend. Two guards that were outside, waiting to go in the room, told her that Sasuke would be fine.

She returned to the entrance room of the tower to see Hinata shaking like a leaf and Gaara staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

Once Hinata saw her, she ran over and threw her arms around her friend.

"You okay? Do I need to kick his ass?" Naruko asked, rubbing the girls back.

Hinata took a deep breath as her shaking subsided. "N-no. H-he's just very un-n-nerving," the girl stuttered.

Naruko sighed, "I hate to tell you this, but better you find out now. Teams have to share rooms."

The Hyuga heiress went paler than Sasuke and gave a loud "Eeep!"

BOOM!

Naruko threw her hands up and screamed, "YES!"

Hinata gave her a horrified look, so she elaborated. "When we got here, I made a thousand Kage Bunshin and gave them a bag of explosives and ninja wire. They rigged the outside up, to stop the competition. If they get hurt right before they walk in, they can't continue."

"Y-you w-were the one w-who did that?"

Naruko nodded, proud of her efforts.

Iruka walked into the room from a door that was off the side. "There is a cafeteria downstairs if you're hungry," he told them, before he disappeared through another door.

Naruko grabbed Hinata's hand and looked back at Gaara, who was still staring at the Hyuga heiress.

"You can come if you want."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke wasn't happy when he finally woke up. He demanded to know what had happened and was pissed when the Hokage and Jiraiya explained it to him. He was even angrier at the fact that they couldn't remove the seal and that Orochimaru thought he wanted to kill his brother!

They had to explain to him why Naruko couldn't use Kyuubi's chakra to remove it, because he wasn't born a Jinchuuriki. Biju chakra was dangerous to anyone who wasn't a Jinchuuriki and none of them felt like risking his health or his career.

The wait for the other teams was boring. There wasn't much to do besides eating and sparring. Naruko even brought the keyboard out several times, but that getting old fast. When the Second Exam was finally over, the Genin that had made it, rejoiced with loud cheers.

They were grouped into the largest room there. The arena. With two monitors on either side of a statute that depicted the Hitsuji hand sign, and two balconies for fighters to wait their turn.

The teams were lined up before the Hokage, some Anbu, the Jonin sensei of the teams competing and the Chunin Exam proctors.

Anko gave an announcement. "I'm depressed that there are so many who made it through. Half of the people who started this exam, actually passed. That is thirty people! The first time in the history of _any_ Chunin Exams. Though I'm sad that you aren't in the single digits, I'll admit, I'm impressed. Now look alive! Hokage-sama has a few words for you all!" she glared, turning to the old man.

"I'd like to congratulate you all for making it through!"

Naruko looked around the room. Checking out the competition. Half of the remaining ninja were from Konoha. And more than half of those were the Rookie Eight! The rookies were proving to be tough competition it seemed and Naruko felt pride for her friends and a little for Ino.

Jiji was talking about the exams being a replacement for war. How they were a way for other countries to see the potential of each others ninja.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but we need to have a Preliminary Round."

Everyone straightened up at that.

"WHAT?!"

The Hokage just gave a seene smile, "Yes. There are way too many to move on to the Third Exam. A preliminary round can be held at any time if the proctor feels that there are too many too continue. Your Third Exam proctor feels this way and he will judge the prelims as of right now!" The old shinobi gestured to a sickly looking Jonin who had stepped forward.

"I am Gekko Hayate," _cough cough_ "the proctor for the Third Exam." _cough cough_ "These screens above the arena," _cough cough_ "will randomly choose two names and the people chosen will fight a battle." _cough cough_ "I'll end the battle when I see that," cough cough "one is incapacitated, unconscious or death has occurred." _cough cough_ "Do _not_ argue with my verdict. The first two fighters will be chosen now," he finished with a few more coughs.

**Sai/Osore**.

Osore was an Iwa ninja, who was quite large and imposing. Sai wasn't affected.

Naruko looked over to Sai and gave him a smile, which he returned, though it was small. His time spent with Ino, gave him some insight to emotions and he had admitted that he was relieved to see his teammates once again. Apparently Ino had tried to make a move and kept talking about herself and how great she was and that he should go out with her.

Everyone went up to the balconies to watch the matches. Naruko was interested in seeing the competitions abilities. She and Sasuke made an agreement to not show off too much, so they could leave the others in suspense.

Sai and Osore stood a few feet away from each other. Hayate raised a hand, "Hajime!"

Osore rushed forward, with his fist pulled back. He wasn't very fast though and Sai jumped high, flipping around to stand on the ceiling. He reached into his pouch and pulled a scroll. He then released a much larger scroll from that one and lay it out on the ceiling. The enormous paintbrush he used, was the size of his body.

Sai started to paint, ignoring Osore's threats. Osore never moved to attack or even jump to try and catch Sai. This gave Sai the time he needed to finish what he was painting on the large scroll. He finished a moment later and made a hand sign.

"Fuuinjutsu: Koshi Tandan."

A large, detailed tiger rose from the scroll and lunged, catching his shoulder in its massive maw. It began retreating back into the scroll, taking Osore with it. Both sank into the scroll and Sai gave a fake smile when a painting of a large tiger pinning Osore to the ground appeared on the blank area for everyone to see. Sai the put his supplies away and jumped down to the floor, giving Hayate an expectant look.

The man coughed a bit before saying, "Shosha: Sai!"

Sai ink Shunshined to Naruko's side.

"He's never coming out is he?" she asked.

"No, it's permanent. I've never been able to use that Jutsu, because I needed to understand emotions better. I do now, and I wanted to see if it worked. I believe I am, _happy_ that it succeeded." he answered.

Kakashi, who had joined his Genin patted the former Root operative on the back, "Good job."

"Thank you."

The monitors showed two more names.

**Sasuke Uchiha/Ayame Hosei**.

Sasuke smirked when he saw his opponent. It was a tall, lanky man. A man named, Ayame. Ayame was a Takigakure ninja, who looked to be built for speed.

The match started and Sasuke waited for Ayame to do something. Ayame just stood there and Sasuke watched his every move. He felt something strange and activated his Sharingan briefly to cancel the Genjutsu, before shutting it off. No one had seen him use it.

He stood there as if still in the Genjutsu and watched as Ayame moved forward. Taking his time. He didn't move, not letting on that he was free.

When the Taki ninja was a foot away, Sasuke reacted and landed a spinning kick to the mans jaw. The force of the hit and the small distance between them, made the hit more effective and Ayame landed on the floor. Sasuke was there in a second with a kunai to the ninja's throat.

"Forfeit."

He dug the blade into Ayame's skin and the man gave up.

"Shosha: Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke Shunshined to Naruko's side with a smirk. She smirked back, "Feeling good?"

He gave a shrug, "I could be feeling better."

The next match was ridiculous as Shikamaru took an Oto ninja to the cleaners. He had her beaten in a couple of moves and she didn't even know it. She just kept bragging about herself and then she was caught and everything she had said, became a joke.

"Shosha: Shikamaru Nara!"

Naruko looked at the screen as it ran through the next fighters.

**Sabaku no Temari/Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**.

The two kunoichi jumped into the arena and faced each other.

"You're a wind user," Naruko stated, looking at the large fan on her opponents back.

"Yep." Temari answered.

Naruko sighed, "So am I."

Hayate looked between them, "Hajime!" He jumped away quickly, to avoid any damage.

Temari whipped her fan out and swung it toward Naruko, unleashing a strong gust of wind.

Naruko pulled Kubikiribocho off her back, charged it with wind chakra and sliced through the wind like it was butter.

Temari held out her fan, which had a purple circle on it, "One star."

She swung the fan again and Naruko retaliated in the same manner.

She flipped the fan over, and another circle joined the first, "Two stars."

The same thing as before.

Temari smirked as a final star joined the other two. "Three stars! Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

This wave was far worse than the others, nearly sweeping Naruko off her feet. She was smart to make sure she was glued to the floor when Temari had let her jutsu loose and even covered her body in a thick layer of wind chakra to avoid injury from the slicing gale.

Naruko Shunshined, and swung her sword at Temari who turned in time to block with her fan. The problem, was that Naruko was using her weapon one handed and was focusing chakra into her left hand, "Kaze no Yaiba!" She plunged the attack into Temari's right shoulder, feeling the muscle tear and sever upon contact.

Temari reeled back and fell to the ground, dropping her fan in the process. The weight of the object, creating a dent in the floor.

Naruko stood a couple feet away, waiting for the next move.

Temari's shoulder was bleeding severely, soaking the material of her battle kimono.

"If I attack you there again, your arm will come off. Of maybe I'll attack the other arm. You know, so you match," Naruko suggested, raising her sword again.

Temari paled as she held her arm. She stood slowly, picking the fan up with her left hand and whipping it to the side, "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

Naruko slammed the large sword into the ground, shielding herself from the attack as she made a Kage Bunshin. They made some hand signs and ran out from behind the weapon. "Futon: Kamikaze!" "Katon: Habishiri!"

The two jutsu combined to create three medium sized fire tornados. Temari moved to grab her fan with her bad arm and flinched, dropping it for the second time. The tornado's surrounded her, spinning around her form. Not touching, but still damaging as the oxygen was being sucked from the air.

Temari collapsed, gasping for air.

"Forfeit!" Naruko called out.

The girl refused to, even though she couldn't breath. The tornado's began closing in and Naruko looked toward Hayate.

He nodded and she stopped the jutsu. "Shosha: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze!"

Medics came in a carried an unconscious Temari out of the room.

**Shino Aburame/Miwa Torumei**.

Naruko groaned at the boringness of this particular battle. All Shino had to do, was show one of his Kikaichu and the girl gave up.

The next match was between Neji and some Kisuke guy who lost horribly because he underestimated the Hyuga. Neji delivered a chakra filled palm thrust to the mans chest. He was pronounced dead when the medics came to get him.

**Sabaku no Kankuro/Choji Akimichi**.

Choji himself was about to give up when his sensei, Asuma offered to buy him barbeque if he did his best. A silly bribe, but it worked nonetheless and Choji actually vaulted the balcony and told the Suna ninja to bring it on.

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Hajime!"

"What do you think you can do against me fatty?!" Kankuro taunted with a smirk.

The air froze and Naruko glared at the puppet user, "You deserve what come to you now, clown!"

"Baika no Jutsu!" Choji's body expanded to the size of a ball, as he pulled his arms and legs in. He started to spin, "Nikudan Sensha!"

Kankuro wasn't expecting this fromt he 'fatty' and didn't have time to dodge. Choji's rolling body slammed into Kankuro, pushing him against the wall and crushing him.

Choji stopped spinning and jumped back. Every gaped when they saw Kankuro's body in pieces. The bundle that he's been holding, moved and the bandages unraveled, revealing the real Kankuro, who looked pissed.

"You fat asshole! You broke Karasu!"

Choji glared and made a sign, "Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" His body grew and his arms swelled. He brought his left arm back, and slammed it into the ground in front of Kankuro, making him lose balance. He then brought his right arm down on the Suna Genin, slamming him into the ground and crushing him on impact.

When Choji's body returned to normal, Kankuro was revealed to be unconscious in his own crater.

"Wow. The Suna ninja aren't as strong as we thought!" Ino said, really loudly.

Naruko turned to glare at her, immediately putting the other blonde on edge.

"Watch what you say. Gaara is on a different level than his siblings. In fact, he's a Jinchuuriki like me," Naruko explained. Ino paled at the news. Naruko nodded, "And unlike me, he isn't sane."

Everyone took the hint quite well. Don't piss the redhead off.

"Shosha: Choji Akimichi!"

**Rock Lee/Shigure**.

Hayate began the battle between the Taijutsu specialist and the Ame ninja.

Shigure threw one of his umbrellas in the air and many senbon rained down on the arena. Lee was nowhere in sight though. Shigure had no time to react as Lee appeared beneath him, kicking him under the chin and forcing him upward. He then used Kage Buyo to follow the movements. The wrappings on his arms began covering Shigure and they started falling, heads first. Lee slammed him into the ground and back flipped away.

His breathing was extremely ragged as he held him arm. Shigure didn't move and Lee was announced the winner.

Gai and Lee then embraced, promising to run a thousand laps around the village in celebration.

**Yugito Nii/TenTen Hakoda**.

"Hajime!"

Yugito was on the move, "Nezumi Kedama!"

Several little flaming mouses burst from her mouth and TenTen tried to unseal something from a scroll, but was too late as the mice got too close and exploded, sending her flying back and into the wall. That was the end of the battle.

TenTen was carted off to the medic ward and Yugito jumped up to the balcony next to her sensei.

The next combatants were chosen. **Hinata Hyuga/Misumi Tsurugi**.

Naruko patted Hinata on the back, "Good luck. Kick his ass."

Hinata straightened and flipped over the railing, landing in the main Juken stance. Misumi joined her a second later and Hayate began the match.

Misumi ran forward with a kunai. Hinata activated her Byakugan and dodged his attack, hitting him in the neck before she stepped away. He cracked his neck and attacked again.

Hinata moved, but his foot wrapped around hers and his body began to stretch. Soon Hinata was caught in a full nelson, as her opponents body wound around hers. He began squeezing and she gasped.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruko yelled.

The Hyuga heiress took a deep breath and reached her arms back, showing her flexibility. With absolute focus, she slammed her chakra filled hand into Misumi's neck. His unrelenting grip loosened and he fell to the ground.

Hinata sighed, thankful for being flexible and for listening to Naruko when she taught her about a pressure point to knock an enemy out. It was something Hinata could use because she didn't like fighting and hurting people.

"Shosha: Hinata Hyuga!"

**Baiu/Yoroi Akado**.

Naruko rubbed Hinata's back. "I see you used a pressure point instead of a chara point. I'm so proud of you!"

Kurenai, Hinata's sensei was also very proud and promised to by the girl as many cinnamon buns as she wanted.

When everyone finally looked to the battle, it was already over. Both Yoroi and Baiu were unconscious.

"Well that was boring," Naruko muttered.

Everyone nodded.

**Kabuto Yakushi/Hana Kisai**.

Kabuto showed impressive medical skills as he healed himself from every would he received almost immediately. He dealt his opponent a good blow, but wasn't expecting the Iwa ninja to pull out a water jutsu. "Suiro no Jutsu!"

He was trapped in a prison of water and couldn't go anywhere.

Hana was the winner and both had to go to the medical ward for a checkup.

Naruko hmmed, "Kabuto was holding back, a lot."

Kakashi found this interesting, "How can you tell?"

"His chakra scalpel had a large amount of chakra on it, as a way to cushion the blow. But Kabuto has great chakra control in order to heal himself while getting an injury and be able to be fine before the attack is even finished. He could've made his chakra thinner and made the attack more deadly, but he chose not to. He also had the perfect amount of control to break the water prison, he let her win," the blonde answered.

Kakashi nodded, "Very interesting. You noticed quite a lot in a small amount of time."

"Yeah."

**Dosu Kinuta/Chikara**.

The Kiri shinobi had slammed Dosu with a lightning jutsu right off the bat, killing him without even trying.

The next match was what got everyone's attention.

**Fu/Sabaku no Gaara**.

Naruko whistled, "Two Jinchuuriki face off! This will be fun!"

Simultaneously, everyone leaned on the railing to get a good looked at the battled.

With the help of her Biju, Fu was able to sprout wings and fly. Unfortunately, Gaara's sand seemed to protect him from all of her attacks. Even the flashy powder that she had coughed up had no effect as Gaara was safely protected by his sand.

Gaara never moved from his spot. In fact, he wasn't even looking at his opponent. Instead, his eyes were trained on Hinata, who was blushing. Gaara probably got annoyed with how long the boring battle was, because he moved his arm and his sand rushed forth, catching Fu's leg and slamming her against the ceiling and then the floor.

His sand started to cover the girls body.

Hinata gasped and yelled, "P-please don't!"

Gaara looked at Hinata for a moment, before his head moved slightly, barely a nod. His sand retreated into his gourd, leaving the Taki kunoichi bleeding on the ground.

Naruko watched as he Shunshined to his sensei's side, eyes still on Hinata.

"What was he about to do Hinata?" she asked the girl.

Hinata was shaking, "W-when we w-were in the f-forest, he c-crushed two t-teams of ninja with j-just his sand. N-nothing was left, b-but there was b-blood everywhere!"

The rookies and their sensei all looked disgusted. He had killed four people without a problem?! No wonder Hinata had been so shaky when they had gotten to the tower.

Kiba and Ino were left to fight each other. Ino caught Kiba at the beginning with her Shintenshin no Jutsu. She had Kiba forfeit the match and won in seconds.

Kiba threw a fit and raised all hell over it. How, he wasn't the one to quit and cursed the blonde out.

Hayate explained what happened and told him to stop whining.

Everyone assembled in the arena and they each chose a number to determine the match ups for the Third Exam.

**Sai/Shino Aburame**

**Neji Hyuga/Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Hinata Hyuga/Ino Yamanaka**

**Yugito Nii/Chikara**

**Hana Kisai/Sabaku no Gaara**

**Rock Lee/Shikamaru Nara**

**Choji Akimichi/Sasuke Uchiha**

Naruko could feel the excitement of fighting a Hyuga. She was going to beat the ever loving shit out of him. One, for how he treated Hinata, when she nothing to warrant his ire. And two, because he was a Hyuga. She needed to get back at them for what they did, and Neji was going to be her pinata.

_I'll make the destiny loving bastard break._

Kakashi ruffled his students hair. "I'm so proud of you three! You made it to the Third Exam. The only other full team to have made it, was Team ten. I looks like the rookies are showing everyone up this year."

Naruko took on Gai's signature 'good guy' pose, "You better believe it!"

Gai then came over and congratulated Kakashi on his team having passed on to the next round. Kakashi ignored the man, who went on a rant about Kakashi being 'cool', to which Naruko and Sasuke snorted.

Kakashi then asked what they planned to do for training. Naruko was going to be training with Jiraiya, Sasuke had Itachi for a little bit but would prefer another person who would be there more. Sai said that he was fine with his training and didn't need any help.

Kakashi decided to take on Sasuke whenever Itachi wasn't around, so long as the others weren't offended.

Sai bade his team a farewell, and promised to see them in a month. Sasuke insisted on walking Naruko home, holding her hand the whole way.

Naruko sighed, "I can walk myself home Sasuke."

"I know, but if I'm going to get you to change your mind, I need to spend more than just training time with you. Since we aren't in the academy anymore, we only train and go on missions. Sometimes we eat lunch, but Sai is with us at those times. Besides, we probably won't see each other while training this month, so you'll have to deal with it," he explained, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, oh so chivalrous Uchiha," she said when they reached her door.

He kissed her hand, gave a bow that was accompanied by a wink, and left.

"I knew you were together!"

She turned to see the miniMaki with the door open, a grin on her face.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Let's get inside so I can tell you about the past three days."

"Yay!"

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

_**So, it was explained that Orochimaru may be confused about what he said. Sasuke will have the mark, but he'll be like Anko, who didn't have the evil inside her to use it, and it went into a near permanent remission. The 3rd exam is coming up. **_

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	22. Training Days and Bad News

**A/N: Hello people!**

***NOTE* So, my last A/N at the top of the last chapter, kindled someones **_**flame**_**. They decided to PM me, about how, 'You clearly haven't thought this through when you decided to write those events into your chapter'. How does everyone else get where I'm going, but this person doesn't? They even started spouting about the Uchiha massacre, which I never mentioned. I just had Orochimaru say, that Sasuke wants to kill Itachi. I never gave a reason. I even had Naruko explain how that wasn't the case, which means this flamer didn't read the whole chapter. **

**They took offence to my last A/N, because they knew I was talking about them, even though I didn't name them. Guilty conscious needs no accuser. So I had to explain to this person, what I'm doing, in order to shut them up. I can only hope they drop this story, because everything they hate in Naruto fanfiction, apparently happens in my story, and there's no point in continuing reading if you aren't happy with what you see and you just want to pick out the authors 'flaws'.**

**So, if this comes up again, I **_**will**_ **give this persons name. Just thought I'd let you all know.*NOTE***

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Try to Enjoy!**

_**Scars** have the strange power to remind us that our past **was real**.-Cormac McCarthy._

Naruko made arrangements for Karin to stay with the Uchiha's while she was away with Jiraiya. The miniMaki was so excited, because she liked Mikoto, who always made sweets and made sure to save her some. Naruko apologised about having to leave. Karin was okay with it, but demanded that Naruko win the Chunin Exams as payment. The blonde agreed.

Jiraiya was most insistent on leaving soon. He already had Jiji's permission to whisk Naruko away to train and was on her doorstep bright and early. Too early and he had to wait three hours before Naruko came back down to let him in.

He was taking her to train with the toads, right after she learned the summoning technique. So, they moved to a training field on the outskirts of the village and Naruko summoned the big boss Gamabunta. Said boss tried everything he could think of, to not accept Naruko as his new summoner, but Jiraiya threw in the fact that she was the Yondaime's daughter and the attitude of the enormous amphibian changed drastically. He promised to make her his most trusted minion and she'd learn all of the 'toadly arts' in no time.

Naruko had to restrain herself from hugging the toad. He was so big and awesome, but she was pretty sure that he wouldn't appreciate being coddled by a blonde midget. He was a boss, and deserved to be treated as one. Even though she thought he looked cute!

Jiraiya placed his large hand on her back, "Congrats brat! You won over the great Gamabunta!"

Naruko gave him a thumbs up, not bothering to look away from the toad.

"Is she your new apprentice? And is she going to come and train?" Gamabunta asked the Sannin.

Jiraiya gave the boss a large grin. "You know it! She's earned her apprenticeship and I believe she'll become great. Besides, the great Jiraiya only trains the best!"

Gamabunta rolled his eyes, "Sure. I'll tell Fukasaku-sama to reverse summon you two. See you soon!"

Naruko gave Jiraiya a look, "Reverse summon us? Where?"

"Mount Myoboku of course! Be prepared kid, you'll be in toad heaven!" Jiraiya winked and Naruko's eyes sparkled.

Naruko was surprised when the field they had been in, was replaced with a very bright and cheery looking place. Verdant plants were all over the place. The sky was a mix of gold and blue and the temperature was moderate. Naruko smiled to herself. If she had any thoughts, it would be that Mount Myoboku, was paradise. The very air was light and seemed to exude peace.

"Jiraiya-boy, this is the new apprentice Bunta-boy was talking about? She looks a lot like your last apprentice. Family I believe?"

Naruko looked down and into the gold eyes of a small toad. He was green with white hair that looked like a mohawk and bushy eyebrows with a small goatee. He wore a cape, and she thought he looked adorable!

"Yes, Fukasaku-sama. This is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, Minato's daughter and my goddaughter," Jiraiya nodded, patting Naruko's head.

Naruko looked at the small toad. He was watching her and she gave a small bow, "Hello."

Fukasaku eyed the girl. The bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But, she wore a face mask, which showed signs of mistrust and fear. Possibly the result of a past incident that made her self conscious. She seemed to be excited, but knew that it wasn't needed at that moment. She had perfect posture, showing that she was a fighter who had full belief in her skills, but didn't seem cocky. Her clothing wasn't normal for ninja. The last time ninja wore breastplates, was during the Second Shinobi World War. There must've been more to the item than what it looked. She didn't have a weapon pouch like others did. Instead she had two zanbato on her back. He recognized that they were legendary Kirigakure swords. She was very different, that was for sure.

She had high chakra reserves, most likely from being an Uzumaki. And there was a dark chakra beneath her own. It wasn't exactly evil, but wasn't all too kind either.

"She has much chakra," he stated.

Naruko nodded, "I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko."

Fukasaku nodded in understanding. That explained the enormous levels of chakra. He was impressed that she had the chakra perfectly balanced. If she had naturally good chakra control, then her Senjutsu training would progress quickly.

"I look forward to teaching you Senjutsu, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze," he smiled at the girl.

Naruko leaned to the side, "I'm eager to learn Jiji-Sennin."

Jiraiya gaped as Fukasaku laughed heartily. His head thrown back.

"Yes, we will get along swimmingly, Naruko-girl."

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head in disbelief. How could she get away with calling a Hokage Jiji? A great Gama Sennin Jiji? Tsunade, Ba-chan? Him Ero Sennin? Did she not know what respect was? And how could they let her. Granted he complained about her nickname for him, but the others didn't!

"Well Fukasaku-sama, I'll be going. I'll return in twenty-eight days, and I can't wait to see how far along she's come."

The elderly toad nodded and Naruko looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Fukasaku-sama and his wife Shima will teach you Senjutsu. Right now, I'm going to do some spying on Orochimaru's forces and see what information I can get. Be good and when you eat, imagine it's something else."

Before Naruko could ask what he meant, he was gone in a poof of smoke.

"Well," Fukasaku said. "Let's go see Ma. She'll love you."

Naruko followed the old toad, looking around at the other toads. They were so cool!

Shima-sama was smaller than Fukasaku by about an inch. She was also green and had curly purple hair atop her head, with purple lines around her mouth that matched. Her eyes were a dull green with black with a horizontal line across each, like Fukasaku.

She had given Naruko a full look over and announced that she liked the blonde.

Naruko smiled, even though they couldn't see it, "I like you too Baa-Sennin!"

Shima laughed the same way Fukasaku had when Naruko had given him a nickname. Her husband joined in and they laughed themselves silly.

When everything returned to normal, Shima had asked what Naruko thought of Jiraiya.

She shrugged, "Ero Sennin is too perverted. Tsunade-ba-chan is always hitting him because he doesn't shut up. I think he likes toads as much as I do, because every title he uses, has 'toad' in there somewhere. He can be serious when he needs to be, and his feelings for Ba-chan are obvious, though she doesn't notice. A real romantic despite his less than noble 'literature'. Ero Sennin is a good guy, even though he's a self proclaimed, 'super pervert'."

The two Gama Sennin looked at each for a moment. Then they were laughing again.

"I like you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke looked at his brother in apprehension. He wanted him to do what?

Itachi's face didn't show any emotion. He looked dead serious.

"Could you repeat that?" Sasuke asked, hoping that Itachi wasn't messing with him.

"Light that stump on fire without hand signs."

Sasuke nodded his head, "That's what I thought you said. How?"

Itachi didn't provide an answer. Sasuke focused on the stump, glaring at it. How was he supposed to set in on fire without handsigns? None of the Uchiha's fire jutsu were done without hand signs. Itachi was expecting something, but he had no idea how comply with his brothers order. I wasn't like he could set the stump on fire with his eyes.

His eyes flashed with the thought. He was told not to use his hands and had to have his Mangekyo activated when he did it. Was he supposed to do it with just his eyes? Was that a power of the Mangekyou? The records on such a power were very sparse, because only a handful of people in the history had ever achieved it. Itachi was a prodigy and got his Mangekyou when he was thirteen. He'd had five years to train his, so he probably knew the ins and outs of the mystery better than anyone in the clan ever did or would!

Sasuke started wondering how he was to use the Mangekyo in order to make fire. Was he supposed to think about lighting the object on fire? Or something else?

Sasuke stared at the stump. It didn't burn, or even smoke. He glared at it, wanting it to burn to the ground for not doing what he wanted.

Suddenly, the stump was surrounded by black flames that were eating it up like it was nothing. Sasuke could feel something strange in his left eye. Itachi was beside him in a second, with his own Mangekyou active. The fire died down and extinguished.

Sasuke looked at his older brother in silent question.

"Amaterasu, the fires of hell. We can summon them when we focus our Mangekyou on a certain object and wish it to be destroyed. However I use my right eye to summon the flames. You use your left. This leads me to believe that your right eye can shape the flames just as my left eye does. We most likely have the same powers, but they're inverted. How did you feel when the stump lit on fire?"

Sasuke was reeling. He had just used hellfire to set a stump on fire and his brother had just spoken the most he ever had in one sitting. "I was angry, because it wasn't on fire yet," he answered, half paying attention as he looked at the purple smoke coming from the once flaming stump.

Itachi nodded, "That is what happened when I first used it. I had read some very meager notes on the subject. It didn't light until I had finally growled in annoyance. _Don't tell anyone about that little brother, or I'll bring out the most embarrassing pictures of you and give them to your love._"

Sasuke flushed, knowing full well that Itachi would do it too. "Okay!" he said hastily.

Itachi entertained a brief smirk. "Good. Now, you can work on Tsukuyomi. Look into my eyes and try to put me in a Genjutsu."

Sasuke stared at his brother and felt his right twitch slightly. Itachi's Sharingan was off and Sasuke could see the Mangekyou of his right eye spinning slowly in the reflection. He blinked and found himself in a different place. Everything looked to be in the negative and he looked around, finding Itachi fastened to a cross. Itachi looked to be white, as the negative made his darks clothes bright in color.

"What the?" he mumbled. This wasn't what he was aiming for.

Itachi gave him a small smile, "This is your Tsukuyomi. Mine has a red sky and people come off as greyish. Everything else is dark red or black. Impressive that you got it on the first try." His Sharingan activated them and they returned to the real world.

Itachi looked at his little brother, "See how many times you can use Amaterasu. Then, try to manipulate the flames with your Tsukuyomi. This will strengthen your ocular power."

Sasuke nodded and focused on the stump once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi carried Sasuke into the house. His mother clamored to know what was wrong and he explained that they had been training and Sasuke did a good job. He placed the younger teen on his bed and smirked. Yes, he had done very well for his first day. Only twenty-seven more to go.

Itachi went into the kitchen to see his mother looking at a camcorder. She was smiling as she shut it. "Itachi, could you be a dear and place this in my room on the bed?" she asked handing him the object.

He nodded and headed off, wondering what she was looking at. He decided that it couldn't be something bad if she smiling so much at it.

He opened side and turned it on. Then into the memory at the most recent video. He stood in the hallway for a good five minutes, watching his little brother confess to the girl of his dreams and sware that he was going to make her feel the same some day and that she was going to happily marry him within the next four years.

Itachi shut the camcorder off and quickly put in his parents room. He went back down the hall, quickly telling his mother that he had to go see Shisui and was gone before she had answered.

Locating his best friend was pretty easy. Shisui loved to train at the Uchiha's private training grounds and when he appeared, the man got a wicked gleam in his eye.

"More dirt on Sasuke?"

"Oh, _more than you can imagine_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya sneaked into the enemy camp, masking his chakra as he slunk through the shadows. Orochimaru had his men waiting for something. The border of Oto no Kuni. Some of his most important followers were stationed outside the border, waiting for something. Jiraiya prepared himself for the next month of spying, his most dangerous mission yet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko brought her arms up, blocking another attack from Fukasaku. For an old toad he was pretty damn fast and hit hard!

"Concentrate on your form! Make sure your Sennin Modo isn't disrupted!" the little toad ordered, coming at her again.

She nodded and lunged. They paired each others attacks for a good while, before he moved and she, unexpecting of the change in form was hit full on with the attack, losing balance and falling off the platform on the spike she had been fighting on.

Before she could plunge to her doom, Fukasaku's tongue wound around her waist, catching her. She sighed a yelled her gratitude.

The old toad nodded and brought her back up to her previous place.

"Again!"

Naruko sighed as she leapt off her platform and attacked the old toad sage. Jiraiya was due back in a few days and she wanted to be perfect on Kawazu Kumite before he showed.

According to Fukasaku, she had surpassed Jiraiya in Sennin Modo already. Where she only took two weeks to master it, without any toad like attributes, Jiraiya had yet to master it and he'd taken years to get to where he was.

She stated that it was because of Kyuubi or else she wouldn't be able to do it.

Fukasaku denied the claim, stating that she had more chakra than Jiraiya, perfect chakra control and had the right mindset. Apparently, Jiraiya was a prankster in his childhood and didn't take many things seriously. She didn't really find it hard to believe with the way he acted.

All she had to do now, was get the Kata's down, which was annoying. She had ten Kage Bunshin constantly working on them, hoping that she'd get it, but something just wasn't clicking.

She and Fukasaku fought well into the evening. They finally gave in and went to eat some dinner. Naruko left her clones outside to keep practicing, hoping that they'd find out what was wrong with her form.

Later that evening, one of her clones exploded and she woke from the knowledge. She's been trying to hit her opponent when that wasn't exactly needed in Kawazu Kumite. Because the natural energy was used, so even if a punch went by the enemy's head, they could still get injured with the force of the energy! She grinned and jumped up. It was time for more training!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya watched as Naruko and Fukasaku-sama sparred. He couldn't quell the jealousy he felt. She had mastered a perfect Sennin Modo in a month! Was that even possible? He felt like he should get up there and practice as well, because she was already surpassing him and he couldn't let her do that at her age!

He watched the battle for another hour and patted the blondes back when they finished. "I can't believe you did it!"

"That was worse than the training for Jinsokuna Ken. I grasped _that_ easily, especially with Kyu teaching me. This was so different and we spent half my time here trying to get it down. I finally got it yesterday and we were perfecting it."

Fukasaku quirked a brow, "You know Jinsokuna Ken? No wonder you have such good chakra control then! To come here with knowledge like that, I think we found out why you're doing so well!"

Naruko thought about it. In Jinsokuna Ken, she had to mix two different chakra's in order for hers to be deadly. Her chakra and Kyu's chakra. So, with her mastery of mixing two chakra forms already, she had been able to learn Senjutsu quicker, because she understood the process.

_So you really had nothing to do with it?_

_**Pfft! No! I don't like amphibians. Especially that fat one!**_

_Which one? A lot of them are fat!_

_**The chief toad. The Yondaime summoned him to help subdue me when I attacked the village and that fat ass sat on my back! He was heavy!**_

_Oh grow up!_

_**You'd be humming another tune if you were sat on by someone at and they crushed you!**_

_Sure sure._

She walked off to get her things, arguing with the fuzzball in her mind all the way.

Fukasaku turned to the Gama Sannin. "She's all ready to go Jiraiya-boy! She may just be the best Sennin we've ever had. One who wasn't a toad already. She prepared everything to go last night. She just wants to go and say goodbye to Ma."

"Thank you Fukasaku-sama," Jiraiya bowed and the old toad laughed.

"It was a pleasure. She's quite the driven little thing. Serious yet knows when to have fun. When she found out that Bunta-boy had sons, she started jumping up and down asking to meet them. Let me tell you, Kichi-boy and Tatsu-boy love her! She gives them candy she has sealed in her breastplate and totes them around whenever she isn't training. This has been quite a month. I'm a little sad that her training is already over," Fukasaku smiled.

Naruko walked up, completely dressed in her full outfit, swords and all. In her arms were two toads that were snacking happily on some pocky.

Jiraiya nearly died at the pleading look in those eyes. "You can't keep them Naruko."

The bug eyes grew wider and he found himself subjected to the puppy eyes of two toads and his goddaughter.

"We like her!" the orange toad insisted.

"She gives us candy!" the yellow one added, holding out the pocky.

Fukasaku was laughing as Jiraiya tried to explain that this was their home and they had to stay to grow stronger.

The three sighed and Naruko placed the toads on the ground. "Sorry guys. I'll try to summon you at some point though."

"Okay!" the boys cheered and hopped away, fighting over the box of pocky she had given them.

Fukasaku bid them a farewell and told them to visit as soon as they could. Jiraiya and Naruko waved before the lush vibrancy of Mount Myoboku was replaced with a woodland area.

"We're just outside the walls of Konoha," Jiraiya explained.

Naruko looked at him, "So, what did you learn?"

He wrinkled his nose, "Orochimaru has developed a way to switch into new bodies in order to prolong his life. He chooses those with powerful Kekkei Genkai, like your Uchiha's Sharingan. And you, for you Uzumaki blood. He enters another body every few years, keeping the abilities of the last one he used. One of the kids in the camp I was spying on, is the only survivor of the Kaguya clan and apparently, he was to be Orochimaru's next body, or vessel, before he got sick. Orochimaru would use that body and then move onto another one in due time, retaining the Kekkei Genkai from the Kaguya's blood. He's been doing this for a while it seems. He enters a new body that he has marked with one of his seals and takes over. That person's consciousness is destroyed with his presence and the seals power of draining it away."

Naruko glared, "When you say 'enters', what do you mean? Because I got this gross idea and I'd really hope it's not what I think."

Jiraiya smirked, "It's not what you think. His seals eat away at the consciousness of the person. A part of his soul, which is in the seal, slowly takes over the mind of the person the more they use his seal for power."

Naruko scowled as they walked. Orochimaru was a body stealing snake loving pedophile. Creepy!

"I found out that someone has been leaking info to Orochimaru about the Uchiha Clan. Apparently they gave him a detailed map of the Compound. He also received the information about yours and Sasuke's goals from this person and their family apparently. The Kaguya was disgusted that your Uchiha wanted to kill his brother for no reason and the others made it like it was something funny. Some of the men talked about the info from the 'inside'. A silver haired boy with glasses said that the person providing the information was named Sakuro and that he was trustworthy, because he'd been severely scorned by the village. I plan to inform sensei of this when we get to his office."

Naruko thought the name was familiar, but couldn't place it.

"More bad news, is that Oto and Suna are planning to invade Konoha during the final round of the Exams. Their planning to use the Suna Jinchuuriki as their trump card," Jiraiya sighed. "Konoha can never get a break it seems."

Naruko was still thinking about the name. Sakuro. It was like the male version of Sakura. She froze in place and Jiraiya stopped beside her.

"Sakura's dad," she mumbled.

"What?"

She began smacking his arm, "Sakura's dad! His name is Sakuro! He's on the Civilian Council and he hates Sasuke and I for telling the council that his daughter Sakura was worthless shinobi and should be dropped. He also hates Kaka-sensei and pretty much everyone else, because they voted to have her removed, and she was. She was a Sasuke fangirl that claimed to know everything about Sasuke, when in actuality, she didn't know squat! Sakuro Haruno and his family are the ones giving Pedo-Hebi-teme the info!"

Jiraiya frowned, "We need to tell sensei now. Shunshin!"

Naruko followed suit and they appeared in the Hokage's office.

He looked up in shock, "Quite an entrance you two. Welcome back!" He smiled, pushing the paperwork aside all too happily.

Jiraiya looked somber, "Sensei, we have some bad news."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

_**So, I hope this explains what I was doing with Orochimaru. Maybe some(one) will finally get it!**_

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne!**


	23. Righteous Anger and Alliances

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_Contrary to what we may have been taught to think, unnecessary and unchosen suffering wounds us but need not scar us for life. It does mark us. What we allow the mark of our suffering to become is in our own hands.-Bell Hooks._

Hiruzen Sarutobi had been through many things in his long life. He was taught by the Shodaime and the Nidaime. He'd seen all three shinobi wars and lived to tell about them. He watched as his three students became legends all on their own and earned the title of Sannin. He'd seen the Kyuubi attack and his successor seal the Biju into his own child, dying in the process. He was heart broken to find one of his students, had become vile and corrupt. He was too weak to stop him for good, and now, that same student was planning to invade the place he had once called home and destroy it. How could this have happened?

"I'll have to alert the Anbu Commander and all the trustworthy Jonin about this. We'll have to prepare to evacuate the civilians when the time comes. Sabaku no Gaara will need to be dealt with before the attack. Naruko, if you make it to the end, which I'm sure you will, you may be put against him. If that happens, do anything it takes to win. Tell your teammates as well. We can't afford the damages of another Biju attack. Jiraiya, I'll need you to tell Tsunade and Shizune. I'll have Kakashi and Itachi find Sakuro and his family. They're both excellent trackers."

Naruko and Jiraiya bowed and left.

Hiruzen called for an Anbu and told them to get Kakashi and Itachi quickly.

They appeared moments later and he debriefed them. Kakashi was shocked and Itachi seemed a little horrified about the whole situation. The Hebi Sannin wanted to use his little brother as a new 'body'?! He would never let that happen!

"You are to go out and find Haruno Sakuro and his family and bring them into custody. According to Jiraiya, with confirmation from Naruko, they have been providing Orochimaru information regarding your clan. Even going so far as to give him a map of the Compound. I need you to apprehend them as soon as possible, because we are preparing for an invasion and we can't deal with this right now," Hiruzen explained.

"Invasion?" the two men queried at the same time.

The Hokage nodded, "Yes, Oto and Suna will attack after the Chunin Exams. We must be prepared. Now move out!"

They disappeared.

He sat back and sighed. _I'm too old for this!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko walked into the Uchiha Compound, waving at the few who said 'hi' and continued on to Sasuke's house.

When she got there, Mikoto explained that Karin was with Sasuke in the training field. She then told Naruko where to go and Naruko was on her way, wondering slightly why the woman was smiling like that.

What she found, was definitely a sight. Sasuke was shirtless, and beating the crap out of a practice dummy. Karin was sitting not far off, with a dreamy look on her face. Next to her, was an Uchiha that Naruko had yet to meet.

She slinked up beside the miniMaki and wrapped her arms around the tiny girl.

"Nee-chan! You're back!"

Naruko looked up to see Sasuke completely focused on his training.

She looked down at the miniMaki, "Yes, and I'm going to kick ass in the exam!"

Karin smiled and grabbed her hand, "Nee-chan, this is Sasuke-nii's cousin."

The man next to her gave Naruko a smirk, "I'm Shisui Uchiha."

Naruko's brow quirked, "Shunshin no Shisui?"

His eyes widened, "Wow! You're well informed."

Naruko nodded, "I have to be. I don't like surprises, kind of like the crappy one I just got today. Which I have to ask, are you a Jonin?"

Shisui nodded.

"Be prepared to be called into the Hokage's office. Jiraiya found some bad news and when he told me I was able to confirm something bad."

"What kind of bad?"

Naruko looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of Karin, holding a canteen.

"Well, it appears that Orochimaru has been getting help from Pinky's family. Ero-Sennin spied on one of Pedo-Orochi-Teme's camps outside the border and found out that a man named Sakuro, who is Sakura's father, has been providing the Sannin with information regarding the Uchiha Clan. Apparently Orochimaru has a map of the Compound."

Both Uchiha hissed at that. Shisui looked at her, "Are you serious?!"

Naruko nodded, "That isn't all. The group was camped outside the border because they are going to invade along with Suna at the end of the exams. Suna plans to use Sabaku no Gaara, their Jinchuuriki, to destroy the village. So, Jiji is going to tell all trustworthy Jonin about it, because we need to prepare. I mean, we have two Sannin, the Hokage, several Anbu, a Jinchuuriki of our own, and many capable clans, so I'm pretty sure we won't suffer too hard. But a day to set everything up for this, isn't enough time."

"And Sakura's family is involved?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko nodded, "Yep. Jiji sent Itachi and Kaka-sensei to find and detain them."

"So _that's_ why Itachi left with that Anbu," Shisui mumbled.

Naruko looked at Karin, "We should be going. I plan to eat ramen, because for the last month, I've been eating worms, larva and other things that aren't fit for human consumption."

Sasuke and Karin looked disgusted. Shisui seemed interested. "Why?" he asked.

Naruko gave a small 'heh' and stood. She moved over to Sasuke and pulled a kunai out of his pouch. She pricked her finger, and handed him the weapon. She then swiped the blood across her left palm. She made some hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruko stood with a small toad in her arms.

"Hey sis!" the little orange toad waved with a smile.

"Hi Gamakichi! I'm showing some people my new status." Naruko explained.

"Status?" the three other asked.

Gamakichi nodded, "Sis is the newest Gama Sennin!"

Shisui's mouth dropped while Sasuke and Karin looked confused.

"You've become a sage? In only a month?!" Shisui asked in awe.

Naruko nodded and let Gamakichi hop on over to Karin, who had a bag of candy.

"Can I have some?" the little toad asked the redhead. She nodded and he took two pieces, "Thanks. I'll give the other to Gamatatsu!"

He hopped back over to Naruko, "Thanks for summoning me sis! Summon Gamatatsu next time to make it fair. Make sure you have lot's of sweets though."

Naruko nodded and the toad poofed away.

Naruko looked over to Sasuke, "What did you train for?"

He shrugged, "Itachi and Shisui helped with the Mangekyo, because they both have one."

"Well then, I look forward to seeing your fight."

Karin jumped, "Can Sasuke-nii come with us?"

Naruko looked at her friend who shrugged and went to put on his shirt. A small part of Naruko was sad, but another was thankful. She was going to become a pervert otherwise.

She looked at Shisui, "You want to come along?"

He made a face as he looked at the sky, "Why not?"

Naruko and Sasuke were ahead and neither noticed the grins Shisui and Karin gave each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe you would eat such garbage!"

Naruko sighed as she started on her tenth bowl of ramen. "I know Ayame. But Shima-Baa-Sennin, was so happy to cook for another mouth, and I couldn't bring myself to tell her I thought it was gross."

Ayame sighed, "Well, I'm glad your appetite and taste buds are still okay. Eat up!"

Naruko nodded and shoveled more noodles into her mouth.

Shisui leaned into Sasuke and whispered, "You love her even though she eats more than you?"

Sasuke glared at his cousin, "Yes. I find it charming, that she doesn't try to be like other girls. She's been doing this for years, and refuses to change for anyone. I wouldn't want her to change either."

Shisui backed off with a wide smirk on his face. He looked over at Naruko, jaw dropping at the stacks of bowls surrounding her. Three sat in front of her and she was taking a helping from each. He shook his head in bemusement. Sasuke really knew how to pick them.

Later, after Shisui was called to the Hokage's office, Naruko and Karin went home. Sasuke decided to go back to the Compound to train some more.

The house was just fine in their absence and Naruko let her Kage Bunshin that she had guarding the place, dispel. The information she got made her giddy. So giddy, that she swung Karin up into her arms and spun the girl around.

"What happened?" Karin asked.

"Well, _Shadow's Fire_ has become very successful in the Weapons Creation and Distribution Department! Hi no Kuni, Nami no Kuni, Tsuki no Kuni, Yu no Kuni, Shimo no Kuni, Na no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni, along with Takigakure, are now official recipients of _Shadow's Fire_ services!"

Karin smiled at Naruko's excitement.

"Were also developing new versions of kunai, shuriken and tanto. The revenue of the other departments, Production and Trading especially, have gone up between thirty and forty percent since I took over as CEO. If we keep this up, _Shadow's Fire_ will be the most powerful company in the world!" Naruko explained.

"So, it's doing good cause you're awesome?" Karin asked, a little confused.

Naruko snorted, "I am awesome yes, but the increase isn't because of that. I just understand the way finances work."

Karin nodded, but folded her arms, "_I_ think it's because you're awesome."

Naruko laughed, "Thanks. I'm going to put my things away. I'll be right back."

Karin nodded and sat on one of the cushioned tatami floor seats. She noticed the fancy looking scroll on the kotatsu and grabbed it. It had purple tassels on it.

"Hey nee-chan! You have another scroll here!"

Naruko returned looking lost. She took the scroll and frowned. Making a Kage Bunshin, she had it open the scroll incase it was rigged or something. When nothing happened, she took it back and read the fancy writing. Already she could tell that it was written by a Clan Head. And she had a bad feeling of which one it was.

Her ninth sense as she called it, wasn't wrong. It was from Hiashi Hyuga. She gripped the scroll, crushing it. She really hated Hyuga's. Sure she was tolerant of Neji when on that mission, but once that was over, she went back to hating him. She always cast the Hyuga's austere glances, because they were assholes. All except Hinata, the angel that she was.

She had been summoned to the Main House, by Hiashi Hyuga.

If she didn't go, then whatever he wanted, he'd keep pestering her until he said what he needed to say.

"Karin, I have to go somewhere. I'll leave a Kage Bunshin with you okay?"

The girl noticed the seriousness in her sister's voice and nodded.

Naruko hurried off, leaving the Bunshin with her ward.

_I have to find Ero-Sennin!_

_**Why?**_

_I don't trust Hyuga's. Not after what happened. He'll come along. Because they wouldn't try anything with him around. That I know for certain._

_**Good thinking ahead.**_

_Thanks. Now, to the hotsprings!_

As she thought, he was peeping through a hole in the fence of one of the springs.

"Hey Super Pervert!" she whispered.

He turned to her with a big smile, "Yes?"

"I need your help."

He straightened immediately, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I've been summoned by Hiashi Hyuga. But, I have trust issues with Hyuga's and I don't want to go alone. Either you come and keep them from trying anything with me, or you come and keep me from killing them all, except Hinata."

He frowned, "What did they do to make you so, angry?"

"They ruined my future," was her cryptic response.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko glared the Hyuga Head. He had just proposed an alliance between the Hyuga and the Uzumaki clans.

Naruko wasn't stupid. Such an alliance, would give the Hyuga's a certain percent of the Uzumaki's income and give them power of a vote, should Naruko not make a council meeting that is called upon to make a decision. Hiashi would immediately get the right to cast her vote, if she wasn't there. The same went for Naruko. The problem was, that the Hyuga's didn't have any kind of income that was noteworthy. They didn't work for a living. They owned their land and didn't have to pay bills because they were the Hyuga Clan. Special privileges, like other big clans.

If she agreed, she'd be making a fool of the Uzumaki Clan. Even if she had the right to Hiashi's vote, he _never_ missed a council meeting. Thus leaving the whole agreement on her end, void.

Another thing, was that she _hated_ the Hyuga. She wouldn't make an agreement with such a clan even if they _had _something to give to the alliance. She'd never forgive them for what they did. The whole clan was full of horrible people. Not just the Main Branch, who abused their power. But the Side Branch, who decided to blame others for what the Main Branch did to them. She hated everyone but Hinata, who shouldn't have even been born to the clan.

"No."

Hiashi's eyes uncharacteristically widened, "Pardon?"

"I said 'no'," Naruko stated firmly.

Hiashi glared. "May I ask why?" he asked tersely.

"Why of course," Naruko nodded. "I strongly believe in Karma. Your clan is finally getting what's coming to them. Main _and_ Side Branches. You people are despicable. For chasing and torturing a three year old, up until she was six. For treating said child like she was worthless and below your notice. For _ruining_ that child's future. I refuse to have my clan associated with the Hyuga's. You will not be getting power from my clan or have any power over me at all, and I wouldn't want anything with _your name_ attached to it."

She stood, as did Jiraiya and turned to leave.

"A word of advice Hiashi, you should really watch how you treat others. Because some day, like today, it'll come back to bite you in your all-seeing ass," she said over her shoulder.

She and Jiraiya left the Hyuga Compound then, and waited till they were far away before speaking.

"Did they really do that to you?" he finally asked.

She nodded, "There was always a Hyuga involved whenever I was chased and beaten by villagers. Main and Side Branch members. They _really_ did something bad, Jiraiya. Tsunade knows about it, ask her. And no, I didn't tell her because I trust her more. It came out in a medical examination. Tell her that I said it was okay for you to know."

Naruko Shunshined then, leaving the Gama Sennin in wonder. She'd called him by his name. Both he _and_ Tsunade. Which meant that the situation was serious.

He headed for the nearest shop, to buy some sake. Then he went straight to the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko knocked on the Uchiha Head Family's door.

Mikoto answered and gave her a hug.

"I know it's pretty late, but is your husband home?"

Mikoto nodded, looking slightly worried at the seriousness in Naruko's tone. "He's in his study. Follow me," she said.

Naruko removed her shoes and followed the Uchiha matriarch down the hall. She waved to Sasuke when she passed the kitchen and saw him chopping vegetables. He gave her a 'what's wrong?' look and she mouthed the word, 'Hyuga'. His eyes narrowed, but he nodded nonetheless.

Mikoto, led her down the long hallway, and too a shoji screen. "Dear, Naruko is here to speak with you, " she said, tapping on the frame.

"Let her in," came the reply.

Mikoto gave her a pat on the shoulder and opened the door.

Naruko bowed to Sasuke's father and sat in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you?" he asked with an expectant gaze.

She sighed, "I was just summoned by Hiashi, who had proposed an alliance between the Hyuga Clan and the Uzumaki Clan."

Fugaku stiffened, "I hope you made a good decision then."

She nodded, "Yes. I refused."

She saw the barely visible sag of his shoulders. "That's good. They aren't a clan you'd want to associate with."

Naruko inclined her head, "My reasons were personal. So much so, that I had to bring my godfather Jiraiya, for safety on both sides. Me, because I don't trust Hyuga's. And them, because I _hate_ Hyuga's, and if Hiashi had said something to set me off, I warned Jiraiya that I would have no problem committing Genocide."

Fugaku's eyebrows rose at the statement. She was dead serious about what she said. She really didn't like the Hyuga family.

"In my life, not once have I been chased or attacked or even _beaten_, by an Uchiha. Never. The Hyuga's though, both Main and Side Branches are child beaters. I refused to give Hiashi any power of me and my clan. Because the Hyuga would benefit from the alliance, but the Uzumaki, wouldn't."

Fugaku nodded in understanding. She had made a good decision. He had threatened every Uchiha to leave her alone as a child, because he and Mikoto knew who her parents were. When they told the clan, everyone agreed to let her be. The Hyuga's, apparently didn't.

"I am here to propose an alliance between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki. And I will use the terms that Hiashi had come up with."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya sat in silence. He and Tsunade had been talking and Tsunade had explained the situation between their goddaughter and the Hyuga Clan.

He was disgusted, and all respect he had for the clan, was gone. The fact that they had done that to a child, was disgusting!

"Tsunade, this is horrible."

The busty blonde nodded, "Yes, I put a hole in the wall. I explained it to Naruko and she asked Kyuubi, who revealed the truth. Naruko then told me, as she cried. Those people, are wretched and I wanted to castrate Hiashi for not watching his clan better."

Jiraiya sighed as he tried not to break the saucer in his hand.

"No wonder she's so against them. I don't blame her in the least."

"Neither do I. I wonder how her fight with the Hyuga will go tomorrow."

Jiraiya shrugged, "Whatever she does, I won't be angry."

Tsunade nodded and look a long drink of sake.

"Tomorrow."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the three people in front of him with a grim expression. One that spoke of disappointment.

"Sakuro Haruno, Saki Haruno and Sakura Haruno, I hereby place you under arrest for the aiding of an S Class Missing Ninja and revealing information about a Konoha noble clan."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

_**Okay, so, some of you may think that Naruko's hatred for the Hyuga's is a little too much. Or, maybe she's not being mature in her decision, but that's not it. The Hyuga's really ****did** **ruin her future, and I'm not going to explain it for a while. Just know, that it's one of the worst things ever. With more problems added to it. **_

_**Naruko is so adamant about not feeling the same about Sasuke and getting him to not like her, because the things she said he'll change his mind about, once he found out about them, involve the Hyuga's. She's sure that when he finds out, he'll no longer feel the same, and doesn't want to risk the rejection for it.**_

_**I'm not playing. It's very serious.**_

**I'm updating the next chapter on Christmas, and I'm going to try and make it **_**really**_ **long!**

**How was the chapter? **

**Let me know.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	24. Chunin Exam Final and Invasive Maneuvers

**A/N: Hello people! **

_**This chapter took me hours to type! HOURS! I wanted this to be good and I really hope that it is. MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all!**_

_**I was at the computer for 16 hours typing this. From 12 noon on 12/24/13 - 6:12 A.M. 12/25/13. I went to bed then and woke up at 10 A.M. I did my best to beta the chapter and intended to update it at noon. I figured that was good time. I finally get to the site and it wouldn't let me on my profile! I was so pissed!**_

_**So, please, do not be angry with me? wouldn't even let me log out! Ugh! Then it just pops back on!**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS 11,265 WORDS LONG!**_

**I don't own Naruto.(Sadly enough.)**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

_I shake my head, but I can't change this. I can only bear the scars, as I have always done, as I ever do.-Ann Aguirre._

Naruko had Karin sitting with the Uchiha's for the duration of the Third Exam. She didn't want the miniMaki to be in any danger when the exam ended, and she trusted Mikoto to watch over her. Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing beside the Hokage in the Kage box, so they couldn't watch her.

Then, there was the Kazekage, who had Gaara's sensei and another Suna ninja as his guards. The Raikage, whom had a man who looked very similar to him and another whom was blonde. The Mizukage, a woman which Naruko silently cheered for, with her body guards. One that had a freaky sword and the other that had an eyepatch and freaky earrings. Finally, there was the Tsuchikage, with a chubby guy and a thin dark haired girl for his body guards.

The Gokage were all gathered in one place. It was truly a momentous Chunin Exam this year. Many of the Daimyo's of the different lads had shown up as well and Naruko vowed to put her best foot forward.

If she proved to be strong and dependent, then they may want to do business with _Shadow's Fire_. And an increase in business, meant an increase in prestige! And money, but she didn't really care about that. The respect she'd gain, from having the most widespread company and by being the richest person in the world, would only add to her power. She be the most powerful person in the financial area, which would add to her goal of being the most powerful ninja. Then, she'd be a double threat. Her name would be known by all. She liked that idea, a lot.

There were Anbu everywhere! The best Jonin and Tokubetsu Jonin were all over the stands. Everyone was ready for what was to come eventually.

Naruko stood by Sasuke and the other fighters in the center of the large arena. The exam was to start at noon and they were all ready to show their Kage and their countries what they were made of.

Hayate Gekko, the proctor for the exam, told them to stand tall and give their Kage something to be proud of.

The Hokage stood and approached the railing of the Kage Box. "Ladies and gentlemen from all over the elemental nations, I am proud to welcome you all here to the Chunin Selection Exams Third Exam! Our Genin have fought hard to make it this far and I hope you enjoy the proceedings! From this moment, the Third and Final Chunin Exam will now begin!"

There was a roar of approval from the crowd. Everyone was standing and clapping. Bets were being made and people were screaming for the fights to begin.

Hayate turned to the Genin, "I want Sai and Shino Aburame to stay here. Everybody else will go to the waiting area up there." He pointed to the far side of the stadium where a hole in the wall showed a small place for them to wait their turn.

Sai and Shino gazed at each other.

"The battle between Sai of Konohagakure and Aburame Shino of Konohagakure will commence in three….two...one...Hajime!"

Even when the match was started, they stood still. Shino had his hands in his pockets and Sai was at attention.

Shino's Kikaichu began to leak out of his jacket. Sai whipped out a scroll and a paintbrush and was already moving. He made a hand sign and his creation came to life in multiple forms. Several hundred little bugs, met Shino's own bugs.

The two teens stood in the same place as their bugs attacked each other. After a minute, all of Shino's Kikaichu were lying dead in a large puddle of ink.

Shino, though he was covered very well, he still looked worried. He turned to the proctor, "I forfeit. I only have one colony of Kikaichu left and I can't let them leave my body. I have poor Taijutsu and Genjutsu capabilities. And my Ninjutsu relies on my Kikaichu."

Hayate sighed, "Shosha: Sai of Konohagakure!"

There was silence. The spectators probably didn't understand what had happened. All they saw were two swarms rush each other and fall to the ground in under a minute. Then, the one quits and it's over. Nothing remarkable happened.

Hiruzen Sarutobi wanted to smack himself. Of all the battles to start the exam with! After he had just told the crowd to enjoy themselves and the first match was boring and uneventful. Kami help him!

Hayate faced the crowd, "The next battle is between Neji Hyuga and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze!"

There was a loud scream from the stands. Some for the Hyuga prodigy, but most for the Namikaze and Uzumaki Head. The combatants stood across from one another. Naruko, dressed in her normal attire with both Samehada and Kubikiribocho on her back, along with Raijin at her hip. Neji was the same as usual, down to the big smirk on his face. A smirk that Naruko wanted to smack off.

"You are fated to lose here. I will prove that the Hyuga are better than the Uzumaki and the Namikaze."

Jiraiya, who was standing behind his sensei's right side, gasped. "She is going to kill him!"

Everyone in the Kage Box turned to him with questioning looks. The Raikage was the one to ask, "Why?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade grimaced. "She hates the Hyuga Clan, for justifiable reasons," the Gama Sennin answered.

The other Kage looked back at the Genin and noticed how her eyes were livid and promised pain to the Hyuga with a big mouth.

Naruko glared at Neji. She wished she could light him on fire. The kind of painful flame that never extinguished or killed its subject, but put them through hell without dying. She wanted to beat his ass.

"Fate has already decreed me the winner, you should just give up. No one is better than the Hyuga."

Naruko began to leak a very potent amount of KI. So powerful, that Hayate had to take several steps away from her. It was stifling.

"The battle between Neji Hyuga of Konohagakure and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze of Konohagakure, will commence in three...two….one….Ha-"

"Hold on!"

Naruko held her hand out to stop Hayate from speaking.

He gave her a shocked look, "Huh?"

"Give us moment to get this out now. I refuse to talk to fates little bitch in the middle of a battle," the blonde answered.

Naruko's answer was met with a 'oooooooo' from the crowd.

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly.

Naruko took a deep breath as she began removing her weapons and her breastplate. "I want you to know right now _Hyuga_, that I don't care about your fate crap, nor do I care about your clan. In my opinion, your clan is full of a bunch of bastards who don't deserve the right to live. You claim to be so great, when you do nothing to warrant greatness. Out of all the clans in Konoha, yours gives nothing to the village. The Uchiha's gave us our police. The Nara's give the hospital the antlers of the deer they tend to, which help in the creation of medicine. The Yamanaka's, grow and harvest plants from around the nations that are used for many purposes. These clans _do_ something. Your clan, has _nothing_ to offer."

Naruko folded her arms, "You clan is full of hypocrites. The Side Branch takes their anger of being mistreated, out on those who don't deserve it. You are a prime example of this. It's not Hinata's fault that she got kidnapped. She was the heir and had an unsealed Byakugan. If you were in her place, she wouldn't blame you for the death her father. She's too kind for that. Your father died for his village, to prevent war. I'm sad that he died to protect someone like you, who isn't worth protecting."

Neji stood in shock. His mouth was open and he had nothing to say.

"On top of that, the Main Branch members, walk around like they're better than everyone else. Both parts of the clan, are equally terrible. I had a meeting with Hiashi yesterday, and I had to bring my godfather along, in order to protect your clan….from me. I _hate_ Hyuga's. And, I was waiting for Hiashi to say something stupid. I was waiting for the chance to kill him, and _every other Hyuga_. Because, I don't like you people, and karma is bitch in the worst form. Jiraiya came to make sure that nothing happened to your clan, as my way of mercy to you pathetic pieces of trash."

The stadium was silent as Naruko's words carried over the people. They were stunned to hear her say such things. Her hatred was so obvious, that it gave nearly everyone shivers. What did the Hyuga's do to her?

Naruko took a deep breath, "I don't care about your feelings. You think you have it rough, because there's a seal on your forehead? That seal was meant for one thing. When the Main Branch misuses it, you should take the matter to your pathetic clan head. Though I have to say, he'd probably do nothing about it, even though you _are_ his nephew. You think you have it bad. You're part of a clan, that was given prestige and recognition, for nothing. People see you and they think that because you're a Hyuga, you're an amazing ninja, a great person. When in reality, you're nothing. You have a whole family. You have a last name that gets you anything you want, like a spoiled brat. You have one of the San Daidojutsu, yet you bitch that you have a hard life and that nobody knows your pain."

Naruko's KI washed over the stadium, making the temperature drop drastically.

"You aren't a Jinchuuriki. So, until you've been charged with a duty to keep a dangerous beast locked away, for the protection of your village. For that village to hate you for what you are, instead of seeing you as the reason they are still alive. To run away from them as they assemble mobs to try and kill you. To cry from the beatings and torture, the hatred and pain from those same villagers. To want to kill yourself, but the demon inside heals everything and you have no chance of relief from the constant pain. To go through life feeling like nobody will ever care and that your existence isn't important. You have suffered none of that! Since that is the case, you don't know what true pain is. So stop acting like life is so horrible and grow up. There are three Jinchuuriki competing in this exam, and I guarantee you, we've seen more pain than you ever will!" Naruko glared.

Neji stared at her. He didn't say anything, just got into a Juken stance.

Naruko looked to the proctor, "You can start now."

Hayate nodded, "Hajime!"

Naruko took on her Jinsokuna Ken stance.

Gai gasped. Kakashi looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Gai's worried eyes turned to him, "When you were incapacitated in Nami no Kuni, I had our students do daily sparring. Naruko knows the most deadly of all Taijutsu forms. She's using it against Neji, which means she's very angry. I don't think he'll make it."

Kakashi quirked a brow. He'd never heard of that particular style before. If it was hard, deadly and Naruko was using it on Neji, then her hatred for him was deep!

Naruko took off. She blurred from her opponents all seeing eyes, appearing suddenly to land a chakra filled kick to his right arm. Neji was thrown back because of the force in the hit. He slammed into the stadium wall.

He regained composure and took a step forward, wincing at the pain in his arm. "What happened?"

Naruko shrugged, "Jinsokuna Ken is a mix of Suiken, Goken and Juken. Mine is the most deadly out there, because I mix Kyuubi's chakra with my own, and Biju chakra is lethal to anyone who isn't a Jinchuuriki. I broke your arm and ruptured all tenketsu as well. You will never focus chakra into that arm ever again."

Neji glared at her.

She flashed again, kicking his other arm, slamming him into the wall once more.

She backflipped away from him. "I just destroyed your other arm. I'm going for your eyes next. Give up now, or else."

Neji removed his body from the crater in the wall and took a couple sluggish steps forward.

Naruko shrugged and attacked again, landing the kick to his eyes, the blue and red chakra surrounding her foot visible for all to see.

She moved away again as Neji's pain filled howl tore through the air. There was blood gushing from his eyes, that were closed.

"I have just insured that your life as a ninja is over. You are nothing, just like I said."

Naruko looked at Hayate, "Call the match. He's blind, his arms are broken and he can't use chakra anymore. I am putting aside my personal hatred to give you a chance to save his life. Or will I land the next kick to his heart and let his filthy blood fall on your hands?"

Hayate looked at her in disbelief. She wouldn't? Would she?

"Five."

She couldn't be serious!

"Four."

There was no way!

"Three. Two."

Silence.

"One. Game over."

She walked over to the Hyuga. Standing in front of him, she murmured something in his ear, relishing his gasp. She then filled her palm with the chakra and pulled her arm back.

"Stop!" Hayate called out.

She froze, waiting for him to say more.

"He is unable to continue. You have won the battle."

Naruko sighed, but decided to let the Hyuga live, if just barely, and suffer for the rest of his days. That was good enough. She didn't want him to get a free ride out of the pain.

She backed off and went to collect her things. Once everything was in place, she gave Hayate a look.

"Shosha: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze!"

It was quiet for a moment, before everyone burst into loud applause.

Naruko wasn't expecting it, seeing as she thought her brutal approach would earn her a negative reaction. It was shocking to see so many people cheering her on.

She returned to the waiting area and stood next to Sasuke.

"I really want to know why you hate them so much, but I can wait until you tell me."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Thank you, Ducky!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're welcome Gama-chan!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

Naruko's face flamed and he could see her forehead turning red. "Are you blushing from that? You are! This is just too good!"

Naruko slapped his arm, "Shut up Duck Ass!"

He gave her a smirk. One that promised teasing from now on.

"Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka!"

Naruko looked over to the Hyuga heiress and gave her a hug. Hinata threw her arms around her friend. "I'm going to w-win. I'm going to p-prove that I'm g-good enough to b-be a Hyuga."

Naruko pulled away, "You've always been good enough. But not to be a Hyuga. You've been better than the Hyuga for years. Now go out there and prove to everyone here that you're an amazing shinobi! Prove that there _are_ kunoichi out there who take their job seriously!"

Hinata flushed slightly but nodded, giving her friend a large smile. "Yes! Thank you Naruko!"

Hinata followed after Ino to the stadium arena, waving at Gaara on the way. Naruko noticed Gaara's eyes were following Hinata as she walked away.

She walked up to him, getting his eyes to turn in her direction.

"You like Hinata."

Gaara didn't answer, his face remained perfectly blank.

Naruko shrugged, "Just so you know, she doesn't care about he Jinchuuriki thing. Her family has been horrible to her for most of her life, and she became the sweet girl you see. She didn't judge me when she found out I was a Jinchuuriki, and she won't judge you."

Gaara's eyes lit up slightly at her words.

"There are people out there who won't care about what we are. She's one of them who will accept us and not ask for us to change. She'll accept you, so long as you prove yourself to be strong and caring. I can tell you didn't have a great past, so that part may be hard, but you can always try."

Gaara looked thoughtful and Naruko leaned into him to whisper, "If you go ahead and attack her village like the plan says, she will wash her hands of you completely, because she loves this place."

His eyes widened slightly, "You know?"

She nodded, "That's why there are so many Anbu and Jonin all over the place. The Sannin are guarding the Hokage as well. Orochimaru was discovered and I've been ordered to take you out if I fight you. My teammates have the same order incase they fight you and I don't."

Gaara flinched a bit at her words.

"But, I can tell that you like Hinata and she feeling something for you. So, I'll give you a chance. When the time comes, do not transform, or else I will kill you, and the possible future for you and my friend will be no more."

Gaara looked a little angry at her threat, so she focused all of her KI on him and he started to shake. "You are a threat to my existence. You can kill me without a problem."

"If you battle anyone from my team, remember what I said. Because I have nine more reserves of chakra, which make me the most powerful Jinchuuriki. Along with my other powers. I will cut your one tail off and beat you to death with it. Remember that."

Gaara looked a little panicked, "You'll kill me. I don't want to die yet. I don't want my existence to be erased."

Naruko placed a hand on his shoulder, "Then don't attack the village. I'll even put in a good word for you."

Gaara nodded and Naruko sighed, "Good Now watch your crush beat the shit out of a fangirl. This'll be entertaining."

They turned to the arena. Hinata was running all over the place, making sure that Ino couldn't catch her in her jutsu. Hinata was getting closer every time she circled Ino and finally, she was close enough.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho!"

Ino was like a pinata that Hinata was beating the ever loving crap out of. Naruko was sure that if she was broken open, glitter would probably come out. Or pictures of Sasuke.

Ino hit the ground after the last hit and and she didn't get back up.

"Shosha: Hinata Hyuga!"

The crowd cheered and Naruko was whistling.

"Yugito Nii and Chikara!"

Naruko watched as the fighters took their places. Yugito, the Jinchuuriki, seemed determined to win. Naruko was rooting for her too. There were _actual_ kunoichi competing in this exam. Ones that didn't worry about their hair and looks. Who walked into a fight and wanted to kick ass once there.

Chikara was a pretty big guy and Yugito was quite small. The differences were great!

"The battle between Yugito Nii from Kumogakure and Chikara from Iwagakure, will commence in three….two….one…..Hajime!"

Chikara aimed a lightning jutsu at the Jinchuuriki who rolled out of the way. She ran at him, dodging another lightning attack. Her nails grew extremely long and she slashed them at Chikara's middle. Skin tore on contact and he hissed at the pain.

Yugito's claws turned blue as flames covered them. She got in close and delivered several flaming swipes to Chikara's body and face.

She jumped away and watched as the fire began to cover his form. She looked at Hayate, "Call it, or else he's ash."

Hayate nodded, remembering the last time he had a chance to stop a match and what almost happened. "Shosha: Yugito Nii!"

The fire surrounding Chikara dissipated and he collapsed. Yugito returned to the waiting area.

Naruko whistled again, "Yes! Three kunoichi moving on to the next round! We can prove that kunoichi can kick ass also!"

Lee decided to jump in on Naruko's excitement, "Yes! It is amazing to be in the presence of such youthful individuals! I, Rock Lee, will do my best also!"

"Hana Kisai and Sabaku no Gaara!"

Gaara Shunshined to the center of the stadium. Hana vaulted the railing.

"The battle between Hana Kisai of Kirigakure and Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure, will commence in three….two….one…..Hajime!"

Hana made some hand signs, "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!"

A large amount of water came from her mouth and converted the arena. Gaara didn't move. His sand, though wet, still protected him from the water. Hana stood atop the water and made another sign, with her other hand high in the air. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

The mist came in and covered everything.

There was a sound of water splashing and then a loud scream rang through the area. The mist cleared and everyone could see Hana's body laying over a sand spear. Gaara was still in the same position as before. He hadn't moved, not even his arms.

The sand moved and dropped the kunoichi to the ground. He then Shunshined to the waiting area before Hayate could call it.

"Shosha: Sabaku no Gaara!"

The spectators were quiet. Gaara was a brutal person and he had killed his opponent in a mist that was supposed to erase her from his view. But he still found her and killed her without ever moving!

"Rock Lee and Shikamaru Nara!"

Lee bounded down the stairs in excitement. Shikamaru wasn't so happy. Instead he looked completely panicked. "I have to fight an extremely close combat opponent. When I myself am a extended long ranged fighter. I'm giving up."

Naruko was behind him in an instant, "Oh no you're not!" She punched him in the back of the head and he fell over the railing.

"Aahh!"

Shikamaru flipped himself over and landed on his feet.

"Yes! I have such a youthful opponent!" Lee shouted.

Shikamaru sighed and joined him in the middle of the ring. "Let's get this over with."

"The battle between Rock Lee of Konohagakure and Shikamaru Nara of Konohagakure, will commence in three….two….one….Hajime!"

Lee assumed his Goken stance and Shikamaru stared at him. Shikamaru made a hand sign and pulled a kunai out of his pouch. He then did something no one thought he'd do. He _ran _at the Taijutsu specialist.

Shikamaru swung the kunai at Lee, and Lee easily caught his arm. "That was not a smart move my youthful friend!"

Shikamaru smirked, "Was it?"

He pulled away, and Lee did the exact same thing. Their shadows were connected. Both were making the same movements. Shikamaru held the kunai out and gave Lee a look, "Forfeit. Or else this is going somewhere you don't want it to."

Lee's eyes went wide as he looked to where Shikamaru was pointing the kunai. He couldn't move at all and he never carries weapons because he relied on his Taijutsu. He was trapped with nowhere to escape to.

"I forfeit." Lee sighed in disappointment.

Hayate looked on in shock. The Nara boy was fast at planning. He raised a hand, "Shosha: Shikama-"

"I forfeit too!"

"WHAT?!" came the reply of the crowd.

Shikamaru shrugged and released his jutsu. "I'm not strong enough to handle any of the people in the final round. My chakra is used up too quickly with my jutsu, and I'm too lazy to even try. What if I have to face Naruko, Yugito or Gaara? So, no thanks."

Hayate shook his head at the laziness, "Both competitors have forfeited, no one advances!"

Shikamaru rolled his shoulder as Lee wept tears of sadness. Shikamaru's unyouthful display of laziness made him sad. He looped an arm around the Nara's shoulders. "We need to build your flames of youth! Come, we shall run 500 laps around Konoha!"

Shikamaru groaned as Lee pulled him along. He never got a break it seemed.

"Choji Akimichi and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruko gave Sasuke a thumbs up and he shrugged. "Good luck Choji!" she screamed. He'd need it.

"The battle between Choji Akimichi of Konohagakure and Sasuke Uchiha of Konohagakure will commence in three….two….one….Hajime!"

"Baika no Jutsu! Nikudan Sensha!"

Sasuke jumped out of the way of the Choji ball that was rolling toward him. Choji rolled around and came at him again.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The fireball hit the rolling ball, setting it on fire.

"HOT!"

Choji stopped rolling, making the ire go out. "Baika no Jutsu!"

Sasuke dodged Choji's massive palms as they tried to pin him to the ground and beat him to a pulp.

Sasuke reached into his pouch and pulled out some shuriken, "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" He mixed the shuriken into the attack and Choji held his hand up to cover his face. The flaming shuriken imbedded into his palms and he shook his hands off, trying to dull the pain.

Sasuke whipped some kunai in Choji's direction. Each of them missing the big teen a latching into the wall behind. Sasuke made some more hand signs, "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"

Choji was caught in the fire of the Dragons mouth and screamed in pain.

Sasuke waited to see if the Akimichi heir would stand. When he didn't, Hayate announced Sasuke the winner. Choji was carted out on a stretcher.

"There will be a fifteen minute intermission before the next round!"

Naruko pulled Hinata into a hug, "I knew we were the only _real_ kunoichi to graduate this year! Six people in the finals, and half of them are girls. This is great!"

Hinata smiled, "I'm happy to have made it this far."

Naruko nodded as she leaned in to her friend, "So, what's up with you and Gaara?"

Hinata 'eeped' and frowned, "What about you and Sasuke? His confession was deeply moving."

Naruko was frozen, "How do you know about that?"

Hinata smiled, "I saw the video."

"Video! There's a video?! Where is this video?!"

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know."

"People saw that! Other people saw that! I'm going to die!"

"Why? Sasuke really likes you! I'm so happy that he finally said something!" Hinata insisted.

Naruko gaped, "What?!"

Hinata nodded, "He's liked you for a long time! He was just shy, because you weren't interested in boys and he was afraid that you would say no."

Naruko shook her head, "Does everyone know about this?!"

The Hyuga heiress nodded and Naruko wanted to slam her head against the wall.

She rounded on her Uchiha friend, "You! How come everyone knows about how you feel?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I didn't try to hide it. In fact, I encouraged the other guys to remain friends with you. I made it obvious that I liked you and they didn't say anything about it and just backed off."

Naruko slapped herself, "You really should change your mind Sasuke."

He looked up at the ceiling and then back to her, "No, I'm good. Nothing will change my mind Naruko."

She grunted, "We'll see."

Naruko sat on the floor and created two Kage Bunshin. The three folded their legs and put their hands together.

"What are you doing?" Sai asked, not understanding what she was doing.

Sasuke answered for her, "She's become a sage. So she's probably praying for good luck or something."

"I'm a sage, not a monk," Naruko mumbled.

"So what? You look like you're praying."

"Shut up Ducky!"

Hinata snickered and Sasuke blushed a bit. She just had to say it so loudly?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I must say, the Konoha Genin are something else. So many that made it to the final round," the Mizukage Mei, stated with a small smile. "Kazekage-dono, your son is something else. No one has ever defeated my Hana before. I'm sad that she didn't make it."

The Kazekage gave a brief laugh, "Gaara has never been beaten either. He's always been the best. His next opponent will end up the same."

"Yo! The blonde with the swords is cool yo! I like her style, what about you bro?"

The Raikage A, sighed, "Yes, Kirabi, I like her too. She put the Hyuga in his place!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"The Namikaze is definitely proving herself worthy of her name. I'll agree to that," the Tsuchikage, Onoki grumbled.

Hiruzen smiled, "Naruko has a habit of surprising people. She's been holding back, because she likes to show off."

Jiraiya snorted, "Don't I know it! When I went to pick her up from Mount Myoboku, she'd been battling Fukasaku-sama and she kept adding all theses fancy twirls into her Kawazu Kumite."

"That's definitely something Naruko would do!" Tsunade smiled.

"Mount Myoboku? She trained with the Gama Sennin's?" the Kazekage asked in shock.

Jiraiya nodded, "Yep! And mastered the art in twenty-eight days!"

The Kage, besides Hiruzen, all gasped. Mastery of the sage arts demanded several years of dedication. The fact that she had done it in such a short amount of time, was astonishing.

"How could she do it so fast?" the Kazekage asked.

Jiraiya shrugged, "Fukasaku-sama said something about her knowing the Jinsokuna Ken, Taijutsu style. I don't know much other than it requires perfect chakra control. And since Naruko uses both Biju and her own chakra, she has to keep it level, which gave her an advantage on mixing two chakra types. She's a _natural_ at mixing natural chakra and her own."

"There's quite rise in the betting pool regarding Naruko. I put a lot of money on her and for once, I'm not going to lose!" Tsunade pumped her fist in the air.

Everyone chuckled, because they all knew of her nickname. The Legendary Sucker.

"Well then, she's guaranteed to lose if you put money on her!" Jiraiya's smirk disappeared when Tsunade's fist entered his line of vision. "Hime?" he squeaked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hayate cleared his throat to get the audiences attention. "The final round of the Third Exam will begin! Sai and Hinata, come down here."

"Good luck both of you," Naruko mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Sasuke turned to the blonde, "You aren't going to watch?"

"With my special chakra, due to being an Uzumaki and my new sage abilities, my chakra sensory is better than even Karin's. So good, I can see everything happening even though my eyes are closed."

Sasuke shrugged, "Okay then."

"The Semi-final round battle between Sai of Konohagakure and Hinata Hyuga of Konohagakure will commence in three….two….one….Hajime!"

Sai whipped out his scroll and painted something in the center. It was another swarm of ink insects. Hinata activated her Byakugan and took her Juken stance. Chakra began swirling around her, "Hakkesho Kaiten!"

She began spinning in a circle and the insects exploded on contact.

Sai began painting more things. Lions, tigers and bears(A/N: OH MY! XD) jumping from the page to attack her when her rotation stopped. Hinata switched from Kaiten to Rokujuuyon Sho quickly and destroyed the ink creatures.

She then took off after Sai who jumped away. She continued her assault.

Sai pulled the tanto from his back and Hinata pulled a kunai from her pouch. They weapons clashed. Sai quickly disarmed her and landed a slash across her stomach.

She flinched and held her stomach. Sai moved forward again and Hinata used Kaiten again, pushing him away. As Sai tried to recoup, Hinata applied some of her homemade healing salve to her wound. Once she was good, she ran toward Sai thrust her palm into his chest. She was shocked when he exploded into ink.

Her Byakugan picked up on some movement and she used Kaiten again, stopping Sai's attack. He was blown away once more. She took a deep breath as she waited from him to come back.

Sai stood from his place on the ground and opened his scroll again. He made some snakes and sent them after her, to wrap her up and stop her from fighting.

Hinata used Kaiten again. When she stopped, something wound around her wounded waist and she was lifted off the ground. Looking around, she saw something coming out of the ground and glared. He'd gotten her attention away from it and she got caught!

She focused her chakra all over her body, "Jukenpo Ichigekishin!" The thing wrapped around her waist exploded and she dropped to the ground. Landing easily, she charged the former Root operative.

Sai went to use his paintbrush, only to find out that he was out of ink. He grabbed his tanto again and tried to block her attacks. Hinata's fists were blocked by his blade. Blood splattered between them. Hinata grabbed Sai's arm and pulled him in close.

With the remaining amount of her chakra, she used Kaiten and flung Sai at the nearest wall. She then collapsed.

Hayate looked from Hinata to Sai. Neither was moving and he smiled. The Genin these days sure knew how to fight. He was very impressed. "No one will advance due to a double knockout. The next fighters, Naruko and Yugito, come down!"

Medics came and carried the Genin off to the infirmary, while Naruko and Yugito made their way down to the field.

Yugito immediately noticed something was off. "You look different. Your eyes changed," she accused.

Naruko shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"You weren't just sitting there were you? I can sense some odd energy coming from you."

Naruko nodded, "You're right. This is some odd energy. I was meditating, gathering the much needed energy for this battle, because I had a feeling that you can go Biju without a problem. I can't."

Yugito's hmmed, "You can't control it yet?"

Naruko shook her head, "No. Unlike other Jinchuuriki, my seal was especially designed for me. My father used his knowledge of Fuuinjutsu and the Uzumaki Clan's Fuuinjutsu to create a special seal. And just like the Uzumaki's he created a key as well. My seal can't be removed. I can't pull it off and Kyuubi can't burn it with her chakra. The only way to remove it, is with the key. And I have no idea where that is. So, until I get the key, I'm stuck in four tailed mode. Any further, and Kyuubi's chakra will begin to burn me and I can die. I don't like that thought, so, I'm going to use something else."

Yugito nodded in understanding, "And this is?"

"Sennin Modo!"

Hayate closed his mouth and shook himself. The Genin these days! "The Semi-final round battle between Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze of Konohagakure and Yugito Nii of Kumogakure will commence in three….two….one….Hajime!"

Naruko made a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Ten Bunshin appeared and surrounded Yugito. They all made a bunch of hand signs, "Suiton: Teppodama!"

Several shots of water hit the ground near Yugito's feet. She jumped high in the air, "Your aim needs some work."

She landed a good distance away from the Bunshin. Naruko gave a laugh, "Does it really?"

She pulled Samehada off her back and focused her chakra through it. She then placed it in the water filled arena and it took off after Yugito.

She jumped away, "So that's what you were up to! What is that thing?!"

"Samehada. One of the seven swords of the mist. He likes to eat chakra, and the chakra of a Jinchuuriki makes him happy. He'll find you no matter what, cause he can sense you. He's my little helper in this, cause I'm not done yet." She made a sign with both hands. One hand in front of her chest and the other raised high in the air. "Ready?! Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

A very thick mist rolled in. Thicker than the one Hana had used in _her_ battle. Naruko had used Kyuubi's chakra to create the mist, as a way of giving off KI from every direction. Her KI was something that could make even a grown man cry in fear. Such a thing, would help her Sairento Kiringu.

Naruko gave a small thanks to Haku, for teaching her the jutsu and the fighting technique. She used her Sennin Modo to find her opponent in the mist and grinned to herself when Samehada came up behind the Jinchuuriki.

"Aaahhhh!"

Samehada had effectively latched onto the girls back and was draining her of chakra. Her blue chakra was replaced with a red chakra, showing that she was using her Biju's chakra. Samehada didn't mind and just absorbed it all. His body getting bigger, the more he took in. Soon, he was dwarfing her form and she kept on trying to shake him off. His scales grew larger and sharper, piercing her back.

Naruko was in front of her opponent, slashing her across the middle.

"Uh!"

Naruko pulled Samehada from the girls back, ripping him away from her skin, revealing the blood drenched flesh.

Naruko leapt away, disappearing in the mist again.

Yugito's chakra swirled around her body.

The mist began to clearing, revealing the people of the stadium on the edges of their seats. Yugito smirked, intending to transform. It was the only shot she had, with so much of her chakra gone.

That was the plan, until she was assaulted by a barrage of water attacks.

"Suiton: Suiryudon no Jutsu!"

The Naruko Kage Bunshin had been using the time to build up their chakra and go through the long list of hand signs to use the jutsu.

Naruko looked over to the left side of the arena, "Thanks Haku!"

The boy raised his hand from among the crowd and gave her a thumbs up.

Hayate jumped back into the arena. He'd been sitting on the railing of one of the spectators boxes and was waiting for the fight to end. After checking Yugito's pulse, he determined that she was alive, but unconscious. "Shosha: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze!"

The crowd burst into cheers and applause. Naruko's Sennin Modo wore off and she sighed as her Bunshin dispelled. Samehada returned to her back and began channeling the chakra he had gathered into her body. She nodded to herself, thankful that the battle was over so soon. Now, she was either facing Gaara or Sasuke in the next round.

She jumped up to the waiting area as medics took Yugito away.

"Well Ducky, try your best!"

He smirked, "Don't worry. You and I will be fighting soon."

Naruko patted his back, "I look forward to it." She leaned in, "He said he won't fight in the invasion."

The Uchiha nodded.

Sasuke and Gaara Shunshined to the center of the arena.

Hayate cleared his throat after a cough, "The Semi-final battle between Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure and Sasuke Uchiha of Konohagakure will commence in three...two….one….Hajime!"

Sasuke started with a flurry of hand signs, "Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu!"

Multiple dragon shaped balls of fire flew from his mouth, arcing toward Gaara.(A/N: Had to explain it like that or else I would've said Dragon Balls. XD)

Gaara's sand immediately shot up, protecting him from the attack. It then shot forward, but Sasuke backflipped out of reach. He continued moving until he had successfully backflipped up the wall. He made some hand signs.

Lightning began gathering around his right arm. The screeching sound of birds filled the arena.

Gaara's eyes widened a bit and his sand moved around him, forming a sphere.

Sasuke looked up, his eyes a startling red. His Sharingan was activated.

He ran down the wall at an advanced speed and across the water covered arena. His hand thrust through the sand dome and pierced what was inside. "Chidori!"

An inhuman shriek sounded.

The sand fell away to show Sasuke's hand sticking out of Gaara's back. Gaara was screaming his head off about his blood and Sasuke pulled away at that moment, waiting for something to happen.

Gaara began to shake and his sand began moving. Sasuke took the chance and activated his Mangekyo. "Amaterasu!"

The sand was immediately turned into glass and the black flames circled Gaara's form.

Gaara looked around madly.

"Forfeit, or I'll burn you alive."

Gaara shook his head and the flames got closer. His ultimate defense was gone. There was no way out of it.

"Please give up!"

He jerked and looked around. HIs eyes landed on Hinata, who was leaning against the railing of the spectators box. She was breathing heavily, and looked to be in pain.

"PLEASE?!"

He felt his heart stop and he slowly nodded. His eyes located Hayate and he mouthed the words, 'I forfeit'.

Hayate nodded and jumped down to the arena.

Sasuke extinguished the flames and waited.

"Shosha: Sasuke Uchiha!"

The crowd went wild. Naruko clapped a bit. She now had to fight him and she knew that it was going to be an interesting match.

"There will be a ten minutes intermission for our fighters to catch their breath and prepare!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Gokage sat in the Kage box. Impressed wasn't even a word they could use. The Kazekage was knocked off kilter. Gaara had just given up his battle, at the request of a girl! He never once tried to transform!

"Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan?" Hiruzen asked himself.

Jiraiya nodded, "Apparently, it happened on that A rank you sent them on. The one at the Daimyo's palace. Then Naruko played a prank to help him unlock Mangekyo. His brother must've taught him how to use it."

"The Genin these days. I can already tell that the six who made it to the Semi-finals will be promoted. There's no way they can't be," Mei stated in awe.

The others nodded in agreement.

Jiraiya was giggling as he pulled out a small notebook. "And now, Sasuke has to fight to girl he loves. Yet said girl does not feel the same and wants him to change his mind before it's too late. This is gold! I'm going to make so much money off these two!"

Tsunade glared, "You're going to write porn about them?!"

Jiraiya leaned onto the Hokage's chair and sighed, "I don't think this one will have any smut in it. A book like this, will fly off the shelves and women everywhere will be dying to buy something with a story like theirs. With their permission to use real life events, so long as I change their names and give them a share of the profits of course. Yes, I even know what I'll call it!"

There was silence.

"Well, what are you calling it?" A asked.

Jiraiya winked, "You'll see when it comes out!"

Everyone sighed. He probably didn't have a name for it and was just pretending.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Naruko stood apart from each other.

Sasuke was smirking. "How about we have a bet?"

"What kind of bet? Cause, you lost the last one we had and I have yet to call upon my favor."

His smirk widened, "The loser has to treat the victor to dinner. Anywhere they want."

"We go out to eat a lot. I don't really see what's different about this."

Sasuke nodded. She had a point. "Okay then. The loser has to kiss the winner for fifteen seconds."

"No!"

"Why, are you scared?" he taunted.

"Not really. In the end, you'll get to kiss me either way! So no! How about the loser owes the winner a favor? I like that one."

Sasuke sighed, "Then you'll owe me a million kisses when I win."

Naruko snorted, "Not likely!"

Hayate looked between them. The Uchiha was in love and was trying every possible thing he could think of to get her to like him. It was funny, in a cute kind of way.

He gave a low cough, "The Final Match of the Third exam will commence. Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze of Konohagakure and Sasuke Uchiha of Konohagakure will be battling with these!"

He handed the Genin their weapons. "Please remove all other weapons from your person. You can use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Senjutsu, Iryo Jutsu, Kekkai Ninjutsu, Hiden Jutsu, Kinjutsu, Dojutsu and Kekkei Genkai. The attack that decides the match, must be used, with those."

Naruko and Sasuke looked at the 'weapons' they were given.

Naruko looked at Hayate like he was crazy, "You want me to kick his ass, with a piece of construction paper?!"

Hayate mastered the art of looking dead serious in the middle of a humorous situation. His expression gave nothing away. As proctor, he was allowed to add anything he wanted to the battles and he decided that _this_ was a funny way to end the exams.

He looked to the spectators, "Our combatants will be using construction paper as their only weapons. Their winning blow must be made with the paper!"

The people started laughing.

"PAPER?!"

"OH HOW THREATENING!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

Sasuke looked completely lost and Naruko was going to show everyone just how 'threatening' paper could be!

She and Sasuke removed their weapons. She dropped the swords, the Kasai Shiruku, her breastplate, her shoes, her hitai-ate that she had wrapped around her waist _under_ the breastplate, her hair tie, which was a small version of the Kasai Shiruku. Damn the Fire Silk for being considered a weapon!

All Sasuke had to remove was his weapons pouch and here she was practically stripping! Damn the universe!

Sasuke was giving her a smirk, "You can keep going."

"Proctor, start the match!" she growled.

"Hajime!"

Naruko made a hand sign, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A hundred Naruko's appeared and ran at the Uchiha.

The real Naruko hung back and began folding her paper as fast as she could.

Her Bunshin were taken care of easily and she created a hundred more, while folding the paper faster.

_Coughing bastard! Adding shit like this at the end!_

_**You have to admit that's it's an interesting twist!**_

_My ass is more interesting! This is fucking retarded!_

_**Language Kit!**_

_Fuck you! YES!_

Naruko grinned as she finished. She then created several more Kage Bunshin that attacked Sasuke while she ran around the arena, slapping Hiraishin seals over every wall and tree.

The rest of her Bunshin were dispatched. She turned to face Sasuke, "It is finished!"

"What's finished?" he asked, looking at his piece of paper.

"My masterpiece!"

She held up the six pointed paper shuriken.

He frowned, "You know Origami?"

"Yes! Now remember Sasuke, don't let me touch you, no matter how much you may want me to. If I land a seal on you, you know you'll be finished." What Naruko didn't tell him, was that she'd put a seal on the shuriken.

She pulled it back, charged it with wind chakra and let it fly.

Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan, ready to catch it. However he saw the chakra covering it and moved to the side, just quick enough to dodge the weapon. He wasn't expecting Naruko to appear before him and shove her open palm onto his chest. She was gone before he even lost his breath. He fell to the ground.

She appeared on the other side of the arena, hand on one of her seals.

"Get ready Ducky!"

She disappeared again, her form coming together in front of his eyes. She had the shuriken filled with wind chakra at his throat. A wicked gleam in her eye.

"Forfeit." She said loudly. Then, much lower, "Remember, invasion. If you want to continue, remember, I still have nine other reserves of chakra to use and two Kage Bunshin focusing Sennin Modo for me. You won't last long and we need you for the fight."

Sasuke sighed. He'd lost to her. Again. Although, he mused, it wasn't so bad. She was straddling him and didn't even know it.

"I forfeit," he called loudly.

Naruko stood with nod and helped him to his feet. "Thanks. I really didn't like the idea of having to use other stuff on you. And I know for a fact, that you wouldn't use hellfire on me."

The spectators were cheering for Naruko. It was rare for a kunoichi to win the Chunin Exams and the women were proud that she'd won. Everyone who had placed money on her was glad she'd won. A lot of people were were in good spirits.

Everything was good, until a mass Genjutsu was placed on the arena. Then a barrier went up around the Kage Box and everything went to pot when the Kazekage was revealed to be Orochimaru.

Naruko and Sasuke were working together, beating the crap out of the Suna and Oto shinobi when a mass rise in chakra alerted them to a new presence.

They looked to the top of the east wall of the stadium, to see a pink haired, green eyed individual.

Naruko elbowed Sasuke, "Is that Pinky?"

Sasuke nodded as the girl jumped down to the arena.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! Blonde Bitch!"

Naruko glared, "Your family was arrested. How did you get here?"

Sakura scoffed, "Orochimaru-sama saw my intelligence. He saw that I'm worthy to have as a teammate. As a reward for giving him all the information I had on the Uchiha clan, he'd give my Sasuke-kun and I power unlike any other, so that we can be together and his parents couldn't do anything about it!"

Naruko looked to said Uchiha, "You want to handle that?"

Sasuke nodded, "Sakura, I don't like you. In any way. I like Naruko." And with that, he planted his mouth on Naruko's cloth covered one.

When he pulled away, she flicked him in the nose, "Not what I meant!"

He shrugged, "Good enough though. Besides, she looks pissed."

Both looked over to the pinkette who was shaking in rage. "You bitch! You cast a spell on my Sasuke-kun! I'll kill you! With the power Orochimaru-sama gave me!"

Black markings began spreading across her face, and started to glow red. Her hair became fiery red and her eyes turned gold, with black sclera. Two black horns were protruding from her head and her nails grew into claws, as her teeth elongated into sharp points. There were black as well.

Naruko shivered in disgust. Black teeth were so unattractive! It made the person look like they had a disease!

Two black wings sprouted from the girls back and she lifted into the air.

Naruko briefly looked at sasuke, "That's what'll happen if you use the Ten no Juin. You'll look something like that."

"Ugh!"

"I know."

Sakura began cackling madly. Naruko and Sasuke just waited for her to finish. They wanted to see if the mark actually helped her like she said it would.

The biggest...mistake...of their lives.

They let her try and show off, only to be severely unimpressed. Her speed was that of an Academy fourth year and she still knew no jutsu. She engaged Naruko in Taijutsu and was batted aside like nothing.

A masked man appeared beside Pinky. "Why are you having such trouble?" he asked.

Naruko looked at the masked man. "Did you get any info on her before you agreed to take everything she said as the truth?" She used a condescending tone, trying to make him feel stupid.

The man remained silent, not taking her bait.

Naruko shook her head. "You should have. She was dropped for being useless, a whiner and a stalker. All information she had on us, the info that Orochimaru spouted when he ambushed us, was false. Sasuke doesn't want to kill Itachi and I don't want power as fast as possible. She knows nothing about us. I asked her what his favorite food was once and she gave his least favorite. Anything she 'knows', is actually the opposite of the truth. I pity Orochimaru for listening to her."

The masked man looked at Sakura, who paled.

"You dare lie to Orochimaru-sama?"

She backed up, "No! They're lying! I was Rookie of the Year and everything!"

The man stopped, "Now I _know_ you're lying."

"How would you know anything?!" the pinkette spat.

He removed his mask and Naruko and Sasuke gasped. It was Kabuto.

"_I_ informed everyone in the Chunin exams that Naruko was Rookie of the Year. Everything she said was true. I can tell from your lack of capability. You are useless, and you will suffer for lying to Orochimaru-sama!"

Kabuto's hand glowed green and her hit her in the chest.

Sakura collapsed, coughing up blood.

Kabuto turned to the Genin with a calm smile, "Thank you for telling me this. As a reward, I'll let you live."

He was gone before they could respond. Naruko and Sasuke watched as Sakura continued to cough up blood. They watched when she stopped and keeled over. And they watched as the red liquid, dried into a dark brown.

Naruko shook her head, "She was a fool."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Things had not gone as Orochimaru planned. He had accidentally trapped everyone in the Kage box in his barrier and now it was twelve against three. Four Kage, two Sannin and other elite guards. All of whom were pissed at him.

He cursed his foolishness.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

He looked to the side to see Kabuto.

"We were given false information! The Haruno girl was wrong on everything she said. Sasuke and Naruko informed me of how everything she thought she knew, was actually false!"

The Hebi Sannin hissed. The stupid girl was useless after all. His senses must've been dulling. Why couldn't he sense it?

Anbu and Jonin began circling the barrier on the outside and Kabuto had to move away. They were waiting for him to lose, or drop the barrier. Well, it wasn't happening!

He faced his opponents again, only to pale. They were charging up their best attacks. He could tell, he was dead. Who knew, that a family of pink haired twits, would be the cause of his demise? It was degrading.

He bit his thumbs and slammed them on the roof top. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

Three coffins rose from the roof and opened.

The other Kage gasped at who they saw.

Tsunade was most affected. Her long dead family members were right there! Orochimaru dared to use such an unholy jutsu on her family?!

The Yondaime was another shock. He stood calmly, even though he'd just been resurrected in the middle of a war.

The three revived Hokage looked at each other and then to the people in front of them.

"Tsunade," the Shodaime and Nidaime chorused.

Jiraiya looked at his pupil in shock, "Minato."

"Sensei," the blonde haired Kage nodded in his direction. "What's going on?" He looked at the men beside him. "What are the former Hokage doing here?"

The Nidaime answered, "Edo Tensei. To think my own Jutsu would be used on me at some point. So far, he has yet to seal us."

Jiraiya reacted quickly and pulled something out of his shirt, "Minato, over here!"

The Yondaime looked at the object and was at his sensei's side immediately, his three pronged kunai in hand.

"If you aren't near him, he can't seal you," Jiraiya stated.

The Nidaime was impressed. Seeing one of his Jutsu used so well. It was truly a sight to behold.

The barrier began to shake and above them, they could see fire. Not just any fire. The flames of Amaterasu. The barrier melted away, leaving them open to the world once again.

Orochimaru cursed.

"Good job Ducky! Now get your Uchiha ass over here!"

"I just broke a barrier and you're already demanding things of me. Give me a break!"

"There are no breaks in war!"

Everyone turned to see Sasuke and Naruko approaching.

Naruko stopped and placed her hand on the roof. She then continued on, stopping beside the Sandaime. She laid a seal on his back, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. She looked over to Orochimaru and noticed the two men.

She was particularly excited to see the Nidaime.

"You're Tobirama Senju, right?" she asked.

He nodded, looking like he was constipated.

"Thanks for making such awesome jutsu! I benefit quite well from them!" She gave him a thumbs up.

Orochimaru grinned at her, "Ah, Naruko. My new body."

"Not at all. You're seal is gone and I will _never_ be your body you pedophile!"

"I'm not a pedophile!"

"So says the guy who captures children and experiments on them," she scoffed.

Four shinobi appeared in front of the two Hokage. Orochimaru smirked, "Meet the Shinobi Yonin Shu."

Naruko snorted, "Four people, whoopie! Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The rooftop was filled with Naruko whom all charged the four shinobi. Naruko looked over to Jiraiya, "Should we Ero-Sennin?"

He nodded and put his hands together. She made a hand sign "Kai!"

Sennin Modo came over her as she dispelled one of the clones she had on standby, gathering natural chakra. Jiraiya followed with his own Sennin Modo a moment later.

They rushed forward and attacked Orochimaru, who had to dodge back, completely missing his chance to seal the two Kage he summoned.

Said Kage jumped away from him, joining the others on the other side of the roof.

Orochimaru twisted and turned away from their attacks. Barely saving himself.

"Help would be great right now!" Naruko yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Tsunade and Hiruzen joined the battle, just as Naruko was kicked away from the Hebi Sannin.

She rolled across the roof and bumped into someone's legs. She looked up, into bright blue eyes.

"Naruko?" a masculine voice asked uncertainly.

She looked the man over. She was looking into the eyes of the Yondaime. The eyes of her father.

He held his hand out and she took it, standing slowly.

"You're okay?" he asked.

She nodded, which caused him to grin happily. "Good!"

She looked at his smiling face and couldn't help herself. She smacked him, **hard**.

The shocked look on his face, made her feel good. "_That_ was for making me the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki! The first six years of my life were horrible! I get that you had faith in me and all, but this shitty village that you also had faith in, disregarded your dying wish. I've been beaten, tortured and many other things, all because this village is full of blind fools! I don't know what the Konoha you died for was like, but the Konoha of today, isn't it Yondaime-sama!"

Everyone watched in shock as she yelled at him.

"I've gotten over what you've done. I've accepted it, but you need to know how horrible these people are. My heritage was revealed to me a month ago, by one of the Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu, and I went to Jiji. Now that I am the Uzumaki Clan Head and the Namikaze Family Head, I can press charges on nearly everyone in this village if I want. But what good is that going to do me, dad? I've got people who used to chase me with torches and weapons kissing my ass because they're scared of me. They know they were in the wrong, and are trying to save their skins. Not because they think I'm a hero. I'm still a demon in their eyes. But I'm a demon, with power over them. They don't want me to kill them, because they know I'm in the right if I decide to!"

Minato gaped at her words. He hadn't expected her life to be what she described. He had believed in the village to do the right things. Yet, from his own daughters mouth, he was hearing something he'd never thought he'd hear.

He looked her over. Her odd style clothing, a breastplate of all things. And even a mask like Kakashi wore. She had two large swords on her back with some Fire Silk wrapped around her waist. Her blue eyes, were burning with emotion and her blonde hair, stopped at her waist. He wished he could see her face. He wondered why she wore a mask at all.

"I'm sorry Naruko. I truly believed that Konoha would be open minded and accepting of you. I didn't want this to happen."

She sighed, "Sorry for hitting you. It's just something I've always wanted to do. Father or not. The only time I could ever get away with hitting a Kage and I really wanted to so it. I really forgave you, and it was only because Kyuubi and I are good friends now. If we hated each other, you'd be on my shit list."

The Sannin and their sensei continued their battle and the other Kage watched the father daughter confrontation.

The Shodaime and the Nidaime were interested in the conversation. The Yondaime Hokage had sealed the Kyuubi no Youko into his own daughter and had died due to it, if his resurrection as anything to go by. She'd had a horrible life and only recently found out that her father was the one to seal a Biju inside her. Her father was the Yondaime. They could only imagine what her life had been like.

How far the Leaf had fallen from the Great Tree.

Naruko and Minato stared at each other. A moment between them that no one would ever understand.

He held up a fist and Naruko copied the action. Their fists connected and an orange light enveloped them.

"I believe you are ready," he told her.

The orange light was absorbed into Naruko's body.

"I have released my chakra from your seal, and have given you the Yin half of Kyuubi's chakra. You are now a complete Jinchuuriki. I trust that you can control it?"

Naruko nodded, "There's nothing I can't handle!"

He smiled, "Very good then."

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "I only wish I could've had more time with you. But, once the person who uses the Edo Tensei is killed, those under his control will finally move on."

Naruko sighed, "Don't worry. I have Ero-Sennin. He can tell me all about you."

Minato laughed at the nickname. "Okay then. It's good that you have him now. And Tsunade-sama as well. I have one more thing to tell you. The key, for your seal. Ask Jiraiya-sensei. He knows where it is."

Naruko nodded, "Thanks. Now, how about we join in on the battle and unleash the ultimate Kiiroi Senko tag team?" She pulled the Raijin off her waist and let her chakra run through it.

The Nidaime gasped when he saw his own weapon. Quite the interesting Genin she was.

Minato grinned, "Let's!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he recalled the events of the day. Chunin Exams. Invasion. The resurrection of his sensei's and his successor. Naruko meeting her father and having a heart to heart with him. Finally killing Orochimaru, and watching as the Edo Tensei was released, letting the dead finally move on.

It was such a hectic day. The good thing was, that even though they didn't have much time to prepare, they didn't suffer much damage in the attack. Only a couple casualties and none of them were civilians or any of the Daimyo.

Naruko had managed to convince the Suna Jinchuuriki to not attack the village. He could've broken out at any moment, but chose not to. When asked, Naruko stated that the Ichibi Jinchuuriki had a crush on the Hyuga heiress and she'd be offended if he attacked her village. She also promised to help him get Hinata. So, the teen had agreed to go silently, without question.

He sighed. There was so much ahead of them now. Choosing who became Chunin. Choosing his next successor, so that he could finally retire for good. Getting everything that was destroyed in the attack, repaired. Dealing with the Prisoners of War.

There was just a lot of things on his plate. Saki and Sakuro Haruno were found dead in their cell and Sakura was killed by Kabuto Yakushi in the Chunin Exam Arena. The two guards who'd been watching them, were the only ones to die in the attack.

Quite the day indeed.

And now, he had to face the bane of every Kage's existence! A mountain of paperwork!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko and Sasuke sat in Ichiraku's, eating ramen.

Naruko looked over to her friend, "You owe me another favor you know?"

"Shut it!"

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

_**This was for all of you! A Very Merry CHRISTmas To You All!**_

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	25. A Meeting Leading to Leaving

**A/N: Hello people.**

_**To **_**Jpug**_**, I can do whatever I want with my story. So fuck you!**_

**The dumbass above, flamed me. I'm also not in the best of moods, because my last chapter apparently was good or something.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy, if you even bother to try.**

_A scar is not always a flaw. Sometimes a scar may be redemption inscribed in the flesh, a memorial to something endured, to something lost.-Dean Koontz._

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a good day! He was about to announce to the collective councils the candidates for Chunin. He knew that everyone he had decided on would make it. He just had to endure the meeting for a little bit.

This was Naruko's first council meeting and she was given a seat at the front of the Shinobi councils stand. She was being congratulated by the other clan heads for her performance during the exam and her achievements as the CEO of _Shadow's Fire_.

He smiled, proud of the girl he viewed as a granddaughter. She'd come a long way in her small life. Such pain had built strong fortitude and she was now someone to respect. Not because she was a clan head or that her father was the late Yondaime. She'd earned this respect all on her own without the help of such fancy titles. She was her own person and had proven that with enough hard work, you can achieve greatness.

The only thing he was worried about, was Hiashi. He didn't seem to like her at all. And if what Jiraiya had told him was the truth, then she had just gained an enemy. A very bad enemy.

"I have called this meeting to propose the Genin who I think should be promoted to Chunin based on their actions in the recent Chunin Exams. The nominees are Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Sai and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze."

The room was quiet.

"All in favor of Sasuke Uchiha being made a Chunin!"

All hands rose. "Then Sasuke Uchiha is now a Chunin of Konohagakure!"

Naruko smiled at that.

"All in favor of Hinata Hyuga being made a Chunin!"

Several hands rose. Hiashi's didn't though, which annoyed many people, Naruko included.

"Any opposed?"

Hiashi's hand was up along with a few Civilian council members.

"The favor have outweighed the opposed. Hinata Hyuga is now a Chunin of Konohagakure!"

Naruko smiled once more. Good for Hinata. She deserved it!

"All in favor of Sai becoming a Chunin!"

Every hand raised and Sarutobi smiled.

"Then Sai is now a Chunin of Konohagakure."

He sat back in his seat. "All in favor of Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze?"

Most hands rose at his question.

"All opposed?"

Hiashi's hand was up again, along with the same civilians from before. Naruko didn't raise her hand.

Hiruzen gave her an odd look, "You didn't raise your hand Naruko."

She shrugged, "I don't think it's fair that I get to vote for myself, but the others didn't. I'm not voting Hokage-sama."

He cocked a brow at that, "But you're a member of the council?"

"So? I don't think I should be given a chance to vote for myself. I want to be a Chunin, yes. But I won't vote for myself. And that is that."

Hiruzen smiled. She was an honest one. And she'd go very far.

"Hokage-sama, I don't think Uzumaki should be made a Chunin. She displayed a childish attitude during her match against Neji," Hiashi stated.

"Of course you would say that right Hyuga?" Tsume Inuzuka hissed.

Fugaku grunted, "If I recall correctly, she said her piece before the battle was started. She even gave the proctor a chance to save your 'prodigy's' life, when she could've killed him."

"She ruined his eyes!" Hiashi snapped at his rival.

Naruko chuckled, "You can't hold that against me. Every competitor had to sign a consent form because death or injury could or would occur. I could've ripped out his eyes and smashed them if I wanted. Instead, I left him alive, to wallow in his pain. I wanted to kill him, believe me, but I _didn't_. So stop whining Hiashi."

"Respect your elders brat!" the man yelled.

"Respect is earned, not given. You're just angry at me, because I denied your proposition of an alliance with my clan. How about _you_ stop being _childish_ and focus on the matter at hand. Personal feelings should never be brought into political decisions. We're talking about Chunin here. People who are going to be on missions away from the village protecting it. Your personal hatred for me, and my own for you, have nothing to do with this situation. So put on your big boy undergarments and suck it up."

Several of the men and women in the room snickered. A fourteen year old just put a forty-two year old man in his place and called him childish! And she was completely right!

Hiruzen smiled. He wouldn't have to worry for her. She could take care of herself just fine. "Because the vote was in her favor, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze is a Chunin of Konohagakure as of this moment. Congratulations!"

Naruko inclined her head.

"Now, I would also like to tell you that I'm retiring. For good this time."

Several people grinned. They all knew how much he wanted to retire and be done with the paperwork.

"My advisors have already agreed upon the decision and my successor has as well. Tomorrow, they will be announced to the village."

"Who is it Hokage-sama?" Shibi Aburame asked, ever the level headed one.

Shikaku Nara smirked, "Of course you would choose her. A very good decision Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smiled, "My successor and our Godaime Hokage, will be Tsunade Senju!"

The room applauded the blonde haired woman, who just waved off their happiness.

"I only agreed because Naruko inspired me. That's the only reason. In fact, if it weren't for her, I would've never returned to the village. Thank her for this," the busty Sannin said with a wave of her hand.

After Naruko was thank by some people, Hiruzen brought a final matter to the council's attention.

"Jiraiya has informed me of something. It seems that there is a group out there, that is planning to collect the Jinchuuriki and extract the Biju from them. Orochimaru was a part of this group for a while, but left after a dispute. There are only a few members remaining. Apparently, Kisame Hoshigaki and Kakazu of Takigakure were members of this group. When I explained Naruko's Teams mission in Nami no Kuni, he gave me all the information he has on this group, called Akatsuki. Jiraiya has requested to take Naruko away to train for three years, to help her get strong enough to protect herself from the Akatsuki. With her not in the village, they won't bother coming here to try and find her and their plans will be halted if they can't find her. I have given consent for him to take her."

"Does Jiraiya-sensei know why they want the Biju?" Naruko asked.

Hiruzen shook his head, "No, I'm afraid he doesn't. But he wants to keep you away from their clutches. I agree with his decision. The Akatsuki is full of S Class missing ninja. The only members he knows of, are Hidan of Yugakure and Akasuna no Sasori of Sunagakure. That brings me to another thing."

He took a deep breath, "Orochimaru murdered the Yondaime Kazekage a few months ago and disguised himself in order to plan an attack on Konoha. Suna is actually innocent in this. We are sending all Suna shinobi who were captured in the invasion back to their home. When Jiraiya takes Naruko next week, they will escort the Suna shinobi to their village. I have informed the Kazekage's son Gaara, who is also the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, about the Akatsuki as a way to help the village, incase anyone tries to attack Sunagakure while they are trying to find their next Kazekage."

Hiruzen let them talk amongst themselves about the new amount of information. Naruko didn't seem affected much and and just remained quiet until the meeting ended.

She followed him to his office when the meeting was finished. "So, I'm going away to train with Ero-Sennin?"

"What happened to Jiraiya-sensei?" he asked with a smile.

"I have to be respectful in front of the council. It's the council! Come on Jiji, you know how I am!"

He chuckled, "Yes I do! Jiraiya wants to train you some more, and this is a way to make sure you're protected from the Akatsuki, until you're strong enough. I'm sorry to say it Naruko, but you're not strong enough yet."

She shrugged, "I've known that for a while. I've been Chunin level for quite some time and now that I finally have the title that fits my level of strength, I have to train harder. I mean, it took you, Ero-Sennin, Ba-chan, the Shodaime and the Nidaime to kill Orochimaru. While my father and I took care of the other four and Kabuto. The Hiraishin gives me an edge in battle, but only if my opponent has been marked with a seal. I think I'll do what my father did, and start carrying weapons that have the seals on them. That shuriken that I made in my match against Sasuke, was awesome! I can't believe I originally thought that carrying a weapon with a seal on it was a bad idea!"

She shook her head at her own foolishness, "Anyway, this training, is going to be great! When I come back, I'll become a Jonin, better than Kaka-sensei and maybe I'll try Anbu at some point, just to test my skills. Ero-Sennin will probably take me all over the place, and I can use this as a chance to branch _Shadow's Fire_ out further! Who knew that a group of criminals that are out to kill me, would actually help me so much?!"

Hiruzen smiled, "Well, I'm glad that you're so excited about it. Now go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day for Tsunade and it would be nice for her precious people to be there early to cheer her on."

Naruko waved, "Thanks! See you Jiji!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fugaku Uchiha returned home that evening, intending to tell his family about the most recent event.

Just when he was going to tell Sasuke about Naruko's soon departure, someone knocked on the office door.

"Hello Fugaku, it's been a while."

"Jiraiya-sama! What can I do for you?" Fugaku asked.

The Gama Sennin smirked and looked at Sasuke, "I'm taking Naruko away for three years to train."

The boy's eyes went wide and he jumped up. "Why?!"

The Sannin raised his hands, "Calm down. I know about your confession and how you promised to change her mind within four years. I have something that can help you with that, because Tsunade has already agreed to it. We just have to see if Fugaku agrees."

The smile on the Sannins face was enough for Fugaku to know that he was planning something.

Something devious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko arranged for Karin to stay with the Uchiha's while she was away. Mikoto was so happy to have another young one around. She even thanked Naruko, for trusting her with Karin's well being.

Naruko then went out with TenTen and Hinata and explained to them why she was leaving. Naruko was able to drop some subtle hints about Gaara in the Hyuga heiress's ear and made her blush ten shades of red, before she finally passed out.

When she told Sasuke about her leaving, he took it really well. She even made an effort to get him to choose someone else, because he wouldn't see her for three years, so there way no way plan would work then. She hung on to his promise and just gave her a smile, while planting a kiss on her knuckles.

He said he'd wait for her for forever. She sighed. Why did Sasuke have to be like that? All good looking and romantic and smooth with his words? It made denying him fucking difficult!

Naruko made sure that Tsunade knew about the alliance between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki Clans and that Fugaku had the right to cast her vote while she was away. Both hoped that it pissed Hiashi off to no end.

On the day of her departure, Naruko met Jiraiya at the gates with the Suna shinobi, after saying goodbye to her friends the night before. She wasn't expecting to see Sasuke standing there with the Sennin, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here, Ducky?"

"I came to see you off," he shrugged.

"How kind of the mighty Uchiha! Try and find a girlfriend while I'm gone, okay?"

"No can do. It won't be possible for me, when you'll be around all the time."

"Huh?"

"Not that I'd want anyone other than you anyway."

Sasuke turned slightly and she got a glimpse of the backpack on his back.

"What's that for?" she asked, pointing to it.

He shrugged, "Just a bag. I need to have some things with me on this trip."

Naruko's jaw dropped. "You're coming with us?!"

Jiraiya grinned, "Yep! I felt that he'd be a good student also. Besides, I won't always be there, and you'll need your best friend."

Naruko glared at him. "This wasn't mentioned at the meeting."

"Of course it wasn't. I decided after the meeting to help him with his promise."

Naruko gaped, "How do you know about that?!"

Jiraiya snorted, "Oh please! Everyone has seen that video!"

"What video!? Where is it?! Who has it?! Damn it! Tell me you old pervert!"

He just waved her off and walked out of the village, ignoring her sputtering. The Suna Shinobi, including Gaara and his siblings followed him.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. "I'm looking forward to the next three years Naruko," he smirked.

_**There is no way you can resist him for three years!**_

_Fuck you! Just watch me!_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**I hope you guys liked it. The last chapter didn't seem to do so well. I was sad about that, cause I put so much work into it, and didn't get much feedback. (Maybe it wasn't good.)**

**Anyway, how was this chapter?**

**Please let me know. If you let me know what you thought of the last chapter as well, I'll be thankful. Sorry, but I busted my ass to get that chapter out on Christmas and getting 12 reviews and 1 flame for it, totally lowered my drive to continue writing this story. If I didn't have it planned out already, I would've stopped writing and just left it where it was.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	26. Returning Soon

**A/N: Hello people! Look above and see the pic I drew. That is what Naruko looks like now. How is it?**

**I want to thank everyone for their kind words. I told my mom about the lack of feedback and the flame and she reminded me that it's the holidays just as some of you did. I'm sorry I forgot. My family is small and we don't really do much. I sit at the computer, mom is in the kitchen and my step father, step brother and little sister watch football. I was on the computer all day Christmas day and the day before typing, so I didn't take into account that other families do more than mine. Also, was acting up horribly. I apologize for my negative attitude. Please forgive me.**

**You know, this story wasn't meant to go so fast? I was going to take my time, like my other Naruto story, **_**He's a Girl?!**_**. But the idea came one night, when I was thinking of what to do for **_**He's a Girl?!**_**, and voila, an entire story popped up! I wrote down all my ideas, because the thought that gave me inspiration was, **'_**What if Naruto's whiskers, were actually scars?' **_**Then came, **'_**What if Naruto was Naruko and how would it affect her life?'. **_**I wanted it to be a Naru/Sasu story too.**

**I built this story on those two questions. I updated the first 5 chapters in 5 days, and it became a habit. I didn't want this story to be like some other stories, that only update once a year. Especially when I accidentally set a record for updating every day! Soon, everyone was expecting an update, and I'd feel bad if I didn't update. So, I pushed aside all of my other stories, and I'm not touching them until I finish this one! It has all of my attention! Also, I didn't want people to forget it, and then when they finally get an update, they're like, "what's this?". :D**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

_Markings in dry clay disappear_

_Only when the clay is soft again._

_Scars upon the self disappear_

_Only when one becomes soft within.-Deng Ming Dao._

"You're just angry that I caught you trying to peek at me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That was a complete misunderstanding. I knocked and received no answer. I assumed you were no longer in the room. When I opened the door, true my eyes noticed you right away, but I didn't actually see anything. If I were trying to see you naked, I would've had my Sharingan activated so I could always remember the moment. I was focused on the fact that you had just come from the hot spring and you were wearing your mask. Who wears their mask in a hot spring?"

"Kaka-sensei!"

Sasuke looked at her, "And _how _would you know that?"

"Uh…...A wild guess really. He never takes _his_ off! So, maybe he goes to the springs with it on!"

"_Sure_," Sasuke frowned.

"Anyway, Koyuki didn't think it at all odd that I wore my mask to the spring," Naruko folded her arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Because she thinks you're the best person in the world. You could kill a child for no reason and she'd think you were right to do so."

Naruko punched him in the shoulder. "Do I need to kick your ass?"

"Why do all your threats involve my ass? I think you pay too much attention to it when your attention could be elsewhere."

Naruko flushed, "Even if I had the means to do so, I wouldn't. It would only encourage you and I'm trying to do the exact opposite."

"But why?" Sasuke leaned in, his frame easily dwarfing her own, taking up everything in her line of vision. "I know you like looking at me. That's why I take off my shirt when we train, because you have a fetish for chests."

Naruko sputtered, "Pfft! No! Who'd want to look at your pasty ass chest?"

"See? You _are_ staring at my chest."

Naruko huffed, "Let's just get back to the castle. I want to see if my armor is done yet."

"You're the one who stopped in the middle of the road to argue your point. I'm just following you."

"So if I jump off a bridge, you'll follow me?" she asked in a snarky tone.

He smirked and grabbed her hand, "I'd let you fall."

She gasped.

"And then I'd perform the most heroic stunt ever. Which would then earn me a kiss for saving you."

Naruko slapped his hand away. "I will never kiss you willingly."

_**Liar!**_

_Fuck off Kyu!_

The dark laughter in her mind faded away.

"How _did_ you manage to get them to make you Chakra Armor?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko snorted, "_Hello_, I killed Doto. They said they owed me a favor, so I chose Chakra Armor. I'm used to wearing heavy clothing anyway. That breastplate was fifty pounds on its own. With weight seals, it gained another fifty. The bodysuit I'm wearing has weight seals. Besides, something like that, would be so awesome! It'll be part of my Jonin outfit. Originally, I intended to change outfits every time I went up in rank, but we kind of went on a three year trip. Since we're returning to the village next week, I figured this'll be good. My whole outfit is set! You'll see later."

Sasuke nodded as they entered the castle grounds. The guards bowed to the them and Naruko gave a mock salute.

Sasuke followed her to her room and sat on her bed as she went about getting her things together.

There was a knock at the door and Naruko let the woman in. She handed something to the blonde and asked her to go put it on with her new outfit.

Naruko returned five minutes later. She was wearing a tight leather top that she purchased in Cha no Kuni when they were helping Ibiki's brother Idate win that stupid race. It's sleeve stopped at her wrists, just as the previous shirt she wore did. It also had a built in mask. Bright red hakama, that stopped mid calf(Think of Kikyo's pants, in Inuyasha.). Over that, was a black cuirass styled with lotus petal faulds. The faulds, had flames on them that were the same color as her hakama. She wore a simple pair of black shinobi sandals. Finally, her Kasai Shiruku was wrapped around her waist.

Naruko spun around and spread her arms, "How do I look?"

The woman smiled and clapped her hands, "I love your style! It fits just fine?"

Naruko nodded, "It's perfect! Thank you so much!"

The woman smiled, "It's the least we could do."

Sasuke gave Naruko an appraising look, "You look good."

The woman looked between them, "Please don't be angry with me but, are you two allowed to be alone so often?"

Both teens snorted.

"Please! Ero-Sennin has _locked_ us in rooms together, hoping that I'd _succumb_ to Sasuke's charms. It hasn't worked yet," Naruko shook her head.

"Unfortunately, she is correct," Sasuke muttered with an annoyed frown.

The woman looked between them, "Very well then. I was just wondering. Please be safe on your journey, and we'd love to have you again."

When the woman departed, Naruko removed her silk and the cuirass. When Sasuke gave her a smirk, she flipped him the bird.(A/N: Awella bird is the word! XD)"Shut up!"

She went on to seal everything she had into the cuirass, just like she had with her breastplate. When everything was set, she looked at him, "Shall we?"

Sasuke nodded and rose from the bed. "We _have_ to get the others?"

"Don't be like that. Of course we have to get them," Naruko chastised.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you being like that?" she asked.

"They're annoying!"

"Even Ainonai?"

Sasuke threw her an exasperated look, "Especially her!"

"But I don't understand _why_ you don't like them at all."

Sasuke sighed, "Kimimaro is a bit creepy in his dedication to you, but he's the least annoying of them. He's isn't trying to get in your pants!"

"_You're_ trying to get into my pants!"

Sasuke stopped walking, "No I'm not. I'm trying to get you to see that we're perfect for each other. I know you better than anyone ever will, even if I don't know everything about you. I respect your privacy and I don't bother you about your secrets, because I want you to tell me when you're ready. You know me better than anyone and we've been friends for ten years. I fell in love with you because of your personality Naruko, not your body. I intend to keep my promise, but I'm trying to do everything I can to achieve it. Everything within the realms of reason and comfort. I make comments and I _do_ like to touch you every now and then, but I have never once mentioned sex or pressured you about sex. Don't lump me in with other men. Because, unlike them…...I actually love you."

He stared at her. And she began to fidget. Once again, he had confessed his feelings to her, and once again, her heart fluttered. But then, she also felt the pain in his voice. The pain from her accusation. He was right of course, he never tried to get her to have sex with him. Not once. She felt bad for falsely accusing him and the sting of tears in her eyes, from realising how much she had offended him.

Sasuke was honest. He looked her in the eye when he spoke. He never wavered or stuttered. He was direct and to the point. She had no reason to snap at him, and he had put her in her place without even raising his voice.

With her head down she sighed, "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke hooked a finger under her chin and tilted it upward, "It's fine. But I want you to remember, that I am different from the other men in your life. I'm serious about you Naruko."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling away not long after. "I can't wait for the day when I kiss you without this stupid mask keeping you from me."

Naruko rolled her eyes. King of ruining the moment he was.

"Let's just get the others!"

She stomped off, trying to ignore his laughing.

Naruko knocked on a door at the end of the hall, "We have to leave!"

The door opened and out stepped Kimimaro. Kimimaro Kaguya, the only survivor of the Kaguya Clan. He was the heir and had refused to go and attack Kirigakure, because he thought it was a foolish move. He was correct when everyone was killed and clan was announced as dead. Kimimaro had white hair and bright green eyes. There were two scarlett dots in the center of his forehead, that were the same color as the markings around his eyes. He was sixteen years old, and was as tall as Sasuke.

Naruko thought he a good person, though Sasuke didn't feel the same. It was strained relationship between the two.

Naruko had given Kimimaro a choice, to come with her on her travels and eventually join Konoha, or keep going through life with nothing to live for. Kimimaro chose to follow Naruko, though he took it a little seriously. He had decided he would pledge his life to her and nearly shadowed her every move, if she didn't tell him not to of course.

"Naruko-sama, they're doing it again," he stated with a frown.

Naruko sighed and stepped around him. She was met with the sight of Ainonai and Manzen choking each other out on the floor, while their elder brother Futeki sat on the bed, reading a book.

Ainonai, Manzen and Futeki were some more survivors that Naruko had come across when she and Sasuke had been alone one day waiting for Jiraiya and Kimimaro. She had come across Ainonai, who as attempting to con a man out of his food. That was when she took the girl aside and had a talk with her. After some memory searching, like she had done with Karin, she determined that her story was legit and asked to meet the girls brothers.

The three were the only survivors of the Ninjo Clan massacre. Similar to Kimimaro's story, they were part of a blood thirsty clan that wanted to wipe out every other country around them. The three had refused to take part in the attack because they didn't have the heart to kill people for no reason. No one had returned after a year and they were forced to move on and try and survive until they could find a village that would take them in. Problem was, nobody wanted them.

Naruko proposed Konoha to them and their main concern was their Kekkei Genkai. Due to their bloodline, they looked different than other people. Like Kimimaro, they had markings on their foreheads. But instead of two dots, there was only one with two rhombuses on either side, tilting outward. Their eyes were naturally crimson with curved markings coming from the middle of their eyelashes.(A/N: Think of Jiraiya when he was young. Those red marks under his eyes. They look like that.) They were very pale with crimson colored hair, that matched their markings and eyes.

Because they obviously looked different, people didn't really want anything to do with them. Naruko, gave a few examples of the different clans in Konoha. The Uchiha and Hyuga. Her own clan and the Inuzuka. She mentioned that they had a very canine like appearance and weren't judged for it. She told them of Haku and Kimimaro, who were both the last of their clans and had decided to come to Konoha, because the village gladly accepted Kekkei Genkai.

With Futeki's okay on the matter, they decided to follow Naruko and join Konoha. After a year and a half, they'd all gotten to know each other pretty well. Sasuke didn't like them of course, because Ainonai had a crush on him and Manzen and Futeki had made several passes at Naruko. Sasuke hadn't appreciated their moving in on his 'territory', apparently.

"Who said what now?" she asked. The two froze and looked at her.

"He called me fat!"

"She called me stupid!"

Naruko looked at Futeki, "Who started it?"

He shrugged, "I've been reading, so I can't give you an answer, beautiful Naruko."

"Don't call me that," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Naruko-_sama_," he purred with a smile.

Sasuke came up behind her and gave Futeki the fiercest glare he could manage. The teen just smirked and went back to his book.

"They were arguing about when we're leaving and then Ainonai called Manzen stupid and then he called her fat."

Naruko looked over and smiled slightly, "Thank Kami. Good ear Kei."

Kei nodded and gave her a shy smile.

Kei was someone she came across a few months back. He was standing under a roof of an old shrine, trying to get out of the rain. She'd been late returning to the group and when she saw him, she felt something. So, she stopped and talked to him, imagine her surprise when she found out he was an Uzumaki! After some mind surfing, she told him who she was and that there was another Uzumaki in her home village.

Kei was a redhead, just like Karin, but his eyes were a soft lavender. He was sixteen years old and had been an orphan for a few years, trying to find somewhere to go. He was just staying away from strong chakra signatures, in hopes to avoid trouble. Another Sensor. He was surprised to meet Naruko and after a couple of months, he'd finally gotten comfortable with her and the others. Somewhere in the middle, he had developed a crush on her and would blush whenever she looked in his direction.

Naruko sighed and pulled Manzen and Ainonai up by their ears. "We have to leave now. Ero-Sennin will be meeting us at the gates and I'm eager to get home and see my miniMaki. She's the same age as Ainonai and I can't wait to see how much she grew. The faster we get there, the faster we can get the paperwork over with and we can go our lives. Now stop acting like children and get your things together!"

The two jumped into action and began gathering their things. Futeki just smirked and put his book in his bag.

"Such force Naruko-_sama_. I didn't know you were into dominance."

Kei blushed at Futeki's words. He looked at Naruko in shock, "Really?"

She groaned, "No! Just get ready!"

Sasuke gave the blonde a look, "So, you can honestly say that you don't find them to be annoying?"

"Yes, they're annoying. But they way you feel about them and the way I feel about them is different. You think you have competition which leads you to act like an ass. I think of them as kids who need a firm grip to steer them in the right direction."

"Even though one is your age?" he asked.

Naruko nodded, "Did you see how they all act? I'm like the mother."

"The mother they flirt with," the Uchiha grumbled.

Naruko smacked his arm, "Shut up!"

"Yes, Naruko-_sama_," he smirked.

"Okay, let's go!"

She turned and stormed off, Kimimaro following her, leaving Sasuke with the 'children'.

"Jiraiya-sama is waiting for us?" Kimimaro asked as they walked.

"Yep! Now let's go! The next week needs to go by fast!"

_**You left your male alone with those he considers a threat.**_

_Sasuke won't do anything to them!_

_**Really? What did he do to that Kiri ninja that one time?**_

Naruko froze, remembering very well what happened. Her turned around and dashed back down the hall, "Sasuke!"

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**I received 53 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much!**

**Thank you all for reading, I'm so happy! You guys rock!**

**Ninjo- Carnage**

**Ainonai- loveless**

**Manzen- careless**

**Futeki- fearless**

**I came up with them and Kei. **_**My**_ **characters. The Ninjo Clans Kekkei Genkai will be explained in the next chapter. FYI.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	27. Triumphant Return, and a Shock for All

**A/N: Hello people! Look above!^! The cover is what Naruko looks like now! I drew it on 12/26/13. it is 12/28/13. Two days old!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! They make me all warm and fuzzy! It's nice to have people that care. The views for this story went from 40,972, to 44,185 in a few hours. It was so cool!**

**I don't own Naruto.(Sadly enough.)**

**I have no beta.(Pardon my grammar.)**

**ENJOY!(Yay!)**

_Scars are something of a body's memoir.-Chris Nicolaisen._

Tsunade Senju looked at her goddaughter in shock. Naruko seemed to be one of those people who, couldn't let other people suffer. With her own past affecting her decisions in life, she was going end up opening an orphanage of her own, if she kept taking in all these orphans.

"They have Kekkei Genkai."

So _that _was her card. She knew that the council loved Kekkei Genkai and when they found out, they'd be pushing for the C.R.A. to put on the young men. She noticed the Kaguya immediately, though the others, she was completely lost.

"We can draw up the citizen papers as soon as Ibiki and Inoichi give them all a test. I can begin as soon as that is finished."

Naruko grinned, "These three are, Futeki, Manzen and Ainonai Ninjo. This is Kimimaro Kaguya and finally Kei Uzumaki."

Tsunade quirked a brow. Another Uzumaki. Naruko seemed to be trying her hardest to make her clan grow. Now there was another one. Then there was the Kaguya. But she didn't know of any Ninjo Clan.

Tsunade snapped her fingers and two Anbu appeared out of thin air. "Take them to Ibiki and Inoichi. Have them tested quickly. When they are finished, tell them to come here, and bring them all along. Naruko, you remain, we'll talk about what to tell the council."

The Anbu nodded and ushered the five foreign people from the room.

"So, what is the Ninjo Clan known for?" Tsunade asked, pulling out the ske and offering Naruko a saucer.

Naruko plopped into the seat in front of the desk. "Their blood. Let's just say, it gives them many interesting abilities. I want to tell the whole council at the right moment,because it could help in the medical field. The clan isn't well known because they were much like the Kaguya who slaughtered everyone around them. These three though, didn't want to be like their clan. Kimimaro was the same with his clan. Kei, is very much like Hinata, without the stuttering of course."

Tsunade hmmed as she took a sip of sake, "He reminds me of a child I saw once."

"I know who you mean Tsunade. He looks a lot like Nagato."

Both blondes looked at the window, where Jiraiya was lounging against the frame.

"Can't you use the door like a normal person?" Tsunade glared.

He smirked, "Now what about me is normal?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Anyway, he _does_ look like that boy you took in for a while."

"Who?" Naruko asked as her godparents got lost in old memories.

"His name was Nagato. He, along with two other orphans, were caught in the middle of our battle with Sanshouo no Hanzo. I stayed behind after the battle, and taught them to protect themselves. Nagato was a very shy boy, and he had great power. He possessed the Rinnegan, but was scared of the power it represented. With a few inspirational words, I was able to get him to buck up and learn to control the power, so that he could protect his friends. Nagato was the one I dedicated my first book to. _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_. The main character, is named Naruko, and she goes through life fighting a 'curse' and never going back on her word. It was your father's favorite book, and he asked to name _you_ after the main character, which was what made _me_ your godfather. I'd also like to think that I'm the reason you like ramen so much, because I came up with your name while eating a bowl of ramen."

Jiraiya was smiling as he remembered the past. "Nagato wanted peace in the world. Just as I did. That's why I dedicated the book to him. He was so against the hatred in the world, and wanted to change it. I based Naruko off of his attitude and I have to say, that you resemble the Naruko in the book, very much. You remind me of Nagato, and his desire for world peace. You want to bring the lands together and you want to get rid of the pain this world has gone through. You hide it behind your dream of becoming powerful, but I know that in the end, you want what Nagato wanted, which is what your father wanted. I truly believe that a day will come, where there _will_ be peace in this world. And I know for a fact that you, Naruko, are going to be the one that brings it. Nagato and Minato were the first two books in _The Quest for World Peace_, and Naruko is going to be the final, where the _true_ happy ending comes in."

Tsunade and Naruko looked at him. "I want to read the book," Naruko stated. "If you can get _that_ serious, then I believe I'll like the book as well."

Jiraiya gave her a smile.

Tsunade sighed, "Okay, back to the matters at hand. You and Sasuke have successfully completed all missions while away and your pay is awaiting you in the Mission Assignment Room. During the meeting, I'd like you to announce all the countries you've managed to befriend and draw up treaties with. They don't know all of them and a list would be beneficial. If you butter them up, before the Jonin Exams, they'll be easier to sway when it comes to bumping you up in rank. The Kekkei Genkai will definitely help that."

Naruko nodded and pulled out a letter. She handed it to the older blonde. "That is from Koyuki. In return for trade with _Shadow's Fire_, they have agreed to share some of their technology with Konoha. Haru no Kuni would like a treaty with Konoha."

Tsunad smiled, "You're quite a busy little bee aren't you?"

Naruko shrugged, "All in the name of business."

"_Uh huh_."

Naruko rolled her eyes.

The was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Ibiki and Inoichi walked in, followed by Naruko's Orphans.

Ibiki handed Tsunade several papers. "They tested perfectly stable, even though they've all seen some pretty gruesome things. They'll all be great shinobi, once the month is over."

Inochi nodded, "They're all very pure of mind. It's amazing and refreshing to see such purity in such young people these days."

Tsunade smiled, "That's good to know. Naruko, they'll stay with you until I can draw up their paperwork each and get everything is settled. In the mean time, Neko!"

A cat masked Anbu appeared, "Hokage-sama!"

"Gather the council, we're having a meeting!"

The Anbu nodded and Shunshined.

"Naruko, is there anyone you'd like to come to the meeting? I'll just have an Anbu guide them to your home and guard them until you return."

Naruko, "Futeki. He's the eldest and has more self control. If I need to introduce anyone, then I'd prefer to introduce him. A better impression, if you know what I mean."

Futeki stepped forward as another Anbu appeared and led the others away. Ibiki and Inoichi took their leave as well, while Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruko stood. "Time for a meeting!" Naruko cheered. She was met with the bored looks of her godparents. "What? I think they're fun!"

"You've only participated in one meeting!" Tsunade griped. "Trust me, they aren't great. This _one_ however, may be better than most."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Quiet down everyone!"

The room immediately settled under Tsunade's harsh command.

"I've called this meeting, because Naruko has just returned and she has some good news for us!"

Tsunade gestured to Naruko and made a movement for her to step to the center of the floor.

Naruko sighed and didn't as silently ordered.

"I left with Jiraiya-sensei three years ago for training. Sasuke Uchiha came along as a surprise to me. A surprise that I could've done without if you must know," Naruko explained, glaring at Fugaku. Said man was looking at the ceiling, ignoring her burning look.

"Anyway, we've been all over the elemental nations and during our traveling, I encountered some orphans that I couldn't just leave. So, I offered to let them come with me and eventually become part of Konoha."

Hiashi, of course had to open his mouth. "And you just _decide_ to let complete strangers into Konoha, when you know nothing about them?"

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Like I did with Karin, I reviewed each of their memories and deemed them okay. Jiraiya-sensei has also deems them to be okay. Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka just gave them the Mental Assessment, the same that was done with Haku, whom _I_ brought to Konoha if you remember. Tsunade-sama will give them the medical later on. They've been given the okay, Hiashi."

The Hyuga Head wasn't happy, but thankfully, shut up.

"I came across the only survivor of the Kaguya Clan."

The Shinobi Council gasped. They knew of the clan very well, and couldn't believe Naruko's luck.

"His name is Kimimaro Kaguya, and like his clan, he can manipulate his bones constantly, using them as weapons. He was the heir, even though his father didn't want him to be, because he wasn't bloodthirsty like the others in his clan. I gave him a chance to have a purpose again, because he was just going through life, wondering what he was living for and wandering from place to place. He readily accepted my offer to come and rebuild his clan on better morals and better foundations."

The Civilians were ecstatic! Another Kekkei Genkai added to Konoha, made the villages power increase.

Naruko cleared her throat, "I also came across another Uzumaki. His name is Kei, and like Karin, he's a sensor. He's a year younger than I am, just like Kimimaro. He's been an orphan longer than the others and has been going from place to place, trying to avoid the powerful chakra signatures. He didn't feel mine, because I wear chakra suppressors. He's pretty shy, and doesn't take compliments well. Like Hinata. But he's very good at fighting and won't show mercy if you insult someone he cares for. He wants to be a medic."

Several people nodded. A sixteen year old young man in the Uzumaki Clan, could be put under the C.R.A.. Just like the young Kaguya.

Naruko smiled under her mask. "That last three, are siblings. They are the only survivors of the Ninjo Clan. Not very well known by anyone in the five great nations. They were a mercenary clan and were known for accepting any request, so long as the money was good. They were more brutal than the Kaguya and were taken out when they went on a false mission where they were killed. The three I came across, were the children of the Clan Head, but he had disowned them in a way, because they weren't blood thirsty like he was."

She shook her head. "Ninjo, stands for **carnage**. They were best known for their Kekkei Genkai and their brutality in killing. I have, Futeki, Manzen and Ainonai Ninjo. Two boys and one girl. They all have the Kekkei Genkai, Chi no Chikara. As you've guessed, it deals with their blood. Something in their blood lets them living very long lives. The oldest person that had ever lived in their clan died at the age of one hundred and forty-two. They have advanced regenerative healing. Faster than mine. Because of this, if someone cut an arm off, their blood wouldn't drip out. It would coagulate and immediately regrow the lost limb. They have very dulled nerves and as such, they can lose something and it could grow back and they'd never know. That was why they were great as mercenaries, because it was hard to kill them. Their blood can heal any ailment, from cancer to a dead liver, to a stab through the heart. Something in the blood allows this to happen and can be used as a medicine, that'll bring anyone away from the brink of death. This was tested on Sasuke when he made a mistake during training and needed healing. All of the Ninjo Clan have O Negative, which allows their blood to be given to anyone, without negative side effects. Finally, they can use their blood as a weapon. They never carried swords or kunai, because they'd use their own blood as their weapon of choice. With a small cut, they manipulate their blood into a shape and fight with it."

Danzo looked at her in question, "Why would no one want such a power in their village?"

Naruko smirked beneath her mask. "I'll show you."

The two Anbu guarding the door opened it and let Futek in. He moved over to Naruko, briefly bowing to the Hokage in the process.

"This is Futeki Ninjo. He's my age and the eldest of the three Ninjo siblings. As you can see by his appearance, he doesn't look like other people. So, because of this, many don't want anything to do such odd looking people. Manzen and Ainonai look very similar, with different hairstyles though. They all have the Chi no Chikara and want to do something in the medical field, because their blood could be a great help."

Futeki nodded, but kept silent.

Danzo was smiling, "It would be more beneficial to have more Medical Ninja."

Futeki moved to stand outside the room and wait for Naruko.

The blonde looked at the room. "Adding more Kekkei Genkai wasn't the only thing I did in my travels. _Shadow's Fire_, had spread far and wide and through it, I have been able to draw up treaties with many countries. I have a list right here."

She pulled a paper out of her pocket and took a deep breath. "Konoha now has an alliance with, Tsuchi no Kuni. The Tsuchikage wanted to do business with _Shadow's Fire_ and eventually, I got him to agree with an alliance with Konoha. In return for help from my company, he has agreed to the alliance, so long as the Uzumaki Clan remains a part of Konoha."

The council was shocked to her of that. Onoki wasn't easily won over, that was for sure. The legendary fence sitter had actually agreed to an alliance!

"Yuki no Kuni, now named Haru no Kuni, wants an alliance, because we just defeated Doto Kazahana and gave them their country back. Kazahana Koyuki-hime wants to trade. Their technology, for some of our jutsu, as a way to help their ninja improve. Suna no Kuni, Cha no Kuni, Numa no Kuni, Tanima no Kuni, Udon no Kuni and Mitsu no Kuni, which in return for weapons from _Shadow's_ _Fire_, will trade their special commons to Konoha," Naruko took another breath.

"Yama no Kuni, Kagi no Kuni, Mori no Kuni and Yu no Kuni. Tori no Kuni, after we helped disprove the rumor of ghosts and killed the ninja pretending to be the 'ghosts'. Mizu no Kuni is another big one. The Mizukage, Mei Terumi, wants an alliance, mostly because she doesn't want to be on the opposite end of the Namikaze heir in a war. She is also working to change the Bloody Mist. The Mizu Daimyo wanted to do business with me for _Shadow's Fire_. It was very successful," Naruko smiled.

"Tsuki no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni are more countries that agreed after we helped them. I convinced the Raikage to a treaty after all the bad blood between us. With some help of his brother Kirabi, who is the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and Yugito Nii, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi, along with some information about the Akatsuki, he agreed. The Raikage was the hardest person to win over, but I finally got him!"

The shinobi chuckled at her enthusiasm. The young were full of such energy. And surprises apparently. A was known to be a strict man, and if Naruko had won him over, then she must be good with her words.

"Tetsu no Kuni has decided to remain neutral, so that they can still host the Kage Summit. But I was able to establish a trade. With their special metals and my company's sublime weaponry, we're both getting something worthwhile. _Shadow's Fire _will be able to sell weapons with better quality, thanks to the materials from the samurai of Tetsu no Kuni. And they will have better weapons to fight with. An adequate trade I think." Naruko couldn't help but feel old. All this talking about trading and alliances, was tiring.

"Anyway, Sabaku no Gaara is the Kazekage now and established a treaty with Konoha two years ago. He told me why, and I'm happy for him. _If_ you were paying attention, then you would've realized that Konohagakure now has alliances with the four other great shinobi nations."

Tsunade smiled in pride. Who knew that one girl could move the other nations of the world so much? In the middle of bringing her home village more power, she'd managed to spread her company out as well. "How much increase has _Shadow's Fire_ seen?" she asked.

Naruko laughed, "When I first started as the CEO, we had a forty percent increase in those few months. The company has tripled it's increase. Not fifty percent. Not seventy-five percent. Not even one hundred. We've gone through a one hundred and twenty percent increase in the last three years and I intend to make it go higher. This means a higher pay for the workers, because I'm one person and I won't need several hundred billion Ryo just for me and a couple other people. It also means more donations to charity."

That was something for the council to think about. A seventeen year old, had gotten their village, alliances with many nations. She'd lead her company to success. More success than when Gato had run it. She'd managed all this success in such a short period of time and didn't seem to want anything in return. She was even paying her workers more and giving the money she got to charities.

"I have good luck. I play each game nine times, then I move on to something else. I have a lot of money of my own, that's why I'm fine with donating money. I think it's Kami's way, of making for Tsunade-sama's horrible gambling habits," Naruko explained, earning several snickers.

Tsunade was smirking inwardly, ignoring the jibe at her poor gambling skills. If Naruko made Jonin quickly, she be able to pass the mantle and be done with the pain in the ass paperwork! If Naruko was _that_ good at running a company, she'd lead the village into prosperity. Especially with her bringing in the Kekkei Genkai like it was nothing and securing alliances with other lands.

Tsunade was pretty sure that the only person who would be against Naruko taking the Hokage seat, would be Hiashi. But that didn't really bother her. Naruko could handle him without a problem.

"Now that you have all been briefed on our standing in the world and you know of the two new clans that'll be joining Konoha, you can return to your homes, this meeting is adjourned!"

Naruko sighed and was out the door before anyone else. She grabbed Futeki's hand and began dragging him along. "Come on!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruko you've grown up so much!"

Naruko hugged Ayame as she entered the ramen stand. "I've got some new people with me!"

After introducing everyone to Ayame and Teuchi, they all sat down and ordered ramen. Karin was happy to see her again and was bugging her to explain her travels.

Naruko created a Kage Bunshin to talk for her, so she could eat. And eat she did! Seventeen bowls of ramen, which had left the others stunned. They'd never seen her eat like _that_ before!

"So you learned how to control the Kyuubi completely?!" Karin asked.

he Naruko Bunshin nodded. "Yep! Ero-Sennin got me the key, which surprisingly, was at Mount Myoboku. A toad named Gerotora was in possession of it. Thanks to the removal of the seal, the Yin and Yang halves of Kyuubi, became one and I was able to create my own seal that allows me to go Biju whenever I want to. It's pretty awesome!"

Karin clapped.

"What about you? I noticed in your letters that you never mentioned anything about school, or boys."

Karin blushed and looked away.

The Bunshin smirked,"Yeah. I heard from Ba-chan that you and Konohamaru are on _friendly _terms!"

Karin's face flamed. "He's just a friend! I would never like that monkey boy!"

"Uh huh! I can totally see you two together!" Naruko teased.

Karin pouted, "What about you and Sasuke-nii? I can see that you two are perfect for each other, so why won't you just marry him already?!"

Both Naruko and the Bunshin groaned and slammed their heads on the bar. "Why does everyone say that?!" the Bunshin whimpered.

"Cause you're meant to be together. I just don't see why you won't give him a chance. That confession was very moving and I was so happy when he told you how he felt. Yet, you sat there and told him to find someone else. And I can tell that you like him, but something is holding you back. I think you should tell him why you want him change his mind. Then, when he shocks you by not caring about whatever it is that is worrying you so much, you'll see that he's perfect for you and you can finally be happy with each other."

Naruko gaped at the miniMaki. Such deep words coming from a child.

"I can't Karin," she finally whipspered.

Karin slammed her hands on the bar, "Of course you can! Sasuke has been in love with you for years! He fell in love with you for so many reasons! If it has to do with your looks, he won't care. If it's because of something that normal people would judge you for, he's not going to stop caring Nee-chan! Sasuke is different. He didn't hate you when he found out about the fox! He's honest, and you really need to have more faith in him. If you trust him in battle, and you know that he would never abandon you, and would always protect you with his life, then why can't you have enough faith in him? You're best friends, but for some reason, you won't tell him what's on your mind. How do you think that makes him feel? To know that the girl he's in love with, that's his best friend, doesn't trust him enough to tell him her secrets? Sure he always says, 'I'll wait for you to tell me', but it doesn't mean his feelings aren't hurt. He's stayed by you through everything, the least you owe him is a reason, because he doesn't understand why you don't trust him. I know you like him, a lot. But you're keeping yourself back and are hurting yourself and him in the process! Just tell him! I guarantee, he isn't going to change his mind!"

After that, Karin stood and left the stand, leaving a gaping Naruko in her wake.

"You know, I think she's right."

Naruko looked over at Futeki who was frowning. "I don't like Duck Ass, but I will agree, that he _is_ genuine. If he's liked you for this long, and he hasn't given up, no matter how many times you've turned him down. And me personally, I've seen it happen _several_ times. If he's still at it, then he won't give up over some bad news. I _do_ like you, but unlike the Uchiha, my interest isn't as deep and serious, and pure. I don't feel the way he feels about you. So I tease him, because whether you know it or not, you let him do more with you, than any other guy. I tried to hold your hand once and you slapped me silly. But he can do it, and pretty much shower it with kisses and you say nothing. He's kissed you several times and you've never yelled at him for it, but Manzen did once and you nearly castrated him. The facts are there. He loves you, you like him, but you're scared. For what, I have no idea, but it isn't fair to him. Because you let him do things that other men would be killed for even attempting, you're leading him on. Because your actions contradict your words. You let him touch you, but then you tell him to find another woman, and for guys, that's confusing as hell. You're saying one thing and you're doing another. The midget is right, you need to tell him. Because even if he doesn't get you to marry him in time for his promise to be kept, he'll still try. This guy won't give up. Remember what he said once, 'the Uchiha always get what they want'? He's not giving up until you admit that you're his."

Naruko's Bunshin dispelled as she sat in silence.

"They are right, you know? You should tell him," Kei told her softly.

The rest of their time at the stand was spent in silence as Naruko thought about what they had told her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke flopped back on the ground of the garden. After his mother had finally gotten to hold him for an hour and he told his parents of his travels, he went outside to rest by the Koi pond.

"Welcome back."

Sasuke sighed, "Hi Itachi."

His brother took a seat on the grass beside him. "Are you well?"

"Physically, I'm fine. Mentally and emotionally, I'm lost."

"No luck with Naruko?"

Sasuke sighed. "That's the thing. I can get away with a lot of things now. I can hold her hand and it's like second nature to her. I've kissed her repeatedly, and she doesn't really linger on it. But then she tells me that I need to find someone else and to stop going after her and I start feeling like _this_. I don't _want_ anyone else! But she's so adamant on not letting herself admit her own feelings. It has to do with her mask, because one of the people she found on our journey, told her she was beautiful, and she denied it, like it was a sin to say such things. Then, she was asked to pull her mask down and prove them wrong and she refused. The Hyuga's are involved somehow, because she hates them and swears that they ruined her life. Every time they're mentioned, she touches her mask, and her eyes get all misty. I'm so confused."

Itachi sighed, "Sasuke, I know why Naruko wears a mask."

His brothers eyes went wide.

"Something happened, and I won't tell you everything, but I had just became an Anbu captain at the time. The situation was so bad, the Anbu were called in, and I was the first to get there, though there were two others nearby that could have jumped in at anytime, but did not. I had nothing against her. She is the same age as you, and when I looked at her, I saw you. So, I went in, got her out and to the hospital. I have a feeling that there was more to it, than what literally meets the eye, but I don't know what it is. Sasuke, it's a very personal thing, so don't give up and get discouraged. It's hard for her to speak about. And I'm pretty sure, that it's deeper than even what _I_ think."

Sasuke frowned. Something had happened to Naruko when she was younger? He tried to think back to when Itachi had become an Anbu captain. It was sometime during November, when he was six. Which meant that something happened to Naruko when she was six!

Something that was so bad, Anbu had to get involved, but even though there were two who could've helped her, they didn't, and Itachi was the one to save her.

With the way Naruko spoke of the Hyuga's, he was pretty sure that a Hyuga did something to her.

He glared at the ground. They had better not have done something to her.

"I see you put a lot of it together. Two Hyuga's were involved, a Main Branch and a Side Branch. They were killed by the Hokage along with the others who took part. Now that you have an idea, don't be so sad when she's struggling to tell you. Just wait it out. She'll tell you eventually."

Itachi poked him in the forehead and got up. He walked back to the house,leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruko! It's been such a long time!"

Naruko nodded and hugged the man she had thought of as a grandfather, "Missed you Jiji!"

He smiled, "You need advice on something, or are you just here to visit?"

"Both. It's about Sasuke," Naruko told him.

He gave her a large smile. "I've been waiting for this talk for quite some time. Come in, we'll have some tea and you can tell me what's bothering you."

"Thanks Jiji."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**I hope it was informative for you. Karin and Futeki both gave Naruko much to think about. Itachi knows about Naruko's mask, though he's right. He doesn't know about all of it. Naruko is now talking with Sandaime-sama to get his input on the whole situation.**

**Stuff happens in the next chapter. Naruko will tell Sasuke soon. Within the next few chapters I believe.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	28. A Daring Rescue and a Fun First Exam

**A/N: Hello people.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Try to enjoy.**

_I'm tired of trying, sick of crying, I know I've been smiling, but inside I'm __**dying**__.-Unknown.(__**Not about scars, but about how I'm personally feeling right now**.)_

Naruko sighed as she walked along the streets of Konoha. She's decided to go and see Sai. If anyone knew where she was going, they'd ask her, 'why?'. But she needed information and he would know best out of everybody she knew. She also ated to see how he was, after hearing from Jiji that he had gotten a girlfriend, which shocked her to her bones.

After her talk with Jiji, she'd realized a lot of things. A great many things. Jiji was great at explaining things and he had told her that, Karin and Futeki were right. He also mentioned many other things. Naruko now had to decide what to do.

She knocked on Sai's door. His address was given to her by Jiji and she wanted to get this out of the way immediately.

When he opened the door, his eyes widened. "You've returned!"

Naruko was shocked to hear the excitement in his voice.

"And _you're_ not an emotionless zombie!" she countered.

Sai nodded sagely, "I am dating Ino. She has managed to change me."

Naruko could feel her brows go up. Ino and Sai? Well, if anyone knew about changing emotions, it was Ino.

"Would you like to come in?" Sai asked, moving aside slightly.

Naruko shook her head, "No thank you. I came to say 'hi' and ask a question. Where do you get you ink?"

Sai quirked a brow, "At a tattoo shop down the street. It's the only place in Konoha where I can get my summoning ink."

"I knew it! Is it a good tattoo shop?" she asked.

"If you are planning to get a tattoo, I'd suggest you go elsewhere. They are very expensive there. I could give you one for free."

Naruko looked at Sai in a new light. "You know how to tattoo people?"

He nodded, "I've given Ino plenty of them. Come inside, I'll show you some pictures."

Naruko shrugged and followed him inside the small apartment. She looked around, seeing many paintings on the wall. Most of them had no titles, but a few, which were all of Ino, were named. She smiled briefly. It was cute in a way. And maybe, Ino had become a _real_ kunoichi in the three years she'd been gone.

Sai returned with some pictures, displaying Ino's tattoos. She had them on her shoulders and stomach. All of them were sick! Naruko looked at Sai, "You did them? Really?" She had to ask. The freaky dragon curling around the Yamanaka's shoulders was so detailed. And the large cat on her stomach that was hissing at whomever looked at it. Naruko couldn't help but hope that Ino never gained weight. That'd be a fat cat.

"Yes. What would you like to get done?" he asked, getting serious.

Naruko looked around, for reason, unsure if they were really alone. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened. When she pulled away, he was smiling. "_Finally_."

"Oh shut up! Can you do it, or not?!"

Sai smiled, "Of course. Anything for my once teammate. The one who brought me to Ino."

Naruko didn't comment. She had no idea how to. So, she patted him on the back, "Thanks Sai."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko hissed in annoyance. One month to prepare for the Jonin Exams. Apparently, that was enough time, according to Sai, for her tattoo's to heal completely.

Technically, she had gotten seven, because six weren't connected even though they made up one whole and the last was a whole by itself. There was no pain in the actual procedure, because she had high pain tolerance. The pain came after.

Her spine, where the six were located, felt odd. Like a muscle she hadn't used in a long time. The dull pain was annoying as fuck and she wanted to curse aloud.

Instead, she walked a little straighter than normal and avoided bumping into anything.

Her body jerked as a hand patted her back. She squeaked and froze in place. Looking to the side,she saw Sasuke and sighed a bit. "Please remove your hand?"

He frowned, and even looked offended. Probably because she had never told him to do that in such a way before.

When he moved away she sighed, "It's not that you touched me. It's the fact that you touched me in the wrong place. I just got a tattoo on my back and I'm feeling some lingering pain."

The fact that he looked so relieved, should've made her feel awkward, but it didn't. In fact, she found it kind of sweet, that he felt the thought of not being allowed to touch her, was that bad.

"What is it?" he asked, unable to curb his curiosity.

She waggled a finger in his face, "You _may _find out after the Exam!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded in acceptance. "So did it hurt?" he asked as he followed her to wherever she was going.

"No. I have high pain tolerance. More _now_ than three years ago."

"Is that why you could take two swords to the gut without shedding a tear and only uttering a curse?"

She nodded, "Yep! But just because I don't react, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. If I curse, that means it _really_ hurts."

"Why did you get a tattoo?"

Naruko flushed, "It was something I needed to do. I wasn't feeling very good about the end of the Jonin Exams, so I gave myself courage with a few tattoos."

She didn't tell him why she was worried. It had nothing to do with the possible fighting or anything like that. She had a plan, but the thought actually had her scared. So, she found her courage in the form of a tattoo. A tattoo of something that _always _gave her encouragement. And she loved how it turned out!

A very special tattoo indeed.(_A/N: Can anyone guess what the tats are?_)

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know what you could possibly be afraid of. You can kick anyones ass just fine. But, if it helped you, then I'm glad you're feeling better about everything."

Naruko smiled to herself. There he went again. Worrying for her sake when he didn't have to.

"Just because I'm the physical manifestation of the word 'awesome', doesn't mean that I'm _not_ human. I _am_ Kage level, true, but I still have emotions and I can get down on myself quickly. My skills rock, but that's not where I get self concious. It's mostly inward for me. And in this case, it is."

Sasuke stared at her. "You just called yourself awesome. I think I'll add 'humble' as well."

She punched his arm, "Shut up! I was speaking the truth!"

He rubbed the sore spot on his arm. "_Uh huh_."

She glared as they walked. He followed her to the library, where he watched as she created a thousand Kage Bunshin and sent them to study.

"You never did that to such an extent while training," he mentioned as she grabbed a book and took a seat in the back of the third floor.

She nodded, remembering her special training.

"Ero-Sennin limited me to ten Kage Bunshin. He didn't want me to breeze through everything and make it seem easy, because you and the others were there. Of course when he was gone, I used more Bunshin, but no more than a hundred. He's got great senses. It's how he survives peeping on women in the hot springs."

"Aren't you offended that he does that? I thought women didn't _like_ his books."

Naruko gave a giggle and brought the book she was holding up to her face.

He read the title.

**Icha Icha Tactics.**

He couldn't hide the blush that swept over his face. She was reading that?!

"You really…..read…..that?" he struggled with the words.

Naruko nodded, "He's really good at description! I just replace the characters. I mean, it's sweet how he loves Ba-chan so much, but the fact that every Icha Icha is based off of characters that resemble my godparents, isn't appealing. Cause it's pretty much Ero-Sennin and Ba-chan and I don't want to think of that. So, I change the names and appearances to fit my preferences."

Sasuke took in the information. Naruko read porn! He had never once touched Icha Icha, and then he finds out that the girl he loved, was an avid reader! For some reason, he wanted to know who she replaced the characters with. But then he worried about who it was and decided he _didn't_ want to know.

Naruko was nodding her head, "Yes. It's actually a great story. I still like Icha Icha Violence though. The violence is what gets me."

Sasuke watched as she looked down at her book as she sat on the edge of her chair.

He didn't realize that she wasn't wearing any of her normal clothing. Over her mashe was dressed in a plain black battle dress with black fishnet knee highs and black shinobi sandals. She had a shuriken holster on her left leg and a hip pouch on her lower back. So she actually had civilian style clothing. He had to admit, he liked the color black on her.

He went and retrieved a book for himself and returned to her side a moment later.

After three hours of reading Naruko finally stood. She then went through the process of dispelling her clones one at a time. Each having read a book and each having memorized said book. She had to give herself a chance to gather all the information. She also didn't want to suffer a big headache in the long run.

Naruko dragged him to Ichiraku's when they were done. He then had to watch her inhale three bowls of ramen in under five minutes while he had only just finished his.

She glared at him, "Do you have some kind of fascination with watching me eat?"

He smirked, "Yes."

His honesty shook her. "What?"

He shrugged, "You don't care about appearances when you're here. You're just yourself. You don't have to show amazing manners to anyone and you obviously enjoy yourself. I like watching how happy you get, when you eat Ichiraku Ramen."

She flushed looked back at her bowls. Damn him and his way with words!

"Glad to know that I'm so interesting."

She placed her money on the bar, as did Sasuke and waved to the owners before leaving, the Uchiha following behind.

"Now what?"

She shrugged, "I think I'll go and see Ba-chan!"

Sasuke had to Shunshin when she disappeared. He was standing next to her in a second, outside the Hokage's office.

Naruko raised her fist to the door and knocked.

"Come in!"

She barged in the room, with Sasuke shaking his head.

"Hey Ba-chan!"

Tsunade never looked up as they entered. She was busy staring at something in her hand.

Naruko walked around the desk and read the card over her shoulder.

"You won!" Naruko froze at the thought, "Oh Kami, someone died didn't they?!"

Tsunade shrugged, "I sure hope not."

Naruko looked at the worry on her godmothers face. She had only meant it as a joke, but apparently, Tsunade's luck was so bad, it _could_ be considered a bad omen.

Someone rushed into the room. A woman with short black hair.

"Hokage-sama! We've just received a distress call from Sunagakure! The Kazekage, Gaara, has been kidnapped by two men in black cloaks with red clouds. It's the Akatsuki!"

Naruko stiffened and Sasuke's brows rose. Gaara actually got kidnapped?

Tsunade looked at Naruko, "I know you have the Jonin exams soon, but I'm sending you on a mission. Pick five people to go with you and get...him...back!"

Naruko nodded and moved over to the window, "Hey Kaka-sensei, get ready for a mission!"

Said man jumped in the open window, "It's nice to see you too Naruko! Who me? I'm doing fine thank you for asking. Will I go on a mission with you, why not? I have nothing better to do!"

Naruko rolled her eyes and threw something at him.

He expertly caught it and his eye bugged. "You are my favorite student forever and always! I'll be at the gate!"

"What did you give him?" Sasuke asked.

"The newest Icha Icha, signed by Ero-Sennin himself. Now give me a moment. I'm going to enter Sennin Modo to find everyone else."

She stood still as she absorbed the nature energy.

"Hinata is at home. Shikamaru is coming to the door with Temari of all people! And Karin is at the hospital."

She stood and opened the door to the Hokage office and waved at the two who were getting ready to knock, "Hey! Sorry to cut this short, but Shikamaru, I need you for a mission. Temari, you'll have to come back to Suna with us, Gaara has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Temari gasped in horror and clutched Shikamaru's arm. Naruko smiled slightly at the cute couple, but shook herself. She then made two Kage Bunshin who went off to find their people.

"Who have you chosen?" Tsunade asked as she started writing something down in a scroll.

"Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara and Karin Uzumaki."

"Are you sure about whom you've chosen?" Tsunade asked.

Naruko nodded, "Two Sharingan users, one Byakugan user. Shikamaru is like me in the genius department, but he's faster at coming up with strategies. Karin just became a Chunin and is your apprentice. I think having a good medic on hand will be helpful. Her sensory abilities will help as well."

Tsunade nodded, pleased at Naruko's reasoning.

Hinata and Karin burst through the door. Hinata looked to be crying, "Did they really get Gaara?"

Naruko nodded, "Yeah, and I figured that you'd like to come and save your fiance. Also, your Byakugan would be a great help."

Hinata hugged her friend, "Thank you!"

Naruko briefly noticed, that Hinata hadn't stuttered once. Impressive. She wondered what Gaara was like now, if Hinata had changed that much.

She then turned to Karin, "I know you're a Chunin and that Ba-chan has been teaching you. You'll be our medic. Your sensory ability will be a great help."

Karin nodded and gave Naruko a look. The blonde rolled her eyes and whispered something in the miniMaki's ear.

She was promptly hugged, "Good for you! I'm so proud!"

Naruko sighed, "Are we okay now?"

The redhead nodded and grinned. "Now I can show you what I'm made of!"

The blonde was tempted to say something along the lines of 'rainbows and ponies', but decided not to.

Naruko looked at Tsunade, "We're all ready Ba-chan. Can we go now?"

Tsunade tossed her a scroll, "Get out there!"

Naruko and Sasuke took the window and the others followed.

"We've go to get there soon, so, we'll only stop if completely necessary."

They met up with Kakashi at the gate and after signing out, left the village at top speed.

"I want a rundown of _everyone's_ abilities. Sharingan, Byakugan, healing, sensory, summoning and any special jutsu!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know Karin, I'm impressed at how far you've come."

Karin smiled, "You haven't seen anything yet nee-chan!"

Karin had been able to heal Kankuro and create an antidote to the poison all in the matter of a couple of hours. After Kankuro was well again, they had left to find Gaara. Kakashi's ninken following the scent off the strip of cloth Kankuro had managed to get from his opponent.

Naruko gaped at the huge boulder in the way. She also glared at the seal on the face of it.

"Hinata, I need you to use your Byakugan to check for the other seals. There should be four others."

Hinata did as asked and pointed out the directions. Naruko created five Kage Bunshin. "I want four of you to go and follow Hinata's directions. You have ten minutes. Hinata will tell me when you make it to your seal. When I dispel this clone, you will all remove your seals, understood?"

The Bunshin nodded and spread out.

Hinata gave the nod when they all reached their places. Naruko ran up the boulder and took ahold of the seal. Her Bunshin exploded and she ripped the seal off.

Karin took a stance and ran forward, fist cocked back. Naruko jumped off the rock just as Karin's small fist connected, destroying the object.

Naruko whistled, "I'm never pissing her off again."

When the debris cleared, They took great care, when entering the cave. Inside was a large statue with hands and several figures were standing in the fingers. Each of them were glowing a green energy as a blue light that was coming from the statue, was surrounding something hovering in the air above them.

Hinata gasped, "Gaara!"

Naruko looked between the statue and the energy and Gaara. They'd have to break the thing.

"Karin, I want you to memorize their chakra signatures. You can sense people from several countries away, and this can help when we're trying to find them," she whispered to the girl who nodded.

Naruko moved forward a bit and told everyone to get back. "Let Gaara go now, or I break the statue and your balls!"

One of the cloaked figures, which didn't look fuzzy like the others, laughed. "What could a blond bitch like you do?!"

Everyone on Naruko's team took a large step back. The guy had just dug his own grave.

Naruko smirked to herself. "You know, when I got the Tsuchikage to agree to an alliance with Konoha, he decided to teach me some things. Things that I can only pass on to the Uzumaki Clan. I'd like to show you, if you don't mind. Onoki-Jiji let me in on the secret of the Jinton."

Kakashi gasped, recognizing where she was going.

Naruko made the small hand signs and put her hands together, pulling them apart slowly. A cylindrical shape formed between her palms, glowing a bright white color. Naruko aimed her hands at the statue. "Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"

A beam of light shot at the statue, destroying it on contact. The blue light surrounding Gaara disappeared. His limp body fell to the ground. Kakashi got there before he hit and held the young Kazekage in a firm grip. He was beside Naruko the next second.

The Akatsuki members who were there in person, leapt away from the crumbling statue.

"He's still alive," Kakashi stated.

Hinata smiled and took her fiance's body from Kakashi, laying him on the ground as she tried to wake him.

Naruko couldn't help but put out, "Maybe a kiss will wake him up!"

Hinata flushed, but tested it out.

To her immediate pleasure, Gaara's teal eyes opened.

"Good, he's okay. Hinata, Karin, stay with him."

The Akatsuki members turned toward the intruders. The one with the freaky purple eyes, spoke. "Hidan, Sasori, deal with them and bring both Jinchuuriki when you're finished." His form began to dissolve with the few others, leaving two guys behind.

"I get to fuck someones shit up!" the one guy smiled and he pulled a tri-bladed scythe from his back.

The other man that was left, was on the short side, with a weird looking tail coming from under his cloak.

"Kankuro said that he was that best puppet master to ever come from Sunagakure. Akasuna no Sasori. He came up with that poison, which means, he probably laced every one of his weapons with it." Naruko informed everyone.

"The Jinchuuriki knows her information. Hidan, you take on Hatake Kakashi. I'll get the other Jinchuuriki." the small one ordered.

Naruko created several Kage Bunshin and had them take Gaara away from the cave.

"Kaka-sensei, Sasuke and Shikamaru. I want you three to deal with the scythe guy. We've got Sasori. I may need your help at any moment though, so be prepared."

No one argued with her decision.

Naruko created more Kage Bunshin and had them attack the puppet master. A can rolled out from under the man's cloak and exploded, a volley of senbon raining over the Bunshin.

Hinata activated her Byakugan again, "We're fighting a puppet! He's actually inside that thing!"

"Ah, a Hyuga! You'd make a perfect puppet."

Naruko created some more Kage Bunshin, who began to make their own hand signs in tandem with Naruko. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" "Futon: Daitoppa!"

Karin ran forward as the large fireballs blocked her from view. Something blew the flames away, but it was enough for Karin to get in close and break the puppet Sasori was hiding in.

She backpedaled, staying on her guard. Hinata gasped, "He's a puppet! The only living thing on him, is his heart!"

"So if we destroy that, then he's dead for good?" Naruko asked as they watched Sasori pull the black cloth covering his face off.

"You little girls, are no match for me. True, you may have defeated Hiruko, but I have many more tricks up my sleeve," he smirked.

Naruko glared and looked over to the guys who were arguing with the other Akatsuki member.

"Sasuke!"

Said Uchiha jumped back and got nearer to her position. "What?"

"Can you use you Mangekyo on him and use Amaterasu?"

Sasori moved quickly as his hand blurred. His body was then engulfed in purple flames. The body turned to ash.

Hinata looked to the side, "He switched to another body! His heart is over there now!"

"So we have to get the heart or else he'll keep switching bodies?!"

The Hyuga heiress nodded, "It seems so."

Naruko groaned, "Sasuke can you get me Kaka-sensei and you take his place fighting that dude?"

Sasuke nodded and unleashed a Katon jutsu on the Akatsuki member while telling Kakashi to help Naruko.

The Jonin was by her side instantly, "What do you need?"

Naruko was smirking. "Use your Kamui to send his heart to this _other_ dimension of yours. Then, use it on one of my attacks and it should connect with his heart in this dimension right?"

Kakashi couldn't help but feel pride in his student. She'd come up with such a good plan immediately. He was proud that he had a hand in her training.

He nodded and focused on the puppet while Naruko started focusing her chakra into her palm.

Sasori could move as the air around him began to twist. Soon, he was an empty shell as his heart disappeared. Kakashi turned his attention to Naruko and gasped. "You learned the Rasengan?"

"I _perfected_ the Rasengan," she informed him while adding her wind chakra into the spiraling ball. It grew blades as it's size shrank slightly and the spinning increased.

Kakashi focused on the jutsu. Using Kamui, it disappeared.

Naruko sighed, "Rasenshuriken, expands immediately to a two kilometer range in all directions. There is _no _way that heart survived. Hinata, could you check over everything to make sure he really is gone?"

Hinata approached the fallen puppet, "There's nothing living left. There are several scrolls though!"

"Get them and the body and keep them safe. We'll give them to Kankuro, since he fought so hard to keep the bastards from getting Gaara. I want you to take Karin and catch up with my Kage Bunshin. Leave the destruction to the rest of us. Karin, listen to Hinata."

Both girls nodded and began gathering the puppet body and scrolls and carried them out of the cave. Naruko looked to her sensei, to see blood coming from his eye.

"It puts that much of a strain on you?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, pulling his hitai-ate over it. "I wasn't born with it, so it takes a lot of chakra and energy from me."

Naruko patted his back, "How long before you pass out this time?"

He shrugged, "I can handle it for a while. But by the time this is over, you'll have to carry me out of here."

"Can we get some help here?!" Shikamaru yelled.

"You're lazy as fuck and you're not used to doing work, lazy ass!" Naruko yelled back.

"We should still help. That guy claims to be immortal, and he can't feel pain."

Naruko snorted, "Let's just cut his head off. One Jonin and three Chunin can take him on!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara looked at the woman that brought him and his fiance together.

"Naruko Uzumaki, I'd like to extend my personal gratitude to you."

Naruko waved him off, "It was a mission Gaara."

He shook his head, "Not just for saving me, but for keeping your word. Shukaku isn't blood thirsty anymore. He and I actually get along very well now. Not as close as you and the Kyuubi are, but close enough. You encouraged Hinata and I, and it's because of your warning and good words for me, that I'm going to be married soon. To someone who understands what it's like to be looked down on by her family and hated for not being what they wanted. She accepts me, and _that_ is why I thank you."

Naruko looked a Gaara. The sincerity that was pouring out of him was stifling. "Your welcome I guess. Just know, I'll kill you if she's unhappy," she growled, getting very serious.

"I'd like to extend some advice. If you like the Uchiha, I suggest you tell him how you feel now. In our life, as shinobi, you never know when your last breath is. You don't know when your last day will be. He may die by unnatural means tomorrow and you'll regret not telling him how you feel. I can see, that you've finally accepted your feelings and I can also tell, that whatever it is that you're worried about. Whatever you think he won't accept, doesn't warrant your worry. He loves you and just like Hinata accepts me, he'll accept you."

Naruko sighed, "Everybody and their brother is giving me the same advice. Though you added something that no one had mentioned yet. Karin said he wouldn't care. Futeki said that I was leading him on and that it wasn't fair to him and you tell me he could die at any time and I'd never get to tell him. I know when I'm telling him, don't worry."

Gaara smiled, "I'm glad. He has it bad for you."

She rolled her eyes. "We'll be departing now Gaara. I hope Kankuro enjoys his new doll. And congrats on getting closer to your brother and sister. They no longer tremble at the sound of your name."

"Please give this to the Hokage. She'll be thrilled. And thank you again."

Gaara handed her a scroll and shook her hand, "Take care of yourself and your Uchiha."

Naruko nodded, "I will."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You managed to save the Kazekage from death, defeat strange clones of yourself, defeat two Akatsuki members and get love advice all within the span of two days. Impressive."

Naruko nodded. She had gone to give her report and explained everything to Tsunade.

"I have to say, I'm glad you're finally growing as pair. Sasuke has been waiting, which speaks volumes. He's a real man, so don't waste time and just tell him already. Then get married and finally help him relieve his stress."

Naruko flushed at the innuendo, "Ba-chan! Don't talk about those things!"

The busty women shrugged, "It's going to happen. Everyone has bets on when though. After that confession, we all got together and placed some money on when you'd finally give in. So far, Jiraiya and I are left. Everybody else lost."

Naruko gaped, "Where is this video?! Why does everyone and their brother know about that?!"

Tsunade smirked, "Mikoto watched over you and Sasuke. She dragged Iruka and Kakashi into it. Somewhere during your card game, he confessed and she got it all on video. It was so sweet!"

"Mikoto-san was the one who showed everybody? That was why when I went to Jiji, he kept using words that Sasuke had used that day?!"

The Slug Sannin nodded.

"That's _so_ embarrassing!"

Tsunade smiled,"Sai informed me of your new body art and I'm impressed. Can I see it?"

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Just don't touch it. I'm still feeling some lingering pain."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke looked over at Naruko, who was standing with her arms crossed.

It was the beginning of the Jonin Exams. He and Naruko, along with Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Iruka-sensei, Kotetsu and Izumo, the gate guards, Ino, Choji and surprisingly the Anko woman who proctored the Second Chunin Exam three years back, plus nine others that he didn't know, had applied.

Imagine his surprise when they were told to meet outside the Forest of Death at five in the morning and that _Kakashi_ was their proctor. He was actually on time too! _That_ was the shocker.

"Okay, my cute little Chunin and Tokubetsu Jonin. You're all here applying for the position of Jonin. There are twenty of you, but only ten can possibly pass this test. You must get through the forest, which is riddled with Jonin who will fight when they see you, and get to the tower. Retrieve one of the ten scrolls there and get back to one of the gates before six tomorrow morning. However, the tower is filled with nearly every Anbu in Konoha. You must not be seen by _any _of them or you fail automatically. You cannot take more than one scroll, nor can you open them. You have to return to a gate without any injury as well. I will open these gates with a red flare, when you are all ready. My only advice, don't let your emotions control you. When you're trying to hide yourself and you pray that they can't find you, you begin to lose sight of the mission."

The Chunin were each directed to a gate and waited for Kakashi to give them the okay.

Kakashi looked up at the sky and sighed. He held up an object, and pulled the trigger. A red light shot up into the air and exploded. "Go," he whispered.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**So people, what did you think of this chapter? More stuff is coming up!**

**But, I have something important to tell you all!**

**Only those who actually care will read this, will find out.**

**Well..**

**I just wanted to say…**

_**That the chapter isn't over yet!**_

**XD Am I an ass?**

Naruko looked at the flare and grinned. This would be awesome! She made a hand sign, "Meisaigakure no Jutsu!"

Her body immediately became invisible, blending in with the night. The jutsu was considered an A rank and she planned to use it well. Coupling it with another jutsu she learned from the Tsuchikage, she would breeze through this test easily. Meisaigakure's no jutsu erased sight, sound, scent, shadow and even masked the users chakra.

On top of her invisibility she added flight. Onoki had actually taught her Iwagakure's Maiagaru no Jutsu! It was what they did that allowed them to because she had saved his granddaughter Kurotsuchi from some blonde bomber dude who was angry at her for insulting his art. It turned out that Deidara was a missing S class ninja from Iwagakure and Onoki repaid her with some jutsu and an alliance with Konoha, so long as she only taught her clan the jutsu's and the Uzumaki remained in Konoha. Deidara had stolen some Kinjutsu and they'd put a lot of money on his head. She didn't want to bounty though. She asked for an alliance and the jutsu were just thrown in. One of her many expeditions on that training trip, that yielded such _great_ results.

"Maiagaru no Jutsu!"

Her feet left the ground and she flew over the forest, noticing how deathly quiet it was. Flying to the tower was so much easier than walking. She would've used Hiraishin, because she had covered the buildings inside with the seals, but what if she popped in in front of an Anbu and failed? Not a chance she was willing to take.

The tower was much smaller from an areal point of view. Standing beside the door made people feel small, but looking down at it, she was no longer impressed.

Pulling a paper bomb from her pocket, she descended to the roof of the building and shoved the explosive in a pipe. She then followed suit with out pipes.

She hovered over to the door an activated the tags, letting them go off. The door burst open a moment later and several Anbu scattered over the rooftop, Naruko floated through the doorway and down the stairs at her own pace. She'd check the top floor and work her way down.

The top two floor were clear. Nothing important. The third was _filled _with Anbu and she glided past them and they never noticed her presence. The fourth floor on her way down, had almost no Anbu, which she found odd. Was it a boring floor or something?

To her pleasure, it was actually where the scrolls were. Hidden of course, in plain sight though. Most would assume that the floor with the most Anbu, would be the one to watch out for, but it wasn't. Naruko got a devious idea and made some Kage Bunshin, having them transform into scrolls identical to the ones for the test and she placed them all over the room, moving the originals to harder places.

Someone would grab a scroll and get back to their gate in time, only to find out that their scroll wasn't a scroll and they wouldn't be able to continue to the next exam.

Sometimes, she really loved her Kage Bunshin. They were so useful.

After she collected her scroll, she returned the way she came, leaving through the open door on the roof and flying over the forest again. She was pleased with herself. There was no way that someone had ever done the exam in an hour. This was truly a momentous occasion. She loved doing the impossible.

As she neared a gate, she could see Kakashi sitting on the ground reading Icha Icha.

"Hey sensei!" she called out.

He turned and looked around, "Naruko, where are you and why aren't you in the forest?!" he called back.

Naruko released the Meisaigaukre no Jutsu and Kakashi gaped when her form was revealed. What was even more shocking, was the fact that she was flying!

"I got my scroll!" she chucked hers at him and he caught easily.

She touched the ground and plopped down beside him. "That was easy!"

He stared at her in wonder. She was definitely coming out of this exam a Jonin. She may even get an invite to Anbu with how well she was doing.

"Just so you know sensei, I messed with the other scrolls by adding some more to the mix, if you know what I mean."

He shook his head, "Only you Naruko."

She shrugged and rummaged through her pocket. She pulled out her own Icha Icha and settled into a nice silence, completely ignoring her sensei's wide eyes stare.

_I like this exam!_

_**You're quite the human and that trick with the scrolls was great!**_

_I know right!_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust. For real this time.**

**I named the Iwagakure flying technique. It didn't have a name, so I made one. -"Maiagaru no Jutsu!"**

**I'm a little on the down side, over a few reviews I received and I'm so sick and tired of explaining myself over and over about the same thing! It's like no one listens!**

**I **_**know**_ **I have grammar issues and sometimes, my spell check doesn't catch certain things. I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world, but give me a break! I'm doing my story to the best of my ability and I work hard every day, typing out these chapters so that people can have something to read and hopefully enjoy. I'm trying to do good, but I guess some people aren't happy enough. I'm getting reviews that have questionable meaning and PM's from people criticizing me. I've reported people for what they've said. You don't tell someone to 'kill themselves' because you don't like their writing style. And with things like this, I just want to give up. But then, I have everything PLANNED OUT, I just have to type it! I want to see how it ends myself. I know what'll happen, but seeing the words will just make it better.**

**I'm not the happiest person right now, and I already have depression issues. So all these flamers and trolls aren't doing me any good.**

**Sorry to vent like this, but I'm nearly at my limit.**

**Tell me what you think. And if you bother to be nice about it, the attempt would be most appreciated.**

**Ja ne.**


	29. Jonin Exams: Dolphins, Secrets and Asses

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I want to thank you all for your kind words! You're all awesome! I got 53 reviews last chapter! You guys rule! :D**

**I don't own Naruto.(Sadly.)**

**I have no beta.(My Grammar Sucks!)**

_They're just scars. They are not you.-Laura Jarratt._

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't surprised to see Naruko sitting beside their sensei when he finally finished the exam. He had taken seven hours to get his scroll and get back to the gate. When he saw Naruko already there, he couldn't help but wonder how long she had been there.

"Hey Sasuke!" she waved.

"How long have you been here?" he asked as he sat beside her on the grass.

She shrugged, "About six hours."

Sasuke handed Kakashi his scroll and Kakashi gave him a look. "Why is there a footprint on it?" he asked.

Sasuke looked to Naruko, "I knew Naruko would finish first. And if I know Naruko, I know she'd do something like she did in the Chunin Exam to mess with the competition. The first scroll I grabbed, I stomped on, and it was a Kage Bunshin. The second scroll was a real scroll. Anyway, you said _we_ couldn't be injured. You said nothing about the scroll."

Kakashi chuckled, "I'm so proud of my little Chunin. Finishing the exam before everyone else."

"Yo Hatake!"

The three looked over to see Anko walking up, tossing her scroll into the air. She was giving him a smirk. "I just whooped Asuma's ass! He doesn't like snakes now and I feel like I've accomplished something more than just passing the first exam."

She chucked her scroll at the Copy Ninja and fixed Naruko with a contemplative look. "You're the kunoichi who finished the Chunin exam in half an hour! You _and_ Chicken Ass. How did you do it?"

Naruko placed her Icha Icha down, "Hiraishin. My father placed a seal on the tower door. I sent out Kage Bunshin to collect the scrolls and then I used Hiraishin to get us there. The guards were so freaked out, it was great!"

Anko laughed and she plopped down in front of Naruko. "That's great! The best part though, was the fact that you rigged the outside of the tower up with bombs and traps. That was the best!"

Naruko nodded, remembering the good times.

Anko got quiet all of a sudden and leaned in. "I hear you're particularly close to a certain dolphin."

Naruko frowned, not getting it. She was close with toads, but she didn't know any dolphins.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any dolphins. I can direct you to some toads if you want," Naruko told the Tokubetsu Jonin.

Anko smirked, "I'm talking about that sexy Chunin Iruka!"

Naruko and Sasuke choked while Kakashi gave a small laugh.

"You like Iruka-sensei?!" Naruko nearly screamed.

Anko nodded and smiled, "He's smart and has a tender side. Then, that scar across his nose is hot!"

Naruko gaped at the snake summoner. She had a thing for Iruka and even thought his scar was attractive?

"You, like his scar?" she asked uncertainly, trying to understand this new development.

Anko licked her lips, "Scars are sexy. I'm one of those people who think they're hot! And Iruka Umino is _hot_!"

Naruko couldn't get over the fact that Anko liked her nii-san's scar. She _liked_ the scar. Were there really people out there who thought that scars were cool and….sexy?

"I would never expect you to like Iruka-sensei. I'd think you'd be into Ibiki or someone like him."

Anko shook her head. "Despite how I act, I'd really prefer a man who's sweet and soft spoken. Iruka is such a cutie too! And he's so respectful and chivalrous. And he's great with kids."

Naruko looked at Anko. She watched as the older woman smiled serenely at the thought of Iruka-sensei. She didn't think his scar was grotesque. She thought it made him look sexy.

Naruko smiled. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't mind her scars then.

"Okay, I'll let you in on a few things. Iruka-sensei, loves Ichiraku Ramen. His favorite thing to do, other than teaching, is to go to the hotsprings. He hates anything with rice in it and has a high respect for reliable people."

Anko smiled, "Thanks!"

Kakashi gave a small laugh, "Anko has been hung up on little Iruka for a while now."

"Shut it Hatake! You're just jealous cause you're alone and no one wants you!"

Kakashi just laughed, "Now Anko, you and I both know that that is not the case." As he spoke, he fingered his mask, his eyebrow quirked upward.

Anko rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko couldn't help but latch onto Iruka when he emerged from the forest. He was the last person to show and she was so proud of him!

"Iruka-sensei, you made it, just in time!"

He smiled, "I know that it was an exam, but I took my time, because I didn't want to be weak when I finished."

"Well it's a good thing you just got here Iruka, the test ends in five minutes," Kakashi said, looking at the timer.

The Chunin instructor sighed in relief. He'd passed the first exam. That was good.

A few moments later, the timer rang and Kakashi clapped his hands. "Congratulations to the ten of you! You made it to the Second Exam! You're so lucky too, because I'm the proctor for this exam as well! And the exam will start here and now!"

Everyone sighed and Kakashi waved a hand. "Over there people! You'll be taking a written test! My friend Shikaku, came up with the questions for it so I can't be of any help! You absolutely cannot cheat. You have half an hour to finish the most you can. There are five hundred questions and you need to have at least eighty-five to a hundred percent of the test correct in order to pass. Roughly, you need to answer over four hundred and ten questions and get them all right. Take a test packet and a pencil and find somewhere to sit on the ground. I'll tell you when you can start!"

Iruka was smiling widely, liking the written test already. Naruko and Sasuke were fine with it and just wanted to get it over with. The other seven, weren't as optimistic.

Kakashi set the timer again, "Go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi watched as Shikaku graded the papers as fast as he could.

When the man finished, he slumped over after handing Kakashi the score sheet.

Kakashi grinned, "As I expected."

He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "I have the scores!"

Naruko and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"The highest score was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze who found time to do the extra credit at the end. She received a score of one hundred and five. The next three tied with a perfect one hundred, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Iruka Umino. Hinata Hyuga and Anko Mitarashi are next with a tied score of ninety-five. The next person to pass, with a score of ninety, is Kotetsu Hagane. And the last person to pass was Ino Yamanaka, with a score of eighty-five. Congratulations you guys."

Sasuke looked at Naruko, "How did you understand the extra credit?"

She shrugged, "It was about Ero-Sennin. Of course I would know it!"

"_He_ wrote the Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi?" Sasuke asked in shock.

Naruko nodded, "It was his first book, but it didn't do too well. He became my godfather when my father asked if he could name me after the main character, Naruko. So, I asked to read it, cause if a Hokage liked it, it must've been good. And I have to say, it's pretty good."

Sasuke shook his head, "Of course."

"You'll be starting the next Exam now! Kurenai is the proctor!" Kakashi announced as the female Jonin appeared beside him. "Good luck!"

Kurenai smiled, "The Third Exam consists of one on one matches. Anyone who makes it to the fourth exam, will be considered for the Jonin rank. You all will be given numbers and will battle when your number is called."

The numbers one through eight were used and Naruko wasn't shocked to receive the number one.

"I want numbers two and seven over here!"

Iruka and Anko stood in the designated area and Kurenai looked between them. "You will battle it out until one of you is unconscious, can't continue or is dead. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Anko gave Iruka a smirk, "If I win, you have to go out with me!"

Iruka took a step back, "What?!"

Anko was grinning widely, "I win, and you get to take my sexy ass out to dinner!"

Iruka's face flamed. "Anko-san, this is a battle. I don't think we should talk about theses things right now."

She waved his concern off, "Nonsense! This is a perfect time for it! And you can just call my Anko. A sexy man like you should only get the privilege." She sent him a wink.

Iruka shook himself, "Can we just start the match?"

Kurenai smirked, "Hajime!"

Anko was moving quickly, "Sen ei' Tajashu!"

Several snakes came from Anko's sleeve and caught Iruka in their grip. "Now you're mine my little dolphin!" Anko sang with a grin.

Iruka stopped struggling and gave her a smile, "Not really." He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a log behind.

Anko gaped and looked around, trying to find her prize.

Something grabbed her ankle and she looked down.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!"

She squealed as she was pulled underground. She looked up at Iruka who as holding a kunai to her neck, giving her a smirk.

"It looks to me, like you're mine now."

Anko glared playfully, "Taking charge huh? I like it!"

She wiggled slightly, trying to get out of the hole.

Kurenai sighed, "You have no jutsu that'll get you out of that. I know this personally, so Iruka Umino is the winner!"

Anko began cursing up a storm about how Kurenai betrayed her and that they were no longer friends. And then she went on to scream about she was supposed to win the sexy dolphin and how her plans were crushed.

"Anko?"

She looked up at said 'dolphin' and pouted, "What?"

He gave her a smile, "Would go out with me when the exam is over?"

Anko started squealing as he helped her out of her hole. "I got the sexy dolphin!"

Naruko and Sasuke watched, trying to contain their laughter. To see the scary examiner lady from the Chunin Exams acting like that with their once sensei was just too much! She really liked Iruka-sensei, a lot.

Kurenai called up the next two fighters, "Numbers one and eight!"

Naruko and Kotetsu stood across from each other and Kotetsu smirked, "Time to pay you back for ruining my plan during the Chunin Exams three years ago."

Naruko rolled her eyes, "What could _you _do?"

Kurenai smirked, "Hajime!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Ten Naruko's appeared and charged at Kotetsu who pulled a scroll out of his flak vests pocket. He released a large mace like weapon and swung it, taking out three Bunshin at once. The others remained a good distance and began a series of hand signs.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!"

Kotetsu jumped high, dodging the attacks.

The real Naruko worked on a jutsu and smirked when Kotetsu began looking around madly.

He was standing in the same place, looking terrified.

She walked over and hit him in the back of the neck. "First time I've used that jutsu, and you lost."

Kurenai smiled, "Genjutsu, nice. Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze wins!"

Naruko returned to Sasuke's side, "That was easy."

"Of course it was. You make everything look easy."

"Numbers three and five!"

Ino and Shikamaru stood and moved to Kurenai's side. "Hajime!"

Shikamaru whipped something at Ino and the blonde moved to dodge, but froze. On her shadow, was a chakra blade, like Asuma sensei.

Shikamaru smirked, "Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu a success!"

He made a hand sign, "Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu!" His shadow stretched and attached to Ino's, leaving her immobile. A shadow began traveling up her leg and then her side, before a shadow hand caught her throat and gave it a squeeze. Ino fell unconscious and Shikamaru released his jutsu.

"That was a drag."

"Shikamaru Nara is the winner," Kurenai smiled.

Ino was moved to Kotetsu's side and the two were left to sleep.

"That final two, come here!"

Sasuke and Hinata face each other.

"I'm going to prove that I'm good enough to be a Hyuga," Hinata told him, getting into her Juken stance.

He frowned, "Hinata, Naruko was right all those years ago. You are already better than them. You have nothing to prove to them. Fight for yourself or for Gaara. But don't keep trying to make them happy, when it's never going happen. You were better than them the moment you were born."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you Sasuke."

Kurenai smiled as well, looking forward to their battle, "Hajime!"

Both activated their Dojutsu's and attacked. Sasuke easily dodged Hinata's Juken and swept her feet from under her. She leaned back and caught herself with her left hand, spinning her body into a windmill. She kicked him away with her right leg as she righted herself.

Sasuke rebounded easily and charged her again. They parried each others attacks for a few moments, before Sasuke decided to use his Mangekyo and began surrounding Hinata in a ring of black fire.

The flames rose and created a cage around the Hyuga heiress.

"I'm not letting you out until you forfeit," he informed her.

She sighed and deactivated her Byakugan.

Kurenai sighed as well, "Sasuke Uchiha is the winner!"

Hinata pouted as the flames died away, "I would've won if it was anyone other than you or Naruko!"

Sasuke smirked, "Sorry. You were unlucky."

Naruko wrapped her arms around Hinata, "You did good anyway! That's all that matters!"

Kurenai cleared her throat, "Will the winners come here please?!"

Naruko, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Iruka stood before the Genjutsu Mistress.

"You four are moving on to the Fourth Exam. The Jonin Hancho will be giving you the remaining Exams."

They all looked from Kakashi, to Kurenai and finally Shikaku.

Shikaku sighed, "We're going to the arena used for the Chunin Exams."

The Chunin looked at him in shock, even Shikamaru. "How did I not know you were the Commander?" he asked.

Shikaku shrugged, "It's a drag talking about work, so I don't really talk about it."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Unbelievable."

"Use Shunshin to get to the arena," Shikaku ordered and disappeared.

They followed his orders, appearing in what looked like a practice range in the middle of the stadium. Dummies and targets all over the place.

Shikaku had a clipboard in hand, "I want each of you to come up here and I'll give you your instructions. Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruko stepped up to his side, "What must I do?"

"I'm going to give you a list of ranks. You have to perform a certain number of jutsu from each rank I have listed,"

Naruko nodded and got into position.

"Give me an E rank."

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruko said as many copies appeared around her.

Shikaku nodded and checked something off. "Three D ranks."

Naruko Shunshined to Sasuke's side, before returning to Shikaku the same way. She then ran toward one of the practice dummies and launched a kick, "Konoha Senpu!" The pole holding the dummy up gave under the force and the dummy was sent flying. Finally, she disappeared.

Shikaku looked around and gasped when he was pulled into the ground.

Naruko stood above him with her arms folded, "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu."

She reached down and pulled him out of his hole. "What next sir?"

He groaned as he cracked his back, "Five C ranks."

She made some hand signs, "Suiton: Teppodama!" The water bullet was aimed at another dummy, removing it from its pole just like the other dummy.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi." she placed her hands together and a rock wall rose in front of her.

Naruko was making more hand signs, "Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!"

The large fireball tore across the ground, lighting the other Dummies on fire. Naruko smirked to herself and used a kunai to cut her finger, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Gamatatsu appeared in a cloud of smoke, "Hey sis! Got any candy?"

"Sorry Tatsu, next time I summon you okay? I'm in the middle of the Jonin Exams."

Gamatatsu got serious and nodded, "Okay sis! See ya!"

Naruko finished up with another earth jutsu, "Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu."

Shikaku watched as she sank into the ground and rose out of it, right next to him. He made some notes on his clipboard, "Eight B ranks."

Naruko nodded, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Seven Naruko's appeared and waited for orders.

"You heard him, eight B ranks. We have seven left!"

Every Naruko Bunshin nodded and stood straight.

In order, the Naruko's each performed a B rank jutsu.

"Doton: Domu!" the first Naruko's body turned greyish like stone.

The next two Naruko's used two jutsu and made a collaboration, "Katon:Zukokku!" "Futon:Atsugai!"

The tidal wave of fire washed over the arena floor and made the area warm.

The next Naruko washed the flames away with, "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha." A large wave of water coming from her mouth, putting the fire out.

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!"

A large shark made of water formed and began swimming around in the water.

"Doton Kekkai: Doru Domu."

A large dome of earth rose from the ground and trapped the first five Naruko's inside.

The last Naruko made a hand sign.

Shikaku froze, noticing that he could move as he was strapped to a tree by its roots. Naruko rose out of the tree, holding a kunai in hand. She gave him a peace sign and released the Genjutsu "Magen: Jubaku Satsu."

He cleared his throat, "Okay then. Five A rank."

Naruko nodded and created a Rasengan in her left hand. She let it fizz away. She then made a cross hand sign, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A hundred Naruko appeared and waved at Shikaku.

Naruko focused her chakra into her fingertips and charged one of her Kage Bunshin. She thrust the Kaze no Yaiba into its heart, making it explode.

She jumped away and made a sign, "Meisaigakure no Jutsu!"

Naruko turned invisible.

The Naruko Kage Bunshin all made the same hand sign, "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

The collection of Naruko's turned into several different naked women, winking and blowing kisses to the men in the arena.

"Haremu no Jutsu!"

Everyone but Sasuke fainted from blood loss. Naruko released her camouflage jutsu and looked at him, "Why didn't you faint?"

"None of them were blue eyed long haired blondes," he shrugged.

Naruko smiled and rolled her eyes, "Good. I was wondering if you had given up and started batting for the other team."

She moved over to Shikaku and shook him awake, "Anything else sir?"

He stood and held his head, "That last jutsu should be a Kinjutsu."

She snorted, "Jiji _did_ think of making it one."

He sighed, "Any other amazing things I should know of?"

Naruko hmmed, "I'm a Gama Sennin. Mastered Sennin Modo three years ago. I also changed the seal over Kyuubi and I can go Biju with all nine tails without any issues. I know two S rank jutsu. Hiraishin and my Rasenshuriken which Ero-Sennin labeled himself. I studied Kenjutsu under the Samurai General Mifune of Tetsu no Kuni. I earned my mastery in Fuuinjutsu last year from Ero-Sennin. I also picked up some Kinjutsu during my training with Ero-Sennin. I know a lot of other jutsu as well."

Shikaku nodded absentmindedly as he marked everything down. "Wow. Once I have a good grasp of all your abilities, we'll have a tag team match. Only you four will be considered for the rank of Jonin, so I need a good idea of what you can do. Please go up to the waiting area until everyone is finished. This may be a while."

Naruko nodded and sent her friends a thumbs up. "Good luck!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko and Sasuke stood together, facing Shikamaru and Iruka. Once the jutsu portion was over they were put into teams and told to fight each other.

Naruko had informed Sasuke about the Hiraishin seals still on the walls of the stadium and he smirked, telling her to put one on him. They'd been together for three years. They knew each other so well, they didn't have to worry.

Shikaku sighed and threw his hand up, "The tag team battle between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze against Shikamaru Nara and Iruka Umino will commence in three...two...one...Hajime!"

"Meisaigakure no Jutsu!"

Naruko disappeared from everyone view and Sasuke smirked as a hand wrapped around his arm. His viewpoint changed as Naruko Hiraishined them behind their opponents.

Sasuke flew through some hand signs, "Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu!"

Iruka was fast at reacting and created an earth wall to block the attack. Shikamaru tried using his Kagemane no Jutsu to capture Sasuke, but he disappeared again.

Naruko set Sasuke down and used the Maiagaru no Jutsu to lift herself in the air.

"Distract them."

Sasuke nodded slightly and pulled the chukoto on his back out of its sheath. He charged it with his lightning chakra and released an attack on the two unsuspecting Chunin.

Naruko focused on Jinton and formed the hand signs needed. She focused and waited.

Sasuke successfully got Iruka and Shikamaru into a corner and she let the cube form around the two as the power began building in the center.

Shikamaru noticed immediately what it was, "We have to quit. I saw her use this on our last mission and we will be severely injured, since I know she wouldn't make it strong enough to kill us!"

Iruka tried hitting one of the walls of the cubed prison and sighed. There was no way out.

"We forfeit," they grumbled together.

Naruko slowly released the jutsu until it was gone. She then released her camouflage jutsu and floated to Sasuke's side.

Shikaku rolled his eyes, "Shosha, Naruko and Sasuke!"

Naruko gave Sasuke a pat on the back, "We're awesome."

He shrugged, "Yeah."

Shikaku yawned, "Don't get excited yet. The winning team has to battle each other in the final exam."

Naruko froze as did Sasuke. They looked at each other. Naruko could only wonder, how was it always them in the end?

Shikaku had them prepare and she looked at Sasuke.

_I can use this! To get a good fight, and to give myself the final push._

_**Do it. Then you can't back out.**_

Naruko nodded to herself. She looked to the Jonin Hansho and asked, "Could you give us a moment before you start?"

Shikaku rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Sasuke, I've decided that I want to tell you."

Sasuke's eyes widened at her admission. He knew exactly what she meant and he couldn't believe she was ready.

"I'm still a bit scared of your reaction, so I'm turning this into a bet. If you defeat me here and now, I'll have to tell you on my honor. I _do_ want you to know, but the fear will hold me back if you don't win here."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"I mean it Sasuke. Just because I want you to win, doesn't' mean I'm going to go easy on you! I will kick your tight ass all over the stadium if I have to! As this battle goes, you can't use your Mangekyo and I can't go Biju, use Kyuubi's chakra or use Sennin Modo. This will be like a normal fight between two shinobi. Nothing extra special like Kekkei Genkai, Sennin techniques of Jinchuuriki powers. Just Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Kenjutsu and any other weapons we have. You understand me?"

"I get it. But why now?"

Naruko sighed, "A lot of things have been brought into the light Sasuke. I also realized, that every time I have ever lost to you and owed you a favor, you never once asked to see beneath my mask, or demanded to know why I wear one. Or even ask why I hate the Hyuga's. You had all those chances to abuse your power and you never did. So, I decided I wanted to tell you at the end of the Jonin Exams, and if I make it into a bet, I _have_ to do it if you win, and I can't chicken out."

Sasuke sighed and gave her a smirk, "You know you're going to lose right?"

"I'd better!" she nodded and turned to Shikaku, "We're good now."

"Finally. Hajime!"

Naruko attacked Sasuke with ferocity. They engaged in a long Taijutsu spar.

"No Jinsokuna Ken?" Sasuke asked deflecting a kick.

"That was specifically designed to permanently injure someone. That's not what I'm aiming for Ducky!"

They continued on for a few moments, before Sasuke grabbed her ankle and threw her over his shoulder.

"Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Naruko spun in mid air, "Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!"

The two fireballs connected and cancelled each other out.

Naruko landed on her feet and made a hand sign, "Suiton: Teppodama!"

Sasuke dodged the large water ball and threw some shuriken, which Naruko dodged easily.

Sasuke started some hand signs and Naruko cursed, "Fuck!"

She used the water from her previous attack, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"

The dragons collided and created a mass wave of steam. Naruko took advantage, "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and unsheathed his sword. "Chidori Nagashi!"

The crackling energy of the Chidori covered him from every direction, acting as a defence for whatever Naruko had planned.

His Chidori connected with several things at once. Sasuke knew that these were Naruko's Kage Bunshin. He dropped the Chidori Nagashi just as the mist cleared and Naruko's Ultra Rasenshuriken came flying at him. The loud screeching from the jutsu, nearly making his head throb.

He uttered a curse that would've made a sailor proud and jumped up the wall of the arena and to the top of the kage box. He then aimed the largest Katon: Zakkoku he could at the sky and grinned when the clouds drew together. Sasuke used his sword to aim a bolt of lightning at the clouds and smirked when an even larger one came back.

Naruko's Rasenshuriken started to grow in size. Sasuke began gathering all the electricity from the air as he shaped the lightning into the form of a dragon. "Kirin." He then released the great dragon, and watched as it slammed into the center of Naruko's attack. The two combined into one attack and then grew, covering the arena with its size.

Naruko and Sasuke both Shunshined away from the oncoming damage and got away just in time.

The explosion from the attacks, rocked the very foundations of Konoha. Everyone could see the bright light and hear the screeching and crackling coming from the arena.

Naruko hoped that the others had gotten out safely.

She leaned over, huffing and puffing. The staying up all night. Using several jutsu and some of the higher ranked ones more than once and then, an Ultra Rasenshuriken and she was feeling the drain. She cursed herself for setting such rules a the beginning.

"Come on Naruko, we still have a battle to do."

She gaped, "Sasuke, why aren't you winded?"

He smirked, "Because, I haven't used the Kage Bunshin several times today, nor did I use an Ultra Rasenshuriken."

"But you whipped out a big ass dragon!"

"Kirin is actually real lightning, that I use chakra to shape. It isn't made from chakra, which saves me energy. Right now, I'm in better shape than you are. And you can't bring in the help of Kyuubi's chakra or Sennin Modo to help you, otherwise you would most likely win, since Genjutsu doesn't work on you."

Naruko glared and formed another rasenshuriken, "Sasuke, I'll kick your ass!"

He formed a chidori, "Again, with my ass. Why does every one of your threats have to do with my ass?"

Naruko rolled her eyes and jumped at him, he did the same, their attacks meeting head on. They were blown away from each other and Naruko was sent flying through a tree. Damn trees.

Sasuke was able to catch himself though, and received less damage than Naruko.

He stood slowly and went off to find her.

She lay still, in crater of her own making. Her arm was red and black, similar to his own. Charred in several spots.

"My arm hurts," she mumbled.

He nodded, "Mine as well."

"I don't have enough chakra left. Nor do I feel like moving so I can shove my foot up your ass."

"What about my ass is so appealing that it's the focus of every one of your threats and attacks?" he asked.

"It's firm."

Silence….

….

….

Sasuke flushed. Had she really just admitted that!? And how would she know?

"Why do you know that?"

"Dude, you sleep like the dead."

He jerked, wondering what she did to him in his sleep.

"We've shared tents, sleeping bags and beds. Seriously, I would wake up clinging to you in some way and you never knew. I've gotten handfuls of a _lot_ of things Sasuke."

"Really?" he squeaked in horror.

She nodded slightly, "Don't be embarrassed. You're the one who holds my hand and kisses me all because you feel like it. Then you like to get close and run your finger across my arms and collar bone. Out of everything _you've_ done, this shouldn't bother you."

Sasuke gaped unattractively, "B-but?"

"It's not a big deal. I groped your ass in your sleep and you kiss me all the time. Sufficient payment I believe."

"Not that I don't find it hilarious that you're embarrassing an Uchiha, but are you two finished?"

The quarrelers looked up to see Shikaku wiping dust off his vest.

Naruko nodded, "I forfeit. With those rules I put in place, I left myself kind of open. And I can't move."

Shikaku sighed, "Thank goodness. You two don't mess around. The stadium is completely destroyed. It'll take a lot of money and time to fix."

Naruko gave a laugh, "I'll pay for it."

Shikaku nodded, "That's good. Tsunade-sama won't be as angry when she sees what happened. The most destructive Jonin Exam by far."

The two nodded and Naruko looked at Sasuke, "I promise to tell you when I wake up."

With that, the young Namikaze fell asleep from exhaustion, leaving reality to enter the safety of her mind.

When she saw Kyuubi, she smiled. _How did I do?_

_**Pretty good Kit. Without those rules you would've won though. Anyway, enjoy your rest, because when you wake up, you'll be very emotional. And telling your Uchiha your deepest secrets, require a lot of fortitude and strength.**_

Naruko nodded and drifted off. Not even able to stay awake in her own mind.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Next chapter is the EXPLANATION! It'll be sad, so remember to have your tissues ready.**

**I'm finally getting to this part! YAY!**

**Also, anyone have an idea of what the tattoo is?**

**How was the Jonin Exam?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	30. Explanation

**A/N: Hello people! The chapter we've been waiting for is here!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**flamingpen18 beta'd this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

_**None **__of your scars can make me __**love you **__less.-Unknown._

Naruko sat up, holding her head. Other than the headache she was currently trying to rid herself of, she felt god and well rested. She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head.

"You're awake," a voice called softly.

She looked over, briefly noticing that she was in the hospital, and saw Sasuke. She looked at his arm and saw that is was completely healed.

"They used Ninjo's blood," the Uchiha stated, noticing her stare.

Naruko nodded and yawned once more, wiping her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight. You've been asleep for two days."

Naruko started. She'd never slept that long before!

She sighed, thinking about what to do. She was only in her top. The hospital had removed her cuirass but left her top on, because it was connected to her mask.

Her mask.

She sighed. She was now bound by honor, and she was going to tell him.

"Sasuke, could you sit on the bed?"

His head tilted to the side, but he did as she asked. With his legs folded, he faced her, face open with no emotions showing.

She sighed. It was now or never.

"You know I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

He nodded.

"You probably put two and two together, that the reason the village hated me was due to them thinking I was the Kyuubi, right?"

Once again, he nodded.

"Well, they went farther than just hating me. I used to get cornered by villagers, and they would hit me and beat on me all the time. It got so bad, that Jiji gave me a schedule, and I had to be inside by the time it got dark. It was for my safety," she explained.

"I was six when it happened. I had been in the park by myself, wondering why no one liked me and why the parents wouldn't let their kids play with me. I wondered why they gave me those looks and treated me so badly. I was sad, because I didn't have any friends and no one wanted be near me. When I looked up, I noticed that it was already dark out, and I rushed home, because I didn't want Jiji to find out and be angry. I didn't want him to hate me like everyone else, because he was one of the few who treated me like a person."

She was looking out the large window as she recalled the past. She sounded so far away. She was no longer in the hospital. She was running home in the dark, trying to make it before Jiji found out.

"A man stepped in my way, and when I tried to go around him, he blocked me. When I turned around, there were more people, and I had nowhere to go. I was trapped and scared, because I saw the weapons they were holding, and I knew I was going to be beaten again."

Naruko looked down. She hated that day so much!

"I woke up to the smell of kerosene. I knew what it was, because my apartment had mass leaks of it, and I had been warmed that when I smelled it, I shouldn't turn the stove on, or I could get hurt. When I looked around, there were people everywhere, and they all held a different kind of weapon. I was tied down with ropes, and swords were shoved into my shoulders and thighs so I would stay put."

Sasuke's fists clenched at the mental image he got. Those assholes did something like that to a six year old?! He felt like going on a killing spree.

"They used knives and torches over and over. But because I healed fast, they kept repeating the same things. Then, a man with weird eyes was there with a kunai in his hand. According to Kyuubi, there was some type of poison on the blade. I'm a Jinchuuriki, the _strongest_ one. I heal immediately after getting a wound, so I shouldn't scar at all. But this poison was created to negate Biju chakra. Any injury made with this poison wouldn't heal immediately, and I'd have to wait it out like normal people, which would leave scars. The weird eyed man used the poison covered kunai on my face," Naruko told him.

She reached up and pulled her mask down.

Sasuke looked at her face for the first time. There were two jagged markings leading from her mouth and outward. Above them, on either side, were two more jagged markings. All six were of a dark purple color.

"That's why you wear a mask?" he asked.

She nodded, "I woke up two months after the incident. Kyuubi was keeping me unconscious so I wouldn't feel the pain. When I saw them, they were so gross, and I just knew that no one would accept me with them. So I resolved to hide them from the world. I was scared to show you, because I didn't want you to judge me because I'm not attractive."

Sasuke was beside her in an instant, pulling her hands from her face and cradling them. "Naruko, you look fine to me. In fact, if you hadn't told me they were scars, I would've thought they were tattoos."

Naruko looked up into his dark eyes and flushed.

He was giving her a smirk, and it only grew when saw the pink dot across her cheeks. "I finally get to see you blush. It's beautiful. You are beautiful."

"Really?" she asked, hating how small her voice sounded.

Sasuke released her hands and reached out slowly. She nodded and his fingers ghosted across her cheeks. He caressed each mark, taking his times.

She jumped at how weird it felt to have someone rubbing her scars. It tingled and made her stomach flip.

Sasuke smiled at her and leaned forward, kissing her softly.

She squeaked and his tongue entered her mouth, coaxing hers to play.

Sasuke rubbed her scars some more, and she moaned at the tingly sensation in her body.

Sasuke pulled away and laughed, "I think I found an erogenous zone."

Naruko blushed at the horror. Her scars got her turned on!

Sasuke moved back slightly, "I don't think your ugly, Naruko. In fact, I find myself agreeing with Anko. Scars are sexy," he purred the last bit with half lidded eyes, making sure she got the message.

The message was well received, and Naruko looked away as she tried to stop the blush from overtaking her whole face. Sasuke was a pervert. Plain and simple.

"You really thought I wouldn't like you anymore over that?"

Naruko sighed, "Well, at first I had thought you would. But then everything was going well, because you received the news of me being a Jinchuuriki so well, and I had some hope that you wouldn't mind. That hope was dashed the week after we brought Karin to the village."

Sasuke frowned, not liking how hopeless she looked.

"When Ba-chan came back, she took over at the hospital and found out that the doctors and nurses were doing everything half assed. That was when she issued a complete reassessment of all shinobi in the village to see if there was anything missing. Do you remember?"

Sasuke nodded, frowning at the memory. She had personally given him a check up, and that was where she had given him the advice to get Naruko to like him. It wasn't when he was walking home like he had told Kakashi. There was no way he'd admit to his sensei that he got romantic advice when getting a checkup. He was teased enough as it was. There was no need to add to it.

"Karin and I were last to be done, because she wanted to give us personal assessments away from the hospital. She took us to her home where she has all this strange equipment. We were given all these stupid tests. Karin's results were good and came back within a day. Mine, however, took a week, longer than anyone in the village. She got my personal file from Jiji and compared notes, because something wasn't adding up. I was worried, because I have no allergies or diseases, so I didn't know what was wrong. She then called me in a week later and asked me if I had ever been sexually active, and I told her no. I added a few extra words in of course, but you get that I was shocked over what she said," Naruko sighed.

Naruko's jaw was tight.

"She told me that three of the many tests she gave me showed severe internal scarring. And she asked me if I had ever been in a dangerous situation where I was badly injured before, and I told her about the kidnapping. She then told me to ask Kyuubi about it, so I did."

Naruko shook her head as she struggled to keep a steady voice.

"I asked Kyuubi, and she revealed that more had happened that night. While I was unconscious, the torture continued. They didn't just set fire to the room and leave, they kept at it. Kyuubi had held back information from me, because she didn't want me to be so emotionally ruined at such a young age. Kyuubi can see everything, whether I'm awake or not. She told me that the real reason she kept me under for two months wasn't because of my scars. There was more to it."

Sasuke was dreading what was to come. He had a feeling but was praying to Kami that it wasn't the case, even though deep down, he knew it was.

"Another man with weird eyes had decided to make sure that 'the demon can't procreate'. He had some odd object that was several inches long and covered in pieces of metal and glass. Kyuubi said that on it was the same poison that was used on my face. The man raped me with it and tore up everything inside. Kyuubi's chakra couldn't heal me, and it left me scarred. She told me what the man looked like, and my hatred for the Hyuga's grew. There was always two Hyuga's involved every time I was beaten and chased by villagers. And when I learned that they were Hyuga's, I hated them. Then to have Kyuubi tell me that a Main Branch member carved my face and a Side Branch member raped me, I wanted to murder every single one of them."

Naruko had tears running down her face. "They cleaned me up and wiped away visible evidence, because they knew an Anbu would save me, and they couldn't have the Anbu find out. Their doctors at the hospital were in on it and never told Jiji about my internal injuries. When I told Tsunade what Kyuubi said, she explained to me that the scarring was so bad, I'm unable have children. She went to Jiji and explained the whole situation to him. The very doctors who were assigned to me after the ordeal were put on trial and killed, just like everyone who had hurt me that day. They were all killed as well. Jiji doesn't know that two Hyuga's are the reasons for the scars, but he knows that Hyuga's were involved."

Sasuke gaped. They had really done that to her?

"When I told you you shouldn't want me, I meant it Sasuke. I can't give you children. I know that that's something important in your clan. But the one thing you seem to look forward to in life, I can't give you. I have a .03% chance of getting pregnant. That's less than 1%, Sasuke. The duty of the Uzumaki Clan's revival lays on Karin and Kei's shoulders now, because I'm useless in that department."

Naruko was crying even more now. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Naruko, I don't need children to make me happy. I'm in love with you. You are what I want most. We get along better than anyone in the village. We're pretty much married without the contract. I love you, your eyes, your hair, your scars, your mind, your personality, your obvious interest in my ass and so much more. I want you. I'm happy with only you. I don't need anything other than you, Naruko."

By the time he was finished, she had buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. "You mean it?"

Sasuke's right hand rubbed her back, while her pulled the ties of her ponytail, letting her hair fall loose. "Yes, you're important to me, Naruko. When I said I love you, I wasn't joking. I never say something I don't mean, and I mean this with everything in me."

Naruko could feel something warm. It was nice, and she wondered what it was.

_**Love Kit. His assurance and acceptance has turned your feelings into love. You had liked him before but were worried about giving him your heart, because you didn't know if he'd accept you as you are. Now that you know how he really feels, nothing is holding your true feeling back, and you're letting yourself love him in return.**_

Naruko took a deep breath, reveling at how she felt so much better. Sasuke had accepted her scars. _All_ of her scars. He didn't pull away in disgust, and he didn't insult her. He didn't care that she couldn't bare children. He loved her, even with all of her faults and imperfections.

"Sasuke, you've waited such a long time for me to tell you everything. You haven't pushed me. You've been patient this whole time, waiting for me to figure everything out. Not many men are willing to wait as long as you did, nor would they put up with a girl who can't make up her mind. You stayed by me and kept your promise. Thank you, for waiting for me."

Sasuke smiled down at her, "You're worth waiting for, Naruko."

She threw her arms around him. "I love you!"

Sasuke felt lighter all of a sudden. She'd finally said it! He wanted to scream his victory for the world to hear, but instead, he settled for kissing her. An Uchiha never did such unsightly things, no matter how happy they were.

When they had both calmed down, Sasuke uttered the question he'd been longing to ask, "Will you marry me?"

Naruko smiled and nodded, "And will you be able to set it up before my birthday?"

He smirked and ran his fingers through her hair, "I think I can manage."

**A/N: This one finally bites the dust!**

**I cried during the writing process.**

**How was it people?**

**Let me know please.**

**Ja ne! :D**

**P.S. This isn't the end, there is still more to come. And a miracle will happen as well!**


	31. Promotions, Missions, and Altercations

**A/N: Hello beautiful people!**

**This chapter is extra long, as payment for not updating on New Years Day. I got dragged into something and I couldn't update, so I worked all day today to add seven thousand more words to the chapter for you all! I hope you like it! I worked hard to get it out!**

**In case you didn't know, Jinsokuna Ken is a fighting style and the Kichikugan isn't a Kekkei Genkai! It's just her using Kyuubi's eyes!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY THE EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!(9,567 Words!)**

_Other times, I look at my scars and see something else: a girl who was trying to cope with something horrible that she should never have had to live through at all. My scars show pain and suffering, but they also show my will to survive. They're part of my history that'll always be there.-Cheryl Rainfield._

"Finally!"

Naruko sighed at the collective yell from her godparents. She had just told them about hers and Sasuke's engagement and it was like Jiraiya saw a harem of naked women and Tsunade won the lottery!

Tsunade seemed a lot happier than Jiraiya for some reason though. The blonde woman held her open palm out to the Gama Sennin and grinned, "Pay up!"

She looked between them in confusion. Jiraiya's happy face turned depressed and he looked at his teammate. "There is no way you won that!" he insisted, folding his arms.

Tsunade opened a desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. "The bets over their engagement were as follows. Iruka- During the training trip. He bet a thousand Ryo. Kakashi- A month after the came back from the training trip. He wagered a thousand as well. Mikoto- On Naruko's seventeenth birthday. She threw in five thousand. You- on her eighteenth birthday and you bet ten thousand! Me, I said _right_ after the Jonin Exams finished, and I had bet twenty thousand. I won the bet, and therefore, I am thirty-seven thousand Ryo richer!" she cheered.

Naruko gaped, "You really did have a bet over this? You people need lives, seriously!"

"The drama surrounding you two is just too delicious to pass up brat! You make it fun around here," Jiraiya explained while shooting the busty Hokage a death glare.

Tsunade waved her hand, "Get over it Jiraiya. Anyway, Naruko, there is a meeting this afternoon at three. We're announcing the new Jonin and as a council member, you must attend."

Naruko sighed, "Fine. I'll be at Ichiraku's if you need me."

As Naruko left Tsunade gave Jiraiya a grin, "So, wanna bet on the wedding?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I've called this meeting in order to announce the newest Jonin."

The collective council all nodded, wanting to get to the point of the meeting and get it over with.

Tsunade looked to Shikaku, who stood and moved to the center of the room, a clipboard in hand.

"The Jonin Hansho will explain who are up for the promotion and give you a small idea of their skills."

Shikaku cleared his throat and gave a sigh, "Those who made it to the Fourth Exam, are Sasuke Uchiha, Iruka Umino, Shikamaru Nara and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruko smiled to herself. Iruka-sensei finally had a chance to move up in rank. Maybe teaching children wasn't fun anymore.

"Sasuke Uchiha, displayed tactical use of four different chakra natures. Fire, lightning, water and earth, in that order. He cannot do wind. He has mastered the Mangekyo Sharingan, which has several abilities, such as Tsukuyomi, Susano and Amaterasu. He didn't elaborate on the powers themselves, but Anbu Captain Itachi Uchiha vouches for him in the mastery of the powers. He is exceptional, at Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. I assume Genjutsu as well, though he didn't use any in the Exam. He's fast on his feet and thinks quickly. He doesn't really talk in the middle of battle and knows Kenjutsu very well, having studied under Mifune of Tetsu no Kuni. His written exam score was a perfect one hundred. With Hokage-sama's discretion, he has been made a Jonin and has an invitation to join Anbu."

Many people clapped and congratulated Fugaku who was smirking at his son's progress.

Shikaku went on. "Iruka Umino has three chakra natures. Earth, water and fire in that order. He received a perfect one hundred on his written exam as well. Iruka is a tactical thinker and knows when to back out. He's very skilled at Kawarimi and is very good at Bukijutsu. Iruka knows when to take a situation seriously. Hokage-sama has decided to make him a Jonin."

Naruko clapped with the others, proud of her sensei. He finally was getting out of the academy!

"Shikamaru Nara passed with a perfect one hundred on the written exam. He's skilled at Earth and fire jutsu. He's mastered all clan techniques perfectly and has an I.Q. of three hundred now. His strengths are tactics and strategies. His weakness is laziness. However, he impressed us and Tsunade-sama has granted him the title of Jonin."

Naruko smiled, Shikamaru wasn't going to be happy. He had only entered the exam because his mother threatened him. Now that he was a Jonin, he had more work to do. And to a Nara, 'work' is like a curse word.

"Finally, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. She displayed perfect usage of, wind, water, earth and fire jutsu. She cannot do lightning. She was made a Gama Sennin at the age of fourteen, after completing her training in twenty-eight days. She has also mastered the Kyuubi's power and can transform at will whenever she so chooses. Her written exam score was one hundred and five. She managed to do the extra credit at the end. On a special note, she finished the First Exam in an hour, breaking the record by seven hours. She also knows Kenjutsu after training with Mifune of Tetsu no Kuni. She claims to know two S ranked jutsus and a few Kinjutsu she picked up on her travels. Jiraiya-sama agreed with her statement. She's quick on her feet and good at coming up with strategies. Her Intelligence Quotient is two hundred and fifty. She has been made a Jonin. The Anbu Honsho has extended her an invitation as well."

Naruko nodded and gave a small fist pump. Though Anbu was nice, she wanted be a Jonin for a bit. Then Anbu would be good.

Tsunade smiled, "The new Jonin, other than Naruko, will find out later on today. Now, another matter of business to attend to. I spoke with the fire Daimyo about my successor and we agreed upon two possible candidates. We both thought of the same people and in the same order as well."

Everyone listened intently, wondering who they were.

Shikaku, Homura and Koharu knew already, having been at the meeting with the Daimyo's advisors and the Anbu Honsho. Everyone else was left to their imaginations.

"We've chosen Hatake Kakashi as the first candidate. Daimyo-sama having heard much about him and his accomplishments and thinks he'd make a good Hokage. I can only concur. Kakashi would be a great Hokage because he has the power and experience and a good reputation."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Kakashi _did_ seem to be Kage material. He was Anbu Honsho at one point and he still had ties that could get him anything he wanted should he ever require it. It was like he was still the Honsho, because he could pull rank anytime and force any of the Anbu to do whatever he wished.

They waited to hear who the second person was.

"Daimyo-sama mentioned the second person before _I_ did. They have helped Hi no Kuni very much in the past few years and have risen through the ranks at reasonable speed. He has done business with this person and feels that with their skills in politics and international business is exceptional. Something that is needed in a Kage. They also have much power and still more time to grow."

Everyone was leaning in, wanting to know who this person was.

"Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze is the second candidate for the Hokage seat."

"WHAT!" two voices yelled.

The first, was Hiashi, which wasn't surprising considering how much he didn't like Naruko. The second though, was the very person that was just mentioned. Naruko's eyes were wide in horrified shock.

"No offense Hokage-sama, but didn't you say a Kage needs experience and power? Why the hell was I chosen? I haven't even been a Jonin for a day!" the younger blonde asked.

"You have much more power than anyone in the village Naruko, being a Sennin and a Jinchuuriki. Then you took over a multi billion Ryo company and expanded it throughout the nations, raising its success. You personally are very well liked by all the Daimyo of the lands Konoha is allied with and Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraiya, Daimyo-sama and I all think you'd be a great Hokage. As it stands, you and Kakashi will be forced to battle each other for the seat within the next six months. He doesn't want to be Hokage at all and suggested we just give the seat to you, but Daimyo-sama thought a battle would make it fair. Sharingan no Kakashi against the Uzumaki Head. This event will take place when the Exam stadium is rebuilt and and everyone in Hi no Kuni will be invited to see the battle and the inauguration afterwards. These next months will be for training mostly with a few missions in between. I suggest you train hard, "Tsunade smiled and winked at her goddaughter.

"Hokage-sama, you can't let her become the Hokage! She'll try and get revenge on Konoha for how she grew up!" Hiashi yelled, losing his composure.

Naruko glared, "Hiashi, I could've taken revenge on the village the moment I became a Clan Head. I could've used my mothers or my fathers names while accusing everyone who have ever wronged me. If you're so worried, that means you _know_ you're clan is guilty and you're scared that my hatred for you people will come out and I'll abuse my power. As I said years ago, personal feelings should never be brought in to a political decision. I don't want to be the Hokage, because I don't feel that I'm ready yet. If you notice, the civilian council isn't saying anything about my nomination for the Hokage seat. They know I won't abuse the power and they know that I have the ability to bring Konohagakure into a more affluent lifestyle, due to the example of _Shadow's Fire_ and how well it's doing. And _they _were the ones to hate my presence most! When you have a legitimate reason, as to why you think I shouldn't be the Hokage, then bring it up. Until that happens, sit down and shut your mouth."

The shinobi council sniggered as Hiashi was once again, put in place by someone who was at least one third his age.

Tsunade smiled, "Good point Naruko. If you have personal issues, do not bring them in here, or else _I_ will have to make a solution and you don't want that."

The temperature went down a few degrees and Hiashi shuddered.

"Now, we've gone over the Hokage candidates and the newly instated Jonin, you are all dismissed!"

Naruko jumped up andran out the door.

She had to find Sasuke and tell him!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Why do you want Karin, Kei and I to go on this mission?"

Naruko stood beside her clan members in front of the Hokage's desk. They had been given a mission and Karin was to be the medic while Kei needed field experience as a new Chunin rank shinobi.

"Well, the Daimyo asked for you to be out on the team, and I figured some family bonding would be good."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Sure thing Ba-chan. Let's go guys!"

The three Uzumaki's headed out, signing themselves out of the village on the way.

"Okay you two, we'll run for most of the day. Tanigakure is a small village in Kawa no Kuni. Karin, it's near where we were when we fought to Akatsuki and saved Gaara. While we deliver this to the Daimyo, Ba-chan wants you to check for any of those chakra signatures I had you memorize, I want both of you to open your senses up and see if you can feel anything other than me. This could help us in finding the Akatsuki's lair."

Karin and Kei nodded as they ran.

"So nee-chan, I heard that you and Sasuke are getting married. How did it happen?!" Karin asked.

Naruko sighed, "I told him."

"See, I told you he wouldn't care!"

"Yes, yes. The almighty miniMaki is always right! I'm not worthy!"

Kei looked between the girls and shook his head. He was the only sane Uzumaki it seemed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That guy was fat!"

Naruko's hand connected with the back of Karin's head. "He was the Daimyo you dunce!"

The youngest Uzumaki snorted, "That doesn't mean he wasn't fat."

Naruko face palmed herself and sighed. She was so glad she was never like that! The trouble she would've been in!

After a few minutes of running, Karin gasped, "Nee-chan! I can feel two chakra signatures. They're just like the ones from the cave, but there is a difference in the one. Small, but different."

The three ninja stopped and Naruko turned to the miniMaki, "What's different?"

"It seems sick. It's the same one from the cave, but it's like it's gotten really sick. This person doesn't seem to have much time left," the redhaired girl explained, looking slightly worried.

Naruko hmmed, "How far away is it?"

Karin looked up and chewed her lip. "I'd say about one hundred miles due North."

Naruko nodded and took a moment to think. On foot, it could take two days. By air, maybe a few hours.

"Okay, it's time I taught you guys what Onoki-Jiji taught me. In order to use the Maiagaru no Jutsu, you need to focus your chakra all over your body and push it outwards. Now, I have wind nature chakra, so I can manipulate the wind around me and give myself extra speed. It's a really simple jutsu, but for those with crappy chakra control, it's a nightmare."

Kei and Karin looked at each other, daring the other to try it first.

Karin rolled her eyes and did as Naruko instructed. When her feet left the ground, she squeaked and grabbed onto Naruko who laughed.

Kei sighed and mimicked the girl. He took it much better than Karin, as he just floated in midair with his arms crossed.

"Fuck you Kei!" Karin yelled, one of her _very_ random outbursts.

After calming the miniMaki down some, Naruko put them through a quick obstacle course before joining them in the air. "We're going to go deal with these two. Before going after them, I want you to wear these chakra suppressors."

"Nee-chan, wouldn't that stop our chakra?"

Naruko shook her head, "No. These are _special_. They hide chakra, but still let you use it."

"Where did you get these?" the two asked simultaneously.

"A place." That was her excuse. Vaguely, she remembered giving Sasuke the same excuse once.

Naruko hid her chakra and turned North, "Let's go! Karin, I want you to keep track of the chakra and if anything changes, let me know."

When the girl nodded, they flew North. Several hours later, Karin tapped Naruko's shoulder. "It's only a few miles away now."

"Land."

When their feet touched the ground Naruko immediately created five Kage Bunshin and had them hide in the trees while gathering nature energy. "If worst, comes to worst, I can go into Sennin Modo five times if necessary. Biju Modo will be after that."

"Isn't this kind of dangerous?" Kei voiced, looking worried.

"That's why I'm taking precautions. If one is sick, then we can take that one out quickly. Then focus everything on the remaining one. We should be able to win. I have extra things in mind if it comes down to it, so don't write me off yet."

The two nodded and followed her lead through the forest. When they came upon a very large tree, they stopped.

"Something is different about this one." Kei muttered. It was like there was chakra coming from the bark itself. The thickness was astounding!

"_Other_ than the fact that it's several times the size of all the other trees?" Karin deadpanned.

Kei sent her an unimpressed look and nodded.

Naruko frowned, "That has to be the worst Genjutsu ever."

The other two looked confused and gazed at the tree, still seeing nothing wrong with it.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm a Jinchuuriki, and Genjutsu don't affect me. You don't see the huge hole, do you?"

Both shook their heads and she made a hand sign, "Kai!"

Before their eyes, a large gaping hole appeared at the base of the tree. Kei was appalled at his lack of ability. Why couldn't he sense it? Karin was more focused on the hole, wondering if the inside was really a tree. Naruko just wanted to get in and defeat the enemy.

She walked forward, slowly, into the opening. Inside, it was considerably dark, even with the light from outside shining in.

Two people were awaiting them, and Karin was right about the one. He looked ready to drop. He was severely emaciated, to the point where his ribs were sticking out and his face was extremely thin. He was hooked up to some weird thing that had his arms and waist locked. It looked like a real life crucifix. Especially with the metal rods coming out of his back.

There was a woman beside him, and in the very little light that was there, Naruko could tell her hair was blue. She was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and a frown marred her face. Both were looking at Naruko in slight fear and shock.

"Hello."

Both glared at her greeting and the woman raised a hand. At the same time, Naruko had a rasenshuriken spinning in her hand and when she added more chakra to it, it grew larger.

The woman froze and slowly put her hand down. Naruko let the attack dissipate, when she was sure the danger was gone.

"Karin, are these two the ones I had you memorize in the cave?"

The little redhead appeared by her side and nodded, shifting her glasses slightly. "Their chakra is the same, but as you can see, he is very sick, which is different than the one that was in the cave."

"Who are you?" the woman demanded, stepping in front of the man.

Naruko looked at her, "You should really know the name of the person you're trying to kill."

"We do not know you!"

Naruko laughed, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. Ring a bell?"

The two stiffened.

Kei Shunshined to Naruko's side and the woman gasped, looking between him and the man behind her.

"Nagato, he looks like you," she said softly.

Naruko froze and pointed at the unknown man, "You're Nagato?"

The man glared as he leaned forward. His eyes became visible and Naruko had no doubt. Jiraiya had said that Nagato had the Rinnegan, and there was said dojutsu, staring her in the face.

"What about it, Jinchuuriki?" the man rasped.

Naruko turned to Karin, while still keeping a close eye on the two Akatsuki members. She rummaged through the girls medical pouch and pulled out a book.

"Ero-Sennin wrote this book, and based the main character off of you, though she's a girl. My father, the Yondaime Hokage named me after the main character in this book, and believed that I would be like her one day. Ero-Sennin said that I remind him of you and that we share the same views on life. But if you're a part of the Akatsuki, how can that be true? You go around attempting to kill innocent people for what seems like no reason. When Ero-Sennin described you, you seemed pretty cool, but from where I'm standing, you and I are nothing alike and I'm offended to be compared to someone like you, Nagato of Amegakure."

The man's eyes widened. "Jiraiya-sensei has taught you as well?"

Naruko nodded stiffly, glaring at the man.

Nagato's head tilted slightly, "Then we are sibling disciples. I trust he has told you about his longing for peace?"

Naruko nodded once more. "I'm trying to help his goal, but people like you are making it increasingly difficult. Attacking and killing people for no reason!"

"We don't do it for no reason girl. We have a reason, and a very good one. Just like you, we want peace."

Naruko snorted, "Great way to go about it."

Nagato frowned, "Only through pain, will the world see the light. Only when they have suffered greatly, will the people finally understand that only pain can bring peace."

"So you plan to rule through fear and pain, hoping that everyone will be too afraid to go against you? That's ridiculous! There will _always_ be people everywhere who will rise and fight against what's wrong. Against what they feel shouldn't be. You can't force people to be happy with false peace. What would you know of pain anyway? Unless you lived in my shoes, or another Jinchuuriki's shoes, you will never know what real pain is. Even if you've lost family or friends, or even a home or a village, at least you had it all at one time. You don't know what real pain is like Nagato of Amegakure, and if you plan to make others suffer all for your screwed up version of peace, I will take you out of the picture permanently."

Naruko glared at the two, who looked a bit shocked at her words. Nagato recovered faster than the woman and he returned Naruko's glare.

"What could you know of pain? You're but a child!"

"HA!" Naruko laughed without humor. "You really don't know anything do you?"

"What?!" Nagato hissed.

"Do you know what the life of a Jinchuuriki is like? We are hated by our villages. The people who think we're the very demons sealed within us. We go through life, being hated for something that wasn't our fault. You can't compare anything you've been through, to what you've been through."

"We were orphans who lost our parents during the Second Shinobi World War. We had nowhere to go. We had to struggle to survive."

Naruko scoffed, "I never even _knew_ my parents. They gave their lives to save mine and sealed the Kyuubi inside me. I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three, because 'demons don't deserve to live with humans'. It took the Sandaime a month to find me. During that time, I was starving as I tried to find food. I was beaten by random villagers, who hated me. Sure Jiji finally found me and gave me a place to stay and food to eat, but that didn't stop the villagers. My taxes were fives times more than anyone else's, if I didn't have the Hokage with me when I went to buy something. I was kidnapped at the age of six and tortured. That night would've ruined the future for many, but because I'm a Jinchuuriki, I survived, but not without problems of my own. You at least _had_ a family at one point. A family to remember. You found friends who were in a similar situation to you and you protected each other. Ero-Sennin came across you and taught you to defend yourselves. Don't try and pull the, 'my pain is worse than your pain' card. Cause I have your pasty ass beaten in that area."

Nagato glared, but said nothing.

The woman did however, "We lost our best friend to Hanzo during the time we were trying to assemble a group that could bring peace. Hanzo killed off everyone original member of the Akatsuki, except Nagato and I."

"So? You still have memories of your friend, don't you?"

The woman remained silent.

"Where did you even get the idea that capturing the Biju and killing innocent people, was going to bring peace?"

"We were told that if we removed the weapons of war from the elemental nations, our goal of world peace will be reached faster and the nations won't be tempted to oppose us if we had all the Biju in our possession."

Naruko frowned, "Who told you this? Because if you gather all the Biju in one body, you'll just recreate the Juubi. The Rikudo Sennin, who had sealed the Juubi within himself, created the Biju after splitting the Juubi into nine parts. If he died, the Juubi would be unleashed on the earth again, so he used his powers and separated the Juubi into nine different bodies. If all the Biju are collected, the Juubi will form once more and will go on a rampage in order to collect it's power from those who he thinks stole it."

The woman looked at Nagato and he nodded at her.

"Where did you learn this?" she asked Naruko skeptically.

Naruko shrugged, "Kyuubi has been there for me ever since I was kidnapped. She is the reason I am how I am today. I've been trained by a Biju, which puts many below me when it comes to knowledge and power. She has told me all about the Rikudo Sennin. Whether you believe me or not, that's on you. But think about this. How many seventeen years olds are as powerful as me? Now I repeat, where did you get this bright idea of yours?"

"Madara Uchiha," Nagato answered.

Naruko blanched, "Isn't he dead?!"

The two shook their heads and Naruko sighed. "And how did he come upon you two and know of your plans for peace?"

"Our friend Yahiko met him when he created the Akatsuki and he seemed to support Nagato's dream of peace. He suggested that the capture of the Biju would help our cause and because Yahiko seemed to trust him, we never doubted anything he said," the woman explained.

Naruko nodded, understanding what they meant. "But don't you think it's odd? A group that supposedly was created to guide the world to everlasting harmony, is full of S ranked criminals who all enjoy killing people without a problem? Those who love to bring chaos and death. Do they even know what this group is for, or are they in it for money?"

Nagato looked to the woman and then to Naruko. "They are just payed. They don't know."

Naruko shook her head, "Now see? You've already lost members. Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori and Hidan. Then, there are you two, this Madara guy and another one if what Ero-Sennin said is true. You Nagato, are dying and don't have much time left. And then there's _this_ one. Your organization is done for. And if Madara is the one providing such information, and you are withholding some from those who are in your employ, in order to assure their loyalty, then who's to say that Madara isn't holding anything back from you, to ensure your loyalty to him? You didn't know about the Juubi. But Madara is old enough to know about it. He fought the Shodaime Hokage and even used the Kyuubi in battle against him. Who's to say that you two aren't being used by him?"

Neither could deny to truth to her words. It was entirely possible that Madara was using them. _Too_ possible.

Nagato cleared his throat, "What is _your_ plan for peace?"

Naruko looked up, into the darkness above her. "After being kidnapped, I dedicated my time to becoming powerful, so that no one could ever do that to me again. For seven years, I did it all for myself. But then I realized, during a mission, when I brought Momochi Zabuza's apprentice back to Konoha with me, I had more than myself to fight for. The teen was an orphan, with no one to care for him, and then Zabuza came along and gave him a purpose. To have someone acknowledge him, was such a special thing, that he dedicated his life to Zabuza. Zabuza was his precious person. I realized then, that somehow, I had managed to gain some precious people of my own. I no longer wanted to get stronger for myself, but I wanted to get stronger to protect them. Then I met Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-ba-chan and they gave me more to fight for. I went with Ero-Sennin for three years and he taught me everything. Even his dream of world peace and slowly, I've been able to change people with my company."

She sighed, "He was so firm in his belief that the world could be brought to peace, as long as we 'break the cycle of hatred'. I wanted to help him with his dream. I'm the CEO of the most successful company in the world and I've been working on getting the different nations to work together through my company. Konoha currently, has alliances with each of the other great shinobi nations as well as many other nations. With my good word on behalf of them, nations are willing to work together with each other. I'm personally friends with almost all the Daimyo and the GoKage. This is my way of peace. If I can get everyone to work together, then peace can happen. I don't talk about it much, because I don't want people to know that this is my goal. I want the peace to come from their actions toward each other, not because they know that the 'Namikaze Head' is aiming for it. With a proper push in the right directions, people can come to their conclusions and work together on their own. Prejudices can be pushed aside and in the end, everyone will work together. They think I'm being nice, because my upbringing _wasn't pleasant_. They think I'm trying to make sure that no one suffers like I did. While all of that is all true, they don't know I want peace. They just think I'm naive and too kind for my own good. This is my way of going about getting peace, to follow in my sensei's footsteps. In three years, I have accomplished all of this, while you've been at this for many years and haven't succeeded in anything. You have no Jinchuuriki in your possession and you're losing your employees. Now, compare my way, to your way, and which seems to have a better chance at succeeding?"

Both Nagato and his friend seemed to be thinking.

"Your plan has been coming to fruition, while ours, has yet to show any fruit. You plan to 'break the cycle of hatred'? You wouldn't use your power to get revenge on those who have wronged you?"

Naruko snorted,"The moment I became the head of the Uzumaki Clan, I could've gotten retribution for all that was done to me, but I haven't. The Hyuga's are even the ones responsible for ruining my future, but I haven't done anything to them. I'm one of the candidates for the seat of Rokudaime Hokage. Because even though I don't like certain people, I'm not foolish enough to attempt revenge. I'd be killing to make myself feel better. And in the end, that isn't going to help my cause. I was chosen, because somehow, they think I'm mature enough for the position. As one of the world leaders, I can't let my personal feelings affect my decisions. That's not the mature thing to do."

"You really believe that your plan will work?" Nagato asked quietly.

Naruko nodded, "I _know_ it will. It may take some more time, but soon, everyone will put aside their differences and work together. I'm doing this for Ero-Sennin. For the children out there who have suffered and for anyone who wishes for a better tomorrow. I will see it happen, especially when Ero-Sennin has entrusted the future to me. Like the character in this book, I'll change everything, even if I have to bleed to see it happen!"

Nagato gave her a small smile, "You're very inspirational, you know? I was born of two survivors of the Uzushiogakure massacre. My name is Nagato Uzumaki. If you are the Head of the Uzumaki Clan, then how many are there?"

Naruko smiled and pointed to Karin, "She found me three years ago when she sensed my chakra from a country away. I didn't sense her, even though she was following my chakra all the way to the village. When I finally sensed her, I listened to her story and used my special chakra ability to check her memories for truth. When she was legit, I brought her back to the village. Karin is a sensor and she can even tell when someone is sick or not. If they're evil or good. She can even feed her chakra to feel and heal them of any wounds." She then pointed to Kei, "I met him almost a year ago. He's been an orphan longer than any of the other orphans I've taken in and he's also a sensor who can shape his chakra into weapons. The three of us are what remains of the Uzumaki Clan, other than you."

Nagato smiled, "So you're bringing in orphans and taking care of them as well as trying to bring peace, running your company and preparing for your possible jump to the seat of Hokage? Impressive. You're absolutely certain that your goal will succeed and you're prepared to shed blood for it. I admit, to liking your idea for peace more than the one I've been working for these many years, and I do feel that your way will work better. If Konan and I pull out of the Akatsuki, that leaves Madara and Zetsu, who Madara brought into the organization himself. If we stop, you'll leave Konan alone, correct?"

Naruko nodded, "I don't want to kill you guys. But if I have to, I will. Yet, I know that you don't have much longer. I don't even think Karin can heal you."

Said girl shook her head, "He's been using that jutsu for too long. If he were to suddenly stop, he'd die immediately."

Nagato smiled at the miniMaki, "Thank you for the thought anyway. You are correct, I am dying and this jutsu takes a lot out of me. I just want your word that if we stop, you'll let Konan go free. She's just been helping me. In all actuality, she isn't even a criminal nor has she even done anything for the Akatsuki. She's been watching over me."

Naruko nodded, "You have my word that she'll remain untouched."

Nagato nodded as he looked at Konan, who seemed worried, "We knew that it would happen one of these days. I believe that she has the answer we've been looking for. I want you to back her up on her goal. Because I want to help her." He looked Naruko in the eyes, "I'd like to give you something. It'll help you in your plan. Madara is powerful and he is the one who set the Kyuubi on Konoha seventeen years ago. He used the Sharingan to control the Biju and ordered it to attack the village, for some reason. His cohort Zetsu, is something that shouldn't be taken lightly. There are two parts of Zetsu, black and white. White Zetsu was created with Hashirama Senju's DNA, and can create physical clones of himself, which he can telepathically speak to. He can copy someones chakra perfectly and impersonate them to which no one can tell if he is a spy. Black Zetsu was created from Madra's will and can telepathically communicate with his creator that way. He can also sustain the life of a dying individual by clinging to them."

Naruko nodded as she absorbed the information. His condition must've been bad if he was giving all this information now.

"I wish you good luck on ending this. I hope this information helps you."

Naruko nodded, "It should. Ero-Sennin will _love_ this information."

"I want you to take my eyes."

Naruko looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh….wouldn't that hurt?"

He laughed, "I'm dying anyway. If I can give you my eyes, your goal will be easier to reach and it'll keep Madara from taking them, should he come for them when he finds out that we are no longer working with him. Think of it as an apology for what we've done, and a promise that Amegakure is on your side."

"_You're_ the leader of Ame?" Naruko gasped.

"When I die, Konan will take over as the leader. Do you accept?"

Naruko sighed, "No offense, but I don't like the thought of removing my own eyes to replace them with yours. It seems really gross and I'm not too partial to the possible pain that'll be involved."

_**I can numb you to where you won't feel anything! Karin can do the transplanting. Having the Rinnegan will be the most beneficial thing, trust me!**_

Naruko sighed, "Kyuubi's all for it. She said she'll numb me, if Karin does the surgery."

Karin stood a little straighter, "I'm just under Shizune-nee-san in medical jutsu. I have high authority at the hospital. I can perform surgeries without anyone watching me. I can do it!"

Nagato smiled, "Then it's settled." He made a hand sign and a large amount of chakra flowed into the rods in his back. His hair turned white with the effort and he slumped forward slightly, "The others are released now. Thank you for sparing Konan, and please, tell Jiraiya-sensei, that I'm sorry for turning away from his path. I believe that you will be the final chapter in this story, _The Quest for World Peace_. The happy ending comes with you."

Naruko smiled slightly, he had unknowingly, quoted Jiraiya in that moment. It showed how close the two were at one time.

Konan was crying as she watched her friend, take his last breath. "He just stopped the six paths. He had six bodies working under his orders. He controlled them with his Rinnegan and releasing them, he has completely pulled away from the Akatsuki. The bodies will decompose where they are and cease to exist. Nagato must really believe in you, if he wanted to help you this badly. Upon his wish, please take the Rinnegan now. He wished for you to use it. Upon his request, I will follow you and your ideals. It's the least I can do for the friend who saved me and believed so strongly in Jiraiya-sensei's teachings. As a fellow disciple, I will put my hopes in you and do as Nagato asked."

Naruko was able to get a good time from Karin about how long the transplanting would take. Then, she was able to get Kyuubi to knock her out for it. She didn't want to be awake for it. Being completely aware that someone was taking your eyes out and putting other one in, was disgusting! She had the giant furball inside her head talk to her about what the doujutsu could be used for, as a way to get her mind off the thoughts of having her eyes ripped out and replaced.

True enough, she felt no pain when she awoke, and she couldn't see any differences in her vision. The reactions of the other three though, told her all she needed to know. Karin gave her her eyes, that were encased in a tube of Ninjo blood, to preserve them. Incase she ever needed them.

"Is this really okay?" she asked Konan who nodded.

"Nagato wished for you to have it."

"Okay then. I want you to take this." Naruko held out a kunai with a seal on it.

"If Madara does come for you, focus your chakra into this and I can Hiraishin to wherever you are. Will you give him a proper burial?"

Konan nodded and raised a hand as several pieces of paper clumped together and formed a bouquet. "Will you give this to Jiraiya-sensei?"

Naruko accepted the bouquet and nodded. "I will."

Konan waved a hand and Nagato's body was covered in paper. The tree began to dissolve into piece of paper that surrounded Konan's form, giving her wings. "Nagato believed in you. So I believe in you too." She reached forward and placed her hand on Naruko's head. The paper formed two roses, that Konan slipped into Naruko's hair. "This time….I hope for you, these will be flowers of hope that never die."

Konan took flight then, taking Nagato's body with her. "Amegakure is on your side." With that, she disappeared, leaving the Uzumaki's looking at the blue sky.

"This didn't go the way you thought it would, did it?" Kei asked after a moment of silence.

Naruko shook her head, "They weren't bad people. They were mislead and misunderstood. I'm going to kick Madara's ass if he doesn't see reason. Nagato wouldn't have had to suffer like that. He could've had a good future, if Madara didn't intervene." She sighed, "Let's get back to the village. I have so much to explain right now and I want to get it over with. Karin, could you hold these? Staring at my own eyes is freaky."

Karin rolled her own eyes and put the tube in her medical pouch.

The three used the Maiagaru no Jutsu, in order to shorten their return to the village. Naruko was mulling over how to explain everything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko stood before the gathered councils. Her new Rinnegan in plain sight for them to see clearly.

She just explained everything from her mission to them. The information about Madara made many very nervous, knowing that he wasn't one to be trifled with. When they heard that he had controlled the Kyuubi and made her attack the village, they wanted to find him make him suffer for what he put the village through.

Tsunade was able to calm everyone down in time. She then had Naruko clarify some things that left council feeling better. Like how Amegakure was on Naruko's side and that an alliance between Naruko and the leader, Konan, was a good thing.

Naruko had given Jiraiya the bouquet and told him what Nagato had asked her to say. Jiraiya had actually cried as she told him of what his students had gone through in life. Yet, he was proud of how Nagato had used his last moments and how Konan listened to her friends wishes. He thanked Naruko for letting Konan go free and smiled, proud of how she described their belief in peace and that they trusted her to bring it, just like he did.

The fact that the Akatsuki didn't have any Jinchuuriki and that there were only two members left, was good news. Everyone took a deep breath and calmed themselves down.

"While this is a mixture of good and bad news, we cannot become lax. Just because things are going well for us, doesn't mean we should get lazy."

That was Danzo, and many nodded in agreement. Konoha had been doing well lately, but anything could happen at any time.

Tsunade sighed, "Now that everything has been explained, does anyone have anything to add?" Secretly, she was hoping that they could just go home. She hated meetings.

"I don't think the Uzumaki should have the Rinnegan. It's a powerful dojutsu and she has done nothing to deserve it."

Tsunade turned to Hiashi with a glare, "That's enough!"

Everyone leaned away from the female Sannin as her KI filled the room.

"Your petty jealousy and hatred for Naruko is _ridiculous_. As the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I am issuing a battle between Hiashi Hyuga, Head of the Hyuga Clan and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, Head of the Uzumaki Clan. The winner will decide the fate of the losers clan. I am sick of this and it will be taken care of tomorrow. As Hokage, I can supercede even Clan laws, so do _not_ argue with me on this! The councils will convene at training ground seven tomorrow at noon and we will observe the battle. Invite whoever you wish. As for today, this meeting is adjourned!"

Tsunade was he first out the door this time, stomping down the hallway, taking her KI with her.

Naruko followed after her, heading off to tell Sasuke all about what was going on in her life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, Tsunade-sama is giving you a chance to get back at the Hyuga's for what they did?"

Naruko shook her head, "No, it's to settle everything between Hiashi and I. I'm the one with something to actually hate him for. He's just jealous and angry that I refused to ally with his clan and instead, chose the Uchiha. His feelings are petty, while mine are justified. I plan to involve Hinata. I won't kill Hiashi, but I'll do to him, what I did to Neji. I'll make sure to embarrass him though."

Sasuke nodded as he trailed his fingers over her back, smirking when she shivered. "When do I get to see your tattoos?"

Naruko smirked as she rolled over, effectively stopping his wandering fingers, "Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the wedding. You don't get to see anything else until then,"

He huffed, "At least I don't have to wait that long. Ever since we told my parents and you asked my mother to help Tsunade-sama plan the wedding, they've been working on it nonstop. As for the honeymoon, well, I can't tell you that. You'll like it though."

"At least tell me if we're going far from the village, because I don't want to be too far."

"Trust me, it's not too far and you'll love it. Now, no more questions about it. I'm enjoying myself and I can tell you are as well." Naruko stuck her tongue out at him, which he quickly grabbed.

"You have the pinkest tongue I've ever seen. Very soft too," he murmured softly.

Naruko flamed and tried to pull her tongue back into her mouth. He wouldn't relinquish it though and she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his outstretched arm, attempting to squeeze it hard enough to make him let go. It didn't work.

Sasuke just smirked and shifted his position, pressing himself against her, right between her legs. She flushed and attempted to move away, only to let him move in closer. He was pretty much lying on her with her one leg curled around his arm, while he grabbed the other and wrapped it around his waist. He had finally let go of her tongue, using his hand to caress her scars, knowing what it did to her.

"You're very limber," he purred.

"Ducky get up now! This is embarrassing!"

He smirked, "But I like this position."

"So?! I swear to Kami I'll kick your ass for this!"

He shifted slightly, laughing when she hissed. "It's always my ass with you. You're hands are free at the moment, you can satisfy your addiction to your utmost delight right now."

He moved again, positioning himself above her, giving her a better chance to grope him.

"I've gotten enough handfuls of it. I don't need it right now. Get up! What if someone sees us?"

"Who cares? We're getting married. It won't be surprising to anyone," he shrugged.

Naruko glared and struggled to get him off.

"You really don't want to do that," he warned.

She stilled, knowing what he meant. "Fine then! What now?"

"I kiss the very breath from your lips."

Her eyebrows quirked, "That sounds like that one quote from chapter ten of Icha Icha Tactics. Where Tsuraiya pins Jinade to the ground and ki-"

Sasuke moved in and kissed her, before she could finish the sentence, caressing her scars in the process to distract her from her thought. She didn't need to know where he got his inspiration from.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko and Hiashi stood across from each other at training ground seven. The councils we sitting far off, on a wooden stand that one of Tsunade's Anbu created. Everyone else who had shown up, were standing in various places. Hinata, who had been invited by Naruko, was fidgeting beside her teammates who had come to support Naruko.

Hiashi was smirking, "I'm nothing like Neji. I've trained in the art of Juken for years. You have no hope in winning."

"That's where you're wrong. Your clan only focuses on Taijutsu and you never bother to learn Ninjutsu. I have you in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Senjutsu, Kinjutsu, plus my Taijutsu is better than yours. You're done for."

Hiashi glared, "You were born worthless, and you'll die being just as worthless. You don't deserve anything that's been given to you. You're a monster and I regret telling my clansmen to let you live. They should've just killed you that night."

Naruko's eyes widened, "You were behind that?"

Hiashi smirked once more. "Of course. I commissioned them to take you, and break you."

Naruko's anger rose. He was behind it all! He hired people to do those things to her! That bastard!

Itachi, who was in attendance, had had his Sharingan activated, and actually gasped. "He admitted it!"

Sasuke looked at his brother, "What?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya also looked at the Uchiha prodigy.

"Hiashi-san just admitted that he regretted telling his clansmen to leave Naruko alive that night. The night were I had carried her to the hospital. The night she got her scars. He said he commissioned them to 'break' her."

Sasuke had to be physically restrained by Jiraiya and his brother while Tsunade was glaring at Hiashi. "If she leaves him alive after this is over, he's going to jail and he's going to rot," she growled.

Naruko glared at Hiashi.

_How dare he!_

_**Show him that even though you've suffered, you're alright. Show him that no matter what happens, nothing can bring you down. Kick his all seeing ass Kit!**_

Naruko nodded and reached up, hooking her finger in her mask, she pulled it down.

Hiashi's eyes widened.

"You think you've ruined everything? I'll admit that I believed my life was ruined because of you people, but now I know I have people who won't care. Your plan failed, because I'm getting married soon, to someone who's accepting of my imperfections. I pity you Hiashi. You went through all this trouble to try and bring me down, and you only brought yourself down farther. I'm the successful one here, while your clan is squandering their assets and savings. Acting like you're all great when you're the lowest of the low. Enjoy your eyes, because when I'm done, you and Neji are going to look like twins."

She then got into her Jinsokuna Ken stance and waited for Kakashi, who was the proctor of the match, to call it. The cyclopean ninja was glaring at Hiashi. After what he had heard between the two, he was rooting for his once student to kick the Hyuga's ass.

"This match between the Head of the Hyuga Clan and the Head of the Uzumaki Clan, will commence in three….two….one….Hajime!"

Naruko rocketed toward Hiashi, giving him no chance to activate his Byakugan. She kicked him in the face, pushing as much of Kyuubi's chakra as she could into it.

Hiashi sailed through the air and slammed into a tree.

_**Focus on his body and say, Bansho Ten'in. Gravity will pull him toward you and you can deal more damage that way. It'll take five seconds before you can use it again. **_

Naruko did as ordered, "Bansho Ten'in!"

Hiashi's body lifted from the tree and flew toward her. She delivered a spinning kick to his midsection, sending him back where he came.

When he didn't stand Kakashi took that as a chance to end it, "Shosha, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze!"

Naruko glared at Hiashi's slumped form. "Now who's worthless, you asshole?"

Kakashi was at her side, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry he did that to you."

She sighed, "It's okay Kaka-sensei. I just kicked his ass. I feel good now."

When Kakashi let her go and ruffled her hair, she was pulled into another pair of arms. A very familiar pair of arms.

"I hope you guaranteed him suffering. Because he's going to jail after he gets first aid. Then again, I'm sure that when the ladies at the hospital find out that he hired a bunch of people to rape you, they won't want to help him." Sasuke said all of this in a very loud tone, making sure that everyone in the area could hear him.

The women, both shinobi and civilian leveled the fallen Hyuga Head with scathing glares. He had done that?! The women began to call for death, but Tsunade told them to be quiet, because Naruko had to announce what she wanted to happen to the Hyuga Clan.

Naruko waved Hinata over and the girl looked at her friend in confusion. "I want Hinata to be the new Clan Head. I know that she will lead them in the right. Anyone who opposes her leadership, will be incarcerated immediately with no mercy. I don't like Hyuga's, but I know that not all of them are bad. Under Hinata's leadership, she'll take great care in removing the bad apples and replacing them with good eggs. I plan to help _her_ with her plan as well."

Hinata threw her arms around her friend, "Thank you! I'll do my best."

Naruko smiled, showing off her perfect teeth.

"So, that's what you look like! You're pretty hot Naruko!"

Said blonde looked over at Kiba who was smirking in her direction. Shikamaru, who was standing beside him shook his head, "You shouldn't have said that. Your death will be a drag."

A dark aura filled the area and a possessive arm wrapped around Naruko's waist. Sasuke wasn't too thrilled about Kiba's comment, and decided to let everyone know how he felt.

Choji and Shino were standing behind Shikamaru. Choji waved at Naruko while Shino nodded in her direction. Ino was beside them, staring at her, with a frown on her face.

Naruko looked at her fellow blonde in question and the girl mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. Naruko smiled and winked in return. Ino had changed, and she was sure that the girl was being honest.

TenTen was bouncing up and down, happy for her friend.

Tsunade smiled at her goddaughter. She had chose to be the bigger person and had greatly helped a clan in need by doing so. Admirable and a good quality in a Hokage.

Naruko smiled at Sasuke, "He's not making a move Ducky. It would be stupid to challenge the great Uchiha Sasuke for his fiance's hand."

Sasuke didn't look away from the Inuzuka, but nodded anyway.

Naruko rolled her Rinnegan eyes.

Sasuke was a bit possessive, but she could live with that. It just made him more attractive that way.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it people?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	32. Premarital Happenings

**A/N: Hello people!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I couldn't think of anything and I was ticked over lack of inspiration, so I worked on my other stories.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

_Scars are just another kind of memory.-M.L. Stedman._

Tsunade Senju was a woman with a good sense of morals and aesthetics. She was an unbiased Capitalist and a very lenient individual. There were very few circumstances that could rile her up. It took a tremendously severe situation to piss her off. And she was _pissed_ off!

A supposed respectable and honorable clan head, had hired the kidnapping and raping of her goddaughter. When she was six! Tsunade wanted to rush to the hospital and crush Hiashi's head in between her hands. Yet, she knew he was getting what he deserved.

She had personally informed the doctors and the nurses in the hospital, about what Hiashi had done. He was to only get immediate first aid. If he wasn't about to die from an injury, he didn't need to be healed. The nurses, were not thrilled and wanted to castrate him right then and there. All refused to help him and only one doctor was willing to heal him even a little bit.

Naruko had decided to remove her mask and show everyone what she looked like beneath it. The women of the council, both civilian and shinobi had comforted the girl and congratulated her on her upcoming marriage. Naruko gave them all a bright smile, showing that even though she'd been severely scarred, she was still beautiful. Her inner light shining brightly, making her just glow.

Her scars had a very exotic look to them. They resembled tattoos more than scars. That was due to the fact that they were several years old and had fully healed, the skin no longer puffy and distended, it was smoothed over, giving her an exotic look. Pair the purple markings with her new eyes, and it almost looked as if she was born that way. Kind of like Kimimaro's and Futeki's markings.

After the positive reactions of her friends, Naruko decided that she wouldn't wear the mask in Konoha anymore. During missions and whenever she had to meet with the V.P. of _Shadow's Fire_, would be the only times she'd use her mask. Tsunade was proud that she was stepping out of her shell, and it was all thanks to an Uchiha.

Her granduncle, Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage, had never liked the Uchiha. He felt that after what Madara had done, and his relationship with his brother, that all Uchiha were worthless. He had always told Tsunade to beware of them, but as she watched her goddaughter and her fiance, she couldn't help but feel that his hatred was childish. Other than Madara, none of the other Uchiha's had ever done anything wrong.

An Uchiha had made her goddaughter believe in herself. He'd befriended her and stayed by her. And even though she couldn't provide him with children, he loved her anyway.

Tsunade decided that she liked the Uchiha's in that moment. Her granduncles words be damned. Not all Uchiha's were bad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why do I have to stand here for so long?"

Mikoto patted Naruko's head, "Every bride has to go through this dear. Your kimono must be perfect. This is to make sure it fits you perfectly."

"Why does it have to be crimson?"

Mikoto grinned, "It's Sasuke's favorite color. By the way, after this, we need to go and buy you some lingerie. Red lace will do wonders, trust me."

Naruko flushed, "Won't red clash with my hair and eyes?"

"Not at all!"

Naruko didn't believe her at all. Bright purple, bright crimson and bright gold would _not _go well at all!

Naruko sighed as her measurements were taken. Arm length, leg length, width of her torso, breast size. She felt like a life size doll and with the way Mikoto was cooing over everything, she might as well have been one.

When the torture finally ended, Naruko was dragged into another store by her soon to be mother-in-law.

"I want you to try this, and this, and this, oooooh! and this!"

Naruko was shoved into a changing room, her arms full of a bunch of thread. That's what they were. Pieces of thread with lace on the edges.

Naruko frowned the whole time, hating every article of clothing she tried on.

"We can't make you some if you have an idea of what you'd like," the manager suggested, noticing how unhappy Naruko was.

_**Oooh! Kit, the things you can do!**_

A smirk worked its way onto Naruko's face. It was devilish and screamed 'evil'. Naruko liked the idea that came to mind.

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean I can't see him today?!"

The girls: Hinata, TenTen, Ino, Mikoto, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Karin, Ainonai, Temari and Ayame, had ambushed Naruko in her room early morning, the day before the wedding.

Mikoto, decided to speak for the gathered women. "It's terrible luck for him to see you the day before the wedding. You have to walk in there and shock him with your beauty tomorrow. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and when he sees you, he'll never want to let go."

Naruko gaped at her soon to be mother-in-law. "I don't believe in luck," she finally mumbled, not liking the idea of not seeing Sasuke. She saw him every day. He was the person she went to meet after Karin went to school.

"Dear, this is the day you have your bachelorette party!"

Naruko stared at the Uchiha Matriarch in confusion. "A what party?"

Mikoto smiled, "Every soon to be married woman has a party to say goodbye to her days as a single woman! And usually goodbye to their virginity. Unlike other parties though, we aren't taking you to a strip club."

Naruko paled, "Yeah, no strip clubs please?!"

The women laughed. Mikoto patted her head, "Don't worry. We know that you only want Sasuke. And, seeing how most of us here are in committed relationships, we decided to do something else!"

Naruko breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what are we doing then?"

The women squealed, "Hot Spring!"

"Huh?"

"We're taking you to a hot spring! We're getting the whole works today! Facials, waxes, manicures and pedicures. Our hair will get done and we'll be getting massages, Then, we can soak in the springs. We rented out the best place in Konoha!" TenTen responded with a bright smile.

Naruko couldn't help but get excited. She liked the idea of relaxing. It was a good thing to do for a party.

Mikoto smiled once again, "Don't worry, Sasuke isn't going to a strip club either. Both he and Fugaku would never allow it."

Naruko grinned, "Good. Do I need anything?"

The women shook their heads.

"Just put on your black battle dress. It's the easiest thing you have. Bring a couple weapons just in case."

Naruko nodded and quickly got dressed, before following her fellow women.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dear Kami! Girls! Come here!"

Naruko sat in the chair as the woman who was assigned to her called every other women in the room over.

"Do you see how long it is! How thick! Feel it!" the woman screamed.

The women crowded around, reaching out to touch.

"Oooh!"

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

Naruko didn't see what was so big about her hair, so she asked.

"What do you wash your hair with?" one of the ladies asked, checking her ends.

"Soap."

The women looked at each other in shock. "Soap?" they all repeated in surprised wonder.

Naruko nodded, "I buy Jasmine scented bars of soap. I never really cared for my hair, and even thought of cutting it several times."

"NO!"

Naruko was startled by the simultaneous scream. She jerked and looked around at the horrified looks on the faces of the women.

"Please don't do that! Your hair is the best I've ever seen! And you said you only use a bar of soap!" the woman to her immediate left begged, hands clasped in front of her chest.

Naruko was confused and uttered a, "Huh?"

"Have you ever gotten a haircut or a trim?" another woman asked. She was the oldest out of everyone there. She had a comb holding her bun in place and she looked intrigued.

Naruko shook her head. "No, I mentioned it once to my fiance and he freaked out, saying that it was healthy and that I didn't need to cut it. I even used a Henge to see what I'd look like with short hair, and though I love my father, being mistaken for the Yondaime will be a drag."

The women sighed in relief.

"So, you don't use shampoo and conditioner? You settle for bar soap? Do you wear makeup ever?"

Naruko shook her head. "I never saw a need. I thought I was hideous and I wore a mask for several years because of it. What would makeup do for me? Besides, Sasuke doesn't care for the artificial stuff. He thinks I'm better without the extra things, like eyeliner and blush. Besides, with the eyes I have now, why draw attention to them?"

"They match your tattoos. I like them. A nice purple eyeliner would look great! You should at least wear some on your honeymoon and see what your husband thinks. Maybe he'll like it!" one of the younger girls suggested with a smile.

Naruko smiled, "Maybe."

"Well, young lady, we're going to have five people work on your hair. There's just too much for one person to handle. Who wants to do it?"

"ME!" the girls raised their hands, shouting at the older woman.

"I don't get it, it's just hair," Naruko mumbled.

The older woman smiled softly and shook her head, "Dear, in our profession, seeing someone with such long and well kept hair, makes us excited. We want to touch it and play with it to our hearts content. Don't you have something that makes you excited when you see it?"

"Ramen!" Naruko pumped her fist with a large grin.

The girls laughed as the older woman chose the four girl who would help her.

The others returned to their places with frowns and muttering about the unfairness.

Naruko shrugged and sat back down, letting the women get to it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The hot water, coupled with those amazing massages is heaven!" Temari sighed as she slipped into the water. The others agreed and relaxed as well.

"After this, Blondie gets her first wax!" Anko smiled evilly.

The other women shared a laugh a their friends expense.

"It's painful isn't it?" Naruko asked, not enjoying the smirks being thrown her way.

"Yeah, for normal people, but you handle pain better than anyone else." Tsunade informed her.

Naruko shrugged. She had nothing to worry about then.

When she closed her eyes, she missed the smirks that appeared of her friends faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT?!"

Tsunade snickered at the shocked scream. "Seems they told her."

The others nodded, waiting to hear more. While they rested, Naruko was taken back inside to go and get her wax.

"Shouldn't she have gotten a wax a few days ago?" Ino asked, knowing the whole routine.

"Kyuubi will heal her faster than anything. She could probably have sex an hour later and have no pain at all," Tsunade explained.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tsunade and Anko broke into laughter, while the others looked worried.

"Is it that bad?" Hinata asked, fearing for her friend.

"Full body. Brazilian is done first," Tsunade told the Hyuga Head.

The other winced, now feeling Naruko's pain.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The laughter continued as Naruko's screams filled the air.

**A/N:Another one bites the dust!**

**Sorry it's so short, but the marriage and honeymoon are next chapter and it'll take time. I don't write lemons often, so bear with me please? I want it to be good and I've only written two lemons before, and several teasing scenes. This may take a couple of days, because writing a sex scene is difficult.**

**I hope you got a couple laughs this chapter.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	33. Marriage and Citrusy Moments

**A/N: Hello people!**

**So, this is the chapter! I hope you like it, cause a lot of people have been asking for it. was acting up and I couldn't manage my stories for several hours. It pissed me off!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: There is an A/N after the wedding. The end of the A/N goes into their trip to the honeymoon spot, and eventually, the lemons. If you can't handle a lemon, then sorry, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

_Wounds heal. Scars fade. Awful memories can be overwritten with better ones if given the chance. The little imperfections of our psyches become overshadowed by the people whose love we cherish because they cherish us despite our faults; physical, emotional, spiritual, or otherwise. This thing we call the human condition with all its bittersweet blind corners and senseless humor evolves from within ourselves and not because of some pre-ordained reverie we desire to cast in the constellations._

_All in all it is what makes life worth living.-August Clearwing._

"I've never been this dolled up before."

"Dear, he's going to love this. Your Uchikake is just amazing! The red silk is so lovely. And the purple and gold flames decorating it just pop! You look so exotic!" Mikoto cheered as she ran a hand over the fabric of Naruko's outer Kimono.

"I'm partial to the Obi. The purple with gold sparkles is just amazing!" Tsunade exclaimed, eying the silken wrap.

Naruko sighed, "No makeup! Sasuke and I don't like makeup."

"Just one thing?" TenTen asked, pulling a small tube out of a small bag.

"What is it?" Naruko asked skeptically.

"Red eyeliner! It'll make your eyes pop!" the bun haired girl smiled, nodding her head quickly.

Naruko rolled her eyes and relented. "Just do it."

"Don't forget your geta," Hinata reminded her in which she nodded.

"Are you sure we can't do anything with your hair?" Ino asked, holding up a hair tie.

Naruko shook her head, "It's too thick to put up in a bun and hair ties don't work. That's why I always used a piece of Kasai Shiruku to hold it up. It takes a lot to rip fire silk. Besides, Sasuke seems to _really_ like my hair down."

The women 'awwed' and Naruko flushed, "Shut up!"

"You're perfect! Time to get married!" Shizune smiled.

"Technically they already are married, with the documents and contract and all," Tsunade pointed out as she fixed her goddaughter's obi.

"You know what I mean Tsunade-sama!" Shizune glared playfully.

"If I look like an ass, I'm going to corner all of you and make you pay!" Naruko threatened, trying not to grin at her friends.

TenTen stepped away and smiled. "Remember, you meet him at the path, and you walk arm in arm down the aisle. Once you reach the altar, you each share a cup of saké and then give your vows. While you share sake, the guests must also drink to your union, so when you see them drinking, don't think it's weird. You and Sasuke will kneel and pray, and then you will stand, share a kiss that is PG, because there will be children, "she snickered but continued. "And then you'll walk arm in arm to the house. You two will go your separate ways to change into better clothing and then, for the reception, you'll be together the whole way."

"Weddings are weird. Can't I just kiss him and then it'll be over?"

The women laughed. "If that was the case, there'd be no point. But I can see why you want to skip to the kissing so soon. My baby boy is quite the looker," Mikoto smiled.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "I'll suffer, for Sasuke's sake."

"We know you just want to get to the honeymoon part. Just remember, you tell us everything when you come back!" Anko said with a wink.

Naruko flushed, "You don't need to know any of that!"

The women began filing out of the room. Tsunade stayed behind to give some last minute advice. "Don't be scared. You and the brat are perfect for each other. Don't think of the others who will be there. Just focus on Sasuke. When giving your vows, just look him in the eye. Nothing else in that moment matters, remember that."

"Thanks Ba-chan," Naruko smiled.

"Don't emotional on me! Anyway, give it a minute, then walk outside. Sasuke will offer you his arms and you will take it. If he decides to talk on the way, then indulge him."

Naruko nodded and let the woman leave.

She looked in the mirror and sighed. She looked pretty cool, with her knee length golden hair spilling down her back. The red eyeliner really did make the Rinnegan pop. Strangely, it all matched. The gold, purple and crimson all went. She was shocked that it had come together so well.

Naruko took a deep breath and walk out the door and down the hall. It was time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stood still, waiting for hide bride to be. When Naruko walked around the side of the building, his mouth nearly dropped.

She was wearing red! And her hair was down! Such simple things excited him, but they were connected to Naruko,so he was allowed to be excited. She had caught his eye immediately and he just couldn't help himself.

"You look beautiful," he complimented, offering her his arm.

Naruko blushed slightly and accepted both the compliment and the arm. "Thank you. I had a lot of help to make sure you'd be impressed."

"I'm always impressed when it comes to you."

The walked down the path and came upon the aisle. "Ready?" he asked with a smirk.

"Bring it Ducky."

Everything went smoothly. Except for the cup sake they had to share. Someone had filled the glass with Tanzaku's Famous Fire Sake and Sasuke had coughed again, not being able to handle it. Other than that, everything went as planned.

Sasuke explained why he fell in love with her, in which she teared up and silently thanked TenTen for buying waterproof eyeliner. Hearing Sasuke explain about how much loved her, was just so sweet, and she had hugged him mid explanation.

When it was her turn, she told him about how he was her favorite person. His acceptance of her and perseverance had really stood out. She thanked him for not giving up on her and for waiting for so long.

Sasuke could swear that he had heard a collective sigh when she had said that. Naruko rolled her eyes when all the women sighed. She followed up her words, with a ruffle to Sasuke Ducky hair.

They then knelt in front of the statue and prayed for future happiness and favorable life conditions.(A/N: Remember, in Japan, they believe in gods and frequently pray to them.)

When they stood, Sasuke had pulled Naruko in close, wrapping an arm around her waist. He placed his other hand on her face to caress her scars and kissed her. She returned the action quickly.

A few whistles met their ears and they pulled away, both flushed.

"Let's go change into more comfortable clothes," Sasuke whispered and Naruko nodded, taking his arm and going back up the long aisle. People were cheering them on and congratulating them as they walked by.

When they reached the house, they parted ways, with a kiss being their last contact.

Naruko moved to the 'prep room' as she called it, and waited.

Not even a minute later, Mikoto and Tsunade came in and helped her undress. Mikoto pulled out the black dress that she had chosen for the reception and turned to see Naruko pulling her inner kimono off. "Sasuke will love this!"

Naruko rolled her eyes and changed. She attached a pouch to her side and filled it with some weapons and some storage scrolls that were holding everything she needed for her honeymoon. Her two-week long honeymoon. Two weeks alone with Sasuke. She shivered in anticipation. Two weeks.

Mikoto smiled, "I know what you're thinking about!"

Naruko blushed and smacked her mother-in-laws hand, "I'm thinking of nothing right now!"

"Uh huh. And I'm a fifty year old virgin!" Tsunade laughed.

"Shut up," the younger blonde mumbled.

The two women laughed and Naruko sighed. She was finally dressed and ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: For you all to know, Japan doesn't have a justice of the peace to marry people. Technically, they get the marriage license and are married then and there. The ceremony isn't really necessary, though they do it as an extra things for guests, friends, gifts and such.**

**They pray, give vows and drink sake. They don't kiss to seal the deal.**

**The marriage I wrote of, has some traditions of Western weddings and Japanese weddings. Naruko wore a marriage kimono, but didn't wear the headgear usually worn. The headgear is a symbol of the woman devoting herself to her husband, and putting away her 'horns of jealousy'. Her pledge to become the perfect wife and submit to her husband and stay home to raise the children. Naruko isn't able to have kids and she's a ninja. Being docile and submissive isn't in her nature.**

**They don't walk down aisles in Japan, but in my story, they did.**

**I had them kiss as well.**

**So, just FYI, I added things from both traditions.**

**I wasn't just making up a system or anything.**

**Now, back to the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So where are we going Ducky?"

Sasuke smirked as they jumped through the trees.

"Why would I tell you and completely ruin it? You'll understand when we're halfway there."

Naruko rolled her eyes. She couldn't stick her tongue out at him, because she'd put her mask on. They were leaving the village and only Sasuke would see her face, when they were alone.

They had gone Southwest. So they were either going to Tanzaku Town, Tanigakure in Kawa no Kuni, or Sunagakure in Kaze no Kuni. Since Tanzaku was the only place with anything remotely interesting, and it was close to the village, it meant that they were staying there.

"So, we're spending two weeks in Tanzaku getting drunk and gambling. I like it!"

Sasuke smirked. Of course she would put the pieces together so fast. He wanted to say that drinking and gambling wasn't all they would do, but didn't feel it was appropriate at the moment.

"Yes. I figured since you enjoyed yourself so much last time, why not go again?"

"Are you sure you just don't want me to win us some more money? Because all the money we received from everyone is going to be tripled by the end of the week."

Sasuke smirked, "If we ever need money, I'll take you to Tanzaku and we'll be okay once more. As for right now, it's a honeymoon and we're going to have a good time."

He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. "We're going to have a lot of fun," he whispered, giving her a smirk.

Her eyes widened, "We'd better, or I'm kicking your ass Ducky."

"It's always my ass when it comes to you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko laughed at the large heart shaped bed in the far corner of the room. The point of it was in the corner, letting the rounded part to face the rest of the room. There was red silk sheets on in and a red silk canopy above it, for privacy.

There was a large assortment of chairs all over the room and even a small kitchen should they want anything. The bathroom was large, and Naruko personally loved it. The onsen was huge! For only two people, it was really big, and the stools weren't wooden. They were actually marble seats placed in front of the left side of the tub.

The main room was painted black, with red silk decorating nearly everything. Naruko liked it. She realized, she favored red and black for a long time, just like Sasuke did. Briefly, she wondered if he was the inspiration for it.

When their things were put away, they decided to take a bath. Naruko went in first, because Sasuke wanted to get something. She cleaned off quickly, before entering the hot water with a sigh.

It was interesting seeing Sasuke walk in with just a small towel wrapped around his waist. She watched his every move, smirking as his muscles flexed every now and then. Silently, she wished he would hurry up. It was as if he was deliberately taking his time, running the soaped up sponge across his chest slowly.

Her eyes widened. That was what he was doing! He was putting on a show, and not that she didn't enjoy it, but she wanted him in their with her. Now!

"Ducky, if you don't get that firm ass of yours over here, there will be consequences for making me wait!" she threatened, blushing slightly.

"Again, with my ass. You'll have plenty of time to satisfy you need from here on out. A little patience won't kill you Naruko," he smirked, running his hand down his torso, enjoying her gasp.

She huffed, "Well, I want to give you a massage, but I guess we won't have time for it."

Sasuke's eyes bulged. Was she serious? He looked over, to see her sitting on the seat inside the onsen. The water up to her chin as she hunched over slightly, arms folded over her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. Her hair was wet, and spread out in the water. She was glaring at him, waiting for him to enter the water as well.

He decided to humor her and hurried through his cleansing, entering the water after removing his towel. He noticed she had looked away at that point and smirked again. So she _was _a little shy.

"Sit here," Naruko ordered, moving her arms and sitting up. His eyes zeroed in on the tattoo over her heart.

It was the Uchiha fan. He looked at her eyes, to see them shining.

"Come on Sasuke! I want to touch you and for me to do that, you need to be over here!"

He did as she ordered, and seated himself beside her, waiting for her to do what she wanted.

"Now turn away so I can get to your back," she moved her hand as an example.

He complied and moaned when her hands settled on his shoulders. "Why Sasuke, you're so tense," she whispered, adding pressure to the knots in his shoulders.

"Hn."

She added some more strength and he moaned again. "Who knew that the Almighty Uchiha could be so tight. I thought Uchiha's were perfect at could be so bad that it's making you all knotted up?"

Sasuke growled slightly, "Unfulfilled desire. Intentionally holding myself back. Being the respectable gentlemen I am and allowing you to remain a virgin up until now."

Naruko flushed, understanding. He was turned on often, but didn't force himself on her. He was being a gentlemen. "Aren't you sweet," she cooed, running her hand down his spine, smirking when he shivered.

"Uchiha's…..aren't….sweet," he grunted.

"I don't know, you have a very distinct strawberry flavor. We've shared many kisses, quite a few times Sasuke, and there was no gum in your mouth before any of them. You taste like strawberries," she explained.

"Hn," he grunted, not giving her a response.

"Hn. What do I have to do to get you to to speak more than just a few words at a time?" she asked, trailing her finger down his spine.

He jerked slightly, "Hn."

"Remember when I painted the Hokage Monument?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Of course. I remember how you were so proud of yourself when I found you. I also remember how it took a week for everyone else to notice it. And then the clean up duty."

Naruko snickered, remembering very well. "Well, do you remember what we agreed to before I did it?"

Sasuke nodded, enjoying her hands too much.

"I want to use that favor now."

He stiffened. Now of all times? She was calling in a favor _now_?

He sighed, "What would you like?"

"Just a back massage. That's all."

He frowned, but turned around and motioned for her to turn. She moved her arms and sat, with her back facing him.

He reached out and collected her hair, shifting it over her left shoulder. His eyes landed on the tattoos on her back. He gasped.

サスケ うちは .

His name was tattooed in the most fancy Katakana lettering he had even seen, all the way down her spine. Each kanji letter was pretty large and evenly spaced out. Six tattoos, six kanji letters. And the Uchiha fan made the seventh tattoo.

"You got this a month before the Jonin Exams. _Before_ you told me."

"I had talked to Jiji and he'd given me some good advice. I had actually come to grips with my feeling for you then, but I wanted to hear you say what you felt. I added the battle part as a test to see how hard you'd try, and that dragon thing you whipped out, was terrifying!"

Sasuke was staring at her back. She had decided to become his back then. She had already made up her mind, with help from the Sandaime! Whatever the old man had said, made Sasuke want to kiss him.

He reached out and trailed his fingers down the tattoos, smirking when Naruko shivered. He did it again, getting the same reaction.

"Another erogenous zone huh? I knew I turned you on," he stated with a grin.

Touching his name, that was tattooed on Naruko's back, made his wife excited. The irony.

His wife. He was a married man now. Meaning, he could touch her anywhere and not get pushed away. She wouldn't tell him to wait for marriage any longer, because he already had her. She was his, just as he was hers.

The realization of his victory came to him in that moment. He had succeeded. The woman he had pined after for so long had accepted his proposal. She wasn't eighteen yet! He'd kept his promise!

He smiled, a genuine twist of the lips.

Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on the first katakana, and gave a small laugh when she gasped. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" he asked, moving to kiss the next one.

"It feels weird," she mumbled.

Sasuke trailed his tongue over the tattoos that were above the water. "That's called desire Naruko. The feeling in your stomach, is _want._" His arm reached around her, and he placed his large hand on her abdomen. He then pulled her to him, her back, meeting his front.

His chin rested on her shoulder, "So you tattooed my name and clan symbol on your body. Is this your way of saying you're mine?"

Naruko shifted and froze when she felt something poking her lower back. Well, Sasuke was definitely aroused. "Yes. Now, all you have to do is get my name tattooed across your ass, to show the world that it's mine."

"You mean me."

"Yeah…...that."

Sasuke planted a kiss behind her ear and she wiggled.

"You're quite sensitive. Every place I touch you just seems to turn you on."

Naruko groaned when he licked her neck, "Maybe it's just you."

Sasuke blew on the damp flesh, making Naruko shiver once more. "Such flattering words, Mrs. Uchiha."

She shuddered as his hot breath ghosted across her neck. "I'm just speaking the truth. Lying won't help me at all."

Sasuke smirked as he pulled her up from her sitting position and turned them to face the edge of the onsen. He then pinned her body between his arms, pressing her against the wall and bending her over it slightly. "No it won't, will it?" he asked, running a hand down her spine, slowly.

Naruko blushed when he leaned over her body, trapping her. "You've wanted to do this for a while huh?"

Sasuke nibbled on her earlobe, "More than you will ever know."

His leg moved between her own, spreading them apart, giving him the access he wanted.

"Are we really going to do this here? In the onsen?" she asked as his fingers brushed over her sensitive skin.

"Hn. Did you get waxed?" he asked as his hand brushed against her sex.

She jerked with a gasp, "Yes!"

"Lucky me," he purred, fingers running along the smooth skin.

"I really don't think that this is the best place," Naruko murmured, trying halfheartedly to get him to change their location.

Sasuke found what he was looking for and slid a finger inside, enjoying how her body jerked and how she moaned.

He grazed his teeth over shoulder as he began moving his finger, in and out. She gasped. He slowly added another, stretching her as he pumped faster.

"S-sasuke!"

"Say it again," he mumbled, moving his hand faster.

"W-why?" she queried, not understanding.

He slowed down and she whined, moving to try and get him to pick up the speed.

"Say my name, Naruko," he purred. "Say it, and I'll give you what you want."

His thumb slowly rubbed the little jewel between her legs, making the blonde pant. She wanted it faster, harder. But he wanted her to say his name before giving her what she wanted.

"Sasuke, please move faster?" she pleaded, hoping that it would work.

He smirked, picking up the pace, just as she had asked him to.

"Such a kinky little wife I have," he whispered in amusement. "I thought it'd be hard to get you like this, seeing as we've been friends for so long and a shift in relationship can be difficult."

Naruko panted as a weird feeling began to build. She had heard Sasuke's statement and felt compelled to comment. "I am a woman…..Sasuke. I….always found you attractive. I even _told_ you I did. You…...really wouldn't have…...to do…..much, to get me like this."

He chuckled, adding a third finger to the mix. "Your very tight."

"No….shit!"

"Such language. Is it because you're embarrassed?"

Naruko flushed as Sasuke teased her. "Fuck you!"

"You will be," he promised, speeding up again.

Naruko cursed loudly as something exploded inside. She didn't know what it was, but felt great!

"You're very vocal during sex," he smirked, removing his hand.

"Really….you haven't done anything yet. I'm pretty sure….I can get you…...screaming more than I did."

Sasuke grinned, "Is that a challenge? Because I'd love for you back it up."

Naruko hissed, and turned her body in a very inhumanly possible angle. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back. He stumbled slightly and Naruko took the chance to force him to sit once more, straddling his lap.

She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "You know Ducky, you aren't the only one to get inspiration from Icha Icha."

Sasuke actually blushed. She _knew_! She actually knew that he was doing something from Icha Icha Violence!

"Remember chapter twelve, where Tsume Hinade and Sentai Hennin are in the onsen and Sentai pins Tsume to the wall. She then returns the attention by-"

He slapped a hand over her mouth. "You cannot say that! Words like that just can't come from your mouth!"

Naruko smirked and pulled his hand down, letting it rest against her chest, "I curse all the time Sasuke. Why would a few dirty words change anything?"

Sasuke was too busy staring at his hand. His hand that was on her chest, where _she_ had put it! Naruko was fully developed and he couldn't believe that her armor hid so much, flesh!

His body lurched, when something sharp ran down his length. He looked into Naruko's eyes to see her smirking at him.

"They're not kunai, but my nails are sharp enough." Her voice went lower, "Do you like that Sasuke?"

Sasuke shivered when she raked her nail over him again. He was determined to keep quiet. There was no way she could get him to make a sound.

Naruko smirked and focused on her fingertips. They glowed a faint blue and she trailed them over Sasuke once more. The reaction was certainly entertaining.

A sort of hybrid squeal moan came from him and Naruko repeated the action. Using her chakra to caress him, she latched onto his neck, nipping and sucking.

"H-how d-do y-you?"

She laughed, "You sound like Hinata." She spread her chakra out, letting it move however she wanted it to.

"Fuck!" he hissed, wondering how and when she learned to do this. Sure Tsume did give her lover a handjob in the book, but she never used chakra. Naruko was going above and beyond his expectations when he accepted her challenge.

The chakra wound around his member and squeezed! Her hand wasn't even touching him anymore!

"Come one Sasuke. Won't you scream for me?" she taunted with a smirk. Her chakra clutched him hard, yanking him.

"Never!" he growled.

Naruko sighed and moved her hands. She grabbed his arms and hauled him out of the onsen, and forced him to sit on the ledge. "I have to take drastic measures then."

Sasuke looked down at his wife. His wife that was kneeling on the seat in the onsen, right in front of him. She was looking at him with an evil glint in her eye. He had a bad feeling about it.

"I have great chakra control. So good in fact, that I can focus it into any part of my body." His eyes widened at the idea. "_Any_ part."

Sasuke actually had to bite his fist when Naruko did it. She had licked him! And her tongue was glowing green from her chakra. It made him tingle and he could feel the temperature rise. Her canines brushed along his length and he held his breath. He couldn't let her win.

Naruko shrugged and leaned down to run her tongue across him once more. The tip of his erection slipped into her mouth easily and she tightened her lips around it. Sasuke's body jolted, but he didn't make a sound.

Her chakra filled her mouth, and she hummed around him. Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore and he let out a loud moan.

Naruko's chakra was surrounding him! The vibrations from her humming stimulating him, making his cock stiffen further. And more, and he was sure he'd explode!

Naruko inhaled through her nose and added more chakra to her little game. Sasuke was breathing heavily, and all she had to do, was pull something he wouldn't expect.

She formed a hand sign and a Mizu Bunshin formed in the water beside her. Sasuke never saw it, his eyes were closed the whole time.

The Bunshin left the water in silence. She knelt behind Sasuke, and wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

Sasuke's eyes popped open and looked down at his wife. She had used a jutsu and he never knew.

"Watch her Sasuke," the Bunshin whispered in his ear, pushing his head down slightly and gripping his hair tightly.

Naruko took the chance, when his eyes were on her, and dipped her head all the way down, willing herself to not choke.

At the same time, the Bunshin had latched her fangs into Sasuke's shoulder and he couldn't hold it in.

His wife had just given him his first blow job, and he was certain that nothing else would feel better. The Bunshin held his hands down, not letting him move to grab onto the originals head.

He let out a stream of curses, as he came.

Naruko pulled away from him slowly, swallowing as she went.

After licking her lips she smirked, "Who was being vocal?"

Sasuke growled and grabbed her arms, pulling her out of the water and onto the floor of the bathroom with him. He rolled over and pinned her to the floor, "It seems we both have our moments. I never knew my lovely wife could be so naughty." He brushed his fingers across her scars, making her body quiver.

"In the bathroom?" she asked when he positioned himself above her.

"Be grateful it isn't in the onsen," he muttered, letting his cock enter her slowly.

Naruko gasped, "Just do it! Please!?"

Sasuke, wasn't one to hold back and decided to just get it over with. He rammed into her, making her scream.

"You're fucking huge!"

"And you're tight as hell," he countered, closing his eyes when she squeezed him.

Sasuke's fingers continued to rub her cheek, making her blush at the feelings the action caused. She was so shocked. He was large! _Very_ large and she was surprised that she hadn't felt any pain. She was so sure that it would hurt, but it didn't. There was no pain, just a strange _full_ feeling. Sasuke wasn't moving and she really wanted him to.

"Move!" she ordered, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"You're not-"

"No. I'm fine, but I won't be, if you don't move that ass of yours now!"

Sasuke smirked. She seemed really hyped up and he couldn't help himself.

"Beg for it."

Naruko flushed at the order. There was no way she could do it! "I can''t!"

Sasuke gave a quick thrust that had her moaning. "Are you sure" he asked leaning over her, his one arm keeping him balanced. "Not even to find an end?" He thrust again, making her cry out.

"No!"

Sasuke brought his other hand up to caress her scars. She moaned, writhing under him, trying to get him to move.

"Just one word Koi," he whispered, bending down to run his tongue over her cheek, making the blonde scream in pleasure.

"Please?!"

Sasuke withdrew slowly, enjoying the whimper he received. When she gave him those big watery eyes, filled with sadness, he smirked, and slammed back inside.

A scream tore itself from her throat. He had hit something good, and she could only hope that he did it again! It was just that good.

"Faster!"

He grunted and picked up the pace.

Her eyes widened as that feeling from before was building again. Much faster than before though. It was great, and she wanted more of it.

Sasuke shuddered as Naruko tightened around him. He leaned down and gave his wife a passionate kiss the same time he gave her a hard thrust. She screamed into the kiss as she came, making his lose it as well.

"You….are you…..really a….virgin?" Naruko asked, breathing heavily.

Sasuke smirked, "Yes. I could ask you the same thing."

Naruko flushed, "Icha Icha has some good scenes."

"Likewise," he mumbled, removing himself from her embrace.

He held out a hand to her, pulling her off the floor and into his arms. "We should dry off. Then we can continue. I don't know about you, but I don't fancy sleeping in a wet bed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They made good use of the bedroom. Naruko couldn't hide her surprise at how easily Sasuke got turned on, only seconds after sex, he'd be ready again. Her stamina was legendary, but he didn't have a demon sealed inside him, giving him all the extra energy.

He had bent her over every chair in the room, as well as the bed. They had also christened the counters in the kitchen and the walls in every room.

They had yet to actually do it _on_ the bed. Usually they were near it, or when he had pushed her against it, but never fully on it. She didn't really care either. She and Sasuke had been enjoying themselves. Who cared where it was, so long as they both enjoyed it?

That was what she thought at first until he had caught her in a changing room of a store and decided that it was a good place to practice. And practice they did!

Naruko would never get over it. She came out looking severely roughed up and he looked perfect like always. She returned the favor by giving him a blowjob in the bathroom of one of the casino's. Seeing Sasuke look so startled had made her night and just made the payback so much sweeter!

On their last night there, they'd finally decided to use the bed.

Naruko came into the room, dressed in a red silky lingerie. It was a mixture between a dress and a robe. Crimson silk that reached her mid thighs. There was a tie on it that keep it closed, just under her breasts. It was so Naruko. She didn't do the sheer, and incredibly lacy kind of lingerie. Her's was more of a teasing kind of outfit. One that made him want to remove it. One that didn't give you a full show and left everything to the imagination.

Apparently, she had designed it herself, and had it custom made. He liked it, a lot, and decided not to remove it.

He guided her over to the bed and pushed her down slowly. He had to admit, silk definitely made it better. Silk against his skin just felt so good, and Naruko obviously enjoyed it as much as he did.

She rolled over and he pulled her over to the wall. Holding her against him, he pinned her to the flat surface, both of them kneeling on the bed as he did it.

He lifted the fabric, smirking when he saw her bare skin. She wasn't wearing anything under it. He pushed the cloth up and pressed himself against her, running his hands down her sides, enjoying the silky feel of her skin in the process.

Her grasped her hips, pulling them away from the wall slightly in order to give himself room. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he lifted her up, using his hand to spread her wide. Hew the positioned himself and slammed her down, making her squeal.

Once he was satisfied with the position, he pinned her to the wall again.

"You….like….pinning….me….to things!' Naruko accused, the position giving him more to penetrate than the other times they'd coupled.

"I like seeing you pinned beneath me. By me. Knowing that you have can free yourself at any time, but choose to give me this power over you, turns me on," he explained, grunting as he thrust.

Naruko flushed. What a way with words. "You're the only one that….will ever….see me like this!" she informed him, moaning when he hit a particularly good spot.

Sasuke smirked, giving his wife a hard thrust, "Good."

She had nothing to hold on to, and moved her hands back to grasp his pumping hips, pulling him closer.

"You might as well go for it," he grunted, his breathing becoming labored.

Naruko panted, but decided to do it. Reaching further back with her hands, she groped his firm ass, making him groan.

Sasuke sped up his thrusts, his hands moved to grip her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her throat. "Never…..cut your hair!" he hissed, giving it a good tug.

She nodded slightly, whimpering when he bit into her shoulder. She couldn't catch her breath. He was moving faster and faster.

Finally, Sasuke gave a good yank on her hair, the same time he thrust deep and hard. Naruko screamed against the wall, finding her release. Her nails biting into the skin of his ass.

He followed her example, pushing his body against hers one last time as he came. "I don't know how we're going to deal with this. Not being able to fuck every minute of the day."

Naruko slumped and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and fell back onto the bed, taking her with him.

"Well, we do have work to do," she answered with a sigh.

"Hn."

"You know, you pinned me to the wall, we didn't actually do anything on the bed," she pointed out, making him smirk.

He rolled them over, giving her kiss in the process, "Let's remedy that right now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruko and Sasuke had finally made it back to the village. A two hour trip ended up being six hours long because they had to make a few stops on the way. Nothing serious.

Of course, when they entered the village gates, the gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu whistled. Naruko's disheveled appearance and Sasuke's miraculously well kept appearance sent them into fits of laughter.

They decided to go see Tsunade first and then go to Naruko's mansion, where Sasuke was moving. That fact had shocked Naruko, but Sasuke suggested that she needed to keep an eye on Karin and Kei. Besides, she had the room, and why buy another house when they both had somewhere to live. So, he decided to live with her. Something about not wanting to live with his parents or his brother. He didn't want them to hear anything that would most likely be going on between them.

Naruko's home was large, and the three people who lived there, were spaced out on different floors. It was just better.

"You're back!" the busty Hokage smiled as they entered her office.

Naruko smiled, and Sasuke shrugged. "Just came to say 'hi'."

Tsunade looked between them, smirking as she noticed the state of Naruko's clothing.

"You had fun?"

the newlyweds looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes."

Tsunade waved them away, "Be gone! You two have tomorrow to yourselves. But the next day, you begins missions and training again. Naruko, yours and Kakashi's battle is in two weeks. I suggest you haul ass and train hard."

Naruko frowned at the mention of the battle. "Fine," she muttered, pulling Sasuke out the door.

Tsunade watched them leave with smirk. She held out her hand, accepting the cash that was placed into it.

"I knew they do it on the way back to the village. I'm surprised you didn't think they would."

Jiraiya glared, "I thought they'd have more control than that!"

Tsunade snickered, "Sure."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust.**

**So, the lemons were something else. I'm slightly(really) worried about them, cause I don't write them often. I don't know if they're good or not.**

**How was it?**

**Please let me know! I need to know how my lemon skills are!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	34. Who's the Rokudaime?

**A/N: Hello people!**

**Here's some info for you. Kanji is the Japanese term used for Chinese characters It means 'Han Characters'. Kanji is used in both China _and_ Japan. Japan uses forms of Kanji that have different strokes in order to change it to fit their language. Just a note, make sure you know about what you're talking about before you leave a review and tell me I'm wrong with something.**

**Another thing. Nihonga, is a form of Japanese painting. Not once was anything concerning Nihonga mentioned in the last chapter. Again, know what you're talking about before you tell me I failed in some department.**

**The battle is here! And it took me a while, because it's the whole chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

_Stars are the scars of the universe.-Ricky Maye._

Naruko stomped to The Forest of Death. She had to fight Kakashi for the seat of Hokage. Not something she wanted, and she knew very well that he didn't want it either. How were they going to do this? Neither of them wanted it and yet the winner would be promoted. So, maybe she should forfeit right off the bat. That would mean Kakashi got to be the Hokage and she wouldn't have to suffer through all that paperwork. She shivered at the very thought of it. Sitting in that office for hours on end, with no life. She didn't want to be tied down to an office all day.

Sasuke was on a mission, so he wouldn't be around for the 'epic' battle between sensei and student. She kicked a random rock and cursed at it for not skipping further than it should've.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and several Jonin that could make it, along with the Shinobi Council were waiting at the gates. Kakashi stood not too far off, little orange book in hand.

"You actually came! I thought I would have to send Anbu after you! Kakashi got here before you did!" Tsunade said, pointing to the silver haired Jonin.

Naruko sighed, "That's the only reason why I showed up."

"It's not that bad!" the older blonde insisted with a grin.

Naruko glared. It most certainly was. She didn't want to do it!

Naruko and Kakashi walked up to the gate, both staring at each other. It was a desperate kind of stare. Both didn't want this, but they were damned sure they would push the other into it. It was just a natural reaction when in their place.

Hayate, who was chosen to be the proctor for the battle, stepped up to the gate and unlocked it. "Step," _cough cough_ "inside please?" he asked with a cough.

Both combatants did as asked and he followed them in. When the gate was closed he turned and coughed. "I'll be following," _cough cough_ "you through the forest to make sure you fight."

Both members of Team Seven shook their heads. They couldn't make it easy, could they?

Hayate held his hands up, "The battle between Jonin Kakashi Hatake, and Jonin Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, for the title of Rokudaime Hokage will commence. San…..ni….ichi…..Hajime!"

"I FORFEIT!"

Hayate looked between them and shook his head. They had their hands raised, as they shouted out their willful retreat.

"Sorry," _cough cough_ "but Hokage-sama has stated that no forfeits are allowed."

Naruko kicked at the ground. Why did they have to set such measures? It wasn't fair!

She stared at Kakashi and he stared back. Both nodded and sat on the ground. He had Icha Icha Paradise in his lap and Naruko pulled Icha Icha Tactics out of her pouch. Both gave each other a wink, before they started to read, ignoring everything else around them.

After an hour of neither of them moving, Tsunade approached the gate and let her KI leak into the forest. Both Jonin froze and looked at her.

She held up a bag, "I think you two need some incentive. Kakashi, if you do not give this battle your all, I'll burn this bag."

Kakashi shrugged, obviously not know what was in it.

She nodded then, "Okay. Say goodbye to your Icha Icha collection."

"WAIT!"

Tsunade grinned and set the bag down gently. "Then you will fight. Seriously, or the bag gets it. And I just want to ask, what possessed you to make that voice activated alarm system? Or to make the password Icha Icha?"

Kakshi paled. There was no doubt that what was inside that bag, was his entire collection of Icha Icha. The silver, gold and platinum editions with bonus scenes and posters! The ones that were no longer being sold!

Tsunade looked Naruko's way, causing the grin to the leave her face. "Naruko, if you don't give it your all, I'll confine Sasuke to the Uchiha Compound and set a restraining order on you. I'll give you two Anbu guards that will follow you everywhere and send you on mission after mission. I'll make sure you don't get laid for the next five years."

Naruko herself paled. That was a horrible thing to do! She looked at Kakashi, who had put his porn away and stood up. She did the same and faced him. "We have to fight now Kaka-sensei."

He nodded solemnly, "I know Naruko. But we'll get through this."

She glared at her godmother, who waved with a cheery smile. "Get to it then! Hayate, make sure they give it their all!"

Naruko and Kakashi looked at each other. Naruko pulled something out of her pouch and slipped it on her wrist. It was a chakra suppressor.

Kakashi frowned as her chakra disappeared. So she had one of those in her possession did she? Well this was going to be interesting.

Naruko shot off into the forest and Kakashi followed swiftly.

Naruko whipped a kunai at his head and he deflected with his own. Naruko created several Kage Bunshin and had them scatter about the area, following the fighters. this was, she could see everything that was going on.

Kakashi was slightly unnerved when a couple dozen Naruko's spread out, and hid amongst the foliage. What was she planning? Was this something new she was trying out? He'd never seen this particular maneuver before.

He jumped, dodging a fireball in time. He was luck enough to notice and shook himself. This was no time to get distracted.

"Kaka-sensei! Stop thinking about Icha Icha and get your head in the game!"

He waved a hand in her direction, "Naruko, thank you for bringing me back to earth. I couldn't help but think how beautiful you are and it sent me off into Icha Icha land!"

Naruko flushed, "You did not!"

Kakashi gave an eye smile as he ran through the forest.

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

He jumped and flew through the hands signs, "Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!"

The wind and fireball connected and exploded. The area was covered in smoke and Naruko waited silently, for some sort of reaction.

Something to her left got her attention and she blocked Kakashi's leg that had been aimed at her head. She grabbed his ankle with her other hand and threw him into the lingering smoke.

"Very good reflexes Naru-chan," a voice called out.

Suddenly, there was a kunai imbedded in her chest and she exploded into a puff of white smoke.

"Kawarimi," Kakashi mumbled.

A kunai was pressed against his jugular. "Of course Kashi-kun," she purred.

Naruko froze when a sharp object was cutting into her throat and the Kakashi in front of her collapsed in a splash of water. "Most certainly impressive Naruko," he whispered in her ear, resting a hand on her hip.

She exploded again, leaving him standing alone. The smoke was blown away by a harsh wind, revealing Naruko who was standing several meters away. She was smiling at him. A pleasant, untrustworthy grin on her face.

"Now Kashi-kun, any reason for the close contact a moment ago? Do I need to tell my husband?"

Kakashi gave a small laugh, "Of course not. This is strictly professional. I just want to see how well you fend off seduction Naru-chan!"

Hayate, who was above them in the trees rolled his eyes. Yeah, 'strictly professional' his ass. Naruko was hot, in every sense of the word. Any straight man would try anything to touch her, himself included. Kakashi was obviously trying to cop a feel in a place where it wouldn't be considered molestation or rape. And the Uchiha wouldn't really be able to do anything about it, because this was a battle that was certified by the Hokage herself.

His eyes widened when Kakashi reached up and hooked a finger in his mask, while pushing his hitai-ate up. He wasn't going to do it was he? The last person who was exposed to Kakashi's unmasked face, fainted and didn't wake up for a week! That person(Anko), nearly attacked Kakashi when she saw him again, begging him to take her home and demonstrate his 'skills'.

He did it! Hayate nearly fainted himself, but held firm. Seeing Naruko's reaction was so much better.

Naruko's eyes widened. Kakashi Hatake had just removed his masks! And he was hot! Seriously, a chiseled jaw, and sinful lips. The scar over his left eye just made him even more attractive. Anko was right, scars were sexy. She had no doubt that Kakashi wouldn't have a problem garnering anyone's attention.

She flushed. "You know sensei, if you had done this years ago. I'd probably be married to you instead. However, I have my ducky and though I'll admit you are fine, you aren't Sasuke," she smirked. **(A/N: I had her say this to tell you something. The first few chapters I had written of this story, were geared toward a friendship between Sasuke and Naruko and it was supposed to be a Naru/Kaka story. But it changed, because I thought Sasu/Naru would be received better. I have a different Naru/Kaka story now. XD.)**

Kakashi smirked and Naruko flushed darker. "Well, my cute little blonde, I'm flattered to hear you say that. I must admit to finding your womanly attributes most enchanting."

Naruko noticed how his eyes lingered on her chest.

"I'm nothing like Jiraiya-sama, but I could guess, fifty-two inches?"

Naruko's face flamed. A very bold statement.

Hayate was staring at Naruko's bust immediately, wondering how it was possible.

Naruko sighed, "Ba-chan is forty-one inches or one hundred and six centimeters, however you want to look at it. The difference is, I wear black, which is a slimming color, while she wears brighter colors and a wrap around her waist that boosts her own up, adding to the large amount of cleavage her shirt already exposes. I'm not as dainty in the waist department though and I have more curves than Ba-chan does. So while I am more endowed than she is, it doesn't seem like it." She gave Kakashi a look, "You were pretty close, fifty-four inches."

Hayate had to hold his nose. She just willingly admitted not only the Hokage's chest size, but her own as well. He couldn't be a pervert here, he had a battle to monitor. Kakashi however, didn't have the same idea.

"Naru-chan, I'm impressed! Care to show me?"

Naruko stood in place as a Kage Bunshin materialized and moved to kick Kakashi in the back. He turned, caught ankle and slammed her into the ground, making her poof away. Naruko charged in with Goken, when he turned back to her. He retaliated with his own moves and they had a Taijutsu spar right there.

It lasted too long. Hayate sighed as they parried each others attacks. It was evenly matched. But they weren't doing anything else! It was really boring and her knew they could do better.

Of course there was an occasional touch from Kakashi and Naruko would twitch, but cover it up easily. But, it was getting old. Kakashi didn't seem bold enough to try anything else, which left Hayate in a state of boredom.

His earpiece buzzed. **What are they doing Hayate?**

He hit the button and said, **They've been in a Taijutsu match for the past hour. **_Cough cough_. **Nothing amazing.** He neglected to mention the talk of bust sizes. No one else needed to know that.

Another buzz reached his ears, **Tell them to get a move on, or else Jiraiya will make them the next characters in his newest Icha Icha book. Kakashi will be gay and Naruko will be a man who is also gay. Tell them! Jiraiya already has an idea!**

Hayate cleared his throat and jumped down to the earth, alerting the two of his presence. "Hokage-sama says that you better start fighting seriously," _cough cough_ "or else Jiraya-sama will make you the main characters in his next Icha Icha." He coughed a little more.

Kakashi shrugged and Naruko didn't really care.

Hayate coughed as he smirked, "He'll make you gay men though."**(A/N: Not against homosexuals, I'll have you know.)**

Both froze, and the battle turned dangerous. Kakashi opened his Sharingan eye and Naruko flipped away and created a few hundred Kage Bunshin.

They surrounded Kakashi, and began to disappear from his sight. However, he could spot the slight shift in the air. There was a bit of a difference in the air surrounding the Bunshin. Any other shinobi, other than a Hyuga or an Uchiha and possibly the Sannin, wouldn't notice the difference, but he did and he successfully dodged all the invisible Naruko's, puffs of smoke popping everywhere.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" the real Naruko appeared.

Kakashi reacted quickly, "Katon: Zukokku!"

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!"

Kakashi jumped up into the trees, avoiding the enormous wave of water that washed over the area. He raised a hand and gathered a water jutsu in it. He then whipped the attack in Naruko's direction. "Suiton: Hahonryu!"

Naruko was quick to respond and mimicked her sensei's action, "Futon: Rasengan!" She threw the wind jutsu at Kakashi's water jutsu and whistled when they collided and grew, forming a large typhoon that expanded to a gigantic size and took out a lot of the trees in the area.

Hayate watched from a safe distance as a large vortex of water spiraled into the air above the forest after taking out a considerable amount of trees in its wake, and dissipate into nothingness. There was still a large amount of water and Naruko raised a hand, "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

A thick fog rolled in and Hayate's gaze was cut off.

Kakashi looked around. The mist was very good. It was layered with the Kyuubi's chakra and hid Naruko's presence completely. He could even see with his Sharingan. Impressive.

He was barely able to deflect a kunai that was aimed for his head. He then spun around, kicking his student on the gut. She poofed and he used the Shunshin to appear above the massive fog covered area. He was slammed back to the ground by a harsh kick to his solar plexus, "Konoha Senpu!"

Before Kakashi could hit the ground, he received another hit, which launched him into the air once more, "Konoha Senpu!"

Four Naruko's were hovering above the forest, kicking Kakashi back and forth.

The mist disappeared in the middle of the Kakashi ping pong match. One Naruko, kicked him, only to explode as Kakashi exploded, lightning coming from him and destroying the Bunshin.

Hayate, who had finally caught up to everything, winced. Raiton Kage Bunshin, was a bitch.

The remaining Naruko's floated, waiting for something to happen.

"Raiton: Gian!" A large bolt of lightning illuminated the area and struck one of the Naruko's, making it poof away.

One of the Naruko's poofed, leaving the real one behind. She hesitantly, touched down, her chakra keeping her above the water.

"Raiton: Jibashi!"

The entire river of water, became a conductive source. Lightning crackled, covering the entire surface, making Naruko poof.

Kakashi sighed from his place up in the trees. Another Kage Bunshin. Great.

"What's wrong Kaka-sensei? Not having fun?"

Kakashi leapt into another tree, narrowly avoiding the kick that could've put him under for a long time Instead, the kick hit the tree, making it shudder and collapse under the pressure.

He paled. Naruko had just leveled a tree. One from the Forest of Death! Those damn things were enormous! And she took one down with only a kick! This was getting serious!

He took off in the trees, Naruko following him. Once they were out of the rivered area, he stopped. It was clearing with large striped rocks. The rocks began to move and growl.

_Shit! Not rocks!_

Naruko was sitting in a tree at the edge of the clearing as she watched Kakashi dodge the swipes of the huge tigers that lived in the forest. She snickered and he was forced to flip and cartwheel around, avoiding the carnivorous beasts. Kakashi made it to the other side of the clearing, high in a tree.

Naruko twirled a special kunai, and threw it, letting it lodge into the tree beside his head.

Kakashi looked to the weapon in confusion, wondering how Naruko could miss him so badly. His confusion was replaced easily when he took in the markings on the kunai.

_Fuck!_

Naruko Hiraishined just as Kakashi used the Kawarimi to escape. She pulled the weapon from the tree and sped off after Kakashi's chakra.

She tracked him through the forest, before something made her shiver. She looked up and panicked, "Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi landed on a tree and turned to see her pointing upward. She raised her kunai slowly, then whipped it past his head, as fast as she could. The kunai sailed through the air for a few moments, before they heard in connect to a tree far away.

Kakashi looked up to see several things dropping from above. "What is _that_?!"

Naruko Hiraishined to Kakashi's side and then in front of the kunai. She dropped him on tree branch and watched from afar as the leeches surrounded the area. "One of the many things that live in here. They'll suck your chakra and blood if they touch you. And there is no way to get them off."

Kakashi looked on in disgust as the things scurried along the tree trunks, crawling in their direction.

"Let's get out of here," Naruko insisted, leaping away from the oncoming bugs.

Once they were far enough away, where the bugs couldn't catch up, they began to battle again.

Kakashi's Sharingan began spinning and Naruko laughed, "You haven't noticed yet sensei? No Genjutsu works on me."

Kakashi sighed and the spinning stopped, "Ruin the fun huh?"

She shrugged, "Why waste chakra?"

Kakashi nodded in understanding. He then made some hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He largest ninken appeared. A giant human sized black bulldog named Bull.

Naruko smirked and copied her sensei, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

She summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, both who had grown to be large then humans. "Guys, take him out and I'll get you as many sweets as I can."

The two cheered and unleashed their tanto's on the ninja hound. The three poofed quickly, leaving the sensei and his student alone.

She and Kakashi faced each other again and Kakashi started another string of signs, "Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu!"

Kakashi thrust his hand out, forming the Chidori, However this one grew and shot out at Naruko in the shape of a bluish/white dog. The charge from the lightning making it faster than a normal dog.

Naruko frowned and made a hand sign, "Futon: Atsugai!"

The tornado began spinning, taking out Kakashi's attack easily. Once the power dissolved, she waited for another attack.

_**Put the damn Rinnegan to use already! Shock him with your new abilities! Mokuton!**_

_Can I even do that?_

_**You're related to the Senju Clan and yes! The possessor of the Rinnegan can use any elemental chakra. Including Kekkei tota. You can now do Hyoton, Jinton, Yogan, Arashi, Futto, Chiri, Bakuhatsu, Shakunetsu, Jiryoku and any others that haven't even been discovered! All without using access chakra. If you do Jinton now, you'll realise the amount of chakra needed is a lot less than before. Now Mokuton! You know enough of the jutsu anyway, with your time in the library a few months ago!**_

_Fine fine! You're really pushy you know! Tell me if I'm using too much chakra though._

**Tora, Hi-tsuji, Mi.**

_**That's a good amount!**_

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!"

The very ground beneath them trembled as roots sprouted forth. Kakashi watched in amazement as they were lifted into the air, while an entirely different forest than the one they were in, burst from the ground. They were standing high above The Forest of Death now. So high, that they could see beyond the village walls.

Hayate whistled as he looked down. Damn they were high up. The girl could do Mokuton. Rare skill. It probably had to do with her eyes, but he would need confirmation before assuming everything off the bat.

Naruko made some more hand signs, "Taju Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kakashi blanched as hundreds of Naruko's rose from the wood. These weren't normal Bunshin. They wouldn't be taken down easily.

"Katon: Goenkyu!" He exhaled and a large ball of fire surrounded him, expanding quickly, and exploding, taking the new forest and the Bunshin out in one move.

He was falling to the ground and hoped that his reflexes were fast enough. Something caught him by the back of his vest and he looked up to see Naruko holding him. She placed him on the ground gently and took her own place a few meters away. "Smart move sensei. You didn't think about the fact that you were several thousand feet above the ground, did you?"

He gave an embarrassed laugh, "Not really."

Hayate sighed in relief. He knew what Kakashi was about to do and he had gotten out of there in time! Otherwise, he would've been dead, or an unattractive blotch on the ground.

He watched as the two fighters used some earth jutsu, cancelling each others techniques out. Naruko was glaring at Kakashi, who had made some sort of comment. She then flipped him off and used a wind jutsu.

Kakashi used a large fire jutsu as a counterattack.

Naruko's hands began glowing brightly and Hayate saw Kakashi distance himself as fast as possible. If Kakashi was getting away from whatever jutsu this was, then it meant that it was bad. And Hayate was never one to ignore the obvious. He hightailed it out of there as fast as he could, following Kakashi's example to a T.

It was a brilliant move, considering that whatever move Naruko had just used, leveled several acres of trees. There was nothing left. On the bright side, there was a big open space in the forest now!

"Neh, Naru-chan! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to hurt me!"

Naruko gave Kakashi a tight smile, "Kashi-kun, I would never do anything of the sort!"

The 'pleasant' air between them was filled with tension. Hayate rolled his eyes. They were ridiculous!

His earpiece buzzed, **What the fuck are they doing in there?!**

He hit the button and coughed, **Some strange jutsu. Leveling some trees. Naruko used Mokuton and Kakashi is being a pervert.**

It buzzed again, **Keep a good list of the jutsu they use. Has anything, other than the Mokuton been used that's shocking?**

He shrugged, though no one could see it. **They have a wide variety of jutsu and are both using their Dojutsu. **_cough cough_ **Naruko flies and has saved Kakashi **_**twice **_**in the middle of battle. **Cough cough **Once from the leeches, **cough cough **and the other from the explosion that took out the trees Naruko had made,** he explained with a cough. **She also went invisible and didn't some strange light jutsu that destroyed a lot of the forest.**

Some static met his ears before it cleared out. **What are they doing now?**

He looked at the combatants. Naruko delivered a swift kick to Kakashi's chest and sent him flying.

**Well, **Cough cough **I think Kakashi said something that pissed her off, because she looks angry and just sent the real Kakashi sailing. Now she's running after him, **he explained.

**Keep a good eye on them. Tell them that I want to see more flashy jutsu, or else I'll go ahead with my first threat.**

Hayate sighed, **Yes Tsunade-sama.**

He interrupted the battle again, "Hokage-sama want to see more jutsu. She doesn't believe you are trying hard enough. She'll go ahead with her threats if she doesn't see something interesting."

Naruko bit her thumbs and ran through the hand signs at high speed, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Gamabunta appeared, with her standing atop his head. "**What am I here for?**"

"Can you use the toad oil?!" Naruko asked.

"**Where?**"

"Jump high and aim it at the forest below you! You can leave after that!"

Gamabunta jumped and looked down, "**Gamayudan!**"

"Katon: Gamayu Endan!" Naruko yelled before spitting out a river of flames that combined with the oil Gamabunta was producing.

"**I'm out kid!**"

"Thanks!"

Naruko stayed in the air, even as her summon released the jutsu. The Forest of Death was a blazing inferno now.

Hayate had gotten out of there the moment a large amphibian took up residence. It was huge, and he didn't fancy the idea of being squished. So, he watched from the outside of the gates as the forest burned to the ground. Naruko was obviously taking it seriously now.

Kakashi, wasn't so lucky though. He had darted to the river that ran through the forest, in order to put out the flames that had taken over his head. The water was the only place that wasn't burning and when he surfaced, he was met with a punch to the face. And boy did it hurt!

"How did that feel sensei?! Do _you_ like it _rough_ sensei?! Want to go for another _round sensei_?!"

He hissed. Damn that had hurt! Maybe he shouldn't have offered her a quickie. Of course she got angry and was ready to knock his lights out, making him the winner, but he was regretting it now. Sure a quickie would be nice, but she was definitely a loyal wife and saying somthing like that to her, was not a smart idea. Nor was asking her if she'd prefer it rough.

He felt her grab him by the back of his neck and hold him under the water, while she sat on his back.

"Is this rough enough for you sensei?!"

He held his breath, hoping she'd let him up soon, because he was becoming lightheaded.

HIs head was pulled from the water and she was growling in his ear once he was done coughing, "Never insist that we do that ever again!"

She then slammed his head into the ground, and everything went black.

Naruko stood and glared at the surrounding flames. The bastard had worked her up and now she was the fucking winner! Dammit!

She created a Kage Bunshin and they both left the flaming forest, landing outside, beside her godmother. The Bunshin threw Kakashi's body on the ground none too gently. "I'll fucking kill him if you don't get him out of my sight right now!"

Kakashi was quickly removed from the area by Hayate, who announced her as the winner.

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood back as Naruko fumed in silence.

Neither of them wanted to congratulate her on her victory at the moment. She was obviously in a bad mood.

Naruko turned, "I'm going home. Do not bother me!"

She disappeared then and they let out the breaths they didn't know they'd been holding. Tsunade faced the Shinobi Council, "As you see all the damage that was done. We'll need to put out the fire and rebuild the tower. It's a good thing we cleared everything out of it."

The Shinobi all nodded.

"All in favor of Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze becoming the Rokudaime Hokage, raise your hands."

With Hiashi no longer on the council, no ones was opposed. Tsunade smiled, "Then, we'll inform her tomorrow, about the inauguration ceremony."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it? The whole chapter was a battle, which I have never done before, so please tell me how it went?**

**Let me know.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	35. Battle in Ame Part I

**A/N: Sorry for the delay people! But this was where it got tricky and I had to do research while planning what was going to happen.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki for being THE 750th REVIEWER! Thank you!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy part 1!**

_I don't want to die without any scars.-Chuck Palahniuk._

The masked man walked along the halls of the shrine. Nagato had betrayed him. Nagato! He was now dead, if what Zetsu had told him was true. He gave the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki his faith and now he was dead.

He planned to retrieve the Rinnegan. That was what Madara wanted. For him to take them and replace one of his eyes with one and to set the other aside for him.

Their plans though, had been ruined. Nearly everyone in the Akatsuki was dead. Orochimaru was taken out of the plan years ago. Konoha had been steadily defeating their members over the years and they had failed at capturing any Jinchuuriki. Tsuki no Me Keikaku wasn't going as planned. Currently, they had no way of capturing the other Jinchuuriki without serious risk or possible sacrifice, which they couldn't chance at the moment.

Especially since the Rinnegan wasn't in their possession yet. But he was on his way to retrieving it. With the Rinnegan in their possession, everything could go according to plan, though it may take quite a bit more time than they previously assumed it would.

But, in the end, everything would fall into place.

He walked under the archway, into a brightly lit room. Ahead of him, behind two pillars on a large bed of white origami lilies. Nagato on the right, eyes closed and his hair the same color as the flowers he laid on. Yahiko, was laid to rest on the left side, his eyes closed as well.

Walking up to Nagato's body, he grabbed the collar of the dead man's cloak and moved to open the eyes and begin the extraction.

He froze, as pure unadulterated rage filled him. Where were they?!

"What is the **matter**?"

He didn't turn around to face Zetsu, whom he was sure had followed him. He just stood there, glaring at the body of the man who was once under his control.

"Find Konan, and tell me where she is," he ground out.

Zetsu made a high pitched humming noise, "What's the matter?"

"The Rinnegan," he stated turning back toward the door, leaving the bodies in their place, "is gone!"

* * *

Konan looked over the land of Amegakure. The buildings pointing into the sky. The rain, pouring down on the village. Down below, people walked along, rushing from the rain into stores and homes.

She sighed. All was calm. The calm before the storm that is.

"Where are they?!"

Her heart jumped. She had been alone, and now she wasn't! The deep voice that rang with anger chilled her skin. This was what Naruko had mentioned. She pulled the kunai that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had given her, out of her pocket and focused her chakra into it. This would get messy.

Konan immediately let her body disperse into thousands of paper pieces that folded into butterflies that floated off in the direction of the field far outside the village. Tobi followed her, getting ready for the fight that was about to happen.

Konan landed in the center of the field and Tobi touched down several meters away. Zetsu rose from the ground and Konan frowned. She hoped Naruko showed up soon.

She lifted the weapon and threw it on the ground in front of her. The battle was beginning.

* * *

Naruko grumbled as she sat in the Hokage's office. The whole inauguration ceremony was going to be held in a week and she had to prepare. Jiraiya and Tsunade had been giving her tips and Sasuke, whom had just returned from his mission, sat beside her to lend support.

"Kakashi's a bastard, " she grumbled, twitching in her seat.

Sasuke patted her back, "He couldn't have been that bad."

Her mouth was set in a grim line, "Then you'll love to hear about the innuendos he came up with. He propositioned me as well."

Sasuke froze, "I'll kill him!"

Naruko grabbed his hand to prevent him from moving, "I need you to stay here right now. Someone with a brain needs to keep me level headed."

Sasuke settled back.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were grinning like idiots. Tsunade held her hand out and Jiraiya grumbled, slapping the money into her palm. "I swear you tell her about these things so you'll win!"

The busty blond stuck her tongue out, "You shouldn't bet with me when our goddaughter is concerned. If you haven't noticed, my luck is unnaturally good when she's involved."

Naruko jerked in her seat, getting everyone's attention. She sat, stiff as a board and looking ahead, but not seeing anything.

Sasuke was trying to shake her and Jiraiya was waving a hand in front of her face. They couldn't get a reaction.

Jiraiya turned to his teammate, "Great, you killed her! You have the worst luck ever!"

Naruko smacked away the hand shaking her and stood abruptly, "Konan is in danger."

Jiraiya froze, "How do you know that?"

"I gave her a kunai with a modified Hiraishin seal on it. It's my special way of using Hiraishin to travel extreme distances. But, it only works if the person channels their chakra into it, allowing me to feel where they are. I gave a few to a couple other people incase, and I specifically told her to only use it if Madara came for her."

She looked at Tsunade pleadingly. "I can't just leave her to fight him. He wants the Rinnegan and since she no longer has it, he'll kill her!"

Tsunade frowned, "I can't send you on your own to face someone who was a challenge for even the Shodaime. I do have faith in your abilities, but I'd prefer if you'd take some others."

"Jiraiya-sensei, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shisui and Itachi if he isn't on a mission. No one else in the village would be able to handle this and you're still the Hokage, at least in name, so you can't leave."

Tsunade snapped her fingers and an Anbu appeared. "Get me Kakashi and Itachi."

"It's a mission!" Naruko added before the Anbu left. She turned to her godmother, "I'll pay for it, but this is important. Any anger at Kakashi any be dealt with later. Right now, I need to put seal on everyone, otherwise getting there will take too long."

Naruko went through the process of placing seal on Jiraiya and Sasuke's backs. When Kakashi Shisui and Itachi arrived, she placed a seal on the Uchiha's and ignored Kakashi, since he already had one.

She walked in front of Tsunade's desk and cleared her throat.

"We are about to go on an important mission. Madara Uchiha is attacking the leader of Amegakure, whom is under my protection. Konan's friend Nagato gave me his Rinnegan, but there was a possibility that Madara may come a take if from Nagato's corpse as payback for pulling out of the Akatsuki. When he finds out that the Rinnegan is gone, he's most likely going to go after Konan, so I have her a special kunai to alert me of when he appeared. A moment ago, I got the notice and we're about to off against a man who claims to be Madara Uchiha and possibly his partner Zetsu. Zetsu has the Shodaime's DNA in his 'white' body, and can create limitless clones of himself. He can also copy chakra perfectly which makes him a good infiltrator, because you would never see a difference between the real person and him. 'Black' Zetsu, can telepathically speak with Madara and can keep a dying person alive by attaching himself to the body. As for Madara himself, he used his Sharingan to control Kyuubi and forced her to attack the village those years ago. I know nothing else of his abilities, but I'd presume that he's stronger than even Itachi. So, having Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke and Kakashi who have all mastered the Mangekyo Sharingan, will be helpful. The Uchiha's have perfected Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susano. Kakashi is a legend with over a thousand jutsu in his arsenal. Jiraiya is a Sennin and a Sannin. I am a Sennin and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, so I think this group will be good."

The five men nodded and Sasuke moved to wrap his arms around her waist as she held Kakashi and Itachi's hand. Jiraiya and Shisui put their hands on her head and she used the Hiraishin.

* * *

Konan used her Kami Shuriken as she tried to corner Tobi. Using her origami, she was able to create wings for herself, giving her an aerial advantage. She was trying to get him to move toward the lake, but every one of her attacks would just go right through him! So, she resolved to flying there herself, letting him come after her.

Tobi allowed another wave of paper shuriken pass through his body, making Konan growl in annoyance. He was a pain in the ass to kill!

The three pronged kunai she had tossed to the side lowed a bright white.

Both Konan and Tobi blocked their faces. When the light died down, they were greeted with the sight of six Konoha shinobi n a strange huddle. They all broke apart quickly.

Konan gaped as Naruko approached, "I told you I'd show up."

"Thank you."

Naruko and the men with her, formed a line beside Konan, facing Madara.

"YOU!" he gasped.

Naruko glared, "What about me?"

The lone Sharingan eye shining from the hole in his mask glared at her. "You took my Rinnegan!"

Naruko's brow quirked, "Yours? Nagato gave it to me."

"I implanted the Rinnegan into him when he was too young to remember. They are mine!"

Everyone reeled back in shock.

Naruko shrugged after a moment, "Well they're mine now, so too bad. If you want the Rinnegan, you have to take all of us, and I guarantee that it won't be easy."

Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke and Kakashi activated their Sharingan's simultaneously. Jiraiya got into a defensive stance. Naruko created a Kage Bunshin and had it go off to gather nature energy.

Madara glared, "I will."

Everything became hectic then. Kakashi stayed behind to try and capture Madara in Kamui, but was having bit of a difficult time doing so. Like there was some sort of shield that was repelling the effects of Kamui.

Madara's body was completely intangible as Naruko sent a league of Kage Bunshin to attach him.

Konan pulled Naruko aside, "He can do that for five minutes. Then it won't work. It they keep doing it, he'll run out of time and we can injure him. I have a trap set in the lake, but we need to get him over there. He uses an ability called Kamui to send parts of his body that overlap with any solid object, to another dimension. It then looks like he's phasing through things. It'll take some time before he can become intangible again."

Naruko gaped, the word Kamui ringing a bell. She pulled Konan into her arms and Hiraishined to Kakashi's side. She placed the bluenette beside her sensei, "Explain to him what you just told me. Kakashi, I want you to find a way around this when you get everything."

She jumped back into the battle, creating more Kage Bunshin. They had three minutes left before he couldn't use Kamui.

The Bunshin just kept coming, trying to catch him off guard.

"Naruko!"

She jumped back, beside Kakashi, "You got something?"

"I can't use Kamui on him. Like it won't work on him. He uses Kamui to send his body to another dimension, so I want to test something out. Can you make a Rasengan? I'm going to use Kamui to send it away."

Naruko nodded and let the chakre form in her palm, spiralling into a blue ball. Kakashi focused on it and the jutsu and it disappeared, just as a Naruko Bunshin ran a fist through Madara's shoulder.

There was an explosion and Madara hit the ground, just as a Naruko placed a seal on his tangible back.

Kakashi gasped. "Our Kamui is the same! We send things to the same dimension. But no two people have the same inner world or dimension. Which means…" Kakashi trailed off as his eyes became wide.

"Where did you get that eye?!" he yelled at Madara.

Madara stood, clutching his shoulder. Of what was left of it. His right sleeve was gone, showing the stump of his rm that remained. "You were always a smart one Kakashi. Living up to your prodigy name."

Kakashi glared.

Naruko's Bunshin attacked Madara again, but he pulled the intangibility thing again. Naruko reached into her pouch and whipped a kunai at his head. It passed through his head and she Hiraishined in time, grabbing the weapon, Futon: Rasengan spinning in her other hand. She slammed it into his back, loving how he crumbled to the ground, splitting the earth beneath him.

She used the Hiraishin to get away, incase he pulled something. Appearing behind Kakashi.

He just stood up, after having a strong wind jutsu shoved into his back. His mask cracked slightly, part of it missing, revealing marred skin surrounding the Sharingan. Kakashi let out a strangled gasp and his body began to shake.

"Obito."

The man chuckled and removed the rest of his mask.

"It is you."

Everyone looked at Kakashi, who was stiff as a board. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Kakashi, who is this guy?" Naruko asked.

"He was…..my old teammate…Obito Uchiha….he died at Kannabi Bridge."

The man, no identified as Obito, gave a humorless laugh, "I'm going to destroy Konoha. But first, I'll take you out Kakashi, for killing Rin."

Kakashi fell to his knees, "R-rin."

Obito glared at Kakashi and made a hand sign. "It's a good thing I raided Orochimaru's research while he was a part of the Akatsuki. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

Beside him, a blue light appeared and body formed in the center of it. Leaves blew in the wind as the Konoha shinobi waited for whoever it was that Obito was reanimating.

Jiraiya recognized the man instantly. "Madara Uchiha."

The others Shunshined to Naruko's side when they heard that. Madara Uchiha, the real one it seemed. The man who took on the Shodaime Hokage was standing before them in bright red armour, Sharingan activated. His arms were crossed and he gazed at Obito with a bland look.

"You can't handle a few shinobi? Obito, I thought I taught you better."

Obito frowned, "They figured out my Kamui and can easily counterattack now."

Madara scoffed, "You were too full of yourself. And now, you call upon me to fight for you, because you're in too deep."

Obito didn't look abashed at all. "We are faced with Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake and three Uchiha. Shunshin no Shisui, Itachi the Prodigy and Enton no Sasuke. The blond woman is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," he explained.

Madara's eyes fixed on the blonde immediately, but she wasn't facing him. She was kneeling beside the silver haired man who was staring at Obito. Beside her, stood a blue haired woman and his eyes narrowed, "What are weak women doing on this battlefield? Jinchuuriki or not?"

Naruko twitched. Sexist bastard! She stood and fixed her eyes on the legend of the Uchiha Clan. "You're Madara Uchiha? What could an old man like you accomplish? You're nearly a century old, and unlike Tsunade Ba-chan, you aren't a medic with a fancy jutsu to keep you looking young all the time. Just because you're in a fake body, doesn't mean you're at your old strength. You've been out of commision for quite a while, and the times have changed. What you once knew, is nothing compared to what we know. You're just an old geezer that was given an extra boost of power, nothing special."

Madara's eyes widened as she opened her eyes. The Rinnegan. She was the possessor of the Rinnegan. His Rinnegan. He scoffed, he could easily make the Sharingan he was using become the Rinnegan. He no longer needed the famed Dojutsu. But he was curious. How well could she use it? She was also a Jinchuuriki, of the Kyuubi.

"The Rinnegan is impressive, girl. But that doesn't make you special," he informed her in a haughty tone.

She smirked, "My name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha. Daughter of the Yondaime Hokage."

His eyes widened slightly. An Uzumaki, just like Mito. But she had no resemblance to the Uchiha, which meant she married one.

"I am the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the Nidaime Ningen Gama Sennin and Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Add the Rinnegan, which I only just received a few weeks ago, into the mix, and I'm a quadruple threat. You have nothing on me but age, Madara-Jiji."

Madara couldn't help but smirk. An Uzumaki, married to an Uchiha, daughter of the Yondaime, became the Rokudaime, is a Jinchuuriki and a Sennin, possess the Rinnegan and dared to call him grandpa. She was still young, even though she was married. Quite obviously not even two decades old yet. Yet she had power, a lot of power. But it was under control, which was what caught his attention. He had perfect chakra control. Her aura was completely at ease and she was perfectly confident in her abilities. Admirable.

"Well then, young lady, would you care to demonstrate your power for me? To claim that you're better than me, is quite an assumption. Prove it," he demanded, flashing in front of her. She caught his kick and threw him back. "Good reflexes," he commented, flipping over and landing perfectly on his feet. He held his palm out and curled it twice, "Come."

They both flashed away from the others, leaving them to fight each other.

Naruko and Madara appeared in a lone field, far away from the others. Naruko assumed her Jinsokuna Ken stance and Madara just folded his arms, managing to look amused.

"To know such an old and deadly Taijutsu style. You must be good friends with your Biju, for no one in Konoha knows that style well enough."

Naruko nodded, "After an incident concerning those Hyuga bastards when I was younger, Kyuu-chan and I have been good friends. I've been trained by a Biju, which is why I'm so amazing at the age of seventeen. I've been trained by the best."

Madara let her attack first and narrowly dodged her kick. He noticed the red chakra that accompanied her own chakra and cursed silently. Biju chakra would be a pain to deal with. She could possibly do damage, even though he was only a reanimation.

He retaliated with a kick to her stomach and was impressed when she exploded. She knew Kage Bunshin. He spun around and punched her in the face, not surprised to find that she was also a Kage Bunshin.

Naruko appeared a few feet away, hands forming a cross sign. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Thousands of Naruko's appeared and charged Madara.

Giving a nod of recognition at her skill, he began to dispatch of the Bunshin. Flipping over them, he grabbed an arm and swung the Bunshin around, using it to destroy a few other Bunshin. He punched, kicked, flipped and dodged, easily taking out the Bunshins.

Briefly, he noticed that the girl hadn't moved once during the whole fight. She was evaluating his fighting style and trying to come up with a way to negate it. A clever move.

He made a hand sign, "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!"

Naruko's eyes widened and she flew through the seals, "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!"

The wave of water collided with the wall of fire and created a fog of steam that covered the area. Naruko glared at the white surrounding her. Slipping on her special suppressor bracelet, she hid her presence. She then made a hand hand sign and began to sink into the ground. She'd find his chakra and use _that_ jutsu.

She latched onto his signature and appeared beneath him and reached her hand up, grabbing his ankle, "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!"

Madara was dragged underground and she flipped up, away from him, using her wind chakra to blow the infernal fog away. She made a hand sign and held her palms out, a white light forming, "Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"

Madara used the Kawarimi to avoid the jutsu. One he was familiar with.

"So, how did you get the legendary fence sitter to teach you Jinton?" he asked casually, appearing in front of her.

She shrugged, "My company was doing business with the Daimyo of Tsuchi no Kuni. After saving Onoki-Jiji's granddaughter from a missing Iwagakure ninja, he agreed to teach me some things, so long as I only pass the atrs on to my clan members."

"The Uzumaki are dead."

Naruko smirked, "And yet I was able to save two orphans and bring them to Konoha. Then there was Nagato and me, the Uzumaki Clan Head."

Madara nodded, "Interesting." His eyes began to swirl and he took a step back in shock.

"Genjutsu have never worked on me. Good attempt though."

The Uchiha's eyes stopped swirling and became a light purple, with rings. He smiled when she gaped, "Yes, the Sharingan can evolve into the Rinnegan. Which is why I don't need my eyes from you. I have my own."

He made a hand sign, "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!"

Naruko kept still as they were lifted into the air by the enormous forest that grew from the ground. She held on tight, until the movement stopped. She made a sign, "Taju Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Several wood Bunshin rose from the tree beneath her and attacked Madara. He countered with, "Mokuton Mokuryu no Jutsu!"

A large wood dragon with a long trunk like nose, rose from the wood. It roared and charged, destroying the Bunshin.

Naruko focused on the wooden beast and raised her hands, "Shinra Tensei."

The dragon was halted as an invisible force repelled it. The strength was so high, that the wood broke under the pressure and disintegrated. She and Madara faced each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

She bit her finger and made a hand sign, "Chi Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The blood on her finger fell to the ground and spread out into a large red puddle. From the puddle, rose a perfect clone of Naruko. A blood clone. The best kind of clone out there.

The clone jumped off, already knowing it's job.

"Now what could she be up to?" Madara queried.

"I'm just worried for my husband and friends," she lied with a smile.

Madara nodded, not believing her in the least. He watched as she made a sign and an orange color surrounded her eyes, just as the Kyuubi's chakra grew. She opened her eyes, to reveal the Rinnegan, which was now colored yellow. In the center of her eye was a red slit that was overlapped by black line that ran across it.

Naruko disappeared from his line of view and she landed a kick to his face, smashing it completely. She grabbed his body, placing a Hiraishin seal on it as she prepared to throw him.

Madara's body slammed into a tree, going through it and the one behind it.

His head materialized and he stood, dusting himself off. "This may actually be difficult." He made a sign, and a blue light encompassed his body.

Naruko knew what he was doing. Cancelling the connection between him and Obito. If Obito was killed, then he would disappear with no way of returning. Obito must have been losing, for Madara to do this.

* * *

Obito was seriously outmatched. He had several highly skilled shinobi to fight, and after using the Edo Tensei, his chakra had gone down considerably. Not only that, but they had found out his fighting strategy and he didn't really have anything else that could save him from the four Sharingan's and the Gama Sennin.

He couldn't use his plan and now he was running out of options. No Biju, no Rinnegan. He was at a severe disadvantage.

He tried to kill Kakashi, but missed. The silver haired Jonin informed him that he didn't kill Rin willingly. She was under the control of someone else and asked him to do it. He didn't want to believe it. Any of it! Rin would never ask to die.

He had screamed at Kakashi, telling him that he had seen him run her through with his Raiton jutsu.

Apparently though, Kakashi was so sure that what he was saying was the truth. He pleaded for Obito to stop his assault and to come back to the village. To come back to the life he could've had.

Obito wasn't a fool though. He knew that after everything he had done, there was no way he could be accepted without repercussions for what he did. Even the word 'Hokage' wasn't enough to sway him to believe his once friend.

Kakashi tried everything. He even pointed out how currently, with the way everything was going, Obito was obviously on the losing side and he had nothing else to fight for. They could kill him easily where he was, but were trying to reason with him. Always a Konoha thing. Trying to reason with the enemy. A foolish hope that everything can be resolved without any violence. They were already in the middle of a battle, so avoiding violence now would be pointless.

Obito refused to be swayed. Kakashi has betrayed his trust. He had killed the girl who loved him. Whom Obito had loved. Whether she was under a Genjutsu or not, shouldn't have mattered. He should've just let her kill him.

He paused in his thought. Dying too early, and not living his life. Did he really wish that Kakashi would have died then? He frowned. No. He was never one to wish something like that on somebody, but then again, here he was, planning to kill his once friend, out of anger. Some hypocrite he was.

Something hit him and he couldn't move, or open his eyes. What had happened?

He opened his eyes, and gasped.

Rin!

What was she doing there? Where was 'there' anyway? He sat up and looked around. He was in what looked like a forest. Rin stood in front of him, holding out her hand, giving him the smile he loved so much.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Let's go!"

She turned and began pulling him. In the distance, he could see Minato-sensei and Kakashi. Both waved, Minato was giving him a wide grin.

The scene shifted and he was standing in front the the Hokage Monument, surrounded by his friends. He noticed how his face was carved next to his sensei's. He was the Godaime? What was going on? Was this what was supposed to happen if he had survived that boulder?

The scene shifted again and he was standing beside Kakashi looking out at the village from the top of the Monument.

Kakashi turned to him, "Please come back Obito?"

Obito opened his eyes, to see Kakashi sitting on his chest, the Raikiri shoved in his chest. "I'm sorry," Kakashi told him.

Vaguely, Obito could feel Madara releasing the Edo Tensei and he sighed. So he was going to die this time.

He had survived the last time. He could've returned to Konoha. He could've become the Hokage. So many things that could've happened.

He was a part of a plan, that had ultimately failed. They had no Biju. The Akatsuki was completely destroyed. He was positive that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki would defeat Madara. She had been a glitch in their plans so much, that he was sure she'd stop the older Uchiha. Especially with the Rinnegan.

Something wet fell on his face, and he looked at Kakashi. The tears pouring from the Jonin's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Obito."

He stared ahead, unsure of what to say.

**TBC….**

**A/N: Hi!**

**So, I've been watching all the up to date episodes of Naruto Shippuden on , reading all the up to date manga chapters on and consulting .com for names of jutsu and extra help incase I didn't understand what I read or watched.**

**That way, I can take events from what really happened in Masashi Kishimoto's work and use them, while changing other things. So for anyone who is watching the current episodes(I'm at Naruto Shippuden, episode 344) or the manga(I'm at chapter 661) like me, you'll notice that some things are the same, while **_**others**_ **didn't happen the way they did in the show or book.**

**This is fanfiction. Remember that.**

**The battle with Madara will continue to next chapter.**

**How did I do on this chapter?**

**Please let me know.**

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
